Amado Professor
by Juuh
Summary: Uma jovem menina que sonhava em ser historiadora da arte, vê seu excelente professor de história ser substituido. E o novato além de lindo e charmoso também é seu vizinho! No que isso vai dar? Zero x Yuuki
1. Capítulo I

**ATENÇÃO!**

Vampire Knight não me pertence, mas a história sim!

Dedico essa fic à Lica! Uma das melhores pessoas desse mundo *-*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> I**

Eu estou cansada disto! Não agüento mais essa escola. Todo mundo fica em cima de mim só porque eu tenho dinheiro. Bando de gente interesseira! Façam-me o favor...!

Ok, ok... Admito que minha família seja uma das maiores colaboradoras da escola, mas isso não significa que só porque eu tenho mais tenho dinheiro do que a grande maioria das pessoas desta escola, as pessoas que supostamente querem ser minhas 'amigas' vão ganhar no natal uma sacola do tamanho da do Papai Noel cheia de dinheiro. Nem pra minha melhor – e única – amiga Yori eu dou isso. Como se ela precisasse também!

A família da Yori, assim como a minha, é uma doadora de fundos para a escola. E meio que tipo assim, as pessoas têm inveja da gente. Só porque somos bonitas, inteligentes e ricas. Affs... Gostar de gente assim já está tão fora de moda.

E é por isso que eu estou encalhada! Todos os meninos que se aproximam de mim se afastam na mesma velocidade – a de um milésimo de segundo. Por quê? Ora, por duas das mais lógicas razões: minha esperteza e meu irmão. É lógico que eu não sou burra, sei exatamente o porquê de eles ficarem em cima de mim se fingindo de apaixonados: minha conta bancária. E é lógico que, como de praxe, eu tenho um irmão mais velho super, hiper, mega ciumento que não deixa nenhuma coisa que use o artigo masculino chegar perto de mim. Sendo assim, acho que estou destinada a ser freira. (Coitado do convento...)

- Yuuki, temos que ir. – disse Yori para mim quando já estávamos saindo do condomínio. – Se você não quer ir, então mate aula sozinha. Eu é que não vou me meter em encrenca no meu último ano naquele inferno! – ela também odiava a escola.

O que é lógico venhamos e convenhamos... Onde foi que você recebeu a maior parte dos traumas que você tem hoje? Onde foi que você aprendeu que chiclete e cabelo comprido não combinam? Onde foi que você aprendeu a colar? Exatamente! Na escola. E por isso nada mais justo do que nós duas querermos sair dela o mais rápido possível.

- Calma Yori! Não pretendo matar aula... Eu só queria chegar um pouquinho atrasada, mas eu sei que de nada adianta. – falei um tanto deprimida. – Nunca que íamos conseguir chegar atrasadas com você no volante.

- Ai Yuuki! Que grosseria. – ela riu. – Só porque eu dirijo relativamente rápido não significa que eu seja uma barbeira. Olha o lado positivo da coisa. Só falta um semestre para as aulas acabarem, aí vamos ter a festa de formatura e depois... Férias!

- Do que adianta? Logo depois vem a faculdade para acabar com tudo...

- Ah, Yuuki! Fala sério... Na faculdade você vai estudar para se tornar aquilo que você sempre quis ser! Então qual é o problema? Deixa de ser preguiçosa e se concentre no seu futuro. – ela falou já estacionando o carro no estacionamento da escola.

Na minha escola existe algo mais importante do que status social. É a marca ou algumas vezes o estilo do seu carro. A Yori tem um New Beattle preto. Já eu tenho um Kia Soul preto. Algumas vezes alternamos em quem trás quem para a escola. E devo dizer, o pessoal aqui da escola capricha nos carros. Acho que o mais mixuruca que eu já vi no estacionamento foi um Smart. Olha, nada contra ele, acho aquele carro espetacular, mas comparado com os que estou acostumada a ver, ele é bem simples.

- Às vezes, quando converso com você, escuto o Kaname falando. E isso me dá nos nervos! – a última coisa que eu precisava era que minha melhor amiga virasse meu irmão de vestido. Credo!

- Ah... Mas seu irmão é uma graça. – eu não ouvi isso. Por favor, digam que eu não ouvi isso!

- Yori, por favor, cale a boca. – falei levantando o dedo indicador para ela pedindo que ela se calasse. E sabe o que a engraçadinha vez? Riu!

Fomos para o prédio do 3º ano da escola. Cada ano tinha seu prédio correspondente. O nosso – como Deus me odeia - era o último e mais distante. Tivemos que andar até lá passando pelos pátios dos outros anos e ainda tivemos que levar olhadas tortas e cantadas chulas. Quando finalmente chegamos o professor nem tinha chegado ainda então pudemos conversar um pouco mais.

- Srta. Kuran! Quanto tempo nós não nos vemos. Como foram suas férias em Paris? – perguntou uma menina muito interesseira que assim que coloquei minha mochila na carteira, veio puxar assunto.

- Foram ótimas, obrigada. – falei me sentando e dando a conversa por terminada. O que de nada adiantou porque o restante da turma veio logo atrás querer saber das novidades em Paris.

- Nos conte mais um pouco vai... Para a Srta. Wakaba você sempre conta tudo o que acontece nas viagens! – ela mostrou um sorriso no final.

- A Yuuki me conta as coisas que acontecem com ela por que eu sou amiga dela. Ela não tem a menor obrigação de falar da vida dela para pessoas que ela nem ao menos conhece. Agora, se nos dão licença vamos sair um pouco. Vamos Yuuki!

Admito. Não sei se fico embasbacada com essa atitude da Yori ou se eu fico orgulhosa dela. De qualquer forma, devo agradecê-la por me 'salvar' daqueles abutres. Eles conseguem ser realmente inconvenientes quando querem. E acho que até quando não querem também. Acho que depois disso vamos voltar para sala só quando o professor chegar. Falando no diabo...

- Bom dia classe. Hoje vamos começar com uma revisão do que demos no semestre passado. Então, alguém aqui se lembra do que foi dado? – perguntou nosso professor de matemática. Um senhorzinho careca, baixinho, beirando os seus cinqüenta e alguma coisa. Simpático ele.

Já disse o quanto odeio matemática? Quero dizer, além dos engenheiros, dos físicos, dos químicos, e outras dessas profissões complicadas, qual é a função que Baskara vai ter na minha vida? Vou ser historiadora da arte, não uma engenheira de sei-lá-o-que! Que outra coisa na matemática eu terei que usar além das quatro operações?

- No semestre passado revisamos todo o conteúdo dado no 2º ano, professor. – falei respondendo mais ou menos a pergunta. Acha que me lembro do que foi dado no semestre passado? Nem lembro o que comi ontem! – Se não me engano terminamos de aprender a misturar conjunto com matriz. – Não me perguntem como isso é possível porque eu não sei!

- Muito bom Srta. Kuran. Foi isso mesmo. Agora vamos começar nosso programa deste semestre. Peguem seus cadernos e suas canetas e vamos começar... – odeio isso. Até parece que o professor estava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

No final do dia eu já estava necessitando de uma aspirina. Ainda bem que por hoje acabou. Não sei se consigo absorver mais alguma coisa envolvendo matemática, química e física. Maldita segunda-feira...

Voltamos para o condomínio. Moramos em um dos poucos condomínios de casas existentes nessa região de Tóquio. É ótimo para se morar e para quem gosta de um pouco de tranqüilidade. No caso meu e da Yori, moramos aqui desde pequenas. Conheço esse condomínio como a palma da minha mão. Ele fica perto de praticamente tudo (mas se necessita de um veículo): da escola, do trabalho dos nossos pais, do shopping (e isso é muito importante!) e perto da faculdade que eu e Yori queremos estudar. Ah! Eu e Yori somos vizinhas e para completar, somos amigas desde que nos conhecemos e isso foi aos 3 anos de idade. Nossos pais são amigos também, mas não atuam no mesmo ramo de negócio. Os meus são donos de uma editora e os dela são donos de um estúdio.

- Valeu pela carona amiga. Amanhã eu levo a gente. – falei me despedindo.

- Relaxa. Então amanhã eu passo aqui e vamos juntas. Combinado?

- Claro que sim! Nos vemos amanhã. Tchau. – me despedi e entrei em casa.

Meus pais não estão em casa. O que faz sentido por que são somente cinco da tarde e a essa hora eles ainda devem estar na editora. Acho que quem está em casa é o Kaname. Ele já deve ter chegado da faculdade. Fui até o quarto dele para perturbá-lo um pouquinho.

- Boa noite Kaname! Como foi seu dia na faculdade? – disse pulando na cama dele. Sei que ele odeia isso.

- Yuuki! Acabei de arrumar a cama. Sai daí vamos... – ele falou me puxando pelo braço e me colocando no colo dele. – O que você quer? Mal chegou e já veio me chatear é? – ele perguntou com um sorriso e me dando um beijo de boas vindas.

- Não fale assim. Aquele inferno que chamam de escola está cada dia pior e não vejo a hora de picar minha mulinha de lá.

- Ai, ai... Sinto muito Yuuki, mas nada tenho a dizer com relação a isso. Agora anda... Rapa daqui que eu tenho que estudar. – ele disse abrindo as pernas, me fazendo cair de bunda no chão e ainda por cima riu de mim! Aquele idiota... Ele ainda me paga.

- Seu estrupício! Grosso! Não volto mais aqui. Tchau! – e saí batendo o pé até o meu quarto.

Meu quarto é relativamente simples. Tenho uma cama de casal, um closet, um banheiro com um box, uma cômoda para estudar com um computador em cima... Nada muito extravagante. Apesar de termos dinheiro, não gostamos de jogar isso na cara de ninguém. Isso se chama educação e eu também não sou esnobe.

Fiquei no meu quarto até a hora do jantar. Tomei um bom banho, coloquei um short e uma blusa e desci para comer. Na mesa do jantar estava toma a família reunida. O jantar correu normalmente, com meus pais perguntando como foi o primeiro dia de aula na faculdade pro Kaname e como foi o primeiro dia de aula para mim. Fui bem sincera e disse que já não agüentava mais aquela escola. E eles falaram a mesma coisa que o Kaname e a Yori: falta pouco, tenha paciência. Troquem o disco pelo amor de Deus! Por fim, voltei para o meu quarto e fui me preparar para ir ao inferno mais uma vez no dia seguinte.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>E aí? Como está? Quero reviews! rs<p>

Prometo postar toda segunda-feira. Sem falta! Mas isso não significa que eu vou continuar postando sem reviews, hein!

É isso aí. Beijos e fui =*


	2. Capítulo II

Aí vai mais um capítulo!

Lembrando que, a série Vampire Knight não me pertence e muito menos seus personagens!

E não ganho nada com isso além da minha única e exclusiva satisfação!

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> II**

Acordei parecendo que o mundo tinha caído em cima de mim enquanto eu dormia. Tomei banho, coloquei meu uniforme – que, diga-se de passagem, é lindo! – e desci para tomar meu café e esperar a Yori chegar para irmos para o inferno, quero dizer, para a escola juntas.

- Bom dia Yuuki-sama. O que deseja para o café da manhã? – perguntou Kira-san, nossa empregada.

- Bom dia Kira-san! O que você sugere? Estou aberta a sugestões... – eu falei sorrindo para ela. Ela é um amor de pessoa e está conosco desde que meus pais se casaram. E isso tem uns... 23 anos? É.

- Está bem. Eu sugiro que coma um belo pedaço que croissant de frango com ricota com um belo copo de café com leite. Está bom assim?

- Está perfeito. Obrigada Kira-san.

Cara! Eu poderia comer a comida do Kusama-san pro resto da minha vida! Kusama-san é o nosso cozinheiro. Ele trabalha para a nossa família quase o mesmo tempo que Kira-san. A comida dele é de dar inveja em muitos chefes de restaurantes. O croissant parecia ter sido feito pelos deuses e o café com leite estava do jeitinho que eu gosto. Acho que agora nada pode estragar o meu dia.

- Yuuki-sama, Yori-sama já está aqui. Peço para ela esperar na sala? – perguntou enquanto eu terminava o meu café.

- Não precisa. Já acabei e estou de saída. Tenha um bom dia. – falei pegando a minha mochila e indo me encontrar com Yori na porta. – Bom dia Yori! Tudo bom?

- Não... Estou de mau humor, cansada e ainda por cima tenho que ir para aquele inferno. – oi? Trocamos de personalidade e ninguém me avisou?

- Yori... Você tá parecendo eu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Lógico, né. – ela bateu o pé no chão. Eu ri. – Estou de TPM. Por isso, não mexa comigo. – Ela fez uma pose de Kung Fu. Desta vez eu gargalhei.

- Ok Srta. Kung Fu. Vamos andando agora se não chegaremos atrasadas. E hoje é aula de história e eu não quero perdê-la de jeito nenhum. Vamos!

Fui para a garagem e liguei o carro. Rapidamente estávamos saindo do condomínio de entrando em uma das ruas próximas à escola. Estava ansiosa para a aula de história desde que eu soube que esse semestre o professor iria explicar a história baseada em obras de artes. Isso é demais! Aliás, o professor em si já merece todo o meu respeito. Ok, ok... E daí que ele é um senhor de 60 anos? E daí que ele tem um tique nervoso que é piscar um olho de cada vez? E daí que ele é gay? Quem liga pra isso quando se tem um conhecimento sobre a humanidade que ele tem? Eu não!

- Yuuki, os resultados das faculdades saem final de semana que vem. Vamos ver juntas na sua casa, né?

- Uhum. Já tínhamos combinado isso não? – falei trancando o carro e indo em direção ao nosso prédio.

- Sim. Eu sei. Mas é que você é esquecida e é sempre bom te lembrar das coisas.

Chegamos na sala e todo mundo já estava em seus lugares. Sentei no meu lugar de sempre me virei para conversar com a Yori. Acho que ela não está muito para conversa hoje porque assim que eu me virei para falar ela estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa e com as mãos na barriga. Sabe qual é o nome disso? Cólica. O mais cruel dos demônios que habitam o universo feminino.

- Bom dia a todos! – me virei para frente e vi nosso diretor. Kaien Cross. – Tenho um anúncio a fazer, então, por favor, ouçam com atenção. – ele sorriu.

Apesar do que muitos pensam esse diretor não é só aparência. Ele a primeira vista não parece ser uma pessoa pulso firme, mas quando se trata de algum assunto envolvendo a escola ou algum dos alunos seja de que ano for ele consegue se mostrar uma pessoa de total imponência. E isso meio que age sobre nós nos forçando a obedecer. Que sinistro...

- Vim dar um rápido anúncio enquanto o professor de vocês não chega. – ele se apoiou na mesa. – O professor de história de vocês, o Yokozama-sensei, não irá mais dar aula para vocês. – O QUÊ? – Ele pediu sua aposentadoria durante o período de férias. Bom... É só isso que vim falar. Tenham uma boa aula. – ele estava saindo. Peraí!

Estou... indignada! Como assim? Aposentadoria... Que velhinho sem vergonha! Se ele estava pensando em pedir a aposentadoria porque falar que o programa desse semestre seria em cima de obras de artes? Ah! Que ódio! Agora quem vai ser o nosso professor?

- Diretor! Me desculpe perguntar, mas... Quem irá substituir o Yokozama-sensei? – perguntei quase me jogando cadeira a frente. Acho que falei mais alto do que pretendia também... Ai que mico!

- Não se preocupe Srta. Kuran. O programa que o Yokozama-sensei fez irá ser seguido a risca pelo novo professor. Tchau. – e saiu.

Ah! Mais que diabos... Bom, pelo menos eu sei que o maravilhoso programa do professor será seguido conforme o planejado. Isso me deixa mais aliviada. Ah! O professor de biologia chegou. É melhor eu prestar atenção na aula.

- Bom dia alunos. Como foram de férias? Se divertiram? – não sei porque, mas esse professor parece sempre estar pensando em uma coisa e falando outra. Completamente avoado coitadinho. – Hoje vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. Queria que se juntassem em duplas. Logo depois explicarei a atividade.

Fizemos o que ele nos pediu. Logicamente me juntei com Yori. Ficamos conversando enquanto o restante da turma terminava de formar os pares. Ela já tinha melhorado da cólica o que era um bom sinal, pois uma Yori mal humorada na aula de história era a última coisa que eu queria. O professor explicou a atividade. Era bem simples até. Tentar lembrar o maior número possível de coisas em que o gene seja recessivo. Aquela coisa chata do A e do a...

- Você se lembra de alguma Yuuki?

- Ah, claro. Biologia é meu forte não sabia, não? – zombei irônica. – Não tenho a menor idéia. Só sei a dos olhos claros. Isso, se isso for coisa de gene recessivo, se não... – fiz um gesto feio para mostrarmos que estávamos ferradas.

- Acho que o professor não vai gostar nada, nada disso...

- Relaxa. Fique tranqüila aí com a sua cólica e deixa que eu cuide do resto.

Foram as mais longas e agonizantes três horas da minha vida. Ainda bem que agora vem o intervalo e eu vou poder descansar um pouco. Eu puxei a Yori incapacitada pelo pátio adentro e nos sentamos em baixo da árvore que costumamos ficar. Ela era uma maravilhosa fornecedora de sombra e ainda por cima ficava bem isolada do restante das outras coisas. Resolvi fechar os meus olhos e tirar um pequeno cochilo enquanto a aula seguinte – de português – não começava.

Mas quem disse que eu consigo? Essas pessoas irritantes não calam a boca um segundo! O que elas tanto gritam? O que elas tanto gemem? Santo Deus! Parecem que viram uma divindade ou algo assim. Abri meus olhos calmamente e olhei para o lado. Yori já não estava mais deitada do meu lado. Onde será que aquela destrambelhada foi parar?

- YUUKI! – olha ela lá... – Yuuki! Vem cá ver uma coisa. Você tem que ver isso. – antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa já estava no meio do pátio correndo com a maluca da Yori me puxando para não sei onde.

- Será que você pode ao menos me dizer para onde você está me levando? É hora do intervalo Yori... Quero descansar!

- Estamos quase chegando. As meninas estavam gritando desesperadamente e eu não conseguia dormir, então vim ver o que as faziam gritar tanto...

Ok. Isso está parecendo misticismo. Eu vim parar em um mundo alternativo e ninguém me avisou? Oi! Quero voltar, por favor... Ela continuou me puxando até a frente do nosso prédio. Tinha uma roda - ou melhor, um mar – de garotas em volta de alguma coisa. Acho que é melhor dizer alguém. Mas meu Deus! Quem será essa maravilhosa divindade que veio dar o ar de sua graça nessa escola-inferno? Poseidon? Eros? Zeus? Apolo? Só aceito se for homem porque se for mulher, me desculpe divindade, mas eu vou voltar para aproveitar o pouco do intervalo que me resta...

- Yuuki, olha! – ela apontou para uma cabeleira cinza. – Olha como ele é lindo! – certo... Ela estava me arrastou aqui para ver uma cabeleira cinza? Atenção senhoras e senhores, o que vocês irão presenciar aqui será um assassinato. Por favor, tirem as crianças e os idosos de perto...

- Não acredito que você me trouxe aqui para ver um cabelo cinza. Yori... Eu juro, depois dessa eu te mato! – me virei para ela, mas ela me ignorava completamente.

- Não é para a cabeleira que eu quero que você olhe sua tapada! É para o dono dela! Levanta essa sua cabeça oca e dê uma olhada.

Fiz o que ela me pediu. Também... com tamanha sutileza quem não concordaria? Levantei minha cabeça e vi...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Bela hora pra acabar o capítulo não acham? hehehe<p>

Bom... Quero inumeras reviews!

Quanto mais reviews... Mais rápido vem o Capítulo III...

Me dêem suas opiniões pois elas são muito importantes pra mim!


	3. Capítulo III

Olá de novo! o/

Aqui está mais um capítulo!

Repetindo mais uma vez: Vampire Knight não me pertence e blá blá blá... Vocês já sabem disso tudo, né?

Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> III**

- Meu Deus... – eu disse.

- Não falei que valia a pena? – falou Yori vitoriosa.

Não acredito que possa existir alguém tão bonito nesse mundo. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos cinza quase branco, olhos violeta (falando em gene recessivo...) e ainda por cima tinha uma Hillux 2012 vermelha! Cara... sou apaixonada por esse carro! Esse ser não existe. Ele é um projeto de laboratório feito pela CIA para atrair meninas inocentes para o Lado Negro da Força... Não é possível! Acho que estou babando...

- Ainda bem que ele não pode nos ver, né? – Yori riu.

Nossa escola tem vidro fumê. Ou seja, você vê o lado de fora, mas o lado de fora não vê você. Nunca achei que adiantasse de alguma coisa, mas agora... Ele acabou de subir consideravelmente no meu conceito.

- Sim. Fato. – falei aliviada. Acho que a última coisa que eu queria era que ele percebesse o tumulto que ele estava fazendo somente por estacionar o carro. Mas espera aí... – Porque ele está estacionando nas vagas dos professores?

- Num sei... Vai ver não tem mais lugar no estacionamento comum... – falou Yori dando de ombros. – De qualquer forma, vamos. Ele não vai vir pra cá mesmo. – ela falou me puxando de volta para a árvore onde estávamos.

Gente... estou besta. Ou melhor, estou pasma. Melhor, estou embasbacada. Aquele homem era lindo! Ok. Não faz exatamente o meu tipo, mas ainda sim tenho que reconhecer... Um senhor pedaço de mau caminho. De qualquer forma, foi como a Yori disse, ele não vem para cá mesmo então não há motivo para tamanha agitação. Ele provavelmente vai falar com o diretor ou algo assim...

- Vamos Yuuki. O sinal já tocou. – disse Yori se levantando e me oferecendo sua mão para me ajudar a me levantar. – Agora é português, depois vem mais um intervalo e finalmente a sua maravilhosa e espetacular aula de história. Por isso, vamos logo! – adoro quando ela fala e me mostra um sorriso.

- Detesto português... Mas, fazer o que? Essa sim é uma matéria que eu vou ter que utilizar bastante na minha futura profissão. – disse pegando a mão dela e me levantando.

Fomos para a sala, mas não sem antes dar uma passadinha na cantina e comprar algumas coisinhas para comermos durante a aula de português. Nossa professora de português é uma mulher de cinqüenta e poucos anos que já até escreveu um livro! Ela é demais, não tenho como negar, mas o único problema é a voz dela... Acho que voz de disco arranhado seria um elogio perto do que a voz dela faz com nossos ouvidos.

Finalmente chegamos na sala. E advinha quem já estava nela? Exatamente! A Sra. Voz Destrói Orelhas. Ainda bem que eu estou sentada no meio da sala, assim a voz mortal não me afeta tanto assim. Se bem que eu estou com tanto sono que acho que a voz dela não me afetaria de jeito nenhum. A Yori me fez perder preciosos minutos de sono quando me chamou para ver o Sr. Bonitão lá no estacionamento. Que raiva!

- Aí... Será que a professora nunca fica rouca? – perguntou Yori rindo. Coitada da professora... A culpa não é dela se ela tem uma voz assim.

- Bom dia meus queridos. Espero que tenham aproveitado bastante as férias de vocês porque agora a moleza acabou e como estamos na volta às aulas não vou pegar leve com vocês. – ela riu.

Olha... Lembra quando eu disse que eu tava com tanto sono que nem a voz dela iria me fazer ficar acordada? Me enganei. A voz dela parece que piorou drasticamente do semestre passado para cá. Gente... OPERA ESSAS CORDAS VOCAIS! Ninguém é obrigado a ouvir essa voz irritante durante três horas seguidas. É tortura demais. Conclusão: acabei ficando acordada e com um mau humor dos diabos. Tudo culpa do Bonitão lá!

- Hey, vamos logo sair desta sala. Preciso aliviar meus ouvidos... – falou minha amiga. Apesar do sono, tive que concordar que aliviar os ouvidos não seria uma má idéia.

- Ok. Podemos ir ao banheiro antes? Estou apertada...

- Então eu vou comprar água enquanto isso.

Dica: Não misture JAMAIS biscoitinho com suco de caju. Eles ampliam absurdamente sua vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Cruzes! Que banheiro cheio. É nessas horas que eu tenho inveja dos homens. Eles nunca têm fila no banheiro. Bom, o jeito agora é esperar, né... Acho que a Yori vai ficar bastante irritada se eu demorar demais aqui. Ah, cara... Estou tão cansada que não estou me agüentando em pé. Se eu ficar mais um segundo em pé eu juro que... FINALMENTE MINHA VEZ!

- Desculpa Yori... A fila do banheiro estava enorme! Essas meninas não conhecem hora melhor para usar o banheiro. E então? Já comprou a sua água?

- Já sim. Vamos voltar pra sala porque o intervalo já está quase acabando.

Voltamos para a sala bem a tempo de o diretor aparecer na porta pedindo para que todos se sentassem em seus devidos lugares. Eu e Yori ficamos nos entreolhando confusas, nos perguntando o porque dele estar aqui de novo. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o novo professor? Ah, não... Fiquei sem minha aula! Deprimi agora...

- Boa tarde a todos. Estou aqui novamente para pessoalmente apresentar o novo professor de história de vocês. Seu nome é Zero Kiryuu e ele a partir de hoje será um dos membros do corpo docente desta instituição. Espero que vocês se dêem bem. Bom, é só isso. Tchau.

PAREM O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO ME JOGAR DELE! Não acredito. Eu morri e fui para o céu... É o Sr. Bonitão! Tipo, é ele bem na minha frente com seu cabelo cinza, olhos violeta e altura magnífica. Acho que estou babando de verdade desta vez. Olhei para a Yori e ela nem piscava! A turma inteira parece que tomou 'Bobol'. Estou impressionada. Ele é o nosso novo professor de história? Novo desse jeito? Ele não deve ter mais que trinta anos!

- Boa tarde alunos. – que voz maravilhosa Senhor! Acho que fui abençoada. – Como o diretor disse, meu nome é Zero Kiryuu e eu a partir de hoje irei dar aula de história para vocês. Bom, onde foi que o professor anterior parou? – ele nos olhou. E nesse meio minuto acho que a maioria das meninas teve um orgasmo. Eu inclusive. – A Srta. poderia me responder essa pergunta. – quem foi a filha da mãe sortuda pra quem ele perguntou isso? – Srta... Kuran, certo? Poderia me responder? – hã? É comigo? – Srta. Kuran!

- Hã...? Ah! Me desculpe, professor. – me levantei da cadeira e fiz uma reverência me desculpando. – O Yokosama-sensei conseguiu concluir o programa todo do ano no semestre passado e iria reforçar isso nos ensinando história através das obras de arte.

- Ah, sim. O diretor me disse para mim algo como manter o programa. Tudo bem então, fica mais fácil para mim. Comecemos...

Ele apagou a luz da sala e ligou o datashow. Daí ele explicou majestosamente a história através dos desenhos nas cavernas na França e Espanha e terminou – como ele fez isso eu não sei – no início do período romano. Que aula perfeita. Que slides perfeitos. Que professor perfeito! Ele sabe muito! Espero saber tanto quanto ele sobre a história.

- Bom, por hoje é só. Nos vemos semana que vem. Por favor, tragam suas dúvidas na próxima aula. – ele disse desligando o computador, o datashow e recolhendo as coisas em cima da mesa. – Dever para a próxima aula. – dever? Assim o Bonitão desce no meu conceito... – Já que estamos falando de história com arte, quero que me tragam uma lista com pelo menos cinco quadros com cenas históricas. Podem ser cenas mitológicas também. Atenção! Isso valerá ponto para a prova. Dispensados.

Esse homem enlouqueceu? Cinco quadros históricos? Onde diabos eu vou encontrar tantos? Na biblioteca? Duvido que lá tenha um livro com quadros históricos. Internet? Não é uma fonte confiável. Ah! Odeio esse professor. Ele nos passou uma tarefa impossível!

- Yori, vamos logo antes que peguemos o engarrafamento dos alunos para sair daqui. – a puxei pelo braço antes que a maioria dos alunos saísse da sala. – Como diabos eu vou conseguir cinco quadros históricos até terça que vem? Esse professor é maluco!

Ok. Quero ser um avestruz e enterrar minha cabeça da terra. No exato momento em que disse isso o professor passou do meu lado e me olhou com cara feia. Ai, ai, ai... Lá se vão meus pontos extras da prova. O pior é que nem adianta argumentar. Ele não parece ser o tipo de professor que vai simplesmente fingir que não ouviu só porque uma aluna retardada pediu para ele fazer isso. Na pior das hipóteses, ele vai se esquecer disso rapidinho. Por favor, que ele esqueça. Por favor, que ele esqueça...

- Não era o professor passando aqui agora mesmo?

- Yori. Silêncio. Carro. Agora. – continuei puxando-a até chegarmos ao carro e eu finalmente sair daquele estacionamento.

Estacionei o meu carro na garagem e Yori seguiu para a casa dela. Fui para o meu quarto tentar me matar com o travesseiro (péssima idéia). AH! E agora, o que eu faço? Vou ter que fazer o trabalho de qualquer jeito mesmo, mas será que aquele professor vai me descontar os pontos só porque eu o chamei de maluco? É. Acho que sim...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Bom... Por essa semana é só.<p>

Quero meus reviews, hein! Não continuo sem eles!

É isso aí! Boa semana pessoal...


	4. Capítulo IV

Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo de Amado Professor.

Como sempre: Vampire Knight não me pertence e blá blá blá...

Espero que gostem.

Obrigada especialmente à Lica. Obrigada por tudo, amiga!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> IV**

Já disse o quanto tenho vontade de me dar um tiro?

Hoje já é final de semana, ou seja, hoje é dia de sair para ir ao shopping, comprar um livro ou uma roupa nova, comer fora... Enfim, dá para de divertir...! Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava até começar a fazer o trabalho do professor maluco de história. Por sorte eu tinha alguns livros de história aqui que tinha um quadro ou outro para explicar melhor o enredo das coisas, mas nenhum desses realmente me ajudou. Tive que me virar sozinha e procurar por fontes confiáveis dentro da internet. Fiquei a minha sexta, o meu sábado e boa parte do meu domingo tentando fazer essa joça de trabalho! Ai, como eu to cansada... Se eu pudesse nem faria isso. Não preciso de nota mesmo em história. Já passei no semestre passado. Tenho a pontuação mais alta da turma. Então... pra quê?

- Você deveria se dedicar mais. – falou Yori do meu lado dirigindo. De volta a segunda-feira. – Conseguiu fazer certo? Então do que está reclamando? Só porque não saiu nesse fim de semana? Ah, Yuuki. Pára com isso. Nem tínhamos combinado nada para fazer. Pare de ser tão revoltosa e sossegue. – às vezes eu penso que a Yori pede pra apanhar.

- Falar é fácil! Perdi a promoção da livraria que tinha nesse final de semana. TODOS os livros com até 50% de desconto! Como eu fui perder isso eu não sei...

- Como se você precisasse comprar livros na promoção... Deixa de querer me enganar Yuuki!

Resolvi não tentar mais argumentar com a senhora minha pseudo-mãe Yori. Iria ser uma perda de tempo pra mim e pra ela. Ela é tão cabeça dura quanto eu. Chegamos ao estacionamento da escola e fomos para a aula. Todos os professores deram trabalhos para a casa. Mas o que é isso? Complô contra os meus finais de semana? Affs...

Infelizmente hoje já é terça-feira. É dia de entregar o trabalho do professor de história. Ele não poderia faltar? Seria uma boa, né? Aí eu não precisaria entregar esse trabalho para ele e ficaria livre de um possível zero.

Fomos para a escola no meu carro, como ficou combinado com a Yori no dia anterior. Ela também conseguiu fazer o trabalho, mas disse que teria sido melhor se tivesse sido feito em dupla: uma procurava os quadros e a outra analisava o que ele expressava. Concordei com ela na hora. Por isso que a Yori seria uma excelente advogada. Ela sabe perfeitamente o que é justo e o que não é.

Quando chegamos na sala quase tive um enfarte. O que diabos o professor Zero está fazendo aqui? Ele é a última aula do dia! Agora sim eu tenho certeza que ele é maluco.

- Me desculpem por isso. Tenho um compromisso inadiável hoje à tarde e por isso pedi para o professor de biologia trocar de horário comigo. Então, vamos começar a aula. Sentem-se em seus lugares. – nisso ele olhou para mim. Gelei. Que olhos frios... – Espero que tenham conseguido fazer o exercício que mandei vocês fazerem em casa. Alguns podem pensar que foi uma maluquice minha, mas tenho certeza que muitos vão ver como isso ajudará na hora de estudar.

Ele se sentou maravilhosamente em cima da mesa. Ele estava com uma blusa de gola 'V' cinza e uma calça jeans azul escura com um sapato preto. Traduzindo: perfeito. Agora voltando a minha realidade... Espero que ele não me peça para falar sobre quais quadros eu pesquisei. Estou tão nervosa que nem sei se consigo falar sem gaguejar. Quero muito que ele esqueça que eu existo. Pelo menos até o final da aula... Ou quem sabe até o final da vida dele.

- Vamos começar com... – ele apontou aleatoriamente para a turma e ficou girando os braços até parar em... – Srta. Kuran! Quem diria, não? – ele sorriu cínico. Ah! Eu mato ele. Ele fez de propósito. Tenho certeza que fez!

- Sim. – fique calma, respire. Ele nem é tão encantador assim. Relaxe. – Eu pesquisei em alguns livros de história e alguns livros de arte. – ele estava com os olhos vidrados em mim! Socorro! – E encontrei esses cinco quadros. – levei as imagens deles até a mesa do professor e entreguei a ele. Nossas mãos nos tocaram por milésimos de segundos, mas pude sentir o quão quentes eram. Quase tropecei voltando ao meu lugar. Droga de pés! – Um deles mostra a conquista de Napoleão, o outro conta um pouco sobre a Revolução Francesa, esse mostra o assassinato do Imperador Alexandre, esse é sobre a catequese no Brasil e este último é sobre uma Guerra que eu não consegui identificar. – acho que correu tudo certo. Tenho certeza que eu não falei nenhuma besteira sobre os quadros. Será que ele gostou?

- Nada mal... Muito bom seus quadros. Foi uma escolha de quadros muito boa. Estou impressionado. – ele colocou as imagens ao lado do laptop e chamou pelo próximo aluno. E assim foi até o final da aula.

Não me levem a mal. Estou super contente que eu não tenha falado nenhuma besteira sobre os quadros e que ele não tenha arrancado o meu couro na frente de todos os outros só porque eu o chamei de maluco, mas sei lá... Ele podia ter dado um pouco mais de consideração. Afinal, demorei a eternidade para conseguir essas informações o mais precisas possível.

Fiquei o resto do dia deprimida. Como ele só pode falar aquilo do meu trabalho? Depois de todo o sacrifício que foi para fazê-lo... AH! Professor maluco! Por sorte ele não passou mais dever de casa. Já estava com coisa demais para fazer na semana e se eu tivesse que desperdiçar mais algum pedaço do meu tempo procurando obras de arte, eu juro que me jogava da janela do meu quarto.

Bem... uma coisa é certa. Ele dá aula maravilhosamente bem. Para um professor de ensino médio ele sabe bastante coisa sobre arte e história de um modo geral. Gosto do método dele, gosto da maneira dele de explicar. Ele consegue fazer a matéria parecer fácil. O que me faz pensar sobre uma coisa: o tipo de prova dele. Será que é fácil? Ou será que ele explica assim tão facilmente porque a prova dele é complicada? Isso não sai da minha cabeça. Será que ele é mão pesada na hora de corrigir as provas? Ou será que ele é tranqüilo?

Quando fico pensando nisso, quase enlouqueço! Sei de trás para frente, de frente para trás, de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, de dentro para fora e de fora para dentro todos os tipos de provas que os meus professores dão, mas quando tenho adivinhar que tipo de método ele usa, nada me vem á mente. Parece pior que os problemas de matemática que tenho que resolver para a próxima semana. Estou ficando irritada!

Quer saber? Não importa. Tenho a maior média em história da minha sala e tenho certeza que independentemente do tipo de método que ele use eu posso arrasar na prova dele. Então, o infeliz acidente do maluco não pode me abalar mais! Afinal, ele elogiou o meu trabalho, não foi? Sinal de que eu consegui captar o objetivo do exercício... Ou será que não? E se ele foi somente educado por eu ter sido a primeira a falar? E se na verdade ele não gostou e só disse que gostou porque sentiu meu nervosismo? AHHH!

NÃO QUERO MAIS PENSAR NISSO! É melhor eu dormir antes que eu acabe gastando neurônios demais por causa disso.

* * *

><p>Aqui está! Mais um capítulo.<br>Eu sei que alguns de vocês acham que está um pouco parada as coisas, mas é que eu já tenho capítulos prontos até o 8. Eu sei que eu poderia muito bem somente refazê-los, mas está uma confusão aqui em casa e eu também não quero mudar as coisas que eu escrevi. Acho que para uma história ser boa as coisas tem que andar devagarinho... rs

Bom, é isso aí. Quero reviews!

Beijos =*


	5. Capítulo V

Para quem achou que eu morri... Não morri não. Estou bem aqui vivinha da Silva!

Só estava com preguiça de postar por aqui.

Bom, vamos ao capíulo!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span>** **V**

FINALMENTE É SÁBADO!

Ai que felicidade. Depois de uma semana conturbada de deveres e lições eu finalmente posso descansar um pouco.

- Kira-san, tem algum doce dando sopa na cozinha?

- Creio que não. Mas posso pedir para Kusama-san preparar algo.

- Ah, não. Não o faça interromper seu descanso por minha causa.

Quando eu estava me afastando da cozinha e voltando para o meu quarto com meu estômago desolado, ouço a campainha tocar e vi a Kira-san indo atender. Eis que vejo uma cabeleira loira (muito conhecida por mim, diga-se de passagem) entrar porta adentro e correr na minha direção.

- Yori? O que aconteceu? – falei tentando inutilmente me equilibrar em um pé só. – Porque está aqui?

- Eu sabia que você iria esquecer! Não te disse que você anda esquecida? – ela falava rindo. Do que diabos eu me esqueci?

- Yori, eu sei que você tem razão, mas refresque a minha memória e me diga do que eu esqueci.

- Hoje sai os resultados da Universidade de Tóquio. E prometemos que iríamos ver juntas na sua casa. – ela me olhava com ar superior. Me dei um tapa na cabeça. Como que poderia ter me esquecido disso? Quanta estupidez! – Agora, Kira-san. Será que eu poderia pedir um copo de água?

- Claro Wakaba-sama. Trago num instante.

- Yori, vamos logo para o quarto e ligar logo o computador. Quero ver esses resultados o mais rápido possível!

- Agora resolveu ter pressa? – ela riu. – Ah, obrigada Kira-san. Vamos então.

Enquanto Kira-san voltava para a cozinha, eu e Yori corríamos pela escada e entrávamos no meu quarto. Meu computador já estava ligado, então eu acessei a página da faculdade e cliquei no ícone dos resultados. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Acho que estava até tremendo. E caso eu não passasse? Meu esforço jogado no lixo, meu tempo de estudo, meu futuro... Desapontarei meus pais e meu irmão. AH! Não quero pensar nisso!

- Yuuki, clica aqui! – ela me apontou o ícone do curso dela. – Agora aqui. – agora me apontava o ícone do meu curso. – Vamos procurar nossos nomes.

Yori segurava fortemente o braço da cadeira em que estava sentada. Ela também estava nervosa. Isso é tão importante para mim quanto para ela. Sei perfeitamente como ela está se sentindo.

- YUUKI! SEU NOME! OLHA AQUI! – me belisquem que eu devo estar sonhando. Ou na pior das hipóteses morta. –MEUS PARABÉNS, AMIGA! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!

- CONSEGUI YORI! EU CONSEGUI! – nem acredito nisso! Eu consegui passar para o curso dos meus sonhos na faculdade dos meus sonhos! Estou chorando? Ah, dane-se! Estou chorando de felicidade! – Temos que ver você agora!

Cacete! Quanta gente que prestou para direito esse ano! O nome da Yori está aqui! Estou sentindo... Mal posso esperar para contar para os meus pais que eu passei para a faculdade! Eles vão ficar tão felizes por mim. Yori estava tão nervosa que ficava andando de um lado para outro do quarto.

- YORI! Aqui! Seu nome. – ela quase empurrou minha cadeira. Ela praticamente enfiou a cara no computador. Pra mim foi hilário. Soltei uma risadinha.

- Yuuki, você leu isso? Eu passei! Passei para a Universidade de Tóquio! Serei uma advogada de sucesso amiga! E você uma historiadora da arte! Não é perfeito?

- Claro que é! Temos que contar a nossos pais! Pegue o telefone, anda! – eu dizia empolgada.

Depois de dezenas de 'Não acredito! Sério?', 'Você não está brincando, está?' e 'Meu Deus que notícia maravilhosa!' conseguimos terminar de contar a notícia a nossos pais. Eles disseram que iríamos sair para comemorar todos juntos, mas só quando eles voltassem do trabalho. O que dava para Yori e eu um certo tempinho para nós fazermos a nossa própria comemoração. Então pegamos o meu carro e fomos dar uma volta pela cidade.

Paramos no parquinho que costumávamos brincar quando éramos menores, fomos até nossa escola primária, fomos na sorveteria que costumávamos freqüentar nos finais de semana na época em que nossos pais não nos deixavam sair e ficar fora muito tempo fora de casa... Foi uma sessão nostalgia muito boa.

Quando chegamos em casa, estacionei o carro e vimos um caminhão de mudanças em frente a casa ao lado da minha. Teríamos um vizinho novo? Será que era uma família muito grande? Pouco provável porque aquela era a menor casa de todo o condomínio. Ela tinha somente dois quartos: uma suíte e um de hóspedes. Seja lá quem foi que se mudou para cá ou devem ser recém-casados ou é um casal com um filho. Fiquei super animada com a possibilidade de termos um menino morando próximo a gente. E se ele estivesse na mesma idade que a gente? Iria ser super empolgante, se é que me entendem...

- Yuuki, você vai ter um novo vizinho...

- É o que está parecendo...

Deixamos esse assunto para lá e entramos em casa. Daqui a pouco os meus pais chegariam em casa e eu tenho que estar pronta. Digo o mesmo da Yori, mas ela vai pegar emprestada uma roupa minha. Depois de meia hora esperando, meus pais chegaram junto com os pais da Yori. Foi aquela festa, nos beijaram, nos abraçaram, choraram... Foi realmente muito drama, mas fiquei super emocionada em saber que meus pais ficaram felizes por mim. Isso sem contar o Kaname. Ele estava todo orgulhoso de mim. E da Yori também. Segundo ele "Eu não poderia escolher irmãzinhas melhores". Eu logicamente caí na gargalhada e Yori ficou vermelha.

Quando já estávamos todos prontos, saímos para comemorar. Fomos a um restaurante que ficava próximo ao condomínio e ele era super chique! Só o preço era de cair o queixo. Não sei porque, mas de repente fiquei sem fome...

- Yuuki-chan, peça o que quiser, querida. Vocês merecem. – a mãe da Yori falou. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Assim como o marido dela.

- Você também Yori-chan. A noite hoje é de vocês. – minha mãe disse desta vez. Todos dizem que eu sou a cópia da minha mãe. Acho que não posso discordar.

- Ah... que inveja. Me lembro do dia em que eu passei para a faculdade. – Kaname disse. – Comi tanto que nem consegui me levantar da cadeira. – assim como ele, todos riram.

Kaname está no último ano do curso de economia pela Universidade de Tóquio. Ele já estagia na empresa dos nossos pais, mas logo que se formar irá trabalhar lá por definitivo. E devo dizer que ele é muito competente no que faz. Pelo que eu soube, ele foi o responsável por um aumento significativo nos lucros da editora só cortando despesas extras. Aquilo de fato foi brilhante.

A noite passou muito tranqüila. Rimos muito e nossos pais ficaram lembrando da época em que éramos pequenas e que eles trocavam as nossas fraudas. Dica: NUNCA misture comemoração com champanhe e com pais. Você sempre irá sair com vergonha da situação. No final da noite cada família foi para a sua casa e o dia deu-se por encerrado.

Eu acordei e fui para a piscina. Fiquei lá até a hora do almoço que foi quando Kira-san foi me chamar. Eu almocei sozinha, pois meus pais estavam na editora e Kaname saiu para fazer num-sei-o-quê. Quando eu voltei para a piscina fiquei viajando na maionese enquanto olhava para a casa do vizinho. Até agora não tinha visto nenhuma movimentação se quer naquela casa. Será que foi mesmo comprada? Bom, de qualquer forma eu não estou interessada nisso agora.

- Yuuki-sama! Está na hora do jantar. – Kira-san veio me chamar.

Olhei para o relógio. Já era assim tão tarde? Meu Deus! O tempo voa quando ficamos viajando na maionese. Me levantei e fui para dentro de casa, mas antes de entrar acabei vendo uma luz se acendendo na sala da casa ao lado.

- Kira-san, você sabe quem é o novo morador da casa ao lado?

- Sinto muito, mas não Yuuki-sama. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de encontrar com ele.

Fui direto para o meu quarto. Precisava tomar um banho e descer para comer. Quando cheguei à mesa todos já estavam reunidos me esperando. O jantar correu tranqüilo, minha mãe disse quando eu teria que ir à faculdade para a confirmação de matrícula e disse que iria comigo. Fiquei muito feliz, pois já nem me lembrava da última vez em que eu saí só com minha mãe. Ela também disse que a Yori iria junto com a gente e com a mãe dela. Seria um dia das meninas! Fui dormir radiante naquela noite.

Acho que a última coisa que eu queria era que hoje fosse segunda-feira. Odeio início de semana. O pior é que as matérias de hoje são as piores do mundo! Acho que eu quero que esse semestre passe o mais rápido possível e chegue logo a formatura para que eu possa sumir desse lugar.

- O tema da formatura já foi decidido. – falou a organizadora da formatura, uma colega de sala nossa. – Foi muito difícil decidir então optamos por escolher o que vocês haviam sugerido. O tema será: Fantasias! – nisso ou ouço milhares de 'Oba!', 'Viva!' e por aí vai...

Sério, sem querer desmerecer o pessoal da organização, mas 'Fantasias'? Não teria sido melhor escolher outro tema? Era só o que me faltava, eu me formar vestida de Morticia... Até que não é uma má idéia. Uhm... Isso me faz pensar em ótimas idéias!

- Yori, o que achou da idéia? Eu gostei da idéia. Tenho ótimas fantasias na cabeça.

- Achei válida, mas será que vai ser uma boa idéia a gente se formar fantasiadas? Nada contra, mas sei lá...

- Yori, relaxa! – eu disse. – Achei uma ótima idéia Srta. Organizadora. Poderíamos até fazer um concurso de melhor fantasia masculina e feminina. Que tal? – como sou um gênio.

- Excelente idéia Kuran-san! – disse a organizadora com os olhinhos brilhando. Que medo...

Bom, tirando o fato do dia de hoje ter sido praticamente uma 'Morte aos Neurônios', foi bastante divertido. Finalmente o dia, o local, o horário e o tema da formatura foram divulgados e teve aprovação total. Agora só nos falta receber os convites e escolher a roupa. Vou aproveitar que vou sair com minha mãe amanhã para resolver o negócio da faculdade e começar a ver fantasias interessantes. Ai que emoção!

* * *

><p>E aí? O que acharam? Quero reviews, hein!<p>

Mais uma vez agradecendo a Lica por essa fic estar agora aqui!

Obrigada amiga! =*


	6. Capítulo VI

Agora vai vir uma metralhadora que capítulos! rsrsrs

Vou até o capítulo X hoje. Então se preparem para ler bastante!

Prometo manter essa fic tão atualizada aqui quanto no outro site.

Agora vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> VI**

Estou deprimida. Vou ter que faltar a aula hoje de história. O pior é que ninguém que eu confio vai estar lá para eu poder pegar a matéria amanhã. Que tristeza...

Minha mãe me fez levantar cedo para podermos sair cedo e resolvermos a questão da faculdade o mais rápido possível. Ela disse que tinha uma reunião inadiável hoje à tarde e que meu pai e ela não poderiam faltar em hipótese alguma. Fiquei feliz em saber que ela tinha reservado um tempo para mim na super agenda ocupada dela, mas também fiquei chateada de não podermos escolher fantasias juntas. Será que eu teria que marcar uma hora para isso também? Que saco! Quer saber? Vou perguntar se a Yori não pode fazer isso comigo. Pronto. Resolvido.

Chegamos ao campus da faculdade no finalzinho da manhã. Ele estava um tanto deserto, mas eu acho que era normal porque se fosse na escola seria horário de aula. Seguimos direto para a secretaria perguntar por informações de onde estariam sendo feitas as confirmações de matrículas. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. E pelo visto Yori também. A secretária nos informou que cada área tinha seu campus próprio, logo a área de Humanas tinha seu próprio prédio, a área de Biomédica tinha o seu próprio também, assim como a área de Tecnológicas. Então rumamos para onde estaria o prédio de humanas. Um prédio enorme que ficava um pouco afastado dos demais. Entramos nele e vimos uma fila gigantesca que – se minha visão não me engana – dava voltas. Parecia um caracol gigante.

- Por favor, procure a fila reservada ao seu curso! Por favor, evite confusão! – dizia um homem com um crachá de assistente na camisa. Ele estava vindo na nossa direção. – Olá. Bom dia. De que fila vocês são?

- Ah, bom dia! – eu disse sorrindo. Como ele é lindo! – Procuramos a fila do curso de história da arte e de direito. Pode nos ajudar?

- Claro que sim! A fila de direito está bem ali. – ele apontou para uma fila ao lado da porta que entramos. – E a fila de história da arte está ali. – Ele apontou na direção oposta, para uma pequena fila no canto.

- Muito obrigada! Yori, nos vemos daqui a pouco, sim? – falei me afastando da Yori e indo para a minha fila.

- Está bem. Boa sorte Yuuki! – ela se afastou e seguiu para a fila dela também.

Passados alguns instantes finalmente chegou a minha vez. Mostrei os meus documentos, os papéis que eram necessitados e eles me entregaram vários documentos para assinar. Tive que lê-los com muito cuidado. Por fim, terminei de assinar todos e os devolvi para o fiscal. Eles me entregaram outro papel e me disseram para entregá-lo na secretaria do meu curso no primeiro dia de aula.

Depois que terminamos tudo, voltamos para o carro. No caminho para a casa perguntei à Yori se ela poderia me ajudar a escolher uma fantasia para a formatura. Ela disse que adoraria e que iria me perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Então a gente vai mais tarde para o shopping ver as fantasias, tá? – ela me perguntou.

- Sim. Mais pro finalzinho da tarde. Combinado?

- Ta bom. Deixa que eu levo a gente. Você e sua mãe já levaram a mim e a minha mãe para a faculdade. Quero retribuir o favor.

- Tudo bem.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui comer alguma coisa. Meu estômago estava fazendo voltas dentro de mim. Fui para a cozinha roubar alguma coisa que teria sobrado do almoço. Por sorte tinha um pedaço de carne com molho madeira e arroz dando mole em cima da bancada. Peguei ele e comi. Ah, que comida gostosa! Eu já disse que a comida do Kusama-san é uma delícia? Acho que sim, mas não custa repetir.

Fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa e ficar um pouco na piscina até a hora de eu me encontrar com a Yori. Já estava com a roupa trocada e resolvi olha a casa do vizinho pela janela. Eis a minha surpresa que eu vejo algum movimento nela. Pelo menos era o que parecia aquele balançar de cortinas. Será que era algum fantasma? Ah... SERÁ QUE ERA UM FANTASMA? AH!

Controle-se Yuuki! Pelo amor de Deus! Um fantasma? Ta legal. Até parece. Acho que ando vendo muito Ghost Hunters na TV. Preciso parar com isso.

Fiquei na piscina até a hora que eu combinei com a Yori. Quando ela chegou eu já estava pronta e esperando por ela. Fomos ver algumas fantasias nas lojas que tinha pelo shopping, mas infelizmente parece que o shopping carece de lojas desse tipo. Que absurdo! Eu vou ter que inventar a minha própria fantasia, é isso mesmo? Que droga! Por mais que nossa viagem tenha sido inútil (isso jamais! Não em um shopping, pelo menos) paramos na praça de alimentação e fomos comer alguma coisa. Escolhemos o restaurante Viena. Lá a comida é muito boa e com preços acessíveis. Nos sentamos em uma das mesas de cima. Enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido chegar ficamos conversando sobre a faculdade.

- Está tão ansiosa quanto eu Yuuki?

- Claro que sim, né Yori! O que você queria? É o meu sonho!

- Ahn... Yuuki. – eu fiz um 'uhm' com os olhos. Estava bebendo meu refri. – Aquele ali não é o Kiryuu-sensei? – quase cuspi minha bebida sobre a mesa. O que aquele homem esta fazendo aqui? Me virei calma e discretamente para poder vê-lo.

- Sim. É ele sim. Será que ele também costuma vir aqui? – perguntei voltando a beber o refrigerante. Desta vez quase freneticamente.

- Ih. Ele está vindo para cá.

- Pare de olhar Yori! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Ele está sentando bem atrás de você. Cuidado com o que vai falar. – a diabinha está rindo. Rindo! Vou matá-la.

- Era eu quem deveria estar dizendo isso! – sussurrei. – Você é a quem mais paga mico entre nós duas.

Depois de uma longa e entediante discussão sobre quem era a maior pagadora de mico entre nós duas, nosso pedido chegou. Comemos em silêncio e devo dizer que praticamente rápido. Nem senti o maravilhoso gosto do lombinho. Pagamos a conta e quando estávamos para nos retirar da mesa, esbarro com minha cadeira na cadeira dele fazendo-o derrubar um pouco de bebida na roupa dele. Milésimos depois disso acontecer ele se levantar enfurecido da cadeira prestes a matar a pessoa que o fez derramar vinho em sua roupa. E eu querendo me enfiar em baixo da mesa e fingir que sou retardada mental.

- Não sabe se levantar da cadeira, não? Sua destrambelhada! – ele falava em tom de voz normal, mas eu sabia que ele estava furioso. Destrambelhada? Ora essa!

- A culpa é do senhor! Ninguém mandou sentar a metros de distância da mesa. – nisso eu me virei para ele.

Devo fazer a seguinte observação: até então ele não tinha me visto, quero dizer, claro que tinha, pois não sou invisível, mas ele ainda não tinha visto o meu rosto. Até então ele só achava que eu era uma destrambelhada qualquer. Imagine quando ele percebeu que eu na verdade era uma destrambelhada aluna dele! A cara foi a coisa mais hilária do mundo. O lado ruim foi que eu não pude rir disso, uma vez que a causa daquela cara era culpa minha.

- Kuran-san. Não acredito. – ele ria debochadamente. – Depois eu que sou o maluco. Peça desculpa imediatamente. Essa roupa custou caro e eu exijo que pague a lavanderia.

- HÁ! Ta legal. Não vou pedir desculpa para alguém que nem sabe sentar em uma cadeira de restaurante. – disse enfurecida. – E eu não vou pagar droga de lavanderia alguma!

- Você vai sim! – ele se afastou da mesa. Ok. Momento intimidação. – O que isso vai pesar no seu gordo bolso? Duvido que R$30,00 pese no grande bolso dos Kuran. – ele estava debochando do dinheiro da minha família? Filho da mãe!

- Yuuki, vamos logo. Está ficando tarde. Pague logo a lavanderia e vamos embora. – Yori disse segurando o meu braço no alto. Meu Deus! Como ele foi parar lá? Eu ia dar um tapa na cara dele? Ah. Yori porque você me impediu? Droga! – Yuuki!

- Está bem. Está bem! – falei enfurecida. Abri minha bolsa, peguei minha carteira e joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Satisfeito agora, sensei? Aqui está o seu dinheiro. Tem razão. Não pesou no bolso. – falei debochada balançando minha carteira de um lado para outro. – Agora vamos Yori. – disse pegando o braço dela e a puxando para fora do restaurante.

Fomos pagar o estacionamento e pegar o carro. Não acredito que agi daquela maneira. Eu nunca, NUNCA jogaria na cara de ninguém o quanto de dinheiro eu tenho. Me sinto tão mal, sinto que o tratei como se ele fosse inferior a mim. Meu Deus!

- Yuuki, está tudo bem? – perguntou ela preocupada. – Você está chorando? - coloquei as mãos no meu rosto e senti umas lágrimas nele. Não acredito que eu esteja chorando.

- Eu só quero ir para a casa Yori. Só me leve para a casa, por favor. Não estou nem um pouco orgulhosa do que fiz. Quero me desculpar com ele, mas tenho a certeza de que ele não me perdoaria. – cobri o rosto com as mãos.

- A culpa não foi sua. Você agiu impulsivamente. Ele forçou a barra. Você só reagiu.

- Yori, não quero falar sobre isso.

Quando cheguei em casa, depois de Yori me deixar na porta, entrei correndo no meu quarto e fui tomar um banho. Queria nunca mais encontrar com o sensei na minha vida! Como poderei olhar na cara dele depois da humilhação que o fiz passar? Que vergonha, meu Deus! Me sentei no chão do box e fiquei lá até começar a sentir sono. Depois me sequei, me vesti e fui para a cama.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Quero reviews, hein!<p>

Lica, obrigada amiga! Valeu pelo empurrão para eu começar essa fic.

Beijos =*


	7. Capítulo VII

Mais uma vez eu estou aqui!

Vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> VII**

AGOSTO. SETEMBRO. OUTRUBRO. NOVEMBRO. DEZEMBRO...

Ah! Nem acredito que já estamos em dezembro! Como o semestre passou rápido. Parece que foi ontem que eu comecei o semestre. Finalmente meu tempo aqui está acabando! YEH! Só mais uma semana. Só mais uma semana. Repito isso todo dia como se fosse um mantra.

- Yuuki! Pare de viajar na maionese e venha me ajudar com a fantasia!

- Calma Yori! Mas que coisa. Não estou viajando na maionese. Estava olhando a casa do vizinho...

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você até hoje não descobriu quem é seu vizinho! Sabe pelo menos quantas pessoas são morando na casa? – fiz que 'não' com a cabeça enquanto ajeitava a fantasia dela. – Sabe se é homem ou mulher? – outro 'não'. – Yuuki, você é uma péssima detetive! – ela me deu uma tapa na cabeça. – Não acredito que nem curiosidade você sentiu! Vai que a pessoa é uma psicopata ou um serial killer!

- Yori, deixa você de viajar na maionese! Eu lá quero saber se aquela pessoa é um psicopata ou serial killer... Desde que não me mate não estou nem aí. – falei dando de ombros. – Outra coisa, mesmo que eu descobrisse quem é meu vizinho o que isso afeta na SUA vida?Eu hein... Você parece que não sei.

- Que grosseria! Eu aqui querendo te defender e você me atacando desse jeito. Ta bom então. Se ele um dia aparecer com uma faca na sua janela não dia que eu não avisei. – ela fechou a cara. – Já terminou de arrumar a fantasia? Temos que sair daqui a pouco e você nem está pronta!

Quanto estresse! Só porque hoje é a festa de formatura ela tá toda irritadinha... Parece até que a primeira festa dela. Faça-me o favor! O problema aqui nesse momento é que o vestido da Yori precisou de um ajuste de última hora. E ela está toda desesperada porque não quer chegar na festa atrasada. Mas aí eu pergunto: do que ele está reclamando? Ela pelo menos está vestida! E eu que nem maquiada estou? Affs!

- Pronto Irritadinha-san. Já terminei de ajustar o vestido. Ficou bom? – disse terminando de dar o último ponto.

- Ficou ótimo, amiga! Muito obrigada! – ela se jogou em cima de mim me abraçando. Tomar cuidado com a agulha para quê, né? – Agora temos que arrumar você.

HA! Aí complicou. Eu tinha menos de 40 minutos para me arrumar para a festa. Corri feito uma maluca pelo meu quarto e entrei no banheiro. Tomei um banho correndo, fiz minha maquiagem, penteei meu cabelo e por fim pus a minha roupa. Quanto tempo eu demorei? Uma hora? Ah, um recorde pessoal praticamente. Corremos para o meu carro e fomos até a boate que seria nossa festa. O local estava cheio! Se eu não tomasse cuidado poderia acabar me perdendo. Puxei Yori para procurarmos um local para sentar. Por sorte encontrei um perto do bar. Nos sentamos ali e pedimos duas caipirinhas.

- O pessoal está animado, não é?- comentou Yori. – Acho melhor a gente ficar por aqui mesmo e esperar eles abaixarem o fogo.

- Concordo plenamente. Eu vou ao banheiro. Me espere aqui. – Falei com ela.

Credo! Nunca pensei que para chegar ao banheiro eu precisaria viver praticamente uma Odisséia! Quanto tempo eu já estou andando e a única coisa que eu vejo são pessoas? Pelo amor de Deus, me dêem passagem! Comecei a perder a minha paciência. Saí empurrando todo mundo ao meu redor. Se é guerra que eles querem, é guerra que vão ter!

- Hey! Cuidado, periguete! – periguete? Essa pessoa está falando comigo? – Kuran-san! Eu sinto muito... Não vi que era você. Que bela fantasia está vestindo... – puxa-saco do inferno! – Qual é o nome dela?

- PERIGUETE! – falei a plenos pulmões. Como ela pode dizer isso da minha fantasia de Betty Boop? Demorei dias para me decidir qual iria usar!

Ora, mais que pessoa mais falsa! Só porque sou eu não teve problema ter empurrado ela? O que isso significa? Que sou melhor do que ela? Parei no meio da pista. No momento em que eu pensei isso voltei para aquele dia fatídico no restaurante Viena. O dia em que eu joguei que tinha mais dinheiro que o sensei na cara dele da pior maneira possível. Tentei alguns dias mais tarde me desculpar, mas as coisas não saíram exatamente conforme o planejado.

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

Depois da aula de português eu fiquei ansiosa para a aula de história. Por dois motivos: Primeiro: era aula de história. Dã! Segundo: Queria me desculpar com o sensei. Hoje é a primeira vez que eu encontro com ele depois daquela atitude horrível que eu tive com ele no restaurante. Tudo bem que eu não tenho nem idéia do que falar e do que fazer na frente dele. Se ele já me olhava torto por causa daquela vez do 'professor maluco', agora então é que ele não quer nem olhar na minha cara! Só de imaginar a cara que ele vai fazer... Fico com arrepios.

- Yuuki, vamos tomar uma água. Você precisa se acalmar. – contei da Yori sobre a idéia de me desculpar com ele. Ela concordou e achou a melhor decisão.

- Vamos! Preciso mesmo beber alguma coisa...

Quando entramos de volta na sala o professor já estava em sala começando a separar o material que usaria para a aula de hoje. Ele estava lindo como sempre. Uma blusa branca, um paletó cinza com uma calça azul marinho e All Star preto. Está mais perfeito hoje do que naquele dia da entrega dos trabalhos sobre os quadros.

- Boa tarde, alunos. Hoje vamos estudar um pouco das duas grandes guerras mundiais e um pedaço da Guerra Fria. Vamos começar. – ele olhou diretamente para mim.

A aula, como sempre, foi maravilhosa. Ele mostrou fotos de jornais que na época relataram o que havia acontecido nas guerras. Mostrou as cidades que foram devastadas por elas e qual país ficou que qual lado. Foi uma aula simplesmente brilhante. Mas como tudo tem um lado bom e outro horrendo, chegou o momento em que eu teria que falar com ele. Reunindo minha coragem do tamanho de um rato, eu fui até a mesa dele e comecei a falar.

- Kiryuu-sensei. Queria falar com você um instante. – nisso ele me olhou nos olhos com aquele olhar frio. Depois olhou para a Yori que estava alguns passos atrás de mim. – Em particular, se possível.

- O que a Kuran-san deseja com este pobre professor? – ele falou debochado. Fazendo com que minha coragem se reduzisse ao tamanho de uma ameba. – Não posso me demorar. Sabe como é. A fila do sopão deve estar grande agora.

- Por favor, pare! Não me faça sentir mais vergonha do que eu disse do que estou sentindo agora. – eu agarrei o braço dele. Como minha mão chegou lá? Ah, esquece. É maravilhosa a sensação da pele dele na minha. - Eu vim pedir desculpas ao senhor. O que eu disse naquele dia foi horrível e humilhante. Não é algo que eu faria. Estava irritada e agi impulsivamente. Por favor, me perdoe. – eu ouvi um baque na mesa. Era a mão dele. Ele soltou a minha mão de seus braços.

- Então você está fazendo isso por puro egoísmo? Que garota mais fútil! – ele se levantou e agarrou o meu braço. Doeu! – Você disse aquilo porque quis, sim! Você quis se mostrar superior a mim. Porém, sinto lhe dizer que isso não me afetou. Para falar a verdade tudo o que você me disse entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. O que alguma coisa dita por uma garotinha mimada poderia me afetar? Pelo amor de Deus! Eu sou um adulto. Não um dos fedelhos dessa sala que ficam correndo atrás de você na oportunidade de se tornarem futuros membros da família Kuran! – ele balançava o outro braço debochadamente de um lado para outro. Eu estava com uma tremenda vontade de chorar. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Tudo que ele dizia era mentira! Não sou uma menina mimada!

- Sensei, por favor, pare! Ela está aqui na melhor das intenções. Não fale isso! – Yori interveio em minha defesa. – Ela realmente se mostrou arrependida de ter falado aquelas coisas para o senhor, então o que custa desculpá-la? Se o senhor realmente não se incomodou com o que ela disse naquele dia, desculpe-a!

Ele pareceu refletir sobre o assunto. E eu? Bom, eu estava chorando em frente a ele. Minhas lágrimas caíram de meus olhos sem eu mandar e quando eu reparei já estava chorando. Odeio chorar na frente das pessoas. Ainda mais na frente de pessoas que foram cruéis comigo.

- Está bem. Vou pensar. Tudo bem? Agora pare de chorar. Lágrimas não combinam com uma menina tão alegre que nem você. – hã? eu ouvi direito? Ele me elogiou? Na pior das hipóteses posso deduzir que foi uma cantada, mas não... ele não é disso. Hã, mas o que é isso? – Pare de chorar. Já disse. Lágrimas não combinam com você. – ELE ESTÁ ME ABRAÇANDO? AH!

- O-OBRIGADA SENSEI! – saí correndo da sala com Yori no meu encalço. Eu devia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão.

~ FLASHBACK OFF ~

O lado bom de tudo isso? Bom, mesmo com as provas serem um tanto complexas e de serem necessárias várias linhas para as respostas, ele me passou. Não que eu fosse nem nada. Na verdade, tenho a maior média do ensino médio em história. Mas mesmo assim as provas estavam difíceis até para mim.

Voltei a mim quando senti ser empurrada para frente. Tinha me esquecido completamente de que estava na pista de dança. E tinha me esquecido da minha vontade de ir ao banheiro também. Ai, como estou apertada. Onde fica o banheiro desta joça?

Acho que depois de tantas voltas, eu finalmente consegui encontrar o banheiro. E por milagre ele estava vazio. Usei o mais rápido que pude o banheiro e corri de volta para onde Yori estava.

- Nossa! A fila do banheiro estava grande? Você demorou 20 minutos. Já estava mandando uma equipe de resgate. – ela falou rindo depois tomando um gole do que parecia sua segunda caipirinha.

- Que nada! 15 minutos foi tentando achar o banheiro. – eu ri com ela. Pedi outra caipirinha já que a minha estava quente e aguada. – E aí? Na minha ausência o que aconteceu de bom? – falei tomando um gole.

- O Kiryuu-sensei passou por aqui. – cuspi o meu gole. – E ele perguntou de você. Acho que ele vai aceitar seu pedido de desculpas. – ela bebia descontraidamente sua bebida. – Ele disse que estaria na área VIP ou sei lá.

- O sensei está aqui? Na festa? Como?

- Não tenho idéia. Acho que devia ir procurá-lo.

Levantei da cadeira numa velocidade que se eu não estivesse de espartilho teria perdido minha coluna. Fui até onde se localizava a área VIP. Tentei localizar o sensei, mas nenhum sinal dele. Será que ele foi embora? Por me sinto assim tão mal? Por que me sinto triste? Por sinto uma vontade tremenda e incontrolável de querer vê-lo? Por que quero conversar com ele? Por quê? POR QUÊ?

* * *

><p>Quero reviews!<p>

É só isso que eu tenho para falar!

Lica, thanks again!


	8. Capítulo VIII

Antipenúltimo capítulo antes de eu encerrar por hoje!

Vou uma bomba de capítulos hoje, não?

Espero que estejam gostando até agora.

Vamos ao capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> VIII**

Fiquei em pé parada na área VIP por não sei quantos minutos. Era óbvio que o sensei não apareceria aqui. Dei meia volta e voltei para o bar conversar com a Yori. Ela estava conversando alegremente (provavelmente porque já estava bêbada) com o barman. Como ela conseguiu ficar bêbada tomando somente 3 copos de caipirinha? Mistérios de Yori Wakaba...

- Você não o encontrou? Yuuki, você é uma demente. – falava ela em um 'ick' e outro.

- Não. E eu estou tão triste... Então me dá uma caipirinha aí vai! – bati na mesa para o barman me atender. – Yori, porque eu estou tão triste? Yori? YORI! – olhei para o lado e só vi a cabeleira dela correndo em direção a pista de dança. Que amiga mais traíra! Eu aqui desabafando e ela lá extravasando a energia das caipirinhas! QUE ÓDIO!

- E aí, quer dançar? – olhei para trás e vi um rapaz bonito (ta bom, ta bom, ele era LINDO) falando comigo. Eu estava tristona. Que mal havia em dançar um pouquinho?

- Claro. Seria legal... – me levantei do baquinho e fui com ele até a pista de dança. Com o copo de caipirinha na mão.

Fiquei olhando para os lados para ver se eu conseguia ficar de olho na Yori. Ela estava meio 'alegre', então seria fácil para qualquer um se aproveitar dela. Teve um momento em que um fulaninho que estudava na sala ao lado da nossa resolveu chegar nela. E não é que ela pegou? Fiquei passada! Quase que meu queixo caiu. Não achava que a Yori fosse tão 'agressiva' assim. Abri um sorriso e eu acho que fui mal interpretada pelo meu par.

- Está gostando de dançar comigo? – ele foi se chegando para mais perto de mim. – Eu estou ADORANDO dançar com você. –ele apoiou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Eh... Bem. Eu preciso de espaço para dançar, sabia? – eu dei um empurrão de leve nele. – Com licença! – como ele não me dava espaço, dei um empurrão mais forte. Não adiantou. Ele segurou os meus pulsos e me obrigou a abraçá-lo. Eu estava em pânico. Socorro!

- YUUKI! – sensei me puxou com certa violência para longe do garoto. E ainda o fuzilou com os olhos. Acho que hiper ventilei.

- SENSEI? – o que ele está fazendo aqui? Peraí! Ele me chamou de Yuuki? Ele me chamou de Yuuki! Porque meu coração está batendo tão rápido? O que ele está fazendo vestido de Batman?

Será que... Será que eu gosto do sensei? HA, HA, HA! Faça-me rir Yuuki. Ele nem ao menos deu motivos para isso. Eu preciso por meus pés no chão. Tenho que parar de imaginar coisas. Preciso agradecer ao sensei.

- O que você estava fazendo com aquele garoto? – ele agarrou meu braço a me puxou para longe da pista. Ai, meu Deus! Que escândalo. – Quando ele começou a se esfregar em você, você deveria ter se afastado na hora!

- E-eu... Fiquei sem jeito para... – fui interropida.

- Sem jeito? Você ficou sem jeito? – ele estava me levando para a área VIP. Porque ele estava desse jeito? – Sem jeito de se defender? Você é maluca?

- PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO! Já estou assustada o bastante. Você não precisa piorar a situação. Eu só quero agradecer. Vou buscar a Yori e depois vou embora. Até nunca mais sensei! – dei as costas para ele e corri de volta para a pista de dança para procurar a minha amiga e dar o fora daqui. Tudo o que menos quero agora é olhar na cara dele. Estou com vergonha de olhar para ele.

Fiquei rodando a pista de dança por mais ou menos 10 minutos até ver a Yori de volta ao bar bebendo um copo de água. Acho que o surto 'pós copos de caipirinha' já passou. Ela já parece ter voltado ao normal. Agora é só convencê-la a ir embora.

- ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ SE METEU? - ? Oi? – Fiquei te esperando voltar do seu encontro inesperado com o sensei. Todo mundo ficou olhando ele te arrastar pista a fora. O que ele te fez? Você está com uma cara péssima...

- Ele não me fez nada. Ele ajudou a me livrar de um garoto que estava me agarrando no meio da pista. – pausa para olhar a cara de chocada dela. – Eu estou com um grande problema. E não tenho nem idéia do que eu faço para solucioná-lo.

- Bom, acho que posso ajudar. Afinal, me tornei expert em resolver os seus problemas. Diga lá.

- Eu acho que gosto do sensei. – pronto falei. Olhei para a Yori. A cara dela de choque não me transmitia muitas energias positivas. – Agora vamos embora porque na minha opinião esse lugar já deu. – era melhor ter uma discussão com ela sobre isso dentro do carro. Não quero que as pessoas fiquem ouvindo nossas conversas. Ainda mais essa! – ANDA YORI!

- NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – puxei Yori para fora o mais rápido que consegui antes que ela abrisse a bocona dela e falasse alguma besteira.

- Yori, shiu! Vamos pegas o carro, anda. Tem dinheiro do vallet aí? – ela me olhou com uma cara... pelo visto não. – Você disse que pagaria o vallet!

- Disse, mas acabei dando parte do dinheiro para o barman. Uma gorjeta sabe?

- Ai, ai... Está bem Yori. Vamos rachar o vallet. - abri aminha bolsa e peguei metade da quantia do vallet. – Cadê a sua parte? Me dá. – peguei o cartão na bolsa e fui até a bancada do vallet pagar. Ficamos conversando enquanto o manobrista não trazia o carro.

- Mas diz aí. Como foi mesmo que aconteceu aquele incidente?

- Eu voltei da área VIP de mãos abanando e fui desabafar com você, mas você do nada foi para a pista de dança. Segundos depois um rapaz, que era lindo, apareceu atrás de mim me pedindo para dançar com ele. Como eu estava malzinha não recusei. A coisa estava indo bem até ele interpretar mal um sorriso que eu dei quando vi você ficando com um rapaz. Acho que ele achou que eu estava gostando dele perto de mim, sei lá, só sei que depois a coisa toda desandou e quando eu achei que iria acabar prensada em um canto qualquer o sensei apareceu e me ajudou. Só que ele estava com uma cara toda irritada e não parava de gritar comigo. Fiquei revoltada e saí correndo para procurar você na pista, mas acabei vendo você no bar. E foi isso que aconteceu.

- E quando foi que você descobriu que está gostando do sensei? Quer dizer... eu sei até que existe aquela coisa de se apaixonar pelo nosso salvador e coisa e tal, mas eu acho que se você começou a gostar dele por causa disso tenho que te dizer que você está mais carente do que eu pensava. – ela estava rindo da minha situação. Que ótimo...

- Não sei quando começou. Acho que depois daquele incidente no restaurante, mas não tenho certeza. Agora, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto antes que algum dos nossos 'amados' colegas de sala apareçam.

- Ahn... Yuuki. Tarde demais... – me virei para a Yori e ela estava apontando para a entrada da boate. Dirigi meu olhar para lá. E vi o sensei parado na porta me olhando com um sorrisinho no rosto. Quero morrer! Agora sim quero morrer! Me enterre no primeiro buraco que encontrar! –Ahn... Boa noite sensei.

- Boa noite senhoritas. Ainda bem que acabou o ano letivo, não? – digo amém a isso. – Cuidado ao voltarem para a casa. – e ele saiu andando e acabou entrando em um táxi.

- Yori...

- Sim?

- Por favor, assim que chegarmos no condomínio me lembre de gritar o mais alto que eu puder. Ou eu faço isso ou me jogo da janela do meu quarto! – gritei nessa última parte. Finalmente o carro tinha chegado e nós duas voltamos para casa mudas. Não queria falar muito depois do acidente de agora a pouco.

Quando finalmente já tínhamos chegado ao condomínio eu já tinha me acalmado então gritar não era mais necessário. Estacionei o carro na garagem, me despedi da Yori e fui direto para o meu quarto. Agora que eu tinha dois meses de férias até a faculdade começar eu queria dormir o máximo de tempo possível, sair o máximo possível e quem sabe sumir da face da terra! Ainda bem que não verei o sensei nunca mais. Quanta vergonha eu ainda estou sentindo. Ele me ouviu dizer que gostava dele.

E foi pensando nisso que eu caí no sono.

FINAL DE DEZEMBRO. JANEIRO. FEVEREIRO...

Bom, nem preciso dizer que minhas férias passaram voando, né?

Eu e Yori fizemos uma viagem pela Europa. E no final fomos aos EUA. Fizemos isso como uma espécie de preparação para o nosso início às aulas. A Europa por causa dos museus e monumentos e os EUA por causa dos grandes escritórios de advocacia. Só não esperava que fosse acabar tão rápido. Semana que vem já começa as aulas. E eu ainda tenho que me organizar. Estou tão confusa que nem sei por onde começo.

Por incrível que possa parecer, ninguém ainda descobriu a identidade secreta do nosso vizinho, quer dizer, só o que sabemos é que ele sai muito cedo e volta muitíssimo tarde. E que ele tem uma Hillux 2012 vermelha. Até aí... Isso não me diz nada. Não sabemos como ele é, se é homem ou mulher, se tem família ou não... Ele é um completo desconhecido para nós!

- Kira-san... Você tem certeza? – perguntei à ela. Ela me disse que tinha visto o nosso vizinho entrar na casa. Uma notícia como essa é lucro! – Como ele é?

- Sinto muito Yuuki-sama, mas só deu para vê-lo de relance. Não consegui ver direito. Só sei que estava cheio de mala e era alto.

De que isso me serve? Não sei o nome, só sei que é alto. Grande coisa! Kira-san não serve como assistente de detetive. Não acredito que desde que eu cheguei já se passou os dias que eu tinha para me organizar. Eu finalmente consegui pelo menos arrumar tudo o que eu vou precisar para o primeiro dia. Agora é só colocar nas mãos de Deus...

- Yuuki! Boa sorte hoje! – Yori estava se despedindo de mim. Eu tinha dado carona para ela até a faculdade, mas como a aula dela começava um pouco mais cedo que a minha e ela ainda tinha que passar na secretaria do curso dela para pegar os horários, ela foi na frente enquanto eu estacionava o carro. – Espero que seus professores não sejam loucos! – ela riu.

- Obrigada! Boa sorte pra você também. E eu espero que os seus não sejam carrascos. – dito isso, ela seguiu para o prédio e eu fui tentar estacionar o carro. E adivinhem só? Sem vagas! Não acredito que não tem uma vaguinha se quer para mim... Que tristeza. Ah! Um carro acabou de sair. – Nossa que vaga boa...

Estacionei meu lindo carrinho já quase no final do estacionamento. Ele ficou ao lado de uma Hillux 2012 vermelha. Bom, se esse carro estiver aí quando eu voltar não será nada difícil encontrar o carro depois.

Fui correndo para a minha secretaria pegar meus horários. Todos os dias minhas aulas começarão às 8 horas da manhã e acabarão às 17 horas. Que tortura! Fui procurar a minha sala que ficava no final do corredor. Entrei e já tinha algumas pessoas nela. Duas meninas e três meninos. Eles não estavam com uma cara muito amigável então nem tentei me aproximar. Eu é que não sou louca que arranjar confusão no primeiro dia de aula.

- Bom dia alunos. Meu nome é Hirotaka Sindou. Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – ele era professor de História pela Arte I. Ele parece ser legal, mas também parece muito jovem. Não devia ter mais que 32 anos. – Como sou o primeiro professor de vocês, quero que façamos uma apresentação. Eu já fiz a minha, agora comecem vocês. Você primeiro. – porque sou sempre eu?

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Kuran Yuuki. Estudei no Instituto Cross da 1ª série até a o 3º ano. Escolhi esse curso porque gostava tanto de arte como de história, então digamos que esse curso me caiu feito uma luva. – eu dei um risinho no final. Voltei a me sentar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Yuuki. Agora o próximo.

A aula foi toda assim. Na verdade, todas as aulas foram assim. O dia todo eu tive que ficar me apresentando para os professores e para os outros alunos. Quando estávamos na última aula (eram 3 por dia) o pessoal já tinha decorado as falas de todo mundo. Lógico que foi engraçado quando um falava alguma coisa e havia um coro falando a mesma coisa que ele.

Senti falta da Yori na hora do almoço. Ela havia me mandado uma mensagem com o horário dela fotografado e vi que só havia um dia em que nosso horário de almoço batia: sexta-feira. Fiquei deprimida porque nem nossos andares eram próximos. O meu era o 14º andar e o dela 2º andar. Então nem rola uma visitinha de vez em quando. O jeito vai ser vê-la na entrada e na saída. Ainda bem que vamos voltar juntas.

Quando a última aula finalmente acabou, esperei Yori lá na entrada do estacionamento. Ela apareceu estava toda sorridente. Deve ter gostado da aula, com certeza. Vamos ter muito o que conversar. Ela veio ao meu encontro e fomos direto para o carro. Quando estávamos chegando no carro, a Hillux 2012 estava saindo da vaga. Pouco tempo depois eu também já tinha tirado o meu e saímos do estacionamento.

Em um determinado momento, acabei passando a Hillux na pista. Estávamos fazendo um caminho muito parecido. Se ela não tivesse saído primeiro e eu a ultrapassado alguns metros lá atrás eu poderia jurar que ela estava nos seguindo. Estávamos quase chegando ao condomínio quando peguei um sinal fechado. Droga! Fiquei esperando as almas penadas atravessarem a rua. Assim que ele abriu entrei na ruazinha que dava para o condomínio. E não é que a Hillux continuava atrás da gente? Estava começando a ficar assustada, mas decide não alarmar a Yori. Já estava começando a ver a entrada do condomínio e a cabine de segurança e comecei a ficar mais tranqüila. Mas a picape continuava atrás de mim. Passei pela cabine, me identifiquei e comecei a acelerar para chegar logo em casa. E a picape continuava atrás de mim. Será que era um morador?

- Yori, qual era mesmo a marca do carro do vizinho misterioso? – perguntei quando a ficha poderia ter caído. – Não era uma Hillux 2012 vermelha?

- Era sim, porque?

- Por nada. É só que tem uma Hillux 2012 vermelha bem atrás da gente. E está atrás da gente desde a faculdade. Estacionei do lado dela hoje de manhã.

- Será que é o seu vizinho misterioso? Ele trabalha na faculdade? Que coincidência!

- Não sei se é ele. Vamos descobrir agora. – disse quando já estava vendo a entrada da minha ruazinha no condomínio. A casa do vizinho misterioso ficava antes da minha (seguindo o sentido dos carros) então tudo o que precisávamos fazer era ver se ele iria entrar no espaço da garagem. Passei pela casa dele e imbiquei o carro em frente a minha e esperei...

E não é que ele entrou mesmo? O meu vizinho trabalha ou estuda na mesma faculdade que eu! Meu Deus! Que coincidência! Eu tenho que contar essa lá em casa.

- Yori, vamos amanhã no seu carro? – perguntei depois de ter colocado meu carro na garagem. Estávamos conversando na rua.

- Podemos fazer do mesmo jeito que era na escola? Eu levo a gente às segundas, quartas e sextas e você às terças e quintas? É que fica melhor para mim.

- Por mim... Tanto faz. Então eu levo a gente amanhã também?

- Aham... Te vejo amanhã. Boa noite. Beijos. – ela rumou em direção a casa dela e eu entrei na minha. Meu dia foi puxado e cansativo e eu estava querendo um banho bem quentinho...

* * *

><p>REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!<p>

Vou vencer vocês pelo cansaço, vocês vão ver só!

Lica, muchas gracias! ;P


	9. Capítulo IX

Penúltimo capítulo por hoje!

Vamos ao capítulo agora...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> IX**

Acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça. Não queria ir para a faculdade. Queria ficar na minha cama. Dormindo. Hoje algo me diz que não será um bom dia. Bom, desde que eu não morra, estou no lucro. Levantei muito a contra gosto da minha cama gostosa e fui tomar meu banho. Fui tomar meu café e fiquei esperando Yori chegar para irmos.

Não demorou muito e nós já estávamos no meio do caminho. Só que desta fez eu fiquei olhando para as pistas ao meu lado na possibilidade de encontrar a Hillux vermelha. Nenhum sinal dela. Fiquei um tanto triste com isso. Era uma ótima oportunidade de finalmente conhecer meu vizinho misterioso.

- Obrigada pela carona, amiga. Amanhã eu levo a gente. Agora deixa eu correr porque eu tenho aula daqui a pouco. Beijos!

- Relaxa e de nada. Vou tentar estacionar o carro em alguma vaga. Tchau! – manobrei o carro para entrar no estacionamento. Fiquei rodando o estacionamento por alguns minutos. Finalmente consegui encontrar uma quase do outro lado do estacionamento. Estava quase chegando na vaga quando um carro me deu uma fechada. – Porra! Não me viu aqui não, babaca? – meti a mão na busina. Várias vezes. Saí do carro enfurecida pronta para ver quem era o infeliz que quase me fez bater com o carro.

Ok. Lembra quando eu disse que quando eu acordei não tinha uma boa sensação sobre o dia de hoje? Pois bem, acho que o pior do dia já começou. O carro que me fechou era nada mais, nada menos do que a Hillux vermelha. Ou seja, o meu vizinho. Minha coragem para enfrentar a pessoa que estava dentro do carro foi sumindo aos poucos. Quando ele saiu, eu me encolhi toda. Era o Kiryuu-sensei! Não acredito! Agora não sei se fico feliz ou envergonhada. Chamei ele de babaca. Mas... o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? PERAÍ! ELE É MEU VIZINHO?

- Yuuki? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele veio na minha direção e eu querendo me fingir de cega, surda e muda. Apesar de estar pulando de alegria por dentro. – Você estuda aqui? Nesse prédio? O que você faz?

S.O.S! S.O.S! O que responder em um momento como esses? Eu posso dizer a verdade, é sempre a melhor opção, mas Deus sabe como ele vai reagir a ela... Posso também inventar uma historinha inofensiva com a esperança que ele acredite. Uni duni ni te. Salame minguê. O sorvete colorido escolhido foi você:

- Eu estudo aqui sim. – droga de uni duni. – Estudo História da Arte. – ta. A historinha teria sido melhor. A cara do sensei foi assustadora. – E você? O que faz aqui? Além de, é claro, tentar me fazer bater com o carro.

- Aquilo não foi culpa minha! Foi você quem tentou pegar a minha vaga.

- Sua vaga? Ta legal... Eu vi aquela vaga primeiro. Ela é minha! – olhei meu relógio. – Droga estou atrasada para a aula. Sensei, que seja. A vaga é sua. Me deixe estacionar o meu carro atrás do seu. Não vou deixar o freio de mão puxado, não se preocupe. Na hora que for embora, é só empurrá-lo. Agora, por favor, estacione logo o carro porque eu tenho que ir para a aula.

Nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse conseguir persuadir ele. Ele nem ao menos contestou quando eu sugeri que fizéssemos isso. Ele estacionou o carro e eu coloquei o meu bem atrás. Acho que não terá problema eu deixar o meu carro assim, porque se ele é mesmo o meu vizinho, vamos acabar tirando o carro na mesma hora. Por alguma estranha razão, ele ficou me esperando estacionar o carro. Não me diga que...

- Sensei, o que você faz aqui? Não deveria estar dando aula na minha antiga escola?

- Primeiro: Não me chame de sensei. Isso só é usado para colegiais. Me chame de Zero. Segundo: Eu dou aula aqui. Transferi meu horário da escola para quarta-feira. Assim posso trabalhar em um lugar só por dia. Terceiro: Dou aula pro seu curso. – momento chocante do dia. O sensei da aula pro meu curso? Não acredito! Estou tão feliz! – Para os primeiros quatro períodos. Isso quer dizer que eu dou aula para você! Deixe-me ver que dia... – ele pegou uma grande pasta enquanto estávamos no elevador. Não sei se foi minha imaginação, mas assim que entramos no prédio as mulheres adquiriram a doença 'Babando por homem bonito'. Vocês conhecem? Acabei de presenciar uma crise dela. – Sexta-feira! Bom, sendo assim... Até sexta.

- SEN... Quero dizer... ZERO! – ele se virou para mim. Já havíamos saído do elevador e já estávamos no corredor. Ele iria entrar numa sala (ao que parecia ser dos professores) antes de eu gritar. – Você não per... – me calei na hora. Ele não tinha percebido ainda que nós somos vizinhos? Então não sou eu que vou contar. Vou ficar caladinha. – Nada não. Até sexta! – e saí correndo para a minha aula.

Posso fazer uma pequena observação? Obrigada. Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que é muito fácil chamar alguém de quem você gosta pelo primeiro nome. MAS NÃO É! Estou com meu coração batendo descompassado aqui só porque eu o chamei de Zero. E alto ainda por cima! Acho que estou vermelha. Ai meu Deus. Eu o chamei de Zero... Acho que vou desmaiar... Controle-se! Voltando ao foco.

O dia correu bem. As aulas foram um pouco chatas, mas foi por causa das apresentações – de novo. Na hora do almoço, eu comi sozinha. Não que ninguém tenha me convidado para almoçar, convidaram, mas eu estava a fim de comer sozinha. Queria colocar algumas coisas na cabeça em ordem (lê-se: o encontro com o sensei no estacionamento). Caraca! Encontrei o Kiryuu-sensei aqui na faculdade. Quanto tempo não o via. Não o vejo desde a festa de formatura. Ai meu Deus! Ele sabe que eu gosto dele. Ai que vergonha... E ele ainda vai me dar aula. Não sei com que cara eu vou ficar nas aulas dele. E ele ainda é meu vizinho! Não sei se eu mereço ser tão sortuda! A pessoa que gosto trabalha e mora perto de mim. Estou tão feliz que nem consigo conter tamanha felicidade!

A Yori me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estava no estacionamento me esperando. E que – olha como são as coisas – a Hillux estava lá! Isso significa que o sensei ainda não foi embora. Respondi a ela que assim que eu terminasse de tirar as dúvidas sobre a aula de hoje com o professor eu desceria e encontraria com ela. Fiquei falando com o professor uns 10 minutinhos e quando eu já havia chegado no elevador ouvi um 'Segura para mim!'. Nem pensei duas vezes e meti minhas mãos na porta para impedir que as portas se fechassem. Quando vi quem era, meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

- Bo-boa tarde, sensei... – estava com tanta vergonha que fiquei de cabeça baixa. – S-só está indo embora agora? – pare de gaguejar sua demente!

- Boa tarde Yuuki. Já não pedi para não me chamar de sensei? Só Zero está bom. Até porque as relações de aluno e professor na universidade são diferentes. – ele abriu um lindo sorriso e piscou para mim. ELE PISCOU! E PARA MIM! E não sorria seu idiota! Ou por algum acaso que terminar o dia correndo atrás do meu coração acelerado pelo campus? Acho que não... – Estava em uma reunião. Você só saiu agora? Horário extra?

- Não... Estava tirando dúvida com o professor de Processos das Artes Visuais I. Ele sabe muito sabe e eu queria saber algum livro alternativo para conseguir estudar todos aqueles nomes. – eu ri, mas ele não pareceu gostar do comentário. Oras, estava elogiando um colega de trabalho!

- Fique longe dele Yuuki! Ele tem fama de galinha. E já ficou com algumas alunas. – credo! Que homem horroroso! – Chegamos. – estávamos praticamente correndo para o carro. – Sua amiga está vindo para cá. Vou esperar aqui enquanto você tira o carro. – ele estava se afastando para esperar próximo a banca de jornal.

- Espera! –segurei-o pela blusa. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas só em imaginar ele indo embora e eu só poder vê-lo na quinta-feira, fez meu coração doer. – Não precisa esperar aqui. Vamos juntos pegar os carros. Afinal, estamos ocupando o mesmo espaço, né? – esbocei um sorriso. Desta vez ele sorriu também. – Yori! – vi minha amiga se aproximando. – Demorei muito? Sinto muito...

- Que isso Yuuki! – ela me abraçou e aproveitou para cochichar no meu ouvido. – O que o sensei está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que ele está atrás de você! – acho que fiquei vermelha. - Boa tarde Kiryuu-sensei. Como está?

- Boa tarde Wakaba-san. – Srta. Wakaba? Porque ele não a chama pelo nome? Como faz comigo? – Estou bem. Obrigado. Vamos Yuuki? – ele apontou para o estacionamento. – Estamos dividindo o mesmo espaço. Lembra? – ele deu aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Não faz isso! Ai meus batimentos cardíacos...

- Cl-claro! Vamos Yori. Eu tenho que tirar o meu carro do caminho do dele. – puxei ela pelo braço e aproveitei que o Kiyruu-sensei – ou melhor, Zero - estava na nossa frente e cochichei no ouvido dela. – Por favor, nem uma palavra sobre qualquer coisa agora. Depois eu juro que explico tudo. Mas por agora, silêncio. – ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Estávamos já próximos dos carros. Já conseguia ver aquela Hillux nada discreta e o meu lindo carrinho bem atrás. Demorou questões de segundos para chegarmos a eles. Assim que tirei o meu carro e concedi passagem para o Kiryuu-sensei – Zero! - tirar o carro dele da vaga, saímos do estacionamento e fomos seguindo para a casa. Ele ainda não sabia que eu era a vizinha dele. E eu não sei o que fazer ou dizer quando ele descobrir. Fomos na frente de novo. Com o sensei atrás de nós. Estava ficando nervosa porque com certeza hoje ele iria saber que eu era vizinha dele. Estamos indo pelo mesmo caminho!

Comecei a ver a cabine de segurança do nosso condomínio. Nisso o meu coração batendo feito louco em meu peito. E quando entramos na nossa rua? Ele estava parecendo bateria de carnaval! Não conseguia me acalmar de jeito nenhum. Que droga! Fica calma Yuuki! Olhei pelo retrovisor para ver se ele já havia entrado na garagem dele. Que nada! Ele só tinha encostado o carro. Resolvi deixar a Yori em casa e voltar para a minha casa de ré. Ela, coitadinha, ficou sem entender nada. Antes de ela entrar eu havia prometido terminar de contar como foi o meu dia hoje. Assim que ela entrou, dei a ré e entrei na minha garagem. Mal saí do carro e o vi atrás dele.

- Você é minha vizinha? – ele me perguntou irritado. – Porque não me contou? – ele segurou o meu braço. – Yuuki! Porque não me disse nada? Nem ano passado e nem esse ano! Éramos vizinhos e eu nem sabia?

- Me solta! – empurrei-o e assim libertei o meu braço. – Só fui saber que você era meu vizinho ontem! Quando vi a Hillux que estava estacionada lá na faculdade estava atrás de nós e acabou entrando aqui no condomínio! Até então eu só tinha descoberto que meu vizinho estava na mesma faculdade que eu, mas nem em sonhos eu poderia imaginar que VOCÊ seria o dono da Hillux. Eu tentei descobrir quem era meu vizinho, mas nem mesmo os empregados aqui de casa descobriram. E olha que eles vivem aqui! – não acredito que estou tendo esse tipo de discussão com ele. – A culpa foi sua. Assim que você se mudou, deveria ter se apresentado aos seus vizinhos. Isso se chama política da boa vizinhança.

- Você está feliz por eu ser seu vizinho? – hã? como foi que chegamos a isso? – Quero dizer, você gosta de mim certo? Então, você deve estar feliz por eu ser seu vizinho. Faz sentido, não? – esse seria um excelente momento para meter a mão na cara dele. Como ele pode falar dos meus sentimentos assim? Como se fossem a coisa mais simples do mundo? Claro que estou feliz por ele ser meu vizinho. Que pergunta estúpida, mas não quero que ele zombe de mim por isso. Ainda tenho o meu orgulho.

- Não brinque com os sentimentos das outras pessoas desse jeito. E não use conversas que não lhe dizem o respeito para benefício próprio. Agora saia da minha garagem. Quero entrar em casa e fazer as minhas coisas. Dê-me licença... – eu passei por ele deixando para trás. Meu coração está batendo rápido demais. Eu tenho que tentar acalmá-lo.

- Yuuki. – eu me virei para ouvi-lo e nisso ele me abraçou. – Não me importo se você gostar de mim. Boa noite. – e ele rumou para a casa dele.

Entrei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Queria ficar sozinha. Não acredito que só porque ele disse isso meu coração quase saiu pela boca! Como sou idiota. Ele só disse aquilo para que eu não me sentisse mal por gostar de um professor. Estava jogada na cama quando me lembrei que tinha aula no dia seguinte e que não havia nem tomado banho e nem arrumado as coisas. Depois que feito tudo isso, voltei para a minha cama e dormi.

* * *

><p>Vamos na fé...<p>

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Lica, arigatou! ;P


	10. Capítulo X

FINISH HIM!

Último capítulo por hoje. Pode ser que eu poste algum amanhã, num sei...

Vamos ao que interessa por agora...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo<span> X**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça pior do que a da véspera. Eu tinha finalmente descoberto quem era meu vizinho – Zero Kiryuu. Sim, esse mesmo. O professor mais gato desse planeta e o homem por quem eu estou apaixonada. O que é trágico, pois veja bem: ele nunca (NUNCA!) me deu motivos para gostar dele. Ele não era um professor simpático. Era educado claro, mas mantinha distância dos alunos. Ele é cabeça dura. Ele é grosso. Ele é ríspido. Ele é alto. Ele é gostoso. Ele tem uma pele macia, um cabelo maravilhoso, olhos lindos... MAS DO QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU FALANDO? Ta vendo? Nem falar mal dele eu consigo.

Mas enfim... Ontem eu descobri que ele é o meu vizinho. E além de descobrir isso – como se isso não bastasse -, descobri também que ele será o meu professor nos quatro primeiros períodos da faculdade. Não é um horror? Vou tomar overdose de Zero durante sete dias da semana e quase oito horas por dia. Quero me jogar da ponte. Ah! Sim... E juntando tudo isso mais o fato de ele brincar com os meus sentimentos resulta na minha maravilhosa dor de cabeça. É uma matemática exata.

ZERO x (SER GOSTOSO + SER MEU PROFESSOR + SER MEU VIZINHO + BRINCAR COM MEUS SENTIMENTOS) = DOR DE CABEÇA². (Simples, não?)

Mas como hoje é quarta-feira eu não corro o risco de encontrar com ele na faculdade. O que já me alivia um pouco a cabeça, mas dói o meu coração. Apesar de tudo, ainda quero vê-lo, falar com ele, olhar para ele... Ah, droga! Na correria de me trancar no quarto ontem acabei esquecendo de contar para o pessoal lá em casa de que ele era o nosso vizinho. Deixa... Eu conto hoje.

Hoje é dia de a Yori nos levar para a faculdade. Chegamos lá e eu a ajudei encontrar uma vaga. Não demorou muito. Cada uma foi para o seu andar ter suas devidas aulas. Finalmente não teríamos mais apresentações. Venhamos e convenhamos... Dois dias tendo que ouvir as mesmas coisas das mesmas pessoas é um saco! As aulas foram tranqüilas. A única coisa chata é que eu iria inaugurar minha ida a xerox. Só que eu não fazia idéia de onde ela ficava. Depois de andar de um lado para outro do corredor feito barata tonta, acabei descobrindo que ela ficava no térreo. Decidi passar lá no final as aulas, pois de lá eu iria me encontrar com Yori e iríamos para a casa.

Quando o horário acabou, corri para a xerox, xeroquei tudo e fui para o estacionamento esperar a Yori para irmos para casa. Ela só chegou 20 minutos depois carregada de pastas e mais pastas. Fui ao seu socorro e a ajudei a colocar todas aquelas pastas na mala.

- Mais meu Deus! Que tantas pastas são essas? Vai defender algum bandido que está sob pena de morte? – eu ri. Ela só olhou para a minha cara com o olhar mais cansado do mundo.

- Antes fosse isso. Isso tudo são xerox que os meus professores pediram para escanear. Como é possível que as pessoas hoje em dia não tenham um scanner? Isso é um absurdo! – sim. Ela estava muito indignada com isso. – Mas tirando o fato de que esteja carregando praticamente uma floresta na minha mala, como foi o seu dia? Não me diga que ainda está triste porque não viu o Kiryuu-sensei hoje. - ela riu.

- Que mané triste o que! Eu estou é cansada. A única coisa que eu quero é chegar em casa, tomar meu banho, comer a maravilhosa comida do Kusama-san e começar a ler todos esses papéis aqui. – falei levantando a pasta com as minhas xerox.

- Tudo bem, mas você não me engana.

Preferi ignorar a Yori o resto do caminho. Ela cismou em dizer que eu estava triste por causa do Zero, mas não estava. Quero dizer, só um pouquinho, nada tão drástico assim. Não vou morrer do coração se eu vê-lo agora ao algo do tipo. Tenho meu autocontrole completamente sob controle.

Finalmente chegamos à entrada do condomínio. Yori falou que queria me mostrar uma coisa que ela tinha ganhado do pai e então fomos para o quarto dela. Ela tirou da gaveta um controle remoto. Até aí... nenhuma novidade. Eu já tinha um controle remoto em casa. Aliás, um não. Vários...

- Uau Yori! Um controle remoto... Que legal. Serve para o que? – tentei fingir empolgação.

- Para tudo. – hã? Notando a minha cara de ignorante, ela resolveu explicar. – Esse controle remoto pode se usado em qualquer coisa no meu quarto. Desde a TV até o closet.

Juro para vocês... Estou apaixonada por esse controle! Passei pelo menos uma hora mexendo no super controle remoto da Yori. Foi engraçado quando eu – usando o controle – escolhi a roupa que ela iria amanhã para a faculdade. Quando olhei meu relógio já eram sete horas da noite! Tinha que ir para a casa senão meus pais me matavam. Eles podiam ficar fora o dia todo, mas a hora do jantar era sagrada e eles queriam todos na mesa. Me despedi da Yori e fui correndo até em casa. Tomei um banho rápido e desci para esperar o jantar ser servido.

Qual a minha surpresa quando meus pais chegam com uma visita. Mas não uma visita qualquer. A visita era nada mais nada menos que...

- Kiryuu-sensei? – falei quando fui até a porta receber os meus pais. Fazia isso desde pequenininha, então meio que virou hábito. E lembra quando eu disse que não teria um treco se o visse hoje? Pois bem... Esqueça. Acabei de ter um. – Ahm... Boa noite papai. Boa noite mamãe. – falei tentando disfarçar o máximo possível o meu choque ao ver Zero na minha porta de entrada.

- Boa noite minha filha. Já conhece o Kiryuu-san? – perguntou minha mãe curiosamente. Meu pai só ficou olhando de mim pro Zero. Ai, meu Deus...

- Sim. Já o conheço. Ele foi o professor substituto de história no último semestre, será meu professor na faculdade pelos próximos períodos e é nosso vizinho. – preferi não dizer a parte de que era a pessoa por quem eu estava apaixonada. Sou besta, mas não quero cavar minha própria cova de humilhação.

- Nossa... Isso é o que eu chamo de mundo pequeno. – meu pai ao meu encontro e me deu um abraço. – Como foi o dia na faculdade?

- Foi... Proveitoso.O professor de Historiografia da Arte I é o maior bonitão. – disse olhando para minha mãe que riu do comentário. Meu pai fez cara feia. Típico pai ciumento e Zero fez uma cara estranha. – Ze... Quero dizer, Kiryuu-sensei irá jantar conosco?

- Na verdade não querida. Kiryuu-san nos convidou para jantar na casa dele. – explicou minha mãe. Tive que me segurar na bancada do hall para não cair. Eu? Jantando na casa do Zero? Com ele e minha família? Acho que fui para o céu e esqueceram de me contar.

- É uma forma de me desculpar por ter me mudado e não ter vindo aqui me apresentar. Como devem imaginar, vida de professor universitário não é assim tão fácil. – pela primeira vez Zero falou alguma coisa. A voz dele era maravilhosa. Nunca me canso de ouvi-la.

- Yuuki. Vá se arrumar e... – minha mãe é interrompida por Kaname que acabara de chegar do trabalho.

- Kaname! Bem vindo! - corri para o seu encontro. Sempre que eu era pequena, eu pulava no colo dele, mas acho que hoje em dia isso se tornou meio complicado, visto que eu cresci. Eu só o abracei. De relance pude ver Zero fechando completamente a cara e olhando feio para meu irmão. O que será que deu nesse homem?

- Olá Yuuki. – ele beijou minha testa. E olhou Para Zero. Olhou torto. – Boa noite. – examinou Zero de cima a baixo.

- Boa noite. Sou Zero Kiryuu. Sou seu novo vizinho. – ele estendeu a mão para Kaname apertá-la. Fiquei olhando os dois com expectativa. Como é possível que os dois homens mais lindos nesse mundo possam estar no hall da minha casa? Como sou sortuda... (risos) Por fim Kaname apertou a mão de Zero.

- Ah... Então é você o vizinho que a Yuuki tanto falava com a amiga dela? O que ela queria tanto descobrir quem era? – ele olhou para mim que ainda estava abraçada com ele.

Só sei de uma coisa: Kaname é um homem morto. Ele estava rindo e eu rindo junto, mas na minha mente vinham imagens de diferentes tipos de tortura. Porque ele precisou falar isso? Ele não conhece a palavra descrição? Dando assim com a língua nos dentes... Ah! Que ódio.

- Sim, Kaname. É ele sim, mas eu não sabia quem era. Agora que sei... Não mais assim tão importante. – falei puxando ele pelo braço e aproveitando para tentar deixar alguns arranhões. – Vamos nos trocar. O Kiryuu-sensei nos convidou para jantar na casa dele. Anda! – puxei ele escada acima. – Com licença. Voltamos já. – e sumi no final da escada. Quando já não podíamos ser vistos por eles, eu dei uma forte tapa no Kaname. – Seu idiota! Porque você foi falar aquilo? Sabe o quanto me deixou sem graça? Você vai me pagar. – continuei dando tapas por todo o corpo dele. E sabe o que ele fez? Riu!

- Yuuki, acalme-se! Tenho certeza que ele nem percebeu. Agora vamos... Pare de me bater. Sabe que depois é a sua mão que vai ficar doendo. – ele segurou o meu braço e me carregou até o meu quarto. Só que depois ele 'jogou' lá dentro e fechou a porta. – Se troque. Eu venho te buscar daqui a dez minutos. – E se afastou.

MEU DEUS! O que eu vou vestir? Cadê um controle remoto de closet quando se precisa de um? O que seria melhor? Um vestido? Uma blusa com calça jeans? Uma saia com uma bata? Ah... Eu não sei!

Depois de várias trocas de roupa, me decidi ir com uma blusa azul e uma calça jeans clara. Eu sei que é muito casual, mas tem um detalhe: A blusa favorece meus peitos e a calça meu bumbum e minhas coxas. Há-há! Quem disse que eu não faço milagres? Bom, o sapato eu optei por uma sandália acinzentada.

- Yuuki, está pronta? – era Kaname.

- Estou. Estou saindo. Peraí! – e abri a porta. Antes de sair peguei um casaquinho para o caso de sentir frio. – Vamos? – disse parando ao seu lado.

- Vamos. Que milagre você se arrumando em menos de dez minutos... – ele riu. Só não fiquei irritada porque o sorriso de Kaname era a coisa mais linda de se ver. Depois do Zero, é claro.

Descemos as escadas e vimos que o Zero estava sozinho na sala de estar com a Kira-san lhe servindo um copo de alguma coisa. Nos aproximamos e sentamos ao seu lado. Ele nos informou que meus pais foram trocar de roupa. Já vi que esse jantar vai virar ceia... Em momento algum ele olhou e reparou na minha roupa.

Quando finalmente saímos de casa para ir à casa do Zero já eram quase oito e meia. Chegamos lá e ele fez questão de nos mostrar a casa. Como ela era a menor do condomínio – só com dois quartos, cozinha, banheiro, duas salas pequenas (jantar e estar) e a área de lazer – não tinha muita coisa para se ver. Mas devo fazer a seguinte observação: os moradores anteriores dessa casa – um casal de senhores – não tinham gosto algum para decoração. Cada coisa mais horrorosa que a outra. Já o Zero tinha conseguido fazer um milagre naquela casa. Parecia outra completamente diferente. O ambiente era leve e sofisticado. Um pouco clean, em minha opinião.

- Bom, se acomodem, por favor. Vou mandar trazerem o jantar. – nisso o Zero desapareceu na cozinha. Enquanto isso eu aproveitei para perguntar uma coisa que eu queria perguntar a muito tempo para meus pais.

- Mamãe, como vocês conheceram o Kiryuu-sensei? Eu só fiquei sabendo que ele era nosso vizinho ontem! – exclamei, mas sem gritar. É uma falta de educação conversar na mesa sem o anfitrião estar presente.

- Ele irá publicar um livro. Sobre história da arte. E estava procurando uma editora. Por coincidência, escolheu a nossa. – sim. Vocês devem estar pensando... O mundo é uma ostra.

Depois disso não falamos mais nada. Zero voltou minutos depois com uma empregada carregando um carrinho com os pratos. Bom, devo dizer que a cozinheira do Zero é muito boa, mas não supera o Kusama-san. O jantar estava uma delícia. Foi um risoto de camarão com ricota, ou algo assim. A sobremesa foi petit gateau. Nossa! Que delícia!

Fomos para a sala de estar e meus pais ficaram conversando com o Zero o tempo todo. Como dentro da casa estava um pouco mais fresco, tirei o casaco e o deixei do meu lado – entre eu e Kaname. Nós dois ficamos conversando baboseiras enquanto meus pais conversavam com Zero sobre política, economia, etc... Essas coisas não tão divertidas de se conversar depois de um jantar. Quando deu umas dez horas da noite, decidimos ir embora pois todo mundo teria que acordar cedo amanhã – inclusive o próprio Zero. Meu pai e Kaname se despediram de Zero com um aperto de mão, já com minha mãe e comigo ele foi um pouco mais gentil e deu um beijo na bochecha.

Momento importante: Sabe quando algo que você sempre imaginou acontece e você simplesmente fica parado com cara de abobalhada esperando o acontecimento ser processado dentro da sua cabeça? Pois bem... Depois que o Zero me deu um beijo na bochecha eu simplesmente fiquei parada feito uma demente na frente dele com o rosto vermelho com certeza esperando esse fato ser armazenado permanentemente na minha mente. Quase senti vontade de gritar. Tive que me controlar, claro. Senão iriam achar que sou louca...

Tive que ser praticamente puxada pelo Kaname para fora do hall da casa de Zero, de tão abestalhada que eu tava. No meio do caminho me toquei de uma coisa: meu casaco. Eu poderia simplesmente ignorar o fato e torcer para que Zero se tocasse que aquele casaco não era dele e levasse amanhã para a faculdade e me entregasse. Só que era meu casaco favorito. Amava ele e sempre ia com ele para a faculdade, sabe? É meu xodozinho... (ok. Isso é uma mentira deslavada. Só queria ver o Zero de novo).

- Droga! Esqueci meu casaco lá no sofá. – todos pararam e me olharam. – Podem ir na frente. Vou lá super rápido e encontro vocês em casa. – eles continuaram me olhando e segundos depois se viraram e continuaram seu caminho para a casa. Graças a Deus Kaname não teve a idéia de vir comigo.

Quando vi que eles continuariam andando, dei meia volta e voltei para a casa de Zero. Cheguei à soleira e apertei a campainha. Esperei alguns minutos e sem nenhuma reposta. Toquei novamente. E nada de alguém vir atender. Fiquei apertando freneticamente a campainha até eu ouvir um grito lá de dentro. Segundos depois estava o Zero parado na minha frente somente de calça jeans e chinelos. ELE ESTAVA SEM CAMISA! Prendi meu fôlego por longos instantes até me tocar que eu tinha que falar alguma coisa. Fazer alguma coisa!

- É... Ahn... Kiryuu-sensei. Por algum acaso tem algum casaco em cima do seu sofá? – fiquei gesticulando nervosamente com as mãos. Maldito hábito! – Se tiver, possivelmente é meu. Esqueci aqui depois do jantar.

- Oi, Yuuki. Entre e pegue seu casaco. – ele me deu passagem. – Você não podia ter esperado até amanhã, não? Eu te entregava no estacionamento. Afinal, você tem um dom de sempre querer pegar a mesma vaga que eu. – ele riu. Aquele sorriso maravilhoso apagou qualquer resquício de memória do que eu tinha feito fazer ali. Era o que mesmo? Ah! O casaco.

- O problema Kiryuu-sensei é que é o meu casaco favorito. E ele sempre vai comigo para a faculdade. Sem ele eu não vivo. Ponto. – andei até a sala e peguei meu casaco. Ele estava atrás de mim. – E mais uma coisa. – apontei para ele. – EU não pego as suas vagas. Elas não têm dono. É VOCÊ que cisma em querer as mesmas vagas do que eu. – me sentia em uma conversa entre amigos, então eu relaxei um pouco e me sentei nas costas do sofá com as mãos na cintura. – Então, não me venha com essa de 'minha vaga', porque é chato demais! – no final eu ri.

- Podíamos então fazer um acordo. – ele sentou no sofá me olhando e apoiou o braço encosto das costas. – Nós podíamos sair daqui todos juntos - Eu, você e sua amiga - e dividiríamos a vaga. Que nem nós dois fizemos ontem. O que acha? – Ele casualmente colocou a mão na minha coxa. Senti um arrepio instantâneo passar pelo meu corpo.

- Acho que tudo bem. – me levantei rapidamente das costas do sofá. – Só vou falar com a Yori e ver o que ela acha. – fui andando até o hall. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Está tarde e amanhã tenho aula. – me senti uma criança do primário agora. – Boa noite Kiryuu-sensei.

- Boa noite Yuuki. – ele se levantou do sofá e me acompanhou até a porta. – Nos vemos amanhã no estacionamento. – ele deu aquele sorriso delicioso que só ele tem.

- Nos vemos Kiryuu-sensei. – estava abrindo a porta quando ele me impediu.

- Já disse para me chamar de Zero. É tão difícil assim me chamar pelo nome? – ele estava com o braço encostado na porta e o outro estava na cintura. Devo deixar registrado que a posição que ele estava o deixava muito sexy.

- Na verdade sim. Não posso te chamar pelo nome porque não somos próximos e nossa relação – acho que corei ao dizer essa palavra. – é de aluna e professor. O que iriam pensar se só eu te chamar de Zero? Vão começar a fofocar e comentar absurdos!

- Como se eu ligasse. – ele deu de ombros. Falar é fácil, né? – Passe a me chamar de Zero senão vai haver conseqüências...

- Que tipo de conseqüências... Kiryuu-sensei? – o provoquei. Não sei da onde surgiu toda essa coragem, mas eu o provoquei. E fiz isso de propósito! Meu Deus... Agora fiquei completamente sem graça. Acho que estou ficando vermelha. Quero sair logo daqui e me afogar na banheira!

- Esse tipo de conseqüência... – ele me beijou. ELE ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO! Não um beijo bobo, mas um beijo, beijo mesmo! Ai céus... Estou completamente sem reação! Como ele me faz um negócio desses?

* * *

><p>E aí? Gostaram?<p>

Essa é uma cena pela qual muita gente estava esperando... Espero que tenham gostado.

Lica, merci! (acho que é assim que se escreve obrigada em francês. Acho melhor ficar só no inglês, espanhol e japonês mesmo... rs) ;P


	11. Capítulo XI

Eu definitivamente fui pro céu e esqueceram de me avisar...

O Zero – o gostoso do Zero. Meu professor e vizinho – está me beijando. No hall da casa dele!

Ele me prensou contra a parede e me segurou lá. O beijo estava me tirando todo o ar, mas parecia que para ele não importava. Só importava o beijo. Eu segurei nos ombros dele e apertei, na esperança dele perceber que eu precisava de ar urgentemente. Mas ele nada fez. Continuou me beijando. Fiquei aliviada/surpresa/triste quando finalmente (depois de alguns segundos) ele me deixou respirar. O que nada adiantou porque dessa vez ele veio mais 'faminto' e introduziu a língua em minha boca.

Ele volta e meia mordia meu lábio e sugava a minha língua. Eu estava começando a reagir ao beijo – sim, eu até agora só fiquei estática contra a parede com as mãos em seus ombros – e coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Levei um susto quando deixei de sentir o chão em meus pés. Ele tinha me erguido! Ai meu Deus... Acho que hoje eu enlouqueço.

Ele pegou minhas pernas e me fez cruzá-las em sua cintura. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais perigoso. E excitante. Ele era insaciável! Estava começando a querer ar novamente e apertei seus ombros novamente. Desta vez ele atendeu na hora.

- Obrigada. – agradeci. Não sei bem a exatamente o que. Se foi o beijo ou a permissão para respirar.

- Você é muito baixinha. – Jura? Obrigada por me informar... – Fica difícil te beijar assim. – foi quando me toquei. Eu ainda estava com as pernas na cintura dele. Ele fez menção de avançar em mim de novo, mas eu o detive. – O que?

- Preciso voltar para a casa. Fiquei aqui tempo demais para quem só veio pegar um casaco. – o afastei gentilmente para que eu pudesse colocar minhas pernas no chão. Quando senti o chão novamente, minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu quase fui de cara no chão. Por sorte Zero me segurou. – Obrigada. Agora tenho mesmo que ir... Boa noite, Kiry... Zero. – essa foi por pouco. Ufa!

- Boa noite, Yuuki. Nos vemos amanhã na faculdade. – ele deu um meio sorriso maravilhoso e abriu a porta para mim.

Voltei para a casa parecendo um pintinho no lixo. Eu tinha dado um beijo em Zero. Com direito a língua e tudo! Essa eu tinha que contar para a Yori. Pensei em ligar para ela, mas quando olhei no relógio já eram quase onze horas da noite! Meu Deus... Eu tinha ainda que tomar banho (de novo), separar uma roupa e arrumar as coisas para amanhã. E eu nem li os textos! Ai, droga! Mil vezes droga!

Acho que nunca acordei de tão bom humor como hoje. Sabe aqueles dias em que mesmo que o tempo esteve um horror, seu cabelo horrível, sua aparência uma porcaria, mas mesmo assim você se sente bem? Então, eu estou nesses dias. E é uma sensação maravilhosa. Maravilhosa mesmo é a pessoa que me deixou nesse bom humor (risos).

- Yuuki. Bom dia! – disse Yori assim que entrou no carro. – O que houve com essa cara? Viu um passarinho verde é?

- Que isso...! – eu ri. – Não vi passarinho nenhum. Mas eu estou sim de muito bom humor. Deixa que eu no caminho te conto. – e saímos do condomínio.

Observação: A Hillux do Zero ainda estava na garagem quando eu saí de casa com a Yori. Acho que hoje ele não precisa chegar cedo na faculdade. Que homem sortudo!

Contei para a Yori o que tinha acontecido comigo e com o Zero na casa dele ontem. Ela ficou embasbacada quando soube. A cara dela merecia uma foto. Mas ela não falou nada que me recriminasse. O que me deixou um bocado feliz.

- Porque será que ele fez isso como conseqüência? – boa pergunta. Tão boa que eu nem sei a resposta. – Porque se for parar para pensar, quando ele disse conseqüência queria dizer como um castigo, certo? – certo. – Mas nós duas sabemos que nem de longe isso serve como castigo. – nós duas rimos.

- Sim. De fato. Mas eu infelizmente ainda não sei o pensar. – já estávamos na entrada da faculdade. – Quero dizer, ele me deu um beijo. Ta. E daí? – estávamos no estacionamento. – Para ele pode não ter significado nada. O que eu acho que de fato não significou. – cadê uma maldita vaga? – Mas não quero falar disso agora. Depois conversamos. Agora vai logo para a sua aula porque a senhorita já está em cima da hora. Xô, xô. – eu sorri para ela e nós nos despedimos.

- Yuuki! Só mais uma coisa: Se você ainda não sabe o porquê dele ter feito aquilo, então não deixe seu coração falar mais alto. Você pode acabar se magoando muito com essa história. Bom, é só isso. Vou indo nessa. Até mais tarde. – e ela saiu correndo para a aula.

Eu fiquei procurando uma vaga desesperadamente. Eu queria estar na sala mais cedo, mas já vi que isso não será possível. Tive que estacionar meu lindo carrinho perto de um monte de entulho. Ele vai ficar todo sujo! Corri para a sala de aula, mas no caminho quase acabei derrubando um garoto perto do elevador.

- Ei! Aonde é o incêndio? – ele sorriu. Que sorriso lindo! Sinto que o conheço de algum lugar. – Eu não te conheço? Eu já te peguei em alguma chopada? – O.O? – HAHAHAHA! Estou brincando contigo. Mas de fato sinto que eu conheço você de algum lugar. Olá, meu nome é Akatsuki. Kain Akatsuki. E você? Quem é?

- Eu sou Yuuki. Kuran Yuuki. – que sujeito mais estranho. – Desculpa ter quase derrubado você. É que eu estou com um pouco de pressa. Tenho aula agora. – me dirigi ao elevador. Ele veio junto comigo. Entramos e apertamos nossos andares.

- Um pouco? Parecia que você estava correndo de um maníaco ou sei lá. – eu ri. Ele pode ser estranho, mas é muito engraçado. – Você faz o que aqui? Eu estou no 3º período de arquitetura. Fico no 12º andar.

- Eu estou no 1º período de história da arte. E estudo no... – ele me interrompeu.

- Já sei. 14º andar, acertei? – ele sorriu. Ele de fato tinha um lindo sorriso. – Me lembrei! – ele apontou o dedo bem pro meio da minha cara. Que grosseria! – Já me lembrei de onde eu te conheço. Do dia da inscrição. Você veio com uma amiga que queria direito, se não me engano, e com as mães. Estou certo? – caramba! É ele! O menino bonito que nos deu a informação naquele dia. Como ele conseguiu lembrar-se de mim?

- Caramba! É mesmo! – coloquei a mão na boca em choque. – Como você conseguiu lembrar? Que memória boa, hein? – nós dois rimos. Ele parece ser bem simpático. Fácil de conversar.

- Nada como um bom curso de arquitetura para aprimorar sua memória. O seu curso também. Você vai ter que exercitar sua memória constantemente. Daqui a pouco vai ficar super fácil de lembrar o que você comeu semana passada. – rimos novamente. Olhamos o visor dos andares. Já era o andar dele. – Bom. É aqui que lhe deixo, Yuuki. Até algum dia. – e acenou. Acenei de volta.

Meu andar chegou e eu fui correndo para a sala. Por sorte quase ninguém tinha chegado ainda. A sala estava com a porta fechada, luzes apagadas e ar condicionado desligado. Abri a porta, liguei as luzes e liguei o ar. Saí de lá e me dirigi à pequena lanchonete que tinha no final do corredor. Pedi um café e algumas balas (para comer mais tarde). Sentei-me em um das mesas e fiquei lendo o jornal que alguém tinha deixado lá. Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir a voz de um certo alguém vindo do corredor. Praticamente brinquei de estátua. Fiquei imóvel até ele surgir no meu campo de visão – e conseqüentemente ocupando ele todo. Fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquela hora: levantei da mesa, paguei o café e as balas e saí do café. Ele olhou para mim quando saí, mas eu fingi que não tinha reparado. Voltei para a sala de aula e fiquei lá até todos chegarem e a aula começar.

O dia foi bem parado. Tive que ir novamente a Xerox e levar todos os papéis para o carro. Não ia ficar com eles andando de um lado pro outro da faculdade. Vi a Hillux a várias vagas de distância da minha. Ainda bem. A última coisa que eu queria era o carro dele estar do lado do meu. Fiquei esperando a Yori chegar para irmos embora. Quando vi o Zero saindo do prédio e vindo para o estacionamento, me escondi atrás do carro e fiquei lá até ele sair. Estou me sentindo uma criminosa! Tenho que parar com essa palhaçada! O que eu afinal fiz de errado? Absolutamente nada. Então não tenho que fugir dele desse jeito.

- Amiga, desculpa. O professor se atrasou e atrasou o término da aula. Demorei muito? – Yori estava ofegante na minha frente.

- Não. Eu cheguei tem pouco tempo também. Minha professora é bem rígida com horário. – menti. Não queria que ela se sentisse culpada. – Vamos para a casa? O Zero já saiu. Eu o vi indo embora. – apontei para onde o carro dele estava estacionado. – Para a minha desgraça total amanhã eu tenho aula com ele. – fiz cara de desgosto. – Ah! Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei hoje nos elevadores.

- Quem? Espero que tenha sido alguém interessante. Preciso de um pouco de animação depois do meu dia tedioso...

- Lembra daquele menino que nos informou as nossas vilas do dia da inscrição?

- Uhm... Lembro. Encontrou com ele?

- Encontrei! O nome dele é Kain Akatsuki. Ele faz arquitetura e está no 3º período. Ele é bastante engraçado, é simpático também. Além de seu muito bonito. – já estávamos fora do estacionamento, perto da saída da faculdade. A Yori riu. – O que é tão engraçado?

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas você acabou de dizer que ele é exatamente igual ao tipo de garoto que você gosta. – ela riu mais ainda. – Engraçado, simpático e bonito. Pelo menos é do que eu me lembro.

- Ah Yori. Credo! Eu não senti um pingo de atração pelo Akatsuki. Ele só é um... colega de faculdade. E caso tenha esquecido, eu estou apaixonada pelo Zero.

- Calma. Só quis dizer que é uma baita coincidência, não?

- Sim. Isso eu não posso negar. É uma baita coincidência.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio. Finalmente já estava ficando possível ver a guarita de segurança do condomínio. Passei por ela e fui deixar a Yori em casa. Nos despedimos e eu dei ré para voltar a minha casa. Estacionei o carro na garagem e fui para o meu quarto. Pouco tempo depois eu desci, jantei e voltei para tomar banho e me preparar psicologicamente para amanhã.


	12. Capítulo XII

Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês.

Espero que gostem.

Teremos atualização até o capítulo XX hoje!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> **XII**

Tomei meu café, me arrumei e fui esperar a Yori aparecer para irmos. De vez em quando eu olhava para a casa do Zero para ver se ele já tinha saído de casa. Até agora nada. Ele ainda estava em casa quando a Yori finalmente apareceu. Praticamente me joguei dentro do carro dela.

- Ta fugindo da polícia agora? – ela riu. Eu simplesmente apontei para a casa do Zero. – Ah. Eu sempre me esqueço que ele é seu vizinho. Bom, vamos? Eu quero chegar cedo para poder pegar uma vaga. Nunca tenho sorte em conseguir uma.

- Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa eu estaciono para você. Na verdade, deixa eu dirigir, deixa? – eu olhei para a Yori com os olhinhos imploradores e ela me deixou dirigir. – Agora me sinto bem melhor. Hoje almoçaremos juntas, né? É o único dia em que podemos almoçar juntas.

- Claro que sim, né. Que pergunta... Bom, já que vamos almoçar juntas, fica com a chave do carro e me entrega na hora do almoço. Estou achando que vou chegar em cima da hora hoje.

Ficamos conversando o caminho todo. Quando entramos no campus e fomos para ao estacionamento, a Yori saiu e eu fui estacionar o carro. Consegui uma vaga quase perto da saída. Que sorte! Fui para os elevadores e subi. Entrei na sala e já que tinha um pequeno grupo de pessoas, deixei minhas coisas em cima da mesa. A primeira aula não seria do Zero. Sorte a minha. Não queria vê-lo tão cedo pela manhã.

Fui para a lanchonete e pedi meu café e minhas balinhas. Sentei e fiquei lendo uma revista que alguém tinha deixado ali. Desta vez ele não apareceu e eu consegui tomar meu café em paz e ir para a sala na maior calma e tranqüilidade. A primeira aula era bem legal. Tão legal que passou voando. Já eram onze horas. Hora do intervalo/almoço. Yori tinha me mandado uma mensagem dizendo para eu descer e ir almoçar no andar dela que a comida lá era uma maravilha. Fiz como ela me pediu. Desci e fui me encontrar com ela.

- Oi! E aí? Está a fim de comer o que? – ela me perguntou. – Sugiro a lasanha de carne. É uma delícia.

- Então uma lasanha de carne, por favor. – ela riu.

Almoçamos tranquilamente. Achei ter visto o Zero passar pelos corredores, mas depois pensei que seria improvável. O que ele estaria fazendo no andar de direto? Depois do almoço, Yori me mostrou a sala em que ela costuma ficar. Me apresentou alguns amigos que ela tinha feito. E me fez prometer que semana que vem ela almoçaria comigo no meu andar. Promessa é promessa. Quando já era quase meio dia, me despedi da Yori e voltei para o meu andar. Agora seria a aula do Zero e eu tinha que me preparar.

- Não queria ter essa aula hoje. – murmurei para mim mesma em frente a sala. – Queria ir para a casa. Tomar um banho e dormir.

- Sério mesmo? Então vai... – levei um susto quando vi o Zero parada atrás de mim em frente a porta da sala. Ele ouviu? Não acredito! – Boa tarde Yuuki. O café estava gostoso? – ele ria de mim enquanto entrava na sala. – E a lasanha? – então era ele mesmo na hora do almoço! Sabia que não tinha visto coisas. – Agora entre. Vou começar a aula.

- Tudo bem... – fiz o que me mandou.

Enquanto eu sentava em minha mesa pude ver a cara da turma para o Zero. Algumas de surpresa, outras de inveja e outras de (detestando admitir) desejo. Era óbvio que mais da metade do grupo feminino iria achar Zero uma maravilha de homem. Ele É uma maravilha de homem. Ainda bem que ele não estava nem aí para esses olhares. Ele de repente olhou para mim. Eu gelei.

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Kiryuu Zero e eu estarei dando essa disciplina até o 4º período de vocês. Bom, vou começar a chamada. – ele pegou a pauta e uma caneta. Começou a falar os nomes.

Observação: O Zero estava lindo com uma blusa pólo azul marinho com uma calça jeans preta e um tênis branco. Estava sério, porém jovial. Estava sério, porém descontraído. Em outras palavras: Estava gostoso pra caramba!

- Kain. – ele olhou para a turma. Kain? Aonde será que eu ouvi esse nome? – Kain? – nada de responder. Será que era o Akatsuki? – KAIN! – ele tinha perdido a paciência. Não acredito que o Akatsuki está na minha sala. Pelo menos vou ter uma companhia durante a aula.

- Estou aqui! – todos olharam para a porta. – Desculpe o atraso. Fui dormir tarde e perdi a hora. – isso é o que eu chamo de honestidade. Eu teria mentido.

- Sente-se e deixe-me terminar a chamada. – ele estava procurando um lugar para sentar. Tinha um bem do meu lado. – Kuran. – ambos - Zero e Akatsuki - olharam para mim.

- Aqui. – eu respondi enquanto Akatsuki vinha se sentar ao meu lado. – Boa tarde. – falei baixinho.

- Boa tarde Yuuki. – falou também baixinho. – Tudo bom? – ele sorriu novamente.

- Tudo. E você? Porque se atrasou? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – juro! Não estou dando em cima dele. Eu realmente quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Que nada. É só um problema que eu tive que resolver lá em casa. E acabei perdendo a hora.

- Ahn... Você faz essa aula comigo? Porque não me contou?

- Como eu ia saber? – ele piscou para mim. – Sim. Faço essa aula com você. Na verdade, eu faço todas as matérias da sexta-feira do 1º período. Faço como eletiva.

- Ah tá. Entendi. – Zero já tinha terminado a chamada há algum tempo e já tinha começado a falar sobre a disciplina. Nada muito importante, mas eu queria prestar atenção.

- Já falei tudo o que eu tinha para falar sobre a disciplina. Agora vamos ao que interessa. – Ele se sentou na mesa. Como ele estava lindo! Meu Deus... – Peguem seus cadernos. Eu não escrevo no quadro então é melhor prestarem atenção. – e assim ele começou.

Eu sei que eu já tinha dito isso antes, mas não custa nada ressaltar: O Zero é um professor brilhante. Nem acredito que ele tenha tão pouca idade. E ele ainda vai escrever um livro!

A aula já estava quase acabando quando o Akatsuki me cutucou e me jogou um bilhetinho. Que coisa mais colegial!

"_Vamos na lanchonete depois que a aula acabar? Obs.: Eu sei que isso é coisa de colegial, portanto não ria de mim!"_

Depois dessa eu tive que rir. Rir baixo, é claro. Não queria que Zero me repreendesse na frente de todo mundo.

"**Tudo bem. Podemos ir na lanchonete depois da aula. Você podia ter me pedido isso assim que a aula acabasse!"**

"_¬¬' Não tinha pensado nisso."_

"**Eu notei. Agora pare me de mandar bilhetinho! Antes que o Zero veja e nos ponha para fora de sala."**

"_Sim senhora! o (isso aqui é um vonequinho batendo continência) rs"_

Desta vez eu não consegui segurar o riso. Saiu uma pequena risadinha e foi o suficiente para o Akatsuki recolher o papel correndo antes que o Zero virasse seu olhar para nós dois. Ele me olhou e depois olhou para o Akatsuki. O olhar dele não era nada agradável. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi mudar sua posição na mesa e continuar falando. Sinto que me livrei dessa por pouco. Senti outro papelzinho – bem menor dessa vez – voar para cima do meu caderno.

"_UFA! Essa foi por pouco. Salvos pela câimbra nas pernas."_

Quase ri de novo. Tive que colocar a mão na boca para abafar o riso. Akatsuki me pagava por essa! Quase fui repreendida pelo Zero por culpa dele.

Quando o sinal tocou, todos se levantaram e saíram. A sala se esvaziou rapidamente, deixando somente eu, Akatsuki, Zero e mais alguns gatos pingados dentro dela.

- Yuuki. Vou no banheiro rapidinho e te encontro na lanchonete, pode ser? – ele jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu, mas falou com Zero antes. – Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. – Zero falava, mas não olhava para ele. Estava mais ocupado mexendo nas pastas que ele tinha trazido com ele. – Yuuki. Venha aqui. – minhas pernas se transformaram em cimento puro. Não conseguia me mexer. Será que ele iria me dar uma bronca por causa das risadas? Por fim, consegui me aproximar.

- O que foi? – estou tentando ao máximo não falar o nome dele. Eu sei que se o chamar de Kiryuu-sensei ele vai aplicar aquela 'conseqüência' em mim, mas eu também ainda não consigo chamá-lo de Zero sem que meu coração pule feito louco dentro do meu peito.

- Ele é seu amigo? – Ele se sentou na cadeira. Não acredito que eu estou tendo esse tipo de conversa.

- Mais ou menos. Nos conhecemos ontem, mas ele me ajudou a achar a fila de história da arte no dia da inscrição. Ele é bem legal. Por quê? Algum problema com ele?

- Não particularmente com ele. E só que eu não...

- Você não... O que?

- Nada. Esqueça. Vá logo que ele já deve estar te esperando na lanchonete. – ele falou com ar de deboche.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo. – peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a porta. – Só sei de uma coisa. – me virei para ele. Ele me olhou. – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes... Kiryuu-sensei. – e saí.

Não olhei para trás nem nada. Não acredito. Eu fiz de novo. Eu o provoquei de novo. Praticamente cutuquei a onça com vara curta. Ai meu Deus... Não quero nem saber o que ele deve estar pensando agora. Só quero chegar logo na lanchonete e conversar com o Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Não? Sim?<p>

Deixem seus reviews que eu saberei!

Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! Lica! I love you! (L)


	13. Capítulo XIII

Mais um capítulo!

Daqui a pouco eu vou cansar de escrever aqui. rsrsrs

Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> **XIII**

- O Zero-sensei já foi seu professor? – perguntou Akatsuki pasmo. – Não acredito que você conseguiu sobreviver. Dizem que a aula dele é tão psicologicamente massacrante que ninguém consegue sair da sala a mesma pessoa que entrou. É horripilante... – ele no final riu.

- Pois eu posso te garantir que tudo isso são boatos. A aula dele é super produtiva. Pelo menos essa é a minha opinião pessoal. – eu disse enquanto bebia um copo de água. – Vamos voltar para a aula. – me levantei da cadeira seguida pelo Akatsuki.

Acho injusto não ter um intervalo entre as duas últimas aulas. Só tenho intervalo entre a primeira e a segunda aula. Isso significa que eu só tive 10 minutinhos para ir á lanchonete, comprar a minha água e conversar no tempo que restou com o Akatsuki.

Descobri várias coisas sobre ele. Ele já trabalha em um emprego não remunerado como assistente de um arquiteto em um escritório lá no centro da cidade. Soube que ele é filho único e mora a poucos quilômetros da faculdade. Perguntei a ele se ele conhecia o meu condomínio e ele disse que sim e que tinha um parente que morava lá. Só que do outro lado do condomínio...

A última aula correu tranqüila. Não trocamos bilhetinho nem nada. Foi uma aula legal e o professor era muito paciente com nossas perguntas. E posso garantir que não eram poucas.

- Está indo para o estacionamento? – perguntei para o Akatsuki.

- Sim. Vou esperar minha amiga para irmos juntas. Damos carona uma a outra. Você está indo para lá também?

- Sim. Apesar de eu não precisar. Posso pegar um ônibus para a casa. Mas não abro mão do conforto do meu carro nem por um cacete. – ele riu. – Vamos juntos então?

- Claro! – ele fez algo que me deixou chocada. Ele pegou minha mochila e passou a carregá-la. Depois passou os braços pelo meu ombro. Fiquei completamente sem reação.

- Que cara de abestalhada é essa? Não posso fazer uma gentileza, não? – ele riu. Na verdade, gargalhou. – Yuuki, você é tão séria que ás vezes penso que estou andando com uma velha!

- Não sou velha! – dei uma tapa de leve no ombro dele. – É só que você me pegou desprevenida. Como você queria que eu reagisse? Mas se você quiser, pode carregar a vontade.

Nós ficamos assim até ele chegar no carro dele. Não estava muito longe do da Yori. Só algumas fileiras na frente. Achei que ele fosse entrar logo no carro e eu fosse esperar a Yori, mas ele fez questão de esperar a Yori junto comigo. Ele disse que como hoje é sexta-feira, tem muitos bêbados de chopada andando por aí. E que hoje tinha uma de num sei que curso.

- Akatsuki, sério. Você pode ir para a casa. Não tem problema eu ficar aqui. Eu sempre espero a minha amiga aqui e nada nunca me aconteceu. – falou agora a pessoa que está estudando há anos aqui. (ironia) – Não quero que você chegue tarde em casa por minha causa.

- Que por sua causa o que! Eu hoje vou ter que trabalhar, mas por sorte só tenho que estar lá às 19 horas. Então, estou aproveitando e fazendo hora. Não fique sentindo culpa por algo que faço a muito tempo. – ele afagou meu cabelo com a mão. – Você é mesmo muito baixinha.

- Me desculpe por não ser tão alta! – dei uma tapa em sua mão. – Na próxima encarnação juro que vou pedir para ser alta. – fiquei com a cara emburrada.

- Nossa! Que grosseria. – ele riu. – Não se preocupe. A altura nunca é o mais importante. Prefiro você assim. Se você fosse alta nunca daria pra brincar de Donzela em perigo.

- Donzela em perigo? Que tipo de brincadeira com nome estúpido é essa?

- Nunca brincou de Donzela em perigo? Você não teve infância, não? Que absurdo! Seu irmão mais velho nunca brincou disso com você? – fiz que não com a cabeça. Ele bufou incrivelmente chocado com a recém descoberta sobre minha infância. – A brincadeira é assim: O menino finge ser um super-herói e a menina a donzela em perigo. O objetivo da brincadeira é salvar a donzela das garras do inimigo. Isso é claro tudo parte da imaginação das pessoas que estão brincando.

Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso, mas... EU QUERO BRINCAR DISSO! Parecia ser tão legal! Porque o Kaname nunca brincou disso comigo? Vou bater nele quando eu voltar para a casa.

- Quer brincar disso? Sua cara diz que você quer isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você brincaria? – perguntei olhando o relógio. Yori estaria aqui em poucos minutos. – Temos pouco tempo, sabe?

- Não se preocupe. Vou imaginar inimigos bem fáceis de derrotar. – ele riu e piscou. – Vamos começar? – assenti com a cabeça. – Então ta bom. Você pode ficar perto do meu carro, aquele Logan preto ali, e fingir que aquele é seu calabouço. E eu fingirei que esses arbustos são armadilhas... Nossa! Quanto tempo eu não brincava disso. Me senti meio nostálgico agora. Vamos começar!

A brincadeira é bem divertida. Lógico que é bem melhor quando se é criança e a imaginação está a mil por hora. Mas foi bem legal ver Akatsuki pulando os arbustos e fingindo estar com uma arma na mão matando os capangas do inimigo. No final ele conseguiu chegar até o seu carro e me 'resgatou' das garras do inimigo. Só que o que ele fez depois me deixou surpresa. Ele me pegou no colo, na verdade me colocou sobre o ombro dele, e começou a me girar várias vezes. Já estava ficando tonta quando ele finalmente parou.

- E aí? Gostou da brincadeira? Eu sei que é extremamente boba, mas adorava brincar disso com minha família. É melhor em grupo. – ele agora só estava comigo no colo. Ele estava me suspendendo no ar.

- Gostei muito da brincadeira. Mas, eu tenho que concordar que em grupo deve ser melhor. – eu ri. Eu estava ficando nervosa com a aproximação dele. Ele era legal e tudo mais, mas era muito espaçoso. Não estou acostumada com esse tipo de gente. – É... Uhm... Poderia me colocar no chão?

- Tudo bem. Sempre esqueço que você é uma velha. Brincadeira! Brincadeira!

- YUUKI! Vamos embora. – olhei para onde estavam me gritando. Era a Yori me chamando para irmos embora.

- ESTOU INDO! – gritei. – Venha conhecer minha amiga. – agi sem pensar. Segurei na mão dele e o guiei até a Yori. – Yori, esse é o Akatsuki. Akatsuki, essa é a Yori.

- Oi Yori. Prazer em conhecê-la. Yuuki falou muito de você.

- Olá. Prazer também. Ela falou de você também.

- Bom, você já está entregue Yuuki. Vou indo. Falo com você mais tarde então. Tchau Yori. – deu um beijo na minha testa, sorriu e foi para o carro.

- Yuuki, qual é o seu problema? – Yori me deu uma tapa no braço. – Por algum acaso você não gosta mais do Kiryuu-sensei?

- O quê? Não! Yori, dá onde você tirou isso? Só estávamos brincando de Donzela em perigo. Uma brincadeira de criança. – dei ênfase na última palavra.

- E por algum acaso a brincadeira envolve abraços e suspensão nos ombros? Pelo amor de Deus, Yuuki! Sabe o quão estranho foi ver vocês dois daquele jeito?

- Pelo amor de Deus digo eu! Olha o drama que você está fazendo por causa de nada. Eu não gosto do Akatsuki. Ele é um amigo. O único que eu tenho até agora. Ah, que saber? Não quero mais falar disso. Você não quer mais que tenhamos esse tipo de proximidade, então não teremos mais. Satisfeita?

- Não. Não estou satisfeita. Não quero que fique fazendo seus sentimentos de palhaço e nem o pobre do Akatsuki. Causar ciúmes desse jeito não vale a pena!

- Ciúmes? Quem aqui falou alguma vez em ciúmes? Não estou conversando e sendo amiga dele para causar ciúmes em ninguém. Que coisa! Não quero continuar discutindo isso com você. Olha só pra gente. Discutindo por causa de uma coisa boba. Nunca fizemos isso em anos! – ela passou as mãos pelas têmporas. Ela estava realmente chateada.

- Para mim não é bobagem. Não se brinca com os sentimentos dos outros. Nem com os nossos próprios. Se quer conquistar o Kiryuu-sensei, que seja de forma honesta. – ela abriu a porta do carro. – Agora eu quero ir para a casa. Esse assunto morreu.

- Ok. Morreu para mim também. Desculpa. – me sinto uma criança levando bronca da mãe. Estávamos saindo do estacionamento.

- Ta. Ta! Eu tinha algo super legal e surpreendente para te contar, mas não sei se você merece saber... – odeio quando a gente discute! Ela fica fazendo essas chantagens durante uma semana. Que raiva!

- Ah, não! Não vem fazendo essas chantagens para cima de mim! Você sabe que eu odeio quando faz isso. – ela estava rindo, na verdade, gargalhando. Voltamos a ser as irmãs. Graças a Deus...! – Vai me conta. O que é a coisa super legal e surpreendente que você queria me contar? Hein? Hein!

- Ai. Credo! Parece criança pedindo doce. – ela riu. – Tudo bem. Eu te conto, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai ficar escandalosa. Promete?

- Claro que não! – eu ri. – Você quer me contar algo super legal e surpreendente e espera que eu fique calma? Nem pensar! Vai. Desembucha!

- Ai. Ai... Bom, sabe o Kiryuu-sensei? – assenti. – Então, ele me deu aula hoje. No último tempo. – O.O! Como assim? O Zero dando aula de direito? QUE ISSO! – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sabia que você faria essa cara. Ainda bem que zoei você. Ai, ai... Minha barriga está doendo de tanto rir. Yuuki, presta atenção. É impossível o Kiryuu-sensei dar aula pro pessoal de direito. Pensa, sua burrinha! Ele nem é formado nisso!

- Sim. Tudo bem, mas é que quando você disse isso começou a fazer sentido o porque do Zero estar no andar de direito na hora do almoço. Ele até veio me sacanear depois falando da lasanha.

- Uhm... Ele deveria estar lá almoçando com o irmão dele. – hã?

- Irmão? O Zero tem um irmão? Desde quando? – eu não conseguia ficar sentada direito no banco. Eu ficava toda hora com meu corpo virado para a Yori. Zero tinha um irmão. Um irmão! Quando chegamos na guarita de segurança não pude deixar de me sentir aliviada. Já estávamos chegando em casa e assim a Yori poderia me contar isso com toda a calma do mundo. E, de preferência, sem me sacanear.

- Sim, sua tonta. Um irmão. Gêmeo ainda por cima. – GEMÊO? Zero tinha um irmão gêmeo? – Vai ver quando ele pediu para ser bonito, o pedido fez tanto eco que o cara lá de cima, para não desperdiçar beleza, decidiu mandar dois Zeros ao invés de um. – Yori riu. Ela não era muito boa com piadas, mas essa era uma lógica e tanto.

- Como assim gêmeo? Como isso pode existir? Eles devem possuir mais de 70% da beleza do mundo! Como pode isso? – eu estava chocada, na verdade, chocada e abismada. Zero tinha um irmão gêmeo que dava aula para a minha melhor amiga! Chocante. – Qual é o nome dele? – já estávamos estacionadas na frente da minha casa, mas eu não ia sair do carro até essa conversa ter terminado.

- Kiryuu Ichiru. Ele é bonito, mas não parece ser tão... tão... selvagem quanto o Kiryuu-sensei. Ele parece ser bem mais calmo. – ela abriu um sorriso. Uhm... conheço aquele tipo de sorriso. Ela está afim dele! – Sabia que ele é um dos melhores professores de todo o curso? Ajudou até a resolver um caso no exterior. Saiu no jornal e tudo.

- A única coisa que eu não entendo é: Um dos melhores historiadores da arte de Tóquio sendo irmão gêmeo de um dos melhores advogados de Tóquio e ainda por cima ambos sendo maravilhosamente lindos, como nunca viemos a saber disso?

- Boa pergunta. Porque você não pergunta ao seu amado? Tenho certeza que ele vai te responder.

- Péssima idéia. A última vez que eu encontrei com ele não gerou bons frutos para o nosso relacionamento. – e aí contei tudo para a Yori. Ela ficou embasbacada e ria o tempo todo. Como se a minha desgraça fosse engraçada.

- Ai, ai Yuuki. Quantas vezes você pretende cavar a própria cova? – ela me perguntou ainda rindo da minha situação. Isso é que dá ter tamanha intimidade. Nem fingir pena finge mais. – Eu espero. Ah, mas eu espero que ele tenha visto você com o Akatsuki hoje. E pagaria pra ver o que ele varia com você, mas eu não vou pagar pay per view para ver cenas impróprias para menores de 18 anos. Muito obrigada. – e voltou a rir.

- Yori! Que tipo de amiga você é? Está querendo me jogar aos leões, é isso?

- Acredito que o Kiryuu-sensei esteja mais para uma fera selvagem do que para um mero leão. – ela adora me sacanear. Não é possível! – Ah, olha! Falando no diabo...

Olhei desesperadamente para trás do carro. A maravilhosa Hillux vermelha estava acabando de chegar na garagem. E dela saiu um Zero um tanto quanto furioso. Ele olhou para o carro da Yori. Eu gelei parecendo um iceberg. E sabe o que a Yori fez? Riu. E ainda por cima me enxotou para fora do carro. Grande amiga essa, hein?

- Bom, agora deixo as coisas com você. – ela andou com o carro me deixando para trás. Para morrer... – Ah! Yuuki? Divirta-se! – desgraçada! Ela me paga!

- Yori sua... CRETINA! – gritei o mais alto que meus pulmões conseguiram. Estava puta! E para piorar a situação vinha um furioso Zero na minha direção. Pronto. Deixarei aqui meu testamento.

- Yuuki. Boa noite. – ele disse. Não parecia que ele queria ser educado comigo agora. Seu olhar e suas falas não condiziam. – Quero te mostrar isso aqui. – e tirou um livro da mochila. – Pode ser útil para você durante o curso. – fiquei curiosa e li o nome do livro: "A História da Arte" do Gombrich! Meu Deus! Eu queria esse livro há meses, mas estava esgotado em todas as livrarias... (o que é irônico visto que meus pais trabalham numa editora) – Vou precisar dele mais tarde para organizar uma aula então poderia me devolver amanhã?

- Você quer que eu decore todo esse livro até amanhã? Está louco!

- Não, sua tonta. Escaneia ele para o computador! – ele deve ter visto a minha cara de tipo: "Scanner? Ta legal. Não tenho isso não", porque logo depois emendou: - Escaneia então lá em casa. Fale para sua governanta, empregada sei lá que você vai sair rápido. Estarei te esperando aqui.

Bom... Deixe-me deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui. Hoje o dia está sendo completamente doido. Primeiro Zero deu um ataque de ciúmes por causa do Akatsuki, depois brinquei de Donzela em perigo com o Akatsuki no estacionamento e agora o Zero oferecendo um dos melhores livros de história da arte já publicados no mundo? Ok. Deixa eu acordar, deixa?

Outra coisa: Ele está muito estranho. O olhar dele não suavizou nem um pouco desde a saída dele da garagem até agora. O mais estranho ainda é ele se oferecer para fazer isso por mim! Estou com um estranho pressentimento, mas um Gombrich é um Gombrich.

- Ok. Volto já.

Poucos instantes depois eu estava de volta. Zero realmente havia me esperado. Admito que fiquei meio surpresa com isso.

- Vamos? Preciso voltar rápido para não perder o jantar. E ainda tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas para a viagem amanhã.

Não contei, né? Minha família tem uma casa (ou melhor, uma mansão) de campo no interior. Em alguns finais de semanas aleatórios reunimos parte da família lá e passamos algum tempo juntos. É bem legal poder reunir a família, visto que toda ela vive ocupada com os próprios negócios e coisa e tal. Quem começou essa 'tradição' foi meu avô que antes de morrer fez todos os filhos e cunhados e cunhadas prometerem que continuariam se reunindo na casa. Legal, né?

- Não se preocupe. Não vai demorar. Meu scanner é bem rápido. – ele estava andando rápido demais. Mal dava para acompanhar seus passos caminhando. EU estava já correndo atrás dele.

Finalmente chegamos em frente a porta da casa dele. Ele abriu para mim e eu entrei. Ele me guiou até um pequeno cômodo (creio que seja o escritório ou algo que tenha sido transformado em um) e me mostrou o scanner.

- Obrigada, mas... Como funciona? – sim. Sou uma aberração com esses tipos de aparelhos. A última vez que mexi em algum desses tipos de aparelhos, quase estraguei a publicação de uma revista publicada na editora dos meus pais. Sim, foi uma catástrofe. E eu tinha 10 anos.

- É bem fácil. Ela é toda automática. Primeiro você coloca a página que você quer virada para o visor. Isso assim. – ele estava desnecessariamente muito perto de mim. Estava começando a ficar nervosa. – Depois você vai lá o computador e cria uma pasta para você. – fui lá e fiz isso. – Agora selecione a pasta no scanner e pronto. Automaticamente todas as cópias iram para a pasta. Depois você pode pegar um CD e salvar nele.

Acho que eu exagerei. Acho que a fúria do Zero não era nada mais, nada menos que a minha impressão. Junto com o meu pânico do que ele seria capaz de fazer depois do que eu fiz com ele na sala. Pensando nisso consegui me acalmar um pouco.

- Yuuki. – me virei para olhá-lo. SANTO DEUS! Ele estava sensualmente sentado em cima da mesa. Meu coração deu pulos agora. Droga!

- Que foi? – me mantive parada do lado do scanner. – Vai demorar muito? Eu posso ir fazendo aos pouquinhos.

- Tudo bem. Melhor para mim. Posso te trazer aqui mais vezes. – ele deu aquele sorrisinho sexy que só ele era capaz de fazer. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode. Claro.

- O que DIABOS deu na sua CABEÇA de ficar BRINCANDO no estacionamento da faculdade e depois aos ABRAÇOS com um CARA? – ele no final bateu com a mão na mesa. Tive um sobre-salto que quase pulei para trás.

Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: Fudeu!

* * *

><p>E aí? Como ficou o capítulo? Estão gostando? Não estão gostando? Quero saber! Caso contrário eu excluo a fic do site. Aí eu quero ver...<p>

Lica (L)


	14. Capítulo XIV

Gente, mais um! Aproveitem...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

- Hein, Yuuki! Não vai me responder não? – ele continuava sentado em cima da mesa. – Me responda! Eu mereço saber, não acha?

- Por quê? Porque merece saber? Não é nada meu. Não é meu familiar, não é meu amigo e muito menos é meu amante para ter esse ataque de ciúmes ridículo. Você é meu professor e meu vizinho. Nada mais que isso. – por mais que eu tenha dito isso para ele eu mesma me magoei com o que eu disse. Acho que isso o irritou porque ele num acesso de fúria de levantou da mesa e veio na minha direção.

- Não Yuuki. A gente se beijou se lembra? No hall da minha casa! – ele apontou para baixo, onde deveria ser o hall. – A gente não é somente aluna e professor e vizinhos!

- Então somos o que? Namorados? Amantes? Amigos coloridos? – Eu estava gesticulando. Apontando para vários lados. Sinal de que eu estava realmente irritada. – Não quero mais saber desse livro. Eu o compro depois. Eu vou embora. Boa noite, Zero. – fiz menção de sair, mas ele segurou meu braço. – Me larga! Já chega disso Zero. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, mas fica agindo feito um babaca brincando com meus sentimentos. Me desculpe, mas não quero isso pra mim. – o empurrei com meu braço e o fiz se afastar. – Agora. Boa noite! – abri a porta e saí.

- Yuuki! YUUKI! Pare já aí mesmo. – que voz poderosa! Obedeci na mesma hora. – Eu já não tinha dito antes? Não me importa que goste de mim. Na verdade, gosto de goste de mim. Eu me sinto... feliz. – ele estava ficando vermelho. Ele está com vergonha! Que fofo. Peraí. Ele disse que sente feliz?

- Você... Se sente... Quero dizer. Você gosta... Hã... De ficar... Ai meu Deus! – eu não estava conseguindo formar uma frase! Tomei chá de demência ou o que? – Zero. – ele me olhou com aqueles olhos sedutores. – Você gosta de se sentir feliz por eu gostar de você? – ele estava se aproximando. Aproximação perigosa.

- Gosto. Não sei bem explicar, mas você gostar de mim me traz um sentimento caloroso. Gosto disso. – ele encostou sua testa na minha. Ai. Meu. Deus. – Será que agora, depois do seu escândalo, eu poderia finalmente te beijar? – AHHHHHH!

- Ahn... Acho que pod... – ele avançou em minha boca.

Sério! Ele abocanhou minha boca com muita força. Fiquei surpresa com a brutalidade, mas posso dizer que adorei. Abri um pouco mais minha boca para dar passagem para a língua dele. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me suspendeu. Eu, que não sou nada boba, entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e meus braços em sua nuca. Ele continuava com as mãos em minha cintura e as descia e subia algumas vezes. Ele parou de me beijar para descer seus lábios para meu pescoço. Eu estava adorando aquilo! Como eu podia imaginar que existia uma Yuuki abusada dentro dessa?

Ele continuava a beijar meu pescoço quando senti ele me morder. Eu ia protestar, mas ele abocanhou minha boca novamente e me impediu. Ele me pressionava contra a parede. Levei um susto quando ele colocou a mão na minha cintura por debaixo da blusa. Ele estava subindo as mãos até o sutiã. Colocou as mãos por baixo dele. Ele estava com as mãos perto do meu peito. Eu tirei minhas mãos de sua nuca e as coloquei em sua cintura. Levantei sua blusa e passei a mão por seu abdômen. Subi um pouco mais minhas mãos e cheguei ao seu peitoral.

- Yuuki... – ele disse com uma voz extremamente excitada. Ele me pressionou novamente contra a parede. E foi quando senti sua excitação. – Vamos pa... – ele foi interrompido.

- Zero, cheguei! – alguém gritava do primeiro andar. Era uma voz de homem. Ouvimos passos na escada. – Zero? – ele continuava perguntando pelo Zero. Achei melhor sair daquela posição, mas ele me impediu.

- Não ouse sair daqui. – ele me deu um selinho. – Estou aqui, Ichiru. – gelei. O irmão gêmeo dele? Ai meu Deus. Agora sim que eu queria sair daquela posição o mais rápido possível! – Já não falei para não se mexer? – tentei protestar, mas fui impedida pelo irmão que apareceu.

- Zero? Minha nossa. Porque não disse que tínhamos uma convidada? – ele deu um sorriso lindo. Não era igual ao do Zero, claro, mas era lindo. – Olá. Sou Kiryuu Ichiru. Irmão gêmeo do homem que está te assediando. – ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas Zero a interrompeu.

- Nada de tocar. – ele agora meu abraçou.

- Ih... Ataque de ciúmes a vista! – Ichiru disse. Eu ri. Zero me olhou com uma cara feia. Eu ri mais ainda. – Zero, será que eu poderia cumprimentá-la devidamente? Não vou roubá-la de você. – depois disso Zero me soltou.

- Obrigada. – eu disse. – Prazer, Ichiru-san. Sou Kuran Yuuki. Vizinha de vocês. – preferi não dizer que sou aluna do Zero.

- Primeiro: Não me chame de Ichiru-san. Pareço um velho. Segundo: Você é Yuuki. Vizinha E aluna dele. – o olhei em choque. – O que posso dizer? Zero fala de você. – olhei para Zero. Ele estava sem graça. – Não fique sem graça Zero! É verdade, né?

- Ichiru. Cala a boca. Não está na hora de você ir ver alguns processos?

Falando em hora... Meu Deus! Eu estou para perder a hora do jantar! Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que voltar para a casa e arrumar as minhas coisas para a viagem amanhã. Porcaria... Ficar com o Zero sempre me distrai.

- Eu tenho que voltar para a casa. Jantar e arrumar minhas coisas para a viagem e coisa e tal. Boa noite, Ichiru. Boa noite, Zero. Será que você poderia terminar de escanear o livro para mim? Por favor? – ele me olhou, me olhou, e no final concordou. – Obrigada. Bom, vou indo nessa. Até segunda.

- Espera. – Zero me chamou. – Eu te levo até em casa. Ichiru, tem comida na geladeira. Esquente o que quiser. Volto daqui a pouco. – e me acompanhou até em casa.

Ainda não estava acreditando no que estava havendo. Zero confessou que se sente bem com meus sentimentos por ele. Ele não zombou, não riu e não debochou dos meus sentimentos. Ele gosta deles! E ele ainda sente ciúmes do próprio irmão. Isso sim é algo chocante. Bom, pelo menos agora eu entendo o porquê da Yori o achar atraente. De fato ele não tinha aquele ar selvagem do Zero, mas tinha um ar tranqüilo, calmo. Gostei de conhecê-lo. Se eu disser isso pro Zero ele me mata! (risos) Ainda tenho que me acostumar com esse lance de ciúmes. Ninguém nunca sentiu ciúmes de mim. Só o Kaname, mas ele não conta.

- Está entregue. Boa noite Yuuki. Até segunda. – ele me deu um selinho e voltou para sua casa.

- Tchau... – acenei para o vento e falei com a grama. Ele não me ouviu. Entrei em casa e segui para a sala de jantar. Pelo visto ninguém ainda estava a mesa. Que bom. Significa que eu não perdi o jantar.

- Filha! Onde você estava? A Kira-san disse que você tinha saído e que não demorava. Já é quase hora do jantar! Você demorou. – minha mãe estava parada no alto da escada. Bom, não tinha o porquê mentir. Minha mãe não iria ficar irritada por eu estar na casa do meu professor escaneando um livro importante. Ou será que iria?

- Eu estava na casa do Kiryuu-sensei, mãe. Ele me emprestou um livro muito bom de história da arte, mas eu tinha que escanear e como aqui não tem scanner, eu escaneei na casa dele. – por favor, não fique brava. Por favor, não fique brava. Por favor, não fique brava...

- Ai, ai... Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Mas, por favor, avise mais precisamente a Kira-san de onde você vai. Ela ficou preocupa e ainda preocupou todo mundo. – ela sorriu. Minha mãe é a melhor mãe do mundo. – Agora vai tomar um banho rápido antes do jantar. Vou pedir para atrasarem um pouco em consideração a você.

- Obrigada mamãe! – subi as escadas correndo para abraçá-la. – Vou tomar um banho super rápido. – e corri para o meu quarto.

Entrei correndo no banheiro e fui tomar banho. Me lavei rapidamente e saí enrolada na toalha. Fui até meu closet pegar uma roupa e me deparei com uma janela da casa do Zero aberta. Cheguei mais perto e fui ver. Era o quarto dele! E ele estava lá dentro! Saí correndo para longe da janela e peguei a roupa. Me vesti e desci para jantar com todos. Além da minha mãe, ninguém mais falou da minha ausência. O jantar foi passado com calma. Só meu pai que confirmou o horário que sairíamos amanhã. Às sete horas da manhã. Ninguém merece... Vou dar uma de eremita o final de semana todo. Bom, pelo menos eu tenho o Kaname.

Voltei para o meu quarto e fui trocar de roupa. Coloquei meu pijama e deitei na cama. Fiquei rolando de um lado para outro. Não conseguia dormir. Me levantei e fui para a janela. Vi Zero sentado em uma cadeira em frente a um laptop. E ele estava sem camisa. Perfeito como sempre. Fiquei o admirando até começar a pegar no sono. Voltei para a cama e aí sim, eu dormi. Pensando nele.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!<p>

Vamos lá! Já recebi outras reviews, mas eu quero mais! Vamos! Vamos!

Lica, obrigada!


	15. Capítulo XV

Ai, gente... Cansei... Agora eu vou colocar só o capítulo e vamos na fé.

**Atenção!** VK não me pertence

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

Acordei com Kira-san me cutucando. Odeio que me acordem assim. Sinto-me uma espécie em análise. Que saco.

- Yuuki-sama. Está na hora do café. Os senhores iram partir em breve. Tome café enquanto eu arrumo a sua mala, Yuuki-sama. Yuuki-sama!

- Uhn... Me deixe dormir. Eu quero ficar na cama mais uns instantinhos, Kira-san. Deixa de ser cruel comigo. – falava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Nada disso. Vamos tratar de levantar agora. Se se atrasar, Juuri-sama e Haruka-sama irão se chatear. – ouvimos alguém bater na porta. – Com licença, Yuuki-sama. – ela se afastou da cama e foi até a porta. Pelo menos foi isso que minha visão turva de sono captou. – Kaname-sama? Eu estava acordando-a.

- Tudo bem, Kira-san. Eu sei. Essa daqui só se acorda na porrada. – ouvi um som de riso.

- Perdão?

- Nada não. Vá fazer as malas dela enquanto eu a acordo. Tudo bem? – senti ele se aproximar da cama. – Yuuki... Vamos acordar vamos? Tomar café para partirmos.

- Não quero Kaname. Quero dormir mais um pouco. – me aninhei ainda mais na cama. É ruim que iriam me tirar de lá assim tão facilmente.

- Tudo bem. – ele sentou em cima de mim. Sim. Foi isso mesmo. Ele sentou em cima de mim. – Vai levantar agora? – tentei murmurar um sim, mas não consegui. – Vai?

- Vou! Que droga seu monstro! Já estou de pé, satisfeito? – disse me levantando da cama e ficando de pé em frente a ele. – Que saco! Deixa eu tomar um banho e me vestir que eu já desço. Agora, sai!

E o empurrei para fora do quarto. Kira-san ainda estava arrumando a minha mala quando eu saí do quarto para tomar café.

Quando cheguei à sala de jantar todos já estavam na mesa. Sentei-me ao lado Kaname e comemos. Terminamos e fomos nos preparar para sair. Peguei as últimas coisas que faltavam: celular, iPod, laptop, essas coisas. Eu estava caminhando em frente à garagem quando vi a Yori do lado de fora.

- Yori! Bom dia. – eu disse com um sorriso. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de contar a ela o que tinha acontecido ontem.

- Bom dia! Vai viajar, né? – ela sorriu de volta. – Volta domingo? – eu assenti. Só ficava os finais de semana mesmo.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa surpreendente. Juro que se tivesse acontecido com você eu não acreditaria. – e contei tudo para ela. Ela ficou em estado de choque, no mínimo. Ela ficava abrindo e fechando a boca não sabendo o que disser. Eu só ria.

- Não acredito! Significa que vocês estão namorando?

- Acho que não. Quero dizer, ele só disse que se sente bem com meus sentimentos por ele. Nada mais. – fiquei triste de repente.

- Mas então... Como ele é?

- Ele é? Ele quem?

- Você sabe... O Ichiru-sensei! Ora Yuuki, você acabou de me dizer que conversou com ele.

- Uma dúzia de palavras. Grande conversa! Bom, ele é bem bonito. Prefiro o Zero, mas ele é charmoso também. Tem o cabelo um pouco mais comprido. Como você disse, ele não tem ar selvagem, mas sim calmo e tranqüilo. Gostei dele. – ela me olhou com uma cara nada agradável. Eu ri. – Você está afim dele, não está?

- Eu? Que isso, Yuuki! Para de dizer essas coisas... – ela estava vermelha. Ela estava afim dele! – Olha. Seu irmão está vindo aqui. Vou voltar para a casa. Só vim jogar umas coisas fora mesmo. Me liga. Tchau. – e saiu andando de volta para a casa.

Kaname veio na minha direção e voltamos juntos para o carro. A viagem, de um modo geral foi bem tranqüila. Pegamos um pequeno engarrafamento na ponte, mas nada monstruoso.

Quando chegamos na casa de campo, nossos outros parentes já se encontravam lá. Meu tio Rido, sua mulher, seu filho Shiki, a namorada dele, Tooya. Minha avó viúva. E alguns outros parentes distantes. Fomos educadamente cumprimentar todos. Kaname não gosta muito do meu tio Rido. Ele acha que meu tio é invejoso entre outras coisas, mas como ele nunca me fez nada, nada contra. Porém prefiro não me meter nessas coisas.

- Bem vindos, meus queridos. – disse minha avó. – Por favor, vão para seus quartos se acomodar. O almoço será servido daqui a pouco.

E foi o que fizemos. Kaname e eu, aqui, dividíamos um quarto. O quarto tinha duas camas, dois armários e um banheiro. Não nos queixávamos mais já que havíamos nos acostumado com isso. Quero ver só o dia em que trouxermos nossos respectivos namorados. Me veio a imagem de Zero na cabeça. A apaguei, senão não conseguiria fazer mais nada o dia todo a não ser pensar nele. Nos acomodamos e descemos para conversar com nosso primo e sua namorada.

A conversa não durou muito. Eles formavam um casal muito bonito. Lindo até, mas são um pouco estranhos. Eles ficavam o tempo todo comendo um palitinho de chocolate e quase não falavam nada. Eu e Kaname desistimos de puxar papo e fomos jogar buraco na sala de jogos.

Para falar a verdade, foi o que fizemos o final de semana todo. Quando não jogávamos, comíamos, quando não comíamos, estávamos na piscina, quando não estávamos na piscina, estávamos jogando cartas. Era um círculo vicioso! Devo ter engordado horrores. De vez em quando eu ligava para a Yori para saber como andavam as coisas por lá. Ela me disse que estava tudo bem e que os nossos "vizinhos nº 1" não fizeram nada o final de semana. Nós os apelidamos de "vizinhos nº 1" por causa de nosso interesse por eles (Dã!). Só teve uma vez que saíram de casa. E foi para jogar o lixo fora. Fora isso, eles não fizeram nada. Avisei que estaria de volta um pouco depois do almoço. E que se ela quisesse sair que poderíamos. Ela adorou e disse que domingo marcaríamos melhor as coisas.

Bom, como já disse o final de semana foi bem tranqüilo. Meus pais viram minha avó e meu tio e o restante da família e todo mundo está feliz. Yey! E já era hora de voltarmos. Mal podia esperar. Nada contra minha família, mas não gosto de ficar longe da minha casinha. Demorou menos tempo para voltarmos. Não havia trânsito. Chegamos rápido e logo eu liguei para a Yori. E a mala? Bom, Kira-san disse que iria desfazê-la para mim. Só o que fiz foi, depois de programar tudo com a Yori, me arrumar e ir para o shopping! Uhul!

- Como foram as coisas lá com sua família?

- Ah, o de sempre. – disse enquanto dirigia em direção ao shopping. – Nunca acontece nada de mais. Mas me conta. Quer dizer que eles saíram hoje? – perguntei confirmando a informação que ela havia me passado anteriormente. Zero e Ichiru tinham saído na hora do almoço no carro do Zero. Logicamente, não tínhamos idéia para onde eles foram.

- Certíssimo! Eles saíram mais ou menos meia hora antes de você chegar. Eu ia te ligar avisando, mas como você já estava vindo para cá achei melhor contar quando chegasse. O que vamos fazer no shopping? Queria ir na livraria. E depois quem sabe naquele novo restaurante que inaugurou semana passada. Que tal? – ela estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ai, Yori... Não me leve a mal, mas se eu ver comida mais uma vez na minha frente eu juro que vou vomitar. Minha avó encheu a gente de comida nesse final de semana. Eram doces, bolos, tortas, pães salgados... Não quero comer nada tão cedo.

- E se for uma saladinha? Vi o cardápio deles pela internet e tem saladas deliciosas. Ora, vamos Yuuki. Por mim, vai... Faz um tempão que não saímos. – odeio quando ela faz essa chantagem!

- Está bem. Está bem. Eu vou comer com você no restaurante. Tudo bem? Mas antes eu também quero passar na livraria.

- Tudo bem!

Chegamos no shopping e literalmente corremos na direção da livraria. Ela estava em promoção e antes que os livros todos acabassem que queria pelo menos ver quais estavam mais baratos. Yori foi para a seção de ficção e eu fui para a seção de romance. Infelizmente não encontrei nenhum livro que me enchesse os olhos. Fui me encontrar com a Yori na seção de ficção quando sem querer esbarrei em alguém.

- Me desculpe. Não estava olhando para... Akatsuki? – o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Yuuki! Olá. Tudo bom? – ele veio me dar um abraço. – Como você está?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. E você? Comprando livros, é?

- Que nada. Comprando guias de viagens. Para a faculdade e o trabalho. Estudar a arquitetura de outros países, essas coisas. E você? Comprando livros de história da arte?

- Que nada. Vendo se tinha alguma novidade na seção de romance. Mas não tinha nada bom. – ouvi a Yori me chamar. – Nos vemos amanhã na faculdade?

- Claro. Ah, Yuuki. Você pode me dar seu telefone? Para o caso de eu me atrasar na aula do Zero-sensei de novo eu poder te avisar. – ele tirou o celular do bolso.

- Ahn... Tudo bem, claro. – tirei o meu da bolsa e passei o meu número para ele e ele me passou o dele. – Quer meu e-mail também?

- Claro! – e anotou. Ele me passou o dele também. – Nos vemos amanhã. Mande um 'oi' para a Yori. Tchau.

- Ta. Tchau. – Oi, Yori. Você estava me chamando? O que foi?

- Com quem você estava conversando? Era com o Akatsuki? Reconheci a voz dele. Você o chamou? Yuuki!

- Não! Nos encontramos por acaso. Ele estava comprando guias de viagem para um trabalho e eu estava indo encontrar com você quando nos esbarramos. E ele já até foi embora. Deixa de ser paranóia! Está parecendo o Zero com os ataques de ciúmes dele. – me aborreci. Ultimamente a Yori tem discutido bastante comigo por causa do Akatsuki. – E aí? Viu se tinha algum livro que gostasse?

- Ahn... Não. Vamos para o restaurante. Estou ficando com fome.

- Mas Yori, são quatro horas da tarde! Como é possível você estar com fome há essa hora? Se está com fome vamos ao café que fica no terraço. A vista é bonita e o tempo está bom.

- Ehn... Ta tudo bem. Vamos só ao banheiro primeiro? – a Yori estava esquisita. Acho que ela está me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos então no do terraço já que vamos para lá mesmo. – peguei sua mão e a puxei para fora da livraria.

- Tudo bem. – que tudo bem mais estranho. Parecia que ela não queria ir.

Fomos até o elevador e subimos até o terraço. Ainda havia bastantes mesas vazias. O maître veio até nós para nos receber.

- Boa tarde, Srtas. Mesa para quantos? – ele perguntou educadamente.

- Duas, por favor. – eu disse.

- Na verdade, mesa para quatro. – Yori me corrigiu. Hein? Quatro?

- Acompanhem-me, por favor. – seguimos o maître até a mesa indicada. – Aqui. Logo trarei os cardápios. – e se retirou.

- Obrigada. – dissemos juntas. – Yori! Mesa para quatro? Que quatro pessoas? Segundo eu saiba eu ainda não estou tão gorda a ponto de ocupar dois lugares!

- Ai Yuuki. Era só para colocar as bolsas. Você está paranóica! – será que estou mesmo? De fato, a Yori colocou a bolsa na cadeira. Mas paranóica com o que? – Eu vou ao banheiro. Me espera antes de pedir. – ela se levantou, mas fez algo estranho. Levou o celular.

Fiz o que prometi. Quando o cardápio chegou, eu não pedi nada. Simplesmente agradeci e pedi que voltasse mais tarde. A Yori estava demorando. O que será que ela foi fazer no banheiro? E ainda por cima com o celular?

Esperei a Yori por mais alguns minutos. Estava ficando preocupada e impaciente. Fui até o banheiro ver o porquê de ela estar demorando tanto. Não havia fila. Sinal de que ela estava dentro de uma das cabines. Será que ela estava passando mal? Comecei a ficar mais preocupada ainda. Resolvi olhar por de baixo das cabines. Quando já estava quase no final ouço a voz da Yori conversando com alguém pelo telefone, eu presumo. A menos que ela esteja louca e tenha começado a falar sozinha.

- Você pediu para avisar quando saíssemos. A culpa não é minha se eu só consegui falar com você agora. – ela sussurrava. Eu coloquei meu ouvido na porta para ouvir melhor. – Isso mesmo. Estamos no café do terraço. Eu seguro ela aqui. – segurar? Segurar quem? Eu? – Tudo bem. Até. – e desligou. Quando ela abriu a porta e me viu, posso garantir que ela gelou feito um iceberg.

- Segurar quem aqui Yori? Eu? Por quê? – me encostei na pia e cruzei meus braços. – Com quem você estava conversando e dizendo que iria me segurar aqui?

- Yuuki. Por favor, não fique brava. Fui forçada a isso. Eu juro!

- Fala logo Yori! Está me deixando preocupada!

* * *

><p>O que será que está acontecendo hein? Hum... Curiosidade a flor da pele.<p>

Lica, você é especial! Não se esqueça disso.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Atenção!** VK não me pertence

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

- Yuuki. Não fique brava comigo, por favor... – Yori me dizia enquanto saíamos do banheiro.

Não acredito que ela se tornou 'aliada' do Zero! Ele trocou telefones com ela! Ai que raiva!

Sabe o motivo de a Yori estar falando no telefone no banheiro? Pois bem. Eu vou contar. Ela simplesmente estava ligando para o Zero e dizendo que a gente tinha mudado de lugar para comer. Acredita em um negócio desses? Ela agora vai ficar me vigiando a pedido do Zero.

- Yori. Eu juro. Se você estiver fazendo isso comigo para ganhar pontos com o Ichiru... Eu nunca mais falo com você! – eu disse já me sentando na mesa.

- Yuuki, eu juro. Ele me pediu. Não pude fazer nada. – ela também se sentou. – Bom, você pode ao menos ficar contente? Verá seu amado hoje. Ele me pediu para marcar esse encontro. Queria ter te contado, mas ele me proibiu.

- Yori. Coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha. Eu AMO ver o Zero. Não importa qual o momento do dia, mas custa ter me avisado? Ele nunca iria saber se você tivesse me contado ou não. – chamei o garçom e pedi um copo com água e limão. Yori pediu um chá. – Mas me conta. Você conseguiu falar alguma vez com o Ichiru?

- Não! Olha que frustrante... Até você, que não está interessada nele já conversou com ele... Isso é realmente frustrante.

- Achei que você não estivesse interessada nele. – o garçom chegou com nossos pedidos.

- Você não é boba. Sabe perfeitamente bem que eu estou afim dele. Já me conhece a tempo suficiente para saber dessas coisas. – ela riu. – Uhm... Eles chegaram. Não vira a cabeça. Ele acha que você não sabe que ele vem aqui.

- Ta. Então me distraia. Estou com saudades de olhá-lo. Como ele está?

- Gostoso. AI! – chutei sua canela por de baixo da perna. – Sua ciumenta descontrolada.

- Se chamá-lo de gostoso mais uma vez... – ela interrompeu a minha fala me chutando. Chamou minha atenção para a aproximação dos gêmeos mais lindos desse mundo. – Zero? Ichiru? – fingi surpresa ao vê-los diante de mim. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Você contou, né? – ele se dirigiu para a Yori. – Pelo visto são tão amigas que não conseguem esconder nada uma da outra. Até quando isso deixaria a outra feliz. – Zero veio se sentar ao meu lado. – Boa tarde, Yuuki. – e me deu um selinho. Fui para o céu. – Já pediu alguma coisa?

- Não. Ainda não. – respondi feito uma idiota que era.

- Que bom. Assim poderemos pedir juntos.

- Olá, Ichiru. – falei com ele que estava sentado ao lado da Yori. Ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguia parar de mexer nos dedos.

- Oi, Yuuki. Soube que viajou com sua família. Como foi? Conheceu alguém interessante? – uma pausa e os irmãos se entreolharam. – Não me olhe com essa cara. – ele se divertia quando irritava o Zero, né?

- Se atreva a começar que então eu vou falar sobre o que conversamos ontem à tarde. Você quer? – nisso Ichiru se calou. Minha nossa... Qual terá sido o assunto?

- Bom, o que vamos pedir? – perguntou a Yori para desviar a atenção deles. – Eu queria comer um quiche de ricota com espinafre. E vocês?

- Acho que eu gostaria de um quiche de frango. – eu respondi.

- Eu queria aquele pãozinho que vem caprichado com um café. – respondeu Ichiru.

- Eu quero o mesmo que o Ichiru.

Assim que decidimos o que iríamos pedir, chamamos um garçom, ele anotou os pedidos e ficamos conversando enquanto esperávamos eles chegarem. Zero e Ichiru pouco falavam, só ficavam ouvindo as baboseiras que eu e Yori falávamos. Ficávamos rindo como se fossemos duas crianças. Mas parecia que eles não ligavam. Só quando o pedido chegou que nós mudamos de assunto.

- Vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo? – quis saber Ichiru bebericando um pouco do café.

- Desde que éramos pequenas. Nem me lembro mais quanto tempo somos amigas. – respondeu Yori sorrindo.

- Sério? Isso sim que é amizade. – comeu um pedaço do pão e depois mudou de assunto. – Porque você decidiu fazer direito?

E eles ficaram conversando no mundinho deles. Não iria prestar atenção na conversa dos outros. Além de ser falta de educação, a Yori fica enormemente sem graça quando sente os outros ouvindo suas conversas. Decidi então conversar com o Zero.

- Porque você armou isso com a Yori? – perguntei parecendo ser o mais casual possível. Não queria que ele achasse que eu estou com ciúmes ou algo assim.

- Não fique com ciúmes Yuuki. Eu SÓ falei com ela. Com você eu faria outras coisas... – e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Não preciso nem dizer que eu fui ao céu e voltei. – Ora, ora! Você ficou vermelha. Que linda você fica vermelha.

- Ei! Estamos em público Zero. Olha os modos. – Ichiru disse se desviando da conversa com Yori. Zero praticamente o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ichiru, como está seu pão? – tentei mudar de assunto. Pelo que eu pude perceber o Zero odeia ser repreendido na frente dos outros. Principalmente pelo irmão. – Vamos ir ao cinema depois? O que acham?

- Acho uma excelente idéia Yuuki. – Zero disse. Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa.

- Acho uma boa idéia. Vamos ver o que? – perguntou Yori. – Eu queria ver ação!

- Eu também! – disse Ichiru. Ele olhou para a Yori e sorriu. Ela se tornou um pimentão humano.

- Eu também! E você Zero? – disse tentando ignorar as mãos deles alisando a minha perna.

- Por mim... Ação está perfeito.

Ficamos conversando sobre a faculdade por mais alguns instantes. Pouco depois pagamos a conta (na verdade, eles pagaram) e fomos para a entrada do cinema. Como a decisão de ver um filme de ação foi unânime, decidimos ver "Missão Impossível: Protocolo Fantasma". Porque esse filme? Bom, primeiro que era ação; segundo por que era uma seqüência de um dos filmes que eu mais gostava e terceiro porque era com o Tom Cruise! Eu O AMAVA.

Eles pagaram nossas entradas. Nem preciso dizer que quando a Yori tirou o cartão de crédito da carteira para pagar sua entrada e o Ichiru segurou na sua mão para impedi-la, ela quase teve um surto psicótico. Ela ficou toda nervosa sem saber o que fazer. Ichiru só riu, mas não de deboche, mas sim porque achou aquilo muito fofo. Pelo menos foi isso que me pareceu.

Bom, o Zero pagou a minha e ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que eu tenho que pagar por aquilo e com juros! Juro que eu pensei muita besteira quando ele disse aquilo. Parecia que ele estava sugerindo algo indecente. O mais estranho foi perceber que eu gostei daquilo.

Assistimos ao filme tranquilamente. Quero dizer, sem contar as vezes que o Zero colocou a mão na minha coxa. E foram várias vezes. Tantas que até perdi a conta. Até nos trailers! E ele estava ainda mais ousado. Acho que era porque estávamos no escuro. A mão dele chegou a encostar na minha virilha! Eu arfei baixinho e para piorar ele percebeu.

- Não se preocupe, Yuuki. Se depender de mim logo, logo acabo essa sua vontade. – ele deu uma risadinha e lambeu meu pescoço. Ele estava me deixando louca! Que homem é esse?

- Zero! Pára com isso. Estamos no cinema. Que coisa...! – disse tirando a mão dele na minha perna. – Você podia ao menos ser discreto!

- Eu estou sendo discreto. A culpa não é minha se você está gemendo... – ele sorriu daquele jeito tentador. Eu estava gemendo? Ai que vergonha...

- Shiii! – falaram Yori e Ichiru juntos. – Parem de falar! – disse Yori por cima do Ichiru.

Não preciso dizer que depois dessa eu fiquei muito sem graça. Eu tentei ficar o mais calada possível o resto do filme todo. E Zero também ficou quieto, mas de vez em quando ele olhava para mim e me dava um beijo. Eu já estava ficando completamente louca com ele fazendo isso. Ele estava fazendo eu me apaixonar ainda mais com ele. Se isso ainda é possível!

O filme acabou um pouco antes das oito horas. Ou seja, quase na hora do jantar. A Yori, descontraidamente (acredita nisso que é bacana), sugeriu que jantássemos no shopping. Nem preciso dizer que todos concordaram, né?

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro antes. – eu disse.

- Então te esperamos aqui. – disse o Zero. – Mas não demore porque senão não conseguiremos lugar para comer.

- Não precisa me dizer isso. – eu disse emburrada. – Não vou demorar.

Eu fui para o banheiro que ficava perto do cinema. Eles ficaram em um banco em frente. Juro que não demorei! Tipo, tinha uma fila, mas quando é que banheiro feminino não tem fila? Só sei que quando saí vi o Zero parado na porta do banheiro feminino me esperando. Ele estava maravilhoso encostado na parede com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. A blusa marcava seus músculos perfeitos.

Eu ainda não disse como ele estava vestido, né? Ele estava com uma blusa de gola "V" verde e uma calça jeans clara com um All Star branco. E Ichiru estava está com uma blusa pólo azul com uma calça jeans escura quase preta e um tênis Adida (sim, eu reparei na marca) preto. Ambos estavam lindos, mas nem preciso dizer quem era meu favorito, preciso? Só para constar: A Yori estava com um vestido bege com sapatilhas vermelhas e eu estava com uma saia cintura alta preta com uma regata cinza e sapatilhas brancas.

Bem... Eu divaguei. Onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Ele estava parado encostado na parede. Parecia todo rabugento.

- Você estava demorando. Eles me pediram para vir ver se você ainda estava viva. – ele manteve sua posição.

- Desculpa... A fila estava muito grande e... – ele me puxou para perto dele. – O que foi? – ele não me respondeu. Tudo o que ele fez foi olhar para os lados e me jogar dentro do armário de limpeza. Isso mesmo. Armário de limpeza fedendo à alvejante. – O que está fazendo, Zero?

- Desculpa Yuuki, mas estou me segurando há muito tempo. Tem noção do quando eu fiquei nervoso esse final de semana? Achei que você não voltaria. – ele me abraçou.

- Sentiu minha falta? – eu disse ainda abraçada a ele. Eu só senti sua cabeça balançando para cima e para baixo. – Mas eu voltei, não voltei? – levantei sua cabeça e lhe dei um selinho. Fiz aquilo de forma impensada! Até o Zero ficou surpreso.

Ele segurou minha cabeça entre suas mãos e me deu um beijo. Ele parecia nervoso, mas o beijo estava calmo. Ele pousou suas mãos em meus ombros e os apertou de leve, mas eu gemi em reação. Ele então aprofundou o beijo. Começou a ficar mais exigente. Pressionou o meu corpo contra a parede e apertou minha cintura. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a apertei. Zero já estava querendo mais. Ele me levantou e me fez cruzar minhas pernas em sua cintura. Eu estava de saia! Mas devo dizer que nem me importei.

Com a ajuda das minhas pernas em sua cintura eu o puxei mais para perto. Ele estava com as mãos nas minhas coxas e as apertou. Eu gemi em sua boca. Zero então levantou a minha saia até onde pode e apertou a minha bunda. Eu segurei seu cabelo e o puxei. Ele continuava o beijo e não o parava de jeito nenhum. Eu estava ficando sem ar, mas eu não queria parar. Senti tanta saudade dele e desse beijo que eu poderia morrer sem ar que ficaria feliz. Eu já estava começando a sentir sua excitação entre as minhas pernas.

Quando o Zero colocou a mão por baixo minha calçinha e massageou minha virilha eu quase fui a loucura!

De repente fomos interrompidos pelos nossos celulares. Zero e eu havíamos recebido mensagens. Ele leu a que ele recebeu em voz alta. Era do Ichiru.

"_Zero, não quero saber o porquê está demorando. Até porque acho que sei o motivo, mas prefiro não comentar. Seu depravado! Só quero que volte logo com a Yuuki para podermos comer. – Ichiru"_

- O que posso dizer... Meu irmão me conhece. – ele riu. RIU! Pela primeira vez eu vi o Zero fazer uma piada e rir! Acho que essa vai para a lista de fatos inéditos do Zero.

- Eu recebi duas. Uma é da Yori.

"_Yuuki, saia logo desse banheiro e vamos comer! Estou com fome. E não quero mais ficar sozinha com o Ichiru. Estou ficando sem assunto e isso está me deixando nervosa. Eu sei perfeitamente bem que você está se divertindo com o Zero, mas quero que volte agora! – Yori"_

- Minha amiga é mesmo muito sutil... – eu ri.

- De quem é a outra? – ele me perguntou enquanto ajeitava a blusa. Eu tinha que fazer o mesmo também. Aliás, não só a blusa como a saia também. Ainda bem que tinha um espelho no armário. Não me perguntem por quê...

Eu vi o número. Era do Akatsuki. E agora? O que vou dizer para o Zero? Não posso dizer que era do Akatsuki. Ele vai ficar uma fera! Preciso pensar em alguma coisa rápido.

- É da operadora. Que saco! Eu canso de dizer que eu não quero nenhuma promoção, mas eles insistem! – guardei o celular e terminei de me ajeitar. – Vamos voltar? Antes que eles venham aqui nos buscar? – eu ri.

- Uhm... Estou a fim de continuar aqui. – ele me abraçou pela cintura. – Preciso comentar uma coisa com você. – ele me soltou. Porque sinto que a coisa é grave? - É sobre o Ichiru. – o olhei assustada. O que aconteceu com o Ichiru? – Ele está a fim da Yori.

O QUÊÊÊÊ?

* * *

><p>REVIEWS? REVIEWS! REVIEWS?<p> 


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Atenção!** VK não me pertence

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII<strong>

Como assim? O Ichiru está a fim da Yori? Como pode isso? Desde quando?

- Zero. O que você está me falando é verdade? Com os sentimentos das pessoas não se brinca!

- Como eu brincaria com os sentimentos do meu irmão?

- Bem... Você brincou com os meus, se lembra? – perguntei irônica e revirando os olhos.

- Já te falei que eu não brinquei com seus sentimentos. Você só não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não vou entrar nesse mérito com você. Vamos voltar. E trate de fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu. – ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para fora do armário. Como era bom respirar ar puro sem alvejante...

Saímos da área do banheiro e nos direcionamos aos bancos onde eles estavam sentados. Yori parecia bastante descontraída conversando com o Ichiru. E ele parecia estar realmente feliz em estar conversando com ela. Pelo visto o Zero estava mesmo falando a verdade. Peraí... Então os sentimentos deles são recíprocos? Preciso falar isso com o Zero! Puxei sua cabeça para perto da minha.

- Yuuki, estamos em público. Está com tanto desejo assim? – ele riu. Ai, como ele é bobo!

- Não é nada disso. Preciso te dizer uma coisa. A Yori também gosta do Ichiru. – ele me olhou com uma cara de "e daí?" então eu continuei. – Que tal da gente juntar eles? – eu já estava com um plano engenhoso na minha cabeça quando ele me desanimou totalmente.

- Não vou fazer isso. Se eles se gostam, eles que se resolvam sozinhos. Não vou me meter nisso. E você também não deveria. – ele afastou seu rosto do meu e se aproximou dos dois. – E aí? Foi mal a demora. Podemos comer agora. Vamos comer no Viena?

Eu ainda estava chocada com o que ele tinha dito antes. Como ele não iria ajudar o irmão a ser feliz? Porque ele não ajudaria? Eu estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que eu nem percebi que meu celular estava tocando. Peguei e vi quem era. Akatsuki. O que será que ele queria comigo?

- Vamos jantar logo. – eu disse enquanto guardava o celular. Havia recusado a chamada. – Vamos ou não no Viena?

- Quem era? – perguntou Zero me olhando desconfiado. – Porque não atendeu?

- Era número desconhecido. – falei dando de ombros. – Não atendo esses tipos de ligações. Vamos comer ou não? Estou com fome.

- Vamos para o Viena então. – falou Ichiru ajudando a Yori se levantar do banco. Que coisa mais fofa!

Chegamos ao Viena e, por sorte, tinha uma mesa para quatro vazia. Guiaram-nos até ela e nos sentamos. Ficamos discutindo qual era o melhor prato e qual nós queríamos. Algumas vezes o Ichiru soltava uma observação engraçada que fazia todos na mesa rirem. Inclusive o Zero. Ele era um Zero diferente quando estava com o Ichiru. Menos sério e mais descontraído.

Por fim fizemos nossos pedidos: eu pedi um nhoque aos quatro queijos, a Yori pediu um medalhão à piamontese, Ichiru pediu um frango à la kiev e o Zero pediu arroz branco com filé de peixe ao molho de camarão. E para beber pedimos: eu pedi um suco de tangerina, a Yori pediu um Ice Tea de pêssego, Ichiru pediu vinho branco e Zero pediu um vinho tinto.

Devo dizer que o jantar foi bem tranqüilo. Ichiru ficou conversando animadamente com a Yori e eu fiquei conversando com o Zero. Sobre o que conversamos? Várias coisas. Tentamos conhecer melhor um ao outro. Começando por um gosto em comum: arte. Só que não chegamos muito longe. Discordamos na primeira frase. Ele gostava de arte contemporânea e eu não. Às vezes sinto que para eu e Zero ficarmos juntos é quase impossível. E isso me dói o coração.

Meu celular tocou mais uma vez. Eu queria ignorar, mas todos na mesa ficaram me olhando. Eu ia cancelar a ligação quando a Yori pegou o celular. Não preciso dizer que entrei em pânico.

- Quem será? – ela viu o visor. Olhou-me e me entregou o celular. – Atende logo.

- Yori... Não faça essa cara. – atendi ao telefone. – Alô? -_"Oi, Yuuki. Está tudo bem? Estou te atrapalhando?"_ – Não, tudo bem. – _"Você pode falar?"_ – Posso sim. Pode falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _"Não... Ta tudo bem. Eu só queria te contar uma coisa, mas eu falo com você amanhã. Beijos e nos vemos."_ – Tudo bem então. Até amanhã. Beijos. – e desliguei.

- Quem era Yuuki? – perguntou o Zero. – Alguém da faculdade?

- Hã? Era. - eu não estava mentindo. Akatsuki era da faculdade. – Queria falar comigo, mas disse que falava amanhã. Não tenho idéia do que seja. – recoloquei meu celular em cima da mesa e voltei a comer.

Eles ainda me olhavam. Preferi ignorar. Só que algo completamente inesperado aconteceu. Zero, em um movimento rápido, pegou o meu celular e decidiu mexer nele. Tentei tirar das mãos deles, mas eu não consegui. Ele era mais forte do que eu e ficava empurrando minha mão para trás. Teve uma hora que ele parou de me empurrar e só me olhou com olhares mortais. Ai meu Deus...

- Akatsuki? Aquele Akatsuki? Da minha aula? – ele olhava do celular para mim, de mim para o celular. Eu estava entrando em pânico. – Muito bem Yuuki. Acho que depois disso não preciso dizer mais nada, não é? – ele jogou o celular na mesa e segurou meu braço. – Você está ficando com ele? Enquanto está comigo? Muito honrado da sua parte Yuuki!

- Zero, não estou ficando com ele! Ele só é meu amigo. Deixa de ciúmes!

- Ciúmes? Quem aqui está com ciúmes? Só estou chocado com o quanto você é fácil. – ele riu debochadamente.

- Zero! – Ichiru falou alto, mas sem chamar a atenção das outras pessoas. – Não fale isso. Você não tem provas para acusá-la desse jeito. Pare de falar essas coisas. Está ofendendo-a.

- Fique quieto Ichiru. Isso não lhe diz respeito. Se quer saber, eu acabei de perder o apetite. Pague para mim que depois te dou o dinheiro. – dito isso ele saiu do restaurante.

- Ai meu Deus... Ele sempre entende tudo errado! O que vou fazer agora? Ele vai ficar todo ignorante comigo sem qualquer motivo. – eu falei colocando o cotovelo em cima da mesa e apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. – O que vou fazer?

- Você praticamente pediu por isso Yuuki. – falou Yori. – Eu te falei para não ficar dando conversa para ele.

- Não precisa me dizer isso agora! Eu sei que eu fiz burrada, ta legal? – eu queria chorar.

- Yori, não adianta ficar falando essas coisas para a Yuuki agora. Yuuki, vá atrás dele e tente explicá-lo tudo. Ele vai ouvir se você souber explicar. – Ichiru disse. – Mas deixe a chave do carro. Senão não voltamos para a casa. – ele sorriu. – Agora vai. Antes que ele saia do shopping e de nada vai adiantar.

Ichiru não precisou dizer duas vezes. Assim que ele falou o primeiro 'vai' eu levantei da mesa e praticamente corri para o estacionamento. Eu tinha que encontrar a Hillux antes do Zero chegar nela. Preciso explicar a ele as coisas. Não podia deixar o Zero ficar com raiva de mim por causa de um mal entendido. Isso era completamente idiota! O Zero às vezes agia como um idiota. Um idiota completo.

Quando finalmente eu consegui chegar ao estacionamento, vi o Zero sair do elevador e ir em direção ao carro. Corri mais rápido que podia – isso de sapatilha – para poder alcançar o Zero. Ele andava muito rápido! Decidi tirar a sapatilha e correr descalça. Acredite, faz uma grande diferença. Estava quase alcançando o Zero quando decidi gritar.

- ZERO! ESPERA! – ele se virou para mim. – Por favor, me escuta! – eu finalmente consegui alcançar o carro.

- O que você quer Yuuki? Eu quero ir para a casa. Não estou a fim de brincar com você. – ele me olhava friamente. Nem parecia o Zero de alguns minutos atrás no armário. – Fala logo. O que quer comigo?

- Me deixe explicar. – eu implorava. Ele parecia não me ouvir. – Zero, por favor, fala alguma coisa.

- O que quer que eu diga? Que você está perdoada de ter mentido para mim? Sinto muito Yuuki, mas não. Não sou trouxa ao ponto de acreditar que você não tem nada com ele. Ele ligou para o seu celular, Yuuki! O que queria que eu pensasse? – ele estava realmente furioso. Não lhe tiro a razão.

- Zero... Me deixe voltar para a casa com você. – ele me olhou surpreso. – Yori vai voltar com Ichiru. Eu deixei minhas coisas com eles.

- Porque fez isso? Porque se deu ao trabalho de vir atrás de mim?

- PORQUE EU TE AMO DROGA! – meu grito ecoou pele estacionamento. – Porque você não acredita nisso? Que saco. O Akatsuki pode me mandar mensagens, me telefonar, me mandar e-mails, mas nunca, NUNCA, significará mais que você. – eu estava sentindo lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto. – Porque gosta de me ver sofrer? Porque gosta de fazer isso comigo?

- Yuuki... – ele me puxou e me prensou contra o carro. – Assim você vai acabar me enlouquecendo. – e me beijou.

Ele fez questão de ser rude. Ele não teve a mínima calma. Sugou os meus lábios até eles começarem a doer. Ele arranhou a lateral das minhas coxas as marcando. Prendeu meu cabelo em suas mãos e o puxou para trás dando total visão do meu pescoço que ele logo em seguida abocanhou. Eu queria que ele fosse mais devagar, mas sei que não adiantava nada pedir. Ele não me ouviria. Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar ele se acalmar.

De repente ele abriu a porta traseira do carro e me jogou lá dentro. Literalmente. Depois ele entrou e deu a partida. Saiu do estacionamento voando e acho que nunca cheguei tão rápido ao condomínio. Ele entrou na garagem e me tirou do carro. Me carregou no colo até um quarto. Percebi que era o dele por causa da visão que eu tinha do meu quarto pela janela. Ele me colocou em cima da cama e entrou no banheiro. Poucos minutos depois ele saiu de lá somente com um short de dormir. Segurava um blusão na mão.

- Vista isso. Essa saia deve estar desconfortável. E essa sapatilha também. – ele me entregou o blusão. – Pode usar o banheiro se quiser.

- O-obrigada. – segui para o banheiro e troquei de roupa. Coloquei minha roupa em cima do cesto. Voltei para o quarto. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama com cabeça apoiada nas mãos. – Zero...?

- Me desculpa. Fui muito rude com você antes. Estava furioso. – ele estendeu sua mão na minha direção. – Venha aqui. – e eu fui.

- Tudo bem. Você teve seus motivos. Eu também ficaria furiosa se fosse o contrário. Não culpo você, Zero. Está tudo bem. – ele me sentou em seu colo. – Está tudo bem.

- Yuuki. Por favor, me responda. Você tem alguma coisa com ele? Preciso saber. – ele me abraçava forte.

- Não, Zero. Não tenho nada com ele. Já lhe disse. Somos apenas amigos. – retribuí seu abraço.

Ele me deitou na cama. Ficou por cima de mim, mas só ficou me olhando. Seu olhar não trazia mais a raiva de antes, mas sim algo diferente. Talvez carinho ou até mesmo afeição. Ele ficou alisando o meu rosto de leve. Esse Zero gentil estava me deixando muito nervosa. Ele ficava me olhando e me acariciando. Nada fazia a não ser isso.

- Zero...? Está tudo bem? – perguntei arfando. – Você parece estranho.

- Acho que fiz uma nova descoberta. – ele respondeu antes de me dar um beijo.

- Qual? – perguntei acariciando o seu rosto. A pele era tão macia e clara. Eu amava tudo no Zero.

- Acho que eu amo você.

* * *

><p>Agora aposto que vai ter review! As coisas esquentaram...<p>

Lica, minha amada amiga, você se incomodaria se eu parasse de te agradecer sempre? Você sabe que essa fic é dedicada a você, então não preciso agradecer sempre, né? Obrigada.

Quanto eu voltar a sentir meus dedos, eu volto a agradecer! ;]


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_**Atenção!** VK não me pertence_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII<strong>

_- Acho que eu amo você._

Eu juro. Juro! Que se ele estive um pouco mais distante de mim eu diria que tinha ouvido alguma coisa errada. Mas dessa distância - mínimos centímetros - não tem como negar que ele disse que me amava. Ta legal... Ta legal... ACHA que me amava.

- Zero... Não faça isso. Não diga isso para mim... – eu queria chorar. Estava segurando o máximo que podia as lágrimas.

- Estou falando sério Yuuki. – ele disse olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. – Sinto algo diferente quando estou com você. Tenho horror de não tê-la por perto e detesto vê-la com o Akatsuki. Se não é amor, não sei o que é. – ele aproximou sua cabeça da minha. – Quero beijá-la. Quero muito beijá-la.

E não esperou minha resposta. Zero moveu sua boca na direção da minha e me beijou. Foi um beijo calmo e delicado. Eu sentia todo o peso dele em cima de mim. E pensa que eu reclamei? Que nada. Puxei-o ainda mais para cima de mim. Queria senti-lo a qualquer preço. Abri minhas pernas para poder aconchegá-lo melhor. Ele começou a passar as mãos na minha cintura. O blusão que ele tinha me emprestado já estava na minha cintura. Ele sutilmente a levantou e a tirou. Fiquei somente de calcinha e sutiã. Ainda bem que eles eram novos e estavam combinando. O sutiã era branco com rendas em preto e a calcinha era o contrário. Zero ficou me olhando intensamente. Jogou a blusa ao lado da cama e voltou a fazer peso em cima de mim.

Voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez mais exigente. Prendeu meus braços em cima da minha cabeça com suas mãos e deixou de me beijar na boca para começar a beijar meu pescoço. Ele alternava entre beijos e lambidas. Eu estava gemendo um pouco agora. Ainda bem que estávamos sozinhos. Zero chegou ao meu colo e mordeu meu seio direito. Gemi mais alto. Ele me olhou e riu. Depois desceu mais um pouco chegando a minha barriga. Ele espalhou mordidelas por ela. Depois voltou a subir e mordeu meu outro seio.

- Zero... – eu o olhei com os olhos semi-serrados de desejo. Não conseguia formar uma frase inteira em minha mente.

Zero sorriu e se levantou de cima de mim. Ficou de joelhos na cama. Pegou minhas mãos e me fez ficar de joelhos também. Ficamos um de frente para o outro. Voltamos a nos beijar. Zero passava a mão pelas minhas costas até encontrar o fecho do sutiã. Eu passava as mãos por suas costas sentindo seus músculos levemente tensionados. Ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e o tirou. Agora eu estava praticamente nua na sua frente. Nua na frente de um homem que iria me devorar se ele quisesse.

Ele ficou com o sutiã em suas mãos alguns instantes e depois o jogou perto da blusa. Ele segurou meus seios um em cada mão. Arrepiei-me um pouco. Ele os apertou e eu deixei escapar mais um gemido. Voltou a me beijar intensamente. Recoloquei minhas mãos em suas costas e desci até chegar ao cós do short. Zero gemeu em minha boca quando me sentiu tentando tirar seu short. Eu estava nervosa. Todas as vezes que nos beijamos e Zero ficou excitado, eu me pegava imaginando como seria seu pênis. Grande, pequeno, grosso, fino... Eu ainda não estava acreditando que finalmente mataria essa curiosidade. Eu já conseguia sentir a pele de sua bunda quando ouvimos um barulho na porta. Era o Ichiru batendo.

- Me perdoem mais uma vez estar atrapalhando vocês, mas eu tenho que dizer para a Yuuki que a Yori está esperando ela lá em baixo. – ele fez menção de abrir a porta, mas Zero o expulsou aos berros.

- NEM OUSE ABRIR ESSA PORTA ICHIRU! SENÃO EU O EXPULSO DESSA CASA! – Zero gritou tão alto que fiquei até zonza. – Entre no banheiro e troque de roupa. Não quero que o Ichiru te veja assim. – ele subiu o short e foi pegar uma camisa enquanto eu me direcionava ao banheiro.

Instantes depois eu estava devidamente vestida e pronta para ir. Por mais que eu não quisesse. Adoraria ficar. Adoraria continuar o que estávamos fazendo. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu senti raiva do Ichiru. URGH!

- Já estou indo, Zero. – falei saindo do quarto para descer a escada.

- Yuuki. – me virei e o vi parado encostado na porta do quarto da frente com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. – Nos vemos amanhã certo? – ele sorriu. E eu sorri junto.

- Claro, Zero. Nos vemos amanhã. – voltei a me direcionar para a escada.

- Yuuki. – voltei a me virar. – Isso aqui fica de recordação? – ele entrou em seu quarto e voltou segundos depois com meu sutiã entre os dedos. A expressão "ficar vermelha" seria eufemismo. – Te entrego isso amanhã? – ele sorria.

- Claro. – e voltei a descer as escadas mais rápido que um foguete. Não esperei para ver a expressão que ele fez quando eu disse isso.

Abri a porta e vi meu lindo carrinho estacionado na rua com a Yori dentro dele. Fui em direção a ele e me pus a dirigir até minha garagem – tipo, a uns 2, 3 metros de distância. Nesse meio segundo que levou até minha garagem, ninguém falou nada. Nem eu nem Yori. Só quando eu estava saindo da garagem foi que ela resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- Você... Ahn... O Zero ele... É... Vocês... – ok. A Yori criou problemas mentais. – Vocês ficaram íntimos? – ela estava vermelha! Feito um pimentão. Tive que rir da cara dela.

- Você quer saber se nós transamos? – ela arregalou os olhos para mim. – Não Yori. Nada aconteceu. – menti feio agora. – O Ichiru apareceu na hora.

- Mas você está sem sutiã!

- Ta bom... Te conto isso amanhã sim? Agora vamos entrar que eu quero trocar de roupa. – abri a porta e rumei para o meu quarto com Yori no meu encalço. – Mas, mudando de assunto... – falei quando já havíamos entrado no quarto. – O que você e Ichiru ficaram conversando depois que eu saí correndo atrás do Zero? – entrei no closet, tirei aquela roupa e coloquei o meu pijama.

- Nada de mais... Ficamos conversando sobre vocês, sobre a faculdade, sobre direito, leis, essas coisas. – eu lancei para ela um olhar de "ta de sacanagem!" – Mas depois fomos embora do restaurante - a propósito, você me deve R$35,90 - e fomos andar por aí. Depois voltamos para a casa e foi quando o Ichiru provavelmente atrapalhou vocês.

- Ah, Yori. Nem me fale disso. O Zero só faltou matar o Ichiru. Se é que ainda não matou. Nunca o vi tão revoltado.

- Yuuki...

- Oi.

- Se eu te contar uma coisa você promete não gritar e nem falar com ninguém? E quando eu falo ninguém é NINGUÉM mesmo? – eu balancei afirmativamente a cabeça. – O Ichiru me beijou. - !

- O QUE? – eu caí boquiaberta na cama. – QUE ISSO! COMO ASSIM?

- Yuuki, por favor, não fique brava comigo. – hã? Brava?

- Brava? Yori, eu não estou brava. Muito pelo contrário. Eu estou felicíssima! Você merece um homem muito especial. Melhor do que aque...

- Não completa Yuuki! Não quero ouvir falar dele nunca mais! Você prometeu. – Yori meteu a mão na minha boca para me calar. Tinha me esquecido da promessa que fiz a ela de nunca mencionar o nome daquele ser.

- Perdão. – eu a abracei. – Não falei de propósito.

- Eu sei. – ela correspondeu ao abraço. – Bom, eu vou indo nessa. Amanhã eu acordo cedo e sou eu quem vai levar a gente. Eu sei a saída. Pode deitar e dormir porque o seu dia hoje foi tumultuado. – ela deu uma piscadinha. Que bobona essa Yori. Eu ri.

Nem preciso dizer que depois disso eu capotei na cama e só acordei com Kira-san me cutucando e dizendo que eu estava atrasada. Pulei da cama e fui voada trocar de roupa. Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente - um vestido azul bebê rodado de um ombro só. Peguei minha bolsa, meu laptop e corri para a casa da Yori. Ela também estava saindo agora. Que sorte!

- Yuuki! Desculpa, me atrasei.

- Somos duas. Se não fosse a Kira-san eu não teria acordado. – nós rimos.

- Vamos correr que estamos pra lá de atrasadas. – ela me puxou pelo braço até a garagem.

Yori voou com o carro, mas graças a Deus andou no limite de velocidade. Chegamos na faculdade bem em cima da hora. Pelo menos para ela. Como ela estava atrasada, ela saiu do carro desesperada e gritando "Estacione para mim!" e "Depois eu pego a chave com você!". Não pude deixar de rir da cara dela. Fiz o que me pediu. Fiquei procurando uma vaga. Finalmente achei uma ao lado de um Logan preto. Fui andando até o hall para poder comer alguma coisa na lanchonete. Sair de casa sem tomar café é um horror. Estava no hall dos elevadores quando vi um pequenino (ironia) tumulto na área atrás dos elevadores. Essa área dava aceso aos ateliês do pessoal de pintura, escultura e gravura, assim como dava acesso as suas salas.

Fiquei curiosa para ver o que estava acontecendo. Saí da fila e fui xeretar. Quando dei a volta vi o Akatsuki conversando com um rapaz loiro. Pareciam estar se divertindo com as meninas babando por eles. Quando o Akatsuki me viu, veio na minha direção junto com o rapaz. Quando eu o vi, quase levei um susto. Não, minto. Eu levei um susto!

- Você! – eu dei uma tapa na cara dele. Coisa que eu queria fazer a muito tempo. – Como se atreve a aparecer na minha frente de novo? Te disse o que aconteceria quando isso acontecesse, não disse? – Akatsuki teve que me segurar para eu não voar na cara daquele infeliz.

Ele foi - na verdade é - o responsável pelos três mais longos anos que eu já tive na minha vida. Ele é o responsável pelo trauma que a Yori tem de relacionamentos. Sabem por quê? Porque quando esse babaca estudou com a gente na escola - ele era um ano mais velho e isso foi na oitava série - ele disse que estava apaixonado pela Yori e queria sair com ela de qualquer jeito. No início ela não aceitou, achou que fosse zoação, mas depois de oito meses ela acabou concordando em sair com ele. E a Yori nunca foi tão feliz na vida dela. Sempre sorrindo, sempre alegre. Eu cheguei a ficar com ciúmes dele! Ela passava mais tempo com ele do que comigo. Só que essa alegria não durou muito. Pouco tempo depois - uns seis, sete meses, ele sumiu do mapa. Literalmente. Numa noite ele estava com ela no cinema e na manhã seguinte, sumiu. Yori procurou em tudo quanto foi lugar, mandou e-mails, procurou na casa dele. Detalhe: eles não conheciam a família um do outro!

Yori praticamente entrou em depressão. Não queria comer, não queria sair, fazia tudo no automático. Os pais dela praticamente me imploraram para passar todos os dias com ela. Claro que não recusei. Eu tive que me "mudar" para a casa da Yori por uns seis, sete meses. Quando eu percebi que ela já estava ficando melhor, e voltei para a casa, mas a visitava todo dia. E isso tudo durou três anos. Desde então eu não permito que qualquer homem chegue perto dela. Não quero vê-la passar por isso novamente.

Só que eu acabei reencontrando esse cretino nas férias. Estávamos em Florença quando eu entrei em uma galeria e o vi apreciando um quadro e falando com o curador. Para a sorte geral da nação a Yori não estava comigo aquele dia.

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

- Oi. Se lembra de mim? – eu disse me aproximando dele. Ele se virou e me olhou espantado. – Sou a Yuuki. Amiga da namorada que você abandonou e deixou sofrer.

- Olá, Yuuki. A Yori está bem? Como ela está? – ele perguntava com um semblante sério.

- Não ouse perguntar dela para mim! Você é um cretino. Fez ela depender de você, fez ela amar você para no final abandoná-la sem nenhuma explicação!

- Sabe... Eu posso explicar... – ele falava na defensiva. Eu queria matá-lo!

- Não quero saber. E eu espero que você se lembre disso que vou te dizer agora: Se eu te ver mais uma vez ou se eu souber que a Yori te encontrou ou se você encontrou com a Yori e ela ficar mal novamente... Eu juro, mas eu juro que vou quebrar sua cara! – dito isso eu saí da galeria e voltei para o hotel. E nunca contei isso para a Yori.

~ FLASHBACK OFF ~

- SEU CRETINO! Suma daqui. Suma daqui antes que eu acabe com você! – eu me esperneava. – Akatsuki, me larga! – ele ainda me segurava pela cintura para me impedir. Enfim, perdi minha paciência e taquei minha sapatilha na cara dele.

- YUUKI! – Akatsuki me segurou ainda mais. – Primo, você está bem? – PRIMO? Akatsuki era primo daquele traste?

- Está tudo bem primo. Eu mereço isso. – ele se abaixou para pegar minha sapatilha. – E aí Yuuki?

- Aidou, seu cretino. – eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

><p>O.O!<p>

Eu mesma fiquei chocada com o que escrevi. rsrsrsrss

Reviews?


	19. Capítulo XIX

- Yuuki, você pode se acalmar? – Akatsuki perguntava ainda me segurando. – Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Vocês se conhecem?

- Pergunte ao seu primo. Ele deve saber contar a história melhor do que eu. – eu disse ainda tentando me soltar. – Se chegar perto de mim eu vou te chutar...! – eu disse quando percebi que o Aidou estava tentando recolocar a sapatilha no meu pé.

- Está tudo bem então. Toma. – e jogou ela para mim. – Pode soltá-la Akatsuki.

- Você está pedindo para morrer... – eu disse. – Implore a Deus para você nunca cruzar seu caminho com o meu.

- Isso não ser difícil. Estamos em andares diferentes, não é? Eu sei que você está no 14º andar. Eu estou no 3º, o andar de Economia. Não tem como a gente se encontrar. – 3º? A Yori estuda no 2º! Não! Não! Não!

- Só fique longe dela. Por favor, fique longe dela... – eu estava chorando. Foi só quando eu percebi que havia um aglomerado de pessoas vendo tudo aquilo. Ouvi várias pessoas reclamando e duas pessoas se aproximando. Ai não...

- Yuuki? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Zero me olhava com olhar frio. Só depois que ele me viu chorando foi que mudou sua conduta. – Você está chorando? O que você fez a ela?! – ele disse se aproximando e me tirando dos braços de Akatsuki. – O que aconteceu? O que você fez? – Zero fez menção de avançar em cima de Akatsuki só que eu e Ichiru o seguramos.

- Zero, calma. – falou Ichiru. – Não arranje encrenca aqui.

- Zero, fique calmo. O problema não tem nada haver comigo. Aquele babaca ali – apontei para o Aidou – é o culpado de tudo. Ele fez mal a Yori...

- O que ele fez com ela? – Ichiru me perguntou autoritário. O olhei assustada. Nunca o tinha visto assim. – O que ele fez com ela?!

- Ichiru, calma... – dessa fez era Zero quem pedia calma. – Vamos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar. Venha, Yuuki. – e me puxou com ele.

Ichiru, Zero e eu fomos para a sala do Centro Acadêmico de Direito (era o mais perto). Eu tive que me sentar para poder me acalmar. Tinha que pensar em um jeito de a Yori não encontrar com o Aidou durante a faculdade. Não sei com ela reagiria quando o visse. Não quero que ela passe por aquilo tudo de novo. Queria que ela superasse tudo aquilo de uma vez. O pior era que eu não queria contar aquilo para eles. Isso não é um assunto meu. Somente a Yori devia contar isso para eles.

- Então, o que aquele cara fez com a Yori? – perguntou Ichiru já um pouco mais calma.

- Não posso contar. Não tem nada haver comigo. É um assunto entre ela e aquele cara. – eu disse ainda sentada no sofá jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Mande uma mensagem e mande-a vir para o CA. Quero saber o que está acontecendo. – Ichiru disse revoltoso. – Estou preocupado com ela. – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Não creio que ela vá querer te contar, Ichiru. – falei sinceramente. – Mas não custa tentar. – peguei meu celular da bolsa e mandei uma mensagem para ela: _"Yori, estou no CA de Direito. Vem para cá. Preciso te falar algo importante. Yuuki."_ – Pronto. Agora é só esperar ela chegar.

O que não demorou nem dois minutos. No momento que eu falei aquilo ela apareceu alguns instantes depois. Ela estava com uma cara preocupada e nervosa. Ai meu Deus... Será que ela encontrou com ele? Entrei em pânico.

- Yuuki... Você me deixou preocupada mandando aquela mensagem essa hora da manhã. O que aconteceu? Ah, oi Zero. Oi Ichiru. – ambos responderam com um simples aceno de cabeça. – Meu Deus... O que aconteceu aqui? Yuuki, você está com uma cara...

- Eu encontrei com ele, Yori. No hall dos elevadores. Ele está aqui de novo. – ela sentou no sofá entre mim e Ichiru e me olhou com uma cara de horror. E ficou me olhando atônita. – Yori, por favor, fala alguma coisa.

- Ele... – ela engoliu em seco. – Ele... Com ele está?

- Yori. – Ichiru a chamou. – O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? – ele perguntou ele visivelmente preocupado.

- Ichiru... – Yori apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele a ficou consolando passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Senti que eu não deveria estar ali. Saí dali levando Zero comigo. Subimos até o 14º andar e fomos para a lanchonete. Eu sei que já estava atrasada para a aula, mas eu ainda não tinha comido nada e tudo o que aconteceu me deixou extremamente ansiosa e nervosa. Quando eu entrei, fui "soterrada" por uma série de olhares. Minha sorte foi que Zero estava comigo e então eu fiquei mais calma. As pessoas devem estar pensando milhões de coisas agora... Agora como eu vou desfazer esse mal entendido?

Eu e Zero nada falamos. Só fizemos nossos pedidos e comemos no maior silêncio. Tenho certeza que ele não vai deixar o fato da Yori passar, mas fico feliz que nada tenha perguntado. Não sei como vou olhar na cara do Akatsuki agora. Eu agredi o primo dele! Tudo bem que merecidamente.

Tudo que eu quero hoje é voltar para a minha casa, deitar na minha cama e tentar esquecer tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Porém, por mais que eu quisesse, eu sabia que será impossível.

Terminei que comer meu café da manhã e me despedi de Zero. Quando eu cheguei a sala eu descobri que não tinha perdido aula alguma! O professor estava doente e não tinha vindo dar aula. Achei ótimo, pois assim eu poderia dormir um pouco em umas das cadeiras. Me aconcheguei colocando minha bolsa de travesseiro e dormi. Não sonhei nem nada, mas consegui dormir tranqüila.

Acordei com uma menina me cutucando. Acho que ela era da minha sala. Ela me avisou que o horário do almoço já tinha começado. Agradeci, mas disse que estava sem fome e que mais tarde comeria alguma coisa na lanchonete. Ela deu de ombros e foi embora. Voltei a dormir...

Dessa vez acordei com uma série de conversas paralelas acontecendo do meu lado. Levantei minha cabeça e vi que a aula já estava começando. Me ajeitei na cadeira e me preparei para assistir a aula. Devo dizer que de dez palavras que o professor disse eu só absorvi duas. Definitivamente eu queria ir para a casa.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, desci para o estacionamento e fui até o carro da Yori. O Logan preto não estava mais lá. Me encostei no carro e fiquei esperando. Pouco tempo depois alguém se aproximou.

- Vamos para a casa Yuuki.

- Zero?! Cadê a Yori? – perguntei preocupada. Agora, mais do que nunca, não queria deixá-la sozinha. – E o Ichiru?

- Ichiru vai para a casa com a Yori. Ela pediu para ele levá-la. Só que antes ele vai passar na concessionária para pegar o carro dele. Aí o Ichiru vai dirigir o meu carro – ele não fez uma cara muito boa quando disse isso. Quase tive vontade de rir. – e a Yori vai dirigir o dele. – ele disse dando de ombros no final.

- Não quero deixá-la sozinha, Zero. – eu falei indo até ele e o abraçando.

- Ela disse que você não precisa se preocupar com ela. Ela está bem com Ichiru. – ele me abraçou mais forte. – E devo dizer que com essa situação toda ele está se sentindo muito bem. – dessa vez eu ri. – Ele nunca teve ninguém que precisasse dele antes. – ele me beijou na testa. – Agora vamos para casa.

- Tudo bem, né. – abri o carro da Yori e me sentei no banco do motorista. Zero entrou no lado do carona e fomos para a casa.

Chegamos ao condomínio e eu coloquei o carro dela na garagem de Zero. Eu segui Zero até a sala de estar. Sentamos no sofá e ficamos um olhando para a cara do outro. De repente o meu celular toca. Era a Yori. Atendi correndo.

- _Oi Yuuki!_ – ela disse antes do meu alô. – _Você já chegou?_

- Sim já cheguei. Onde você está? – perguntei estranhando sua alegria.

- _Estou na concessionária com o Ichiru._ – ela disse rindo. – _Peraí! Já vou. Yuuki, nos vemos amanhã sim? Você leva a gente. Beijos!_ – e desligou.

Fiquei olhando atônita para o celular. Zero me olhou confuso, tirou-o da minha mão e guardou de volta na minha bolsa. Aproximou-se de mim e deitou sua cabeça na minha coxa. Olhei para ele e afaguei seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos.

- Senti sua falta. – disse ele. – Guardei seu sutiã em uma caixinha de lembranças. – ele riu. Ele estava brincando comigo. Mas ainda sim fiquei sem graça. – Yuuki...

- Uhm... – senti as mãos deles na minha na minha coxa.

- Vamos para o quarto?


	20. Capítulo XX

AI MEU DEUS!

Zero está dizendo explicitamente que quer transar comigo! Acho que estou hiperventilando... O que eu faço? Meu Deus... Acho que estou tremendo.

- Yuuki? – ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar. – Que cara é essa? – ele colocou a mão em meu rosto.

- Nada Zero. Nada. – eu coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. – Está tudo bem. Só fui pega de surpresa.

- Pega de surpresa? Porque? Estamos juntos agora. Porque você seria pega de surpresa? – ele sorria enquanto falava comigo.

Estávamos juntos? Sério? Porque eu nunca recebi um pedido oficial. Não que isso importasse porque o Zero poderia me pedir em casamento e eu nem me importar com a maneira do pedido. Eu só não esperava que ele fosse sentir vontade agora. Eu ri sozinha com isso. Acho que ele percebeu porque me olhou com uma cara estranha.

- Não gostou do meu pedido Yuuki? – ele falava com um tom de voz sério, mas seu olhar parecia estar rindo. – Será que eu devo provar que de engraçado ele não tem nada? – agora a coisa ficou seria.

- Zero eu... – ele não me deixou terminar. Ele me puxou pela nuca e me deu um beijo.

Ele conseguiu me deixar sem ar com aquele beijo. Ele não me deixou respirar nem um minuto se quer. Sua língua ficou brincando com a minha de uma maneira tão lasciva que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Quando senti as mãos dele subindo pelas minhas coxas por baixo do vestido eu o afastei para respirar. Caso contrário eu morreria asfixiada. E isso não seria nada legal.

- Zero. Espera. Preciso de ar. – falei ofegante tentando puxar o máximo de ar possível para meus pulmões.

- Uhm... Será que vou ter que fazer igualzinho a ontem? – ele me olhava travesso. – Ontem você foi tão receptiva aos meus carinhos que eu fiquei pensando se você só reagia assim...

- Não Zero. Eu não reajo só daquele jeito. Não sou frígida! – nós dois rimos.

- Então você reagiria se eu fizesse isso? – ele subiu ainda mais suas mãos e acabou chegando na cintura e a apertou me puxando para mais perto dele. Semi-serrei os olhos e gemi baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para ele perceber. – Ah... Reagiria. – ele sorriu.

- Pare de me provocar Zero...

- Então vamos parar com a conversa. Se entregue logo para mim, Yuuki. – ele voltou a me beijar.

Zero levantou meu vestido até a cintura. Ficou passando a mão pela minha barriga por algum tempo até que subir e chegar aos meus seios. Os apertou forte e eu gemi em sua boca. Ele nos afundou mais no sofá. Ele mudou de posição, ficando de frente para mim, ajoelhado na frente do sofá e entre as minhas pernas. Ele tirou o meu vestido e olhou minhas roupas íntimas: sutiã de alça única lilás e preto com cacinha combinando.

- Um dia você vai ter que mostrar toda sua coleção de roupas íntimas. – disse Zero.

Não respondi, mas acho que também ele não queria uma resposta. Ele voltou suas mãos ao meus seios e eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas. Desci minhas mãos até a bainha da blusa e a puxei. Quando fiz menção de tirar a blusa, Zero a puxou rapidamente pela cabeça e voltou a me beijar urgentemente. Ele dedilhou minhas costas até o fecho do sutiã e o tirou. Eu tentava abrir a maldita calça do Zero. Para que tantos botões!

- Yuuki. Yuuki. – ele me chamava. – Peraí. Não quero fazer isso com você no sofá. Vamos subir, vamos para o quarto. – ele se afastou um pouco de mim. De repente senti frio. Frio porque estava longe do calor que o corpo do Zero me proporcionava.

- Hã...? – estava entorpecida de desejo. Não queria esperar até chegar ao quarto. Queria Zero aqui e agora. Não o deixei se afastar mais de mim, o segurei pelo cós da calça. – Não...

- Yuuki... – ele se aproximou de mim novamente. Colocou a mão na minha nuca e a outra na minha perna. E me suspendeu no colo. – Vamos.

Não reclamei. Deveria ter reclamado, mas não reclamei. Zero foi o mais rápido que podia para o quarto. Eu podia sentir sua ereção na minha bunda. Ele abriu a porta do quarto chutando e me jogou em cima da cama. Ficou em cima de mim e me beijou. Voltei a me concentrar em tirar aquela calça. Finalmente tinha conseguido abrir os botões e rapidamente puxei o zíper. Puxei a calça para baixo até onde podia e Zero fez o resto tirando a calça com as pernas. Zero agora estava só de cueca (uma box azul). Ele desceu as mãos até a minha calcinha e a tirou.

Ele ficou me olhando por algum tempo. Eu me sentia nervosa com o olhar dele sobre mim. Sentei na cama e segurei seus braços. Nada precisava ser dito. Zero sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Queria que ele parasse de ficar me olhando e me possuísse logo. Me tornasse sua logo. Não que eu já não fosse.

Ele voltou a se deitar em cima de mim e pressionou propositalmente sua ereção na minha entrada. Eu gemi alto dessa vez. Ele se afastou mais uma vez. O olhei assustada, mas ele só estava tirando a cueca. Quando eu vi... Arregalei meus olhos. Era enorme! Grande e imponente. Engoli seco de pânico imaginando se aquilo entraria em mim com facilidade.

- Está tudo bem Yuuki? – ele me perguntou se deitando sobre mim me fazendo sentir ainda mais seu pênis.

- Es-está. Só estou um pouco... nervosa. – falei evitando olhar nos seus olhos.

- Não fique assim... Serei extremamente cuidadoso. Não quero que tenha medo de mim agora. – ele afagou meu cabelo. – Peraí. – ele engatinhou até a beirada da cama e abriu uma gaveta no criado mudo. Tirou alguma coisa de lá. Uma camisinha era o que parecia. – Não quero que você tenha problemas depois. – e a colocou. Depois voltou a me beijar.

Ele desceu sua mão para minha entrada e ficou massageando meu clitóris. Eu estava tendo espasmos. Zero depois introduziu um dedo. Eu gemi. Segurei em seus braços e os apertava toda vez que a sensação ficava mais forte. Quando eu senti que não poderia mais segurar, eu gozei. Enquanto eu me recuperava, Zero se posicionou em cima de mim e colocou seu pênis na minha entrada. Quando ele avançou um pouco, senti dor e apertei mais seus braços.

Ele nada falou, somente voltou a afagar meu cabelo e me beijar. Conforme Zero entrava mais, eu sentia mais dor. Segurei-me o máximo que consegui até que quando Zero entrou mais ainda que eu achei que fosse morrer.

- Está... doendo... – eu dizia em meio a dor.

- Está quase acabando, calma. Daqui a pouco passa. – ele ainda não colocou tudo? Ai meu Deus...

Ele finalmente se colocou todo dentro de mim e ficou parado por alguns instantes até que eu me acostumasse com ele. Meu Deus! A dor era tanta que eu achei que eu fosse me partir em duas. Ele começou com leves movimentos de vai e vem, eu ainda sentia dores. Pouco tempo depois a dor havia sumido e eu agora ansiava por mais. Pedi ao Zero que fosse mais rápido e ele me obedeceu.

Eu já não estava mais agüentando mais, senti que algo ia explodir dentro de mim. Zero grunhia em cima de mim. Foi quando mudamos de posição. Desta vez Zero se encostou na parede atrás da cama e me colocou em seu colo. Ele me puxava para baixo e fazia seu membro entrar cada vez mais em mim. Eu iria morrer de prazer!

- Yuuki... – ele conseguiu falar.

- Zero... já não agüento mais. – eu disse jogando minha cabeça para trás.

Foi quando chegamos ao clímax. Eu cheguei ao paraíso. Ele gozou também e caímos os dois na cama. Cansados e suados. Comecei a sentir minhas pálpebras pesarem. Antes de cair no sono, percebi Zero levantar da cama e ir para o banheiro. Acho foi jogar fora a camisinha ou algo assim. Quando voltou, me aninhou em seus braços e eu acabei caindo no sono.


	21. Capítulo XXI

Acordei algum tempo depois ainda na cama de Zero. Ele também estava dormindo ao meu lado com os braços em volta da minha cintura. Ele ficava lindo dormindo. Só dormindo, não. Ele era lindo de qualquer jeito. Olhei ao redor na tentativa de encontrar algum relógio para ver que horas eram. Vi no criado mudo um relógio. Tentei chegar até ele, mas os braços de Zero me puxaram para mais perto dele.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou ainda sonolento. – Não vai a lugar nenhum. – ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Eu só ia ver as horas, Zero. – percebi que ele afrouxou o abraço. Me sentei na cama e vi as horas. Meu Deus! Eram quase nove horas! Meus pais vão me matar... – Eu tenho que ir. Meus pais já devem estar loucos atrás de mim.

- Não estão não. A Yori ligou e disse que acobertou você. Para todos os efeitos você está com ela no shopping. – ele se sentou na cama também e começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Ele já estava querendo mais?! Eu ainda estou toda dolorida!

- Zero... Calma. Eu ainda estou dolorida. Vamos com calma. – eu disse colocando as mãos em seu peitoral. Ele me olhou surpreso. – Não faça essa cara! Não estou te rejeitando. Só estou dolorida. – falei dando um selinho nele. Foi aí que me veio um estalo. – A Yori te ligou?

- Não... Ligou para você. Só que você estava dormindo (quase babando) e eu tive que atender. Ela está lá em baixo com o Ichiru. Conversando. – ele levantou da cama e entrou no banheiro. – A propósito, - ele colocou a cabeça para fora da porta – eu fechei a janela. Sua governanta estava olhando aqui para dentro. E me olhou com cara feia quando apareci só de short na janela. – ele riu dele mesmo. Criatura estranha...

- Ela me viu? – disse me levantando também. Só que eu perdi as forças nas pernas e quase fui de cara ao chão se não fosse pelo Zero ter me segurado na hora. – Obrigada.

- Fui tão forte assim? – ele perguntou confuso. – Juro ter ido o mais devagar possível. Será que você é sensível demais? – ele falou pensativo. Eu fiquei pior que um pimentão. Isso é comentário que se faça? – Ah! Te deixei sem graça. Que gracinha. – ele me deu um beijo. – Vamos nos vestir que eles estão esperando. – ele se afastou e voltou para o banheiro.

Instantes depois eu entrei e saí de lá devidamente vestida. Zero ficou dizendo que aquele vestido era perfeito para "certas" ocasiões e que eu deveria usá-lo mais vezes. Aquele depravado! Quando chegamos na sala, Ichiru estava tirando um cochilo no colo da Yori. E ela sentada com a cabeça encostada nas costas do sofá. Senti muita pena de acordá-los. Afinal, a Yori não parecia estar deprimida depois que soube da notícia que o Aidou tinha voltado. Será que o Ichiru conseguiu contornar a situação? Assim eu desejaria.

Nos aproximamos um pouco e ficamos olhando eles. Pouco tempo depois Ichiru abriu os olhos e acordou a Yori. Eles nos olharam e ficaram vermelhos. Que lindos!

- Boa noite dorminhocos. – disse Zero. – Como foi lá na concessionária. Conseguiu comprar o carro?

- Uhm... Conseguimos. Ele já está até na garagem. Quer ir lá ver? – ele se levantou e ajudou a Yori a levantar também.

Ichiru guiou todos até a garagem e foi nos mostrar o seu carro novo. A garagem estava escura que só. Não conseguia ver nada diante de mim. Tanto que tropecei em alguma coisa e caí em cima de alguém. De Ichiru.

- Yuuki, você está bem? – ele disse me segurando pela cintura. Devo dizer que nossas posições não estavam nem um pouco legais. Minhas pernas estavam abertas em cima dele. Nisso alguém liga a luz. Fiquei envergonhada na hora e saí o mais rápido que pude.

- Estou. Obrigada e desculpa. Caí em cima de você. Devia ter prestado atenção onde estava pisando. – disse olhando o olhar de Zero em cima da gente.

- A culpa não foi sua. Nosso avô tinha mania de deixar as coisas deles espalhadas pela garagem mesmo. Ainda temos que organizar isso. – ele disse com um olhar um pouco triste. Avô? Que avô?

- Ichiru. – Zero o chamou. – Mostre logo o carro. Temos que levá-las de volta para a casa ainda hoje sabia? – ele disse sério.

- Quanto estresse! Alí está o carro. – ele apontou para um Ranger Rover Evoque preto. Devo dizer que eu me apaixonei pelo carro. O que me faz pensar em como a Yori dirigiu um negócio daquele tamanho. – Ele é lindo, não é? Nunca tinha dirigido um carro tão potente.

- Dirigido? Não foi a Yori que trouxe esse carro? Você tinha me dito que ela iria dirigir esse e você dirigiria a Hillux? – Zero parecia irritado. Qual era o problema? Era só um carro!

- Não iria deixar a Yori dirigir algo daquele tamanho! Pelo amor de Deus, Zero. Você viu o tamanho do carro? – Ichiru também parecia irritado. – E nada aconteceu com o seu carro. Ela dirigiu com o maior cuidado. Não fique tão irritado.

- Ah, ta. Ta. Não me importo, mas deveria ter me avisado. Saco! – Zero veio até mim. – Venha. Vou te levar para a casa. – e me puxou garagem a fora.

Zero andava apressadamente pela rua. Ele parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Não sabia o que era, mas estava realmente irritado. Não queria perguntar, mas minha curiosidade estava vencendo pouco a pouco. Quando já estávamos na porta da minha casa, eu não aguentei e tive que perguntar.

- O que aconteceu, Zero? Porque está irritado? – perguntei passando a mão em seu rosto, movimento esse que ele evitou afastando o rosto. – Zero?

- Não estou irritado. Boa noite Yuuki. – e saiu andando mais apressadamente do que veio.

Fiquei ali, vendo ele se afastar cada vez mais. Sem entender o que tinha acontecido para mudar tão drasticamente o humor dele. Quando vi que ele tinha entrado em casa, pude ver Yori e Ichiru andando na rua. Provavelmente Ichiru iria leva-la em casa. Esperei eles passarem em frente a porta para acenar para eles. Eles retribuíram sorrindo. Depois disso entrei em casa.

Estranhei não haver nenhum movimento na casa. Geralmente a essa hora meus pais estariam no escritório vendo papéis da editora e Kaname estaria ouvindo música alta no quarto. Nem Kira-san eu encontrei na cozinha. Procurei pela casa toda e nada de encontrá-los. Eu já estava ficando desesperada achando que o pior tinha acontecido. Corri para o meu quarto na esperança de que alguém teria deixado alguma coisa para mim. Nada. Vasculhei o quarto todo e não encontrei nada. Corri para o quarto de Kaname e nada também.

MEU DEUS! Aonde foi parar todo mundo?! O que aconteceu com todo mundo?

Voltei para a sala. Fiquei olhando em volta e imaginando onde eles poderiam ter colocado um bilhete ou algo parecido. Isso é, se houvesse um bilhete e eu daqui a pouco não estaria atendendo um telefonema de um sequestrador. Afastei imediatamente esses pensamentos e continuei a pensar em um lugar. Onde... Onde... ONDE?

O ESCRITÓRIO! Claro! Porque não pensei nele antes? Corri para lá. Abri a porta em um estrondo e fui direto à escrivaninha. Como esperava (ou desejava) lá estava um bilhete dos meus pais. Sentei na cadeira e comecei a ler. Ele não era comprido, na verdade, cabia todo em uma folha de papel. O bilhete dizia:

_"Yuuki,_

_Nós já fomos para os Estados Unidos. Você falou que ficaria bem sozinha, mas, por favor, qualquer coisa nos ligue. Os pais da Yori já sabem que partimos, então eles ficaram tomando conta de você. Você poderá comer lá ao invés de fazer sua própria refeição se quiser. Trouxemos a Kira-san conosco, mas tem o serviço de faxineira semanal do condomínio. Use-o se quiser. Kusama-san veio também. Espero que não fique chateada de termos o trazido. (risos)_

_Kaname veio conosco também. Para organizar a empresa. Se se sentir sozinha, vai para a casa da Yori. Se chover, vá para a casa dela. Não fique se torturando por causa do medo. Se precisar de alguma ajuda adulta e não conseguir falar com os pais da Yori, peça ao Kiryuu-san. Acho que ele não verá problemas em te ajudar, mas explique a situação antes. Senão ele achará que você é doida. (risos)_

_Acho que é só isso, minha filha. Qualquer coisa nos ligue. Ligaremos quando chegarmos a Providence. Não fique preocupada. Eu sei que é desnecessário dizer isso, mas, comporte-se!_

_Beijos da mamãe e do papai. Kaname também mandou beijo. Se cuida, filha."_

Tudo o que eu pude pensar foi: EU FUI ABANDONADA! Como assim eles vão para Rhode Island e me largam aqui? Sem Kira-san, sem Kusama-san... Eles querem que eu morra de fome?! Que absurdo. Assim que eles ligarem eu vou reclamar com eles! Nisso o telefone tocou. Corri para atender. Já revoltada com o mundo.

- ALÔ! – gritei na linha. – COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM ME LARGAR AQUI SEM NINGUÉM?! – nisso eu ouço uma risada do outro lado da linha. Ai droga. Conheço essa risada.

- Seus pais viajaram é? – Zero ria contente. – Vejo que poderei te fazer longas visitas durante a ausência deles. – e desligou.

Agora era só o que me faltava...


	22. Capítulo XXII

Bom... Eu estou sozinha em casa por tempo indeterminado. O que farei?

Primeiramente vou tomar um banho. Depois vou esperar a maravilhosa ligação da minha família.

Eu ainda tenho que me preocupar com o Zero. Eu aposto que ele vai querer ficar aqui comigo. Pelo menos era o que eu queria.

Acho melhor comer alguma coisa primeiro. Meu estômago está roncando já. Fui para a cozinha ver se tinha alguma coisa na geladeira. E quando abri quase levei um susto. Estava cheia de potinhos com comida guardada. Acho que o Kusama-san pensou em mim e resolveu me abastecer. Pelo menos por uma semana. Já é um começo.

Fiquei olhando os potes a fim de escolher alguma coisa para comer. Preferi ficar com o risoto que era só esquentar no microondas. Coloquei o pote na bancada para perder um pouco do gelo e fui tomar meu banho.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei meu baby doll azul escuro. Voltei lá para baixo e fui esquentar minha comida. Acho que o telefonema da minha família só vai aparecer amanhã de manhã, então poderei comer em paz. Esquentei a comida e fui comer no meu quarto. Afinal, eu estava sozinha, ou seja, eu faço as regras. UHUL! Sempre se tem um lado bom em tudo.

Liguei meu DVD, liguei o ar condicionado (estava um calor dos infernos) e sentei na cama. O filme era "Encontro Marcado". Estava tão entretida com o filme e com o risoto que eu nem me toquei quando alguém se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Olhei para o lado e só faltou eu tacar o risoto na cara da pessoa.

- Zero! Quer me matar do coração?! – falei colocando uma mão no peito. Ele batia desesperado. – Não faça mais isso. Que susto...

- Não queria te matar. O único jeito que eu quero matar você é de prazer. – ele deu uma mordida na minha orelha. O risoto quase caiu na cama. – Então, o que você está fazendo?

- Eu estou vendo um filme e jantando. E o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim ficar com você.

Quando ele disse isso fiquei completamente sem reação. Não esperava essa resposta tão direta. Eu achava que ele iria falar alguma coisa brincadeira, mas não. Ele me deu uma resposta tão direta que nem sei o que falar. Sendo assim, voltei a comer e resolvi ignorá-lo.

- Que filme é esse?

- Encontro Marcado. – ele me olhou com uma cara de "Ah, ta. Sei qual é." – Com o Anthony Hopkins e o Brad Pitt. – continuou com aquela cara. – Assiste o filme e fica quieto. Toma o controle. Vou descer para lavar o prato. – me levantei da cama e fui para a cozinha.

Não demorei nem cinco minutos e voltei para o quarto. Qual a minha surpresa quando abro a porta do quarto e vejo o Zero com roupa de dormir (lê-se: somente um short) deitado na minha cama. Fiquei olhando aquela cena alguns instantes até ele se manifestar.

- Venha se juntar a mim. – ele bateu as mãos no colchão ao seu lado. – Vem.

- Zero, você não vai dormir aqui. Não mesmo. – disse com convicção na voz, mas nem eu mesma estava acreditando nem um pouco no que eu dizia.

- Mas até trouxe uma malinha. – ele apontou para a mochila que estava na cadeira da escrivaninha. Ai meu Deus... Como eu vou expulsá-lo daqui agora?

- Zero... Sério mesmo que você vai ficar aqui? E o Ichiru? Vai deixá-lo lá sozinho?

- Vou.

- Que grande consideração pelo seu irmão... – falei indo me sentar na beirada da cama. Um pouco longe de Zero. Na verdade, bem longe, pois eu estava quase caindo.

- Ele já é bem grandinho. Sabe se cuidar. – ele disse voltando a ficar sentado na cama e engatinhou até mim. – Então... – ele beijou a minha nuca. – Vamos mesmo ficar assistindo esse filme? – deu uma mordidinha no meu ombro.

- Vamos, Zero. Vamos ficar assistindo esse filme. – falei tentando controlar minha vontade quase insana de me virar e beijá-lo. – A propósito... Como foi que você entrou aqui?

- Abrindo a porta da frente. – me virei correndo olhando para ele espantada. Eu jurei que tinha fechado a porta de casa. Eu ia me levantar para fechá-la, mas ele me impediu. – Não se preocupe. Já tranquei a porta. E a chave eu coloquei no móvel do hall.

- Obrigada. – voltei a prestar minha atenção no filme. – Zero...

- Uhm? – ele disse colocando sua cabeça na minha coxa. Senti pena dele. Ele estava com metade do corpo quase caindo da cama. Levantei a cabeça dele, e fui me posicionar com as costas na cabeceira da cama. Ele me entendeu e colocou sua cabeça de volta na minha coxa só que com o corpo agora todo na cama. – Assim sem dúvidas é melhor. – ele sorriu.

- O casal de senhores que morava aqui ao lado eram seus avós, não é? - a expressão dele mudou drasticamente. Tornou-se séria.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas Zero...

- Yuuki! – ele me interrompeu. Fiquei assustada com a maneira que ele falou comigo. – Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã?

- T-ta. Sem problemas. – e depois fiquei calada.

Depois de finalmente convencer o Zero de que eu queria realmente assistir ao filme, ele desistiu de me encher e ficou assistindo comigo. Só tinha um pequeno detalhe. O filme tinha uma cena de sexo. Não era explícito, mas tinha. Quando percebi que essa cena estava chegando, na verdade já estava no local em que a cena começaria, eu comecei a ficar inquieta. Zero, por incrível que pareça, estava entretido no filme. Ai, meu Deus...

A cena já estava começando. Eu, em um acesso súbito de loucura, peguei o controle e dei pausa. Zero olhou para mim com uma cara de choque que eu quase tive vontade de rir. Quase. Ele continuou me olhando. Na certa esperando alguma explicação de eu ter dado pausa em uma parte tão boa do filme.

- Vai dormir? – ele disse enquanto eu me aninhava na cama. Ignorando-o por completo. – Não quer fazer outra coisa não? – ele beijou meu pescoço. – Agora que você parou o filme que eu estava tão interessado em ver, vai ter que compensar.

- Não Zero. Eu vou dormir. Se quiser pode dar play novamente no filme. Não me importo. – arregalei os olhos quando o senti com a mão na minha coxa. – O que você está fazendo?

- Assim é melhor. Olhe para mim. – ele apertou-a. Eu gemi bem baixinho. Espero que ele não tenha ouvido.

- Zero... Eu já disse. Quero dormir. Amanhã eu tenho aula. – ele levantou a cabeça dele e me olhou. Ele agora estava tentando chegar na parte interna da minha coxa, eu fechei as pernas.

- Duvido que queira mesmo dormir. Na certa ficou com vergonha de ver a cena de sexo comigo. – ele agora beijava o meu ombro. – Não fique com vergonha.

- Não é vergonha, Zero. É sono! – eu já não estava raciocinando tão bem. Acabei me esquecendo de permanecer com as pernas fechadas. Ele colocou a mão nas minhas coxas de novo.

- Ta bom então. Vou acreditar em você, mas eu quero continuar a ver o filme. A cena parece ser muito boa. – ele ficou em cima de mim (de propósito, devo ressaltar) e pegou o controle no criado mudo. Antes dele voltar a posição anterior, ele beijou meu colo.

- Zero... pára... – eu arfei. Droga! Agora sim que ele não me deixaria em paz.

- Yuuki, eu sei que você quer. Não se faça de inocente comigo. Só eu sei o quanto você me deseja. – ele literalmente se deitou em cima de mim colocando a cabeça na minha barriga. Fiquei sem ar.

- Zero... Estou ficando sem ar...! – falei puxando uma grande quantidade de ar, o que fez com que meus peitos quase saltassem para fora da blusa do baby doll. – Zero...!

- Sinto que você está me provocando. – ele se arrastou um pouco mais para perto de mim, levando a blusa junto e com isso mostrando minha barriga. – Fazendo isso com seus peitos... Não me tente, Yuuki. – e ele me beijou.

Aquele beijo me deixou totalmente desnorteada. Abri a minha boca dando passagem para a língua dele explorar cada canto. Como ele beijava maravilhosamente bem! Ele se ajeitou em cima de mim e eu aproveitei para enlaçar seu pescoço em meus braços. Comecei a sentir sua excitação entre minhas pernas, me pressionei contra ele. Levantei um pouco o meu corpo para que ele pudesse levantar a blusa um pouco mais.

Soltei seu pescoço e direcionei minhas mãos para suas costas. De vez em quando eu descia até sua bunda e voltava para as costas. Senti ele rir em minha boca.

- Não disse que me desejava... – ele falou parando o beijo alguns instantes a procura de ar.

- Ah, cala a boca. – puxei sua boca de volta para a minha. Não sei de onde veio essa súbita coragem, mas ela foi bem vinda.

Zero tirou a minha blusa. Ficou me olhando alguns instantes e isso me deixou sem graça. Ele de repente abocanhou um dos meus seios e apertava o outro. Sua outra mão agora se preocupava com meu short. E as minhas com o dele. Coloquei minhas mãos por baixo do short e não senti nada. Ele estava sem cueca! Apertei sua bunda. Ele puxou meu short com tanta força que quase o rasgou. Eu agora estava só de calcinha. Ele parou de chupar meu seio e voltou a me beijar. Agora as duas mãos estavam livres. Ele colocou uma mão por dentro da minha calcinha. Introduziu um dedo. Eu gemi em sua boca.

Eu, já não agüentando mais, puxei seu short para baixo. Ele tirou minha calcinha. Ele agora introduzia dois dedos e fazia os movimentos de vai e vem. Sua ereção já estava mais do que nítida para mim. Eu a sentia entre minhas coxas. Queria logo ele. Queria agora. Ele tirou seus dedos, o que me fez sentir uma sensação de vazio, mas logo depois se posicionou na minha entrada.

- Zero... – eu arfava ansiosa pelo que vinha a seguir. Ele sorriu para mim. Só que quando ele estava prestes a enfiar, ele recuou. – Zero?

- Esqueci a camisinha. - ele se levantou e foi até a mochila. Tirou um saquinho de lá de dentro, rasgou, e colocou no pênis. Voltou rapidamente para a cama, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele entrou em mim com força.

Como eu já não era mais virgem, ele não precisou ter tanto cuidado comigo. Por exemplo, ele agora ia mais rápido e mais fundo. Eu ainda sentia que ele seria capaz de me partir em duas, mas o prazer era inigualável. Ele aumentava a velocidade até eu estar perto do orgasmo, mas depois desacelerava. Ficou fazendo isso até eu não agüentar mais e morder seu ombro em protesto. Ele finalmente parou com a 'brincadeira' e foi até o fim. Gozamos juntos. Ele levantou rapidamente da cama para ir ao banheiro, mas depois voltou para se aninhar ao meu lado da cama.

- Você é perigosa. – ele disse me beijando. – Muito perigosa.

- Como assim? – disse já sentindo o sono chegando.

- Quase que fazemos sem proteção. – ele me puxou para mais perto dele. – Está com sono?

- Sim... – disse de olhos fechados. – Me acorda amanhã? Amanhã sou eu que tenho que levar a gente para a faculdade.

- Ta. Tudo bem. – ele disse com voz de sono.

- Boa noite Zero.

- Boa noite Yuuki.

Essa foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de cair no sono abraçada com o Zero.


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Acordei no meio da madrugada no quarto super escuro com o telefone tocando. Minha vontade de levantar era mínima, mas algo que dizia que eu tinha que atender. Me obriguei a sair dos braços quentes de Zero e ir atender ao telefone. A sorte é que ele ficava no criado mudo, então eu só me sentei na cama e atendi.

- Alô? – disse com uma voz sonolenta.

- _Filha?_ – CACETE! Minha mãe... – _Está tudo bem?_

- Está mãe. Porque não estaria?

- _Bom, é que já são sete horas da manhã e achei que você já estaria acordada._ – quando ela falou isso quase pulei da cama. Peguei meu despertador e olhei as horas. MEU DEUS! Realmente eram sete horas da manhã! Estou atrasada! – _Você não está passando mal, né?_

- Não mãe... É que ontem eu fui ver um filme e acabei indo dormir tarde. Perdi a hora. – não foi uma mentira tão mentirosa assim. Em parte era verdade. – Vocês já chegaram? Está tudo bem aí em Providence?

- _Na verdade faz algum tempinho que chegamos. Esperamos dar uma hora razoável aí em Tóquio para ligarmos. Por aqui está tudo bem. O prédio da filial está quase pronto e já começamos a ver sócios. Está tudo correndo bem._ – ela deu um grito do outro lado da linha para alguém. – _Seu pai quer falar com você._

- _Oi filha. Bom dia._ – disse meu pai animadamente no telefone. – _Como está? Dormiu bem?_

- Dormi pai. Dormi bem sim. – nada contra conversar com minha família, mas se eles continuassem a conversar comigo, eu chegaria muito atrasada. Nisso meu celular apitou. Alerta de mensagem. Deve ser a Yori querendo saber se eu estou viva. – Papai, posso ligar para vocês mais tarde? É que eu estou um pouquinho atrasada. E a Yori deve estar me esperando...

- _Não... Tudo bem. Nós ligamos em uma hora ruim. Desculpa minha filha. Ligamos para você mais tarde. Que tal na hora que você voltar da faculdade? É um horário bom?_

- Sim. Está ótimo para mim, mas não é um horário ruim para vocês? Por causa do fuso horário, coisa e tal...?

- _Não. Quer dizer sim, mas não tem problema. Agora vai para a faculdade. Ligamos mais tarde. Beijos, filha. AH! O Kaname está mandando um beijo_.

- Mande um bem grande para ele. Beijos para você e para a mamãe também. Tchau e até mais tarde. – e desliguei.

Corri para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Nunca tomei um banho tão rápido em toda a minha vida. Vesti o roupão e fui escolher a roupa. Peguei uma bermuda jeans escura com uma regata azul clara e sapatênis. Peguei minha mochila em cima da escrivaninha e fui preparar meu café: torradas com leite achocolatado.

Abri meu celular para ver a mensagem da Yori: "_Vou para a faculdade com o Ichiru. *-* Beijos =*_". O QUE?! Como assim? Eu vou sozinha para a faculdade? Subi para o meu quarto para acordar o Zero. Nisso vejo ele já de pé enrolado na toalha. Que visão magnífica... Ele me olha e vem na minha direção. Me dá um beijo e volta para se arrumar.

- Bom dia Zero.

- Bom dia Yuuki. Já tomou café? – assenti com a cabeça. – Então me espera porque vamos juntos para a faculdade. Ichiru me ligou e disse que ele iria levar a Yori. Eu imagino que você não queira ir sozinha. Então eu vou com você. – ele já estava arrumado. – Vou tomar café.

E passou por mim direto para as escadas. Fui para o banheiro escovar meus dentes e colocar a maquiagem. Desci para encontrar com ele na cozinha, mas ele já estava na porta me esperando.

- Vamos senão chegaremos muito atrasados. – ele abriu a porta. Fui até ele e saímos. – Não se esquece de trancar a porta.

Ignorei o que ele falou e fomos para a garagem da casa dele pegar a Hilux. De lá fomos praticamente voando para a faculdade. Zero não teve dificuldade em encontrar uma vaga. Pude ver o carro do Ichiru parado algumas vagas depois da nossa. Zero andava muito rápido em direção ao hall dos elevadores. Nem pude acompanhá-lo direito. Quando eu finalmente estava conseguindo alcançá-lo, ouço alguém gritar meu nome.

- YUUKI! – Akatsuki gritava. Parei para ele poder me alcançar. Olhei de rabo de olho para o Zero e ele olhava com completo desagrado. – Bom dia. – ele disse enquanto me abraçava. – Tudo bom com você? – pegou minha mochila e colocou nas costas.

- Bom dia Akatsuki. Tudo bom e com você? – entramos no elevador. Infelizmente no mesmo elevador que o Zero.

- Mais ou menos. O Aidou me contou sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e a Yori. Sinto muito se fui grosso com você ontem.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Ele é seu primo. O certo seria ficar ao lado dele. Não estou chateada com isso. Não se preocupe. – e era verdade. Não estava nem aí se ele ficou do meu lado ou não. Eu sentia o olhar do Zero sobre a gente.

- Mesmo assim... Quero me redimir. Vamos almoçar juntos? Quero te contar uma coisa. – o andar dele já estava próximo. Ele me entregou a mochila. Quase morri quando ele me convidou para almoçar. Zero deve estar furioso agora. – Queria ter te contado ontem, mas com aquela confusão não deu. To indo. Tchau.

- Tchau. – o elevador esvaziou um pouco. Zero se aproximou mais de mim. Senti o ar fugir dos meus pulmões. Acho que vou entrar em pânico.

Nosso andar era o próximo. Assim que saltamos, levei um susto ao dar de cara a secretária com vários papéis na mão para entregar ao Zero. Ele não estava com sua melhor cara. Pegou os papéis da mão da secretária e leu rapidamente. Riu do conteúdo. Na minha opinião, ele ficou doido. Ficou me encarando até finalmente falar alguma coisa.

- Quero que me faça um favor.

- Qual?

- Pregue isso nos murais do andar. – ele me entregou uma pilha de papéis.

Eu, curiosa do jeito que sou, fui ler. "Inscrição para monitoria não remunerada". Monitoria? Já estavam atrás de monitores? Olhei mais atentamente o papel. Tinha uma lista das matérias que estavam pedindo monitores. E a do Zero estava lá! Fiquei feliz e confusa. Feliz porque eu poderia ser a monitora do Zero, mas confusa porque os monitores não remunerados não precisavam se inscrever. Era só o professor pedir, não era? Perguntei isso ao Zero e ele deu uma resposta completamente vaga.

- Isso depende. – depois saiu andando para a sala do departamento. E eu tive que seguir para a minha sala que já estava tendo aula.

Tirando o fato de que no intervalo eu ao invés de ir comer alguma coisa ou cochilar tive que ficar grampeando inscrições de monitora por todo o 14º andar, a manhã correu tranqüila. Na hora do almoço eu fui me encontrar com o Akatsuki. Na verdade, ele já estava me esperando na porta da sala. Fomos juntos comer alguma coisa lá na lanchonete. Não estava tão cheia.

- Então, sobre o que você quer me contar? – perguntei entre uma garfada e outra na salada ceaser.

- Ah! Sobre uma garota.

- Uma garota?

- É. Uma garota. Ela é minha colega de sala. O nome dela é Ruka.

- Ta. E desculpa se eu estiver sendo grossa, mas... O que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Calma! Já vamos chegar nessa parte. Eu gosto dela, mas acho que ela não quer nada comigo. Ela gosta de um veterano aí do curso de economia. Kanome, Koname... Algo assim. – depois dessa eu engasguei. Ela estava de olho no meu irmão?! – Yuuki! Está tudo bem?

- Está. Está tudo ótimo. O nome do cara que ela gosta é Kaname. Ele está para se formar esse ano. E está nos EUA agora.

- Isso mesmo! Kaname. – disse batendo na própria testa. – Mas como é que você sabe disso tudo?

- Porque ele é meu irmão mais velho.

Akatsuki arregalou os olhos que só faltou saltarem das órbitas. Fiquei olhando para ele com a maior cara lavada. Afinal, eu não tinha nada haver com aquilo. Ele que resolvesse o problema por ele mesmo.

- Cara. Não acredito que você é irmã do meu adversário pelo amor da Ruka. Isso é muito azar! – ele riu enquanto bebia seu refrigerante.

- Azar por quê? Eu não tenho nada haver com isso. E outra coisa: o Kaname não gosta dessa Ruka. Então, tecnicamente, ele não é seu adversário. – eu sei que eu fui grossa, mas vamos admitir: isso realmente não tem nada haver comigo! – Mas afinal, onde eu entro nessa história?

- Queria que você fingisse estar comigo. – quase engasguei com a comida. O que diabos ele está sugerindo? Ele tem noção do que ele está falando?! – Yuuki? Você topa?

- Está doido, Akatsuki?! Tem noção do que você está sugerindo?! – falei em um tom um pouco mais alto.

- Mas qual o problema? Você não tem namorado. Custa fazer esse favor para mim? – ele argumentava com a cara mais mal lavada do mundo. Queria socá-lo naquele momento.

- O problema é que esse não é a melhor maneira de se conquistar uma mulher, Akastuki! Você tem que fazer ela te notar primeiro. Depois você vai para a parte mais difícil que é fazer ela se interessar por você.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. O problema é que a parte de fazer ela me notar eu já consegui. Vou fazer uma festinha lá em casa nesse sábado e ela está me ajudando. O problema é que eu quero que ela me veja como um homem desejável, sabe?

- Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa, mas não é para você ficar se achando, ouviu? – ele assentiu. – Você já é um homem desejável. Só tem que fazer ela te notar... De uma maneira diferente. – eu já havia acabado de comer. Estava esperando ele acabar para podermos pagar a conta.

- Obrigado. Fico mais aliviado em saber que sou bonito aos seus olhos. – ele piscou e riu para mim. Não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser rir também. – Mas falando sério. Que melhor maneira de fazer uma pessoa te notar se não provar o quanto você é maravilhoso com outra pessoa? É uma lógica básica. – ele tinha terminado. Levantamos e fomos para o caixa pagar.

Não demorou muito, pois a fila não estava tão grande assim. Depois que pagamos a conta saímos da lanchonete e ficamos caminhando pelo corredor até a sala da minha próxima aula – que, diga-se de passagem, é do outro lado do andar. Quando cheguei, fiquei na porta esperando dar o horário da minha aula e a aula que estava tendo na sala acabar. Enquanto isso Akatsuki tentava de todas as maneiras me convencer de fingir ser sua 'ficante' (palavras dele). Eu já estava ficando cansada das argumentações irracionais dele. Até que teve uma hora que eu perdi a paciência.

- Tá bom, Akatsuki! Serve para você se eu disser que vou pensar? – falei alto e irritada.

- Serve. Mas eu espero que você pense com carinho. Pense no seu amigo apaixonado aqui. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Por favor.

- Tá bom. Tá bom. Vou pensar na sua proposta. – nisso ele me abraçou.

- Obrigado. Muito obrigado, Yuuki. Espero que aceite ser minha 'namoradinha'.

Momento 'quero morrer' do dia: Ele usou uma tonalidade diferente na palavra namoradinha. Quase beirando a ironia. Na verdade, ironia pura. Só que ninguém, exceto eu, percebeu. Na realidade, ninguém mais ouviu. Mas infelizmente a pessoa que estava abrindo a porta deu de cara conosco se abraçando. E sabe quem era a pessoa que estava abrindo a porta da sala? É isso aí... Zero Kiryuu.

E esse foi meu momento 'quero morrer' do dia. Com direito a quase um enfarte meu. Agora mais essa para complicar a minha vida. O que direi ao Zero agora?


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Vocês devem estar pensando... "Cacete, Yuuki! Você não consegue dar uma adentro!".

Bom, pois vou lhes dizer. Não é fácil controlar o mundo ao seu redor. Mais exatamente as ações das outras pessoas. Que culpa eu tenho se o Akatsuki resolveu ser ele mesmo justo na hora que o Zero apareceu? PARECE KARMA! Vou me benzer, isso sim...

Outra coisa, Nota mental: Lembrar de procurar quais são as salas que o Zero dá aula e em que horários. Sei lá... vamos evitar acidentes futuros, né?

Só sei de uma coisa. Estou mais do que encrencada. O Zero está parado na minha frente vendo o Akatsuki com os braços em volta do meu pescoço. E ele não está esboçando nenhuma reação! Simplesmente não fala nada, não demonstra nada! Estou até vendo... Quando for a hora de ir embora, ele é bem capaz de me esquecer aqui.

- Zero-sensei! – escuto alguém (lê-se: uma mulher. Aluna, na verdade) chamar o Zero. – Por favor, poderia tirar uma dúvida para mim?

Ok. Pausa na cena. Preciso analisar a criatura: ela está com uma saia jeans clara que vai até a metade da coxa, uma blusa preta que mostra todo o umbigo, salto alto com strass e uma maquiagem que logicamente era para ser usada de noite. Agora a pergunta: Vocês querem que eu não pense que ela é uma oferecida? Fala sério!

- Hein, sensei? – ela, para querer chegar mais perto do Zero, quase me empurrou junto com o Akatsuki para o lado da porta. – Preciso saber se esse conceito se aplica nesse caso aqui ou se aplica nesse outro aqui. Não posso ir para a casa sem ver isso... – ela mexia no cabelo (muito mal pintado!) enquanto falava com ele. Ai que vontade de esganar ela! Ainda bem que o Akatsuki estava do meu lado. Só eu sei o quanto ele é ótimo em me segurar para eu não acabar caindo na porrada com alguém. – Então, vai me ajudar?

- Claro, Natsuki. Qual é o conceito? – ela mostrou um papel para ele. Nisso ela praticamente esfregou os peitos no braço dele! E ELE NEM SE INCOMODOU! – Não, nesse caso aqui seria melhor aplicar o outro conceito de que falei. Além de melhor aplicado, é mais usado. – o safado sorria. Ele vai ver só uma coisa. – Só isso? Vou para a próxima aula agora.

- Sim! Muito obrigada, sensei! O senhor é o melhor! – e saiu rebolando a bunda esmagada dela pelo corredor. E o Zero saiu andando como se nem tivesse me visto.

Eu e Akatsuki ficamos lá, olhando aquela cena detestável dos dois. Depois que os dois se afastaram ele começou a rir. Fiquei olhando para ele com cara séria. Esperando obviamente uma explicação.

- Cara, aquela garota não desiste mesmo...

- Hã? Ela está afim do Zero-sensei?

- 'Afim'? Acho que essa palavra seria eufemismo. Ela é amarradona nele. O mais engraçado é que ele sabe disso. E tem rumores que eles já ficaram juntos. Juntos, juntos mesmo, sabe? – ah... sei. Acredite, sei muito bem. – O mais estranho é que ele não demonstra interesse. Me pergunto o porque.

- Vai ver ele não quer que os alunos saibam que ele já se envolveu com uma aluna. – tente parecer calma. Tente parecer calma. Não perca a cabeça. Agora repita isso até se convencer. Vontade imensa de querer matar o Zero!

- Que?! Você realmente não conhece o Zero-sensei. – ele riu. É... parece que não conheço mesmo. – Ele sempre era convidado para as festinhas que tinha da faculdade. E sempre ficava com uma aluna diferente. O típico professor que sabe que é o gostosão e abusa disso.

- Bom, faz muito tempo que eles ficaram? Quero dizer, não parece que ele está ficando com nenhuma aluna agora. – para a minha completa infelicidade, quis completar. Não pude deixar de sentir um aperto no peito quando fiz essa pergunta. Na verdade, toda aquela conversa estava me dando uma dor no peito muito forte.

- Na verdade não. Acho que tem algumas semanas que vi fofocas no Facebook de que eles não estavam se envolvendo mais. Mas se não me engano, ele esteve com a professora de design antes, Shizuka-sensei. E olha... Todo mundo disse que ele caiu de nível quando ficou com a Natsuki. A Shizuka-sensei é muito bonita. – chega! Pára! Estou com vontade de chorar...

Não preciso dizer que agora, mais do que nunca, confiar nos sentimentos do Zero não é a melhor opção. Ele até algumas semanas atrás estava se envolvendo com uma aluna! Como pode ele transferir tão rapidamente os sentimentos de uma pessoa para outra? Isso não é possível!

O que eu quero fazer agora é ir para a casa, deitar na minha cama e chorar até eu secar completamente. Chorar de ódio, de dor... Isso é que dá não conhecer direito as pessoas por quem se apaixona! Você acaba descobrindo os podres só depois... Quando já está completamente entregue. E isso dói. Dói muito.

- Akatsuki... Se eu te pedisse um favor, você faria? Mas antes preciso saber de uma coisa: você tem aula ainda hoje?

- Não. Agora depois daqui vou para o estágio. Por quê? Quer que eu te leve para a casa? Você está um pouco pálida. – ele disse colocando a mão na minha testa. – E um pouco febril também. Venha. Vou te levar para a casa.

Ele pegou minha mochila, me guiou até o elevador, depois me levou até o carro e me deixou na porta de casa. Isso tudo sem perguntar como eu fui passar mal de repente. Akatsuki é um bom amigo no final das contas. Não me importaria de fingir namorar com ele para vê-lo feliz.

- Pronto. Está entregue. Consegue ir sozinha? – ele perguntou preocupado. – Esse condomínio é enorme! Acho que se eu te contar quem mora aqui você vai querer ir até a casa da pessoa e matá-la.

- Quem? Zero-sensei? Se for ele eu já sei. Ele é meu vizinho. – e apontei para a casa ao lado da minha. Resolvi contar para ele. O que ele poderia fazer? Visitar o Zero? Eu ri com a possibilidade. – Eu já tinha te contado isso? – realmente não me lembrava.

- Não me lembro. Espera aí... Zero-sensei é seu vizinho? Cara, se a Natsuki fica sabendo que ele mora do lado de uma aluna bonita feito você, ela é capaz de te matar! Não literalmente falando, é claro. – sinceramente? Achei graça do comentário. Achei tanta graça que ri. – Mas quem eu ia falar que mora aqui é outra pessoa. Lembra que eu disse que eu tinha um parente que morava do outro lado desse condomínio? – eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Então, eles são os meus tios. Que estão hospedando o Aidou enquanto os pais deles não se mudam para Tóquio.

Choquei! O Aidou está morando no mesmo condomínio que eu e a Yori?! Que ela nunca saiba de um negócio desses! Ou que ele nunca saiba de um negócio desses. Ele é capaz de vir infernizar a vida dela de novo. E isso é uma coisa que eu não vou permitir. Por um momento até esqueci que estava mal e praticamente ameacei o Akatsuki.

- Você tem que jurar para mim que nunca, NUNCA vai contar para o Aidou que eu ou a Yori moramos aqui. Ele não pode saber que a Yori está morando a menos de 10 minutos de distância dele. Quero ele longe dela! Por favor, você tem que me prometer isso. Se não, não sei o que farei... – acho que a febre aumentou, porque eu fiquei um pouco mais fraca.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei da história toda e não vou deixá-lo chegar perto dela. – ele sorriu. – Mas... Tem uma coisa que está me incomodando. Você tem certeza que consegue ir para a casa? Você parece que piorou. – ele colocou a mão na minha testa. – Definitivamente você piorou. Vem. Eu vou te ajudar a entrar em casa.

Dito isso ele me tirou de dentro do carro, pegou minha mochila, me pediu para tirar a chave de dentro e me ajudou a entrar em casa. Como é falta de educação e até porque eu devo bastante ao Akatsuki, convidei ele para entrar. Ele se acomodou no sofá da sala e eu fui para a cozinha limpar a louça do café da manhã que eu na pressa não tinha limpado. Depois que terminei, fui me juntar ao Akatsuki na sala.

- Essa casa é enorme. – ele falou enquanto olhava tudo ao redor. – Quantas pessoas vivem aqui? Um regimento inteiro? – ele riu.

- Não... – ri junto com ele. – Só meus pais, eu e o Kaname. Mas desde ontem estou sozinha em casa. Meus pais foram para os EUA junto com Kaname para montar uma filial da editora lá. Como eu ainda estou no começo dos estudos, não pude ir. – falei um pouco triste.

- Você está sozinha nessa casa enorme? Não tem medo não?

- Só quando chove. Tenho medo dos trovões. Desde criancinha. Quando chove e tem trovoadas eu sempre corro para o quarto do meu irmão e fico lá até acabar. Ou até eu pegar no sono. A sorte é que ultimamente não tem chovido muito...

- Não sabia que você tinha esse medo. Você sempre parece tão valente. É engraçado pensar em você como uma menininha indefesa numa tempestade. – ele riu e afagou as mãos no meu cabelo. – Uhm... Você devia deitar. Para ver se essa febre baixa. Eu tenho que ir nessa também. O dever me chama. – ele se levantou do sofá e eu o acompanhei. O levei até a porta e acenei me despedindo dele enquanto ele saía com o carro.

Voltei para dentro e fui tomar um banho quente. Queria que essa febre passasse logo. Na verdade, queria que a tarde passasse logo. Queria que chegasse logo de noite e o Zero chegasse. Queria perguntar para ele que história era aquela de Natsuki, de Shizuka, de fulana e sicrana. Queria que o Zero me contasse tudo sobre ele. Timtim por timtim.

Saí do banho, coloquei um vestido folgado e fui me deitar. Liguei a TV e qual a minha surpresa ao constatar que o filme ainda estava pausado. Dei play no filme e continuei a assistir. A cena de sexo passou e eu esperei ansiosa pelo final do filme que é muito emocionante. É uma dica de filme minha para vocês: 'Encontro Marcado'.

Comecei a sentir fome. Na verdade, muita fome. O filme acabou, coloquei outro para começar e fui pegar alguma coisa na dispensa para comer. Tinha biscoitos, biscoitos e mais biscoitos. Peguei qualquer um e subi para assistir o meu filminho. Agora eu estava vendo 'Vestida para Casar'. Mudança drástica, não?

Estava lá eu, feliz e contente comendo o meu biscoitinho e vendo o meu filminho quando ouço a campainha. Com uma preguiça digna de um dos 7 pecados, me forcei a levantar da cama para atender. A febre já tinha passado e eu já estava melhor. Era melhor mandar uma mensagem para o Akatsuki avisando que já estou melhor, né? Ele parecia realmente preocupado comigo. Na ida até a porta, peguei meu celular e comecei a digitar a mensagem: _"Já estou melhor. A febre já foi embora e agora estou com uma fome dos diabos. RS Obrigada por me trazer em casa. Fico te devendo essa. Beijos =*"_. Enviei. Acho que já até sei o que ele vai responder.

Cheguei na porta e abri. Nenhuma surpresa ao ver que era o Zero querendo entrar. Dei passagem para ele. Nada falamos. Ele estava revoltadinho comigo porque me viu com o Akatsuki na porta da sala. E eu estava puta da vida com ele por causa da história dele de Don Juan da Universidade. Mas se ele tá achando que eu vou me desculpar, ele que tire a fazenda inteira dele da chuva!

Ele passou por mim e foi direto lá para cima. Provavelmente no meu quarto já que eram onde as coisas dele estavam. Não me preocupei em subir atrás. Fiquei lá em baixo mesmo. Fui novamente até a cozinha preparar (lê-se: tirar da geladeira) meu jantar. Acho que hoje eu vou ficar com o ensopado de camarão. Eu sei que o nome não agrada muito, mas é muito bom. Confiem. Pois muito bem, tirei meu jantar e comecei a pegar o prato, o talher, essas coisas. Eis que me surge Zero com um short tipo de correr e fica me olhando da entrada da cozinha. Eu finjo que não é comigo e continuo a fazer o que eu estava fazendo. Até que ele não se aguenta mais e resolve puxar conversa.

- Boa noite. – grande conversa, não? Também achei (ironia).

- Boa noite.

- O que tem para o jantar?

- Ensopado de camarão, mas se quiser ainda tem risoto. – falei abrindo a geladeira e tirando o pote do risoto e 'jogando' em cima da mesa. – Pode comer se quiser.

- Vou comer o risoto. Obrigado.

- Ta legal. – dei de ombros. Quando vi que minha comida já estava razoavelmente descongelada, coloquei na panela e comecei a esquentar. Fiquei mexendo o ensopado completamente concentrada na atividade quando quase derrubo a panela no chão. O culpado? O Zero, lógico. Ele me deu um abraço por trás. Eu sutilmente me desfiz do abraço.

- Posso saber o porque disso? – ele falou com um tom de voz mais grosso. – Você é que é pega aos abraços com outra pessoa e é você que fica irritada? Posso saber como isso é possível?

- Antes de tudo. O Akatsuki é um amigo. Já falei isso. Não sou papagaio para ficar repetindo sempre as mesmas coisas. E outra coisa: você acha que é quem para chegar na minha cara e dizer que eu não posso ficar abraçado ele? Olha aqui. Me livrei de gente hipócrita no colégio, hein...! Se eu tiver que começar a me livrar agora é só me falar!

- Do que você está falando? Eu não quero você perto dele. Não gosto dessa aproximidade que vocês têm. Acho que ele está afim de você.

- Cala a boca, Zero! Você não sabe do que está falando. Ele gosta de outra menina! E daí se ele gosta de mim? Vai proibir ele de gostar de mim agora?! E mais uma coisinha. Não quero mais falar com você, não quero mais olhar na sua cara! A partir de amanhã, você não entra mais aqui.

- QUÊ?! Posso saber o porque disso sua maluca?

- Você é um galinha, Zero! Akatsuki me contou sobre os seus casinhos com suas alunas! – minha visão já estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas. – Ah! E não vamos esquecer a professora de design. Como poderíamos esquecer dela? Foi o seu auge da faculdade, né? Depois dela veio aquela coisa estranha da Natsuki. – dizia debochadamente. – Olha, quer saber? Para mim tanto faz. Sabia que as coisas estavam boas demais para ser verdade. Tudo estava perfeito demais para ser verdade. Você ERA perfeito demais para ser verdade. – falei já chorando.

- Será que eu posso me explicar? – ele disse se aproximando de mim. – Não vou negar que eu tive essa fase. Recente devo admitir, mas assim que eu conheci você não fiquei com mais nenhuma. Elas não são importantes, Yuuki. Você é. Você é a pessoa que eu estou agora e quero ficar. Elas foram coisas para saciar a vontade. Você não é. Você é importante para mim. – ele disse me abraçando.

Droga! Não consigo brigar com ele. Afundei minha cabeça naquele peitoral fabuloso e comecei a chorar. Chorei de soluçar e tudo. Não queria que o que a gente tinha acabasse por causa de pessoas que nem estavam mais na vida dele. Bom, pelo menos tecnicamente. Fiquei abraçado a ele até começar a sentir um cheio de queimado. MEU DEUS, MEU JANTAR! Me afastei rapidamente do Zero e desliguei o fogão. Felizmente a comida estava salva por pouco.

- Quer comer aqui ou lá em cima? – perguntei para ele.

- Aqui. Quero comer sentado de frente para você. Como se fôssemos um casal. – ele riu e eu virei um pimentão. Acho que até hiperventilei. – Depois, é claro, temos que fazer sexo para fazer as pazes. – ok. Engasguei depois dessa.

- Zero! Estamos na mesa. Se controle. – eu ri envergonhada, mas devo dizer que depois do filme 'Muito Bem Acompanhada', fiquei curiosa para saber como é o sexo para fazer as pazes.

- Qual o problema? Só estamos nós dois aqui. – ele disse enquanto comia do risoto quentinho.

- Nenhum, mas é que eu fico sem graça. Por mais que eu saiba que você adora me provocar, eu odeio ser provocada. – falei séria com um pedaço no ensopado na boca.

- Uhm... Uma Yuuki revoltada. Só quero ver como é dormir com você assim.

E foi nesse ambiente que a noite se seguiu. Apesar de tudo, eu estava tão cansada que assim que fomos para a cama, dormi. Zero deve ter ficado frustrado. Coitado.


	25. Capítulo XXV

Bom... Hoje já faz pouco mais de um mês que meus pais foram para Providence. Zero continua comigo aqui em casa. Ele só vai algumas vezes para a casa dele para levar a roupa suja para lavar e quando tem que pegar algum livro para as aulas. Raramente ficamos afastados um do outro. Acordamos juntos, jantamos juntos e dormimos juntos. Não há vida mais perfeita do que essa.

Hoje é dia o dia do resultado da monitoria! Ah, nem contei, né? No dia seguinte à minha descoberta sobre os casos que o Zero teve, me inscrevi para ser monitora dele. E do professor de Processos das Artes Visuais I também, pois a matéria dele era muito interessante. Agora, parando para pensar... Será que o aviso que o Zero tinha me dado naquele primeiro dia que nos encontramos na faculdade era ciúmes? Aliás... parando para pensar de um modo geral, quando foi que o Zero percebeu que gostava de mim? Se é que ele gosta, né...

Isso é algo que já vem martelando na minha cabeça há algum tempo. E eu sei que se eu perguntar para o Zero ele não vai me responder. Ele vai falar que isso é algo desnecessário e blá blá blá...

Enfim, hoje sai o resultado da monitoria. Estou ansiosa. Nervosa, na verdade. E se o Zero não me escolhesse? YUUKI! Pare de pensar essas coisas! É como a Yori me falou ontem enquanto eu estava na casa dela: 'Você pensa demais Yuuki'. Sabe que às vezes que acho que ela está certa?

Falando na Yori... Encontrei com ela ontem e ela me disse que as coisas com o Ichiru estão indo bem. Eles ainda estão em fase de 'se conhecerem', mas que as coisas estão bem. Fico feliz por ela, pois eu sei que o Ichiru não é nem um pouco parecido com o Aidou. Sei que não machucaria a Yori. Mas também se machucar... Coitadinho dele. A propósito... eles ainda não fizeram nada. Se é que me entendem. Yori teria me contado. Né?

Divaguei... Voltando. Zero e eu fomos juntos para a faculdade hoje de novo. Só que hoje viemos no meu carro e comigo dirigindo. Entramos no prédio e fomos direto para nossas salas – ele a do departamento e eu a minha de aula. Hoje eu teria aula com o Zero e almoçaria com a Yori. O dia não podia ser melhor. A única coisa que me deixava triste era o fato de eu não ter notícias dos meus pais. Faz algum tempo que eles não me ligam. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

- Yuuki, vai ver as coisas estão um pouco complicadas por lá. A última vez que você falou com eles, eles não disseram que estava difícil conseguir sócios? Então, vai ver que é por isso que eles não ligam com tanta frequência. Não fique preocupada. – tentou me confortar Yori. Estávamos já na hora do almoço. Havia prometido à Yori que almoçaria com ela no meu andar dessa vez. Ichiru estava com o Zero a algumas mesas de distância. Chamavam uma atenção danada. – Aqueles dois... Tinha que ter um campo de força invisível em volta deles. – falou enciumada. Eu ri.

- Verdade. Eles são bonitos demais para serem vistos juntos em plena luz do dia. – rimos juntas. – Daqui a pouco tenho aula com o Zero. Aposto que o assunto das conversinhas do fundão da sala vai ser esses dois.

- Pode apostar nisso!

- A minha sorte é que quem senta do meu lado é o Akatsuki. E ele não gosta da fruta.

- Falando nele, ele não está aqui por quê? Ele sempre está com você. Parece uma sombra! A propósito... Por favor, me diga que não é verdade que você aceitou ser namoradinha de mentira dele só para ele chamar a atenção de uma senpai! Quando o Ichiru me contou isso não acreditei.

- É verdade sim. Mas as coisas parecem estar dando certo. Ele ontem me contou que ela pediu para fazer um trabalho com ele. E ela está até estagiando no mesmo lugar que ele! Então, não me arrependo de estar conseguindo ajudar dessa maneira.

- É... Achei bacana da sua parte, mas o Zero não gostou nada, nada disso. Ichiru me disse que só faltou ele soltar fogo pela boca. Estava puto da cabeça aos pés.

- Sim. Eu sei. Só faltou ele me internar em um sanatório. Disse que eu não tinha que fazer isso e que isso e que aquilo.

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

- Zero... Preciso contar uma coisa para você. – disse enquanto jantávamos. – Não quero que fique irritado e ache que eu estou fazendo isso por vingançinha, pois não estou.

- Fala de uma vez, Yuuki! O que aconteceu?

- Estou namorando o Akatsuki. – ele me olhou com uma cara... que MEU DEUS! Só faltou me matar. – MAS É DE MENTIRINHA! Ele quer conquistar uma menina da sala dele e me pediu ajuda. A história é longa, mas resumidamente é isso.

- Ah... tá. E onde entra a parte do meu cifre? – ele estava nitidamente irritado. Compreensível, lógico.

- Hã? Que cifre, Zero?! Não estamos namorando de verdade! Meu Deus! Eu NÃO AMO o Akatsuki. Quantas vezes serão necessárias dizer isso para você acreditar em mim?

- Não precisa me dizer isso. Pois confio muito bem em mim mesmo e sei que você não seria capaz de me enganar. Só não confio nele. Definitivamente não confio nele. Não aceito isso é ponto final!

E saiu da cozinha enfurecido batendo a porta da casa. Deve ter ido até a casa dele falar com o Ichiru.

~ FLASHBACK OFF ~

- Bom, agora que você sabe que o Zero tem um certo nível de ciúmes por você, vê se não abusa, tá? Ele tem seus motivos. – falou Yori. Porque ninguém acreditava que o Akatsuki não gostava de mim, gente?! – Ai meu Deus! Olha a hora. Tenho que ir. Agora é a aula do Ichiru e vou indo na frente.

- Agora é a minha do Zero. Mas eles ainda estão aqui. Vamos que eu te levo até o elevador.

Fomos nós duas até a área dos elevadores. Ficamos esperando um bocado de tempo até um parar no 14º andar. Mas queria imensamente que este não tivesse parado.

- Yuuki! – Akatsuki veio me abraçar.

- Akatsuki! – olhei para trás dele. Por impulso, puxei Yori para perto. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Boa tarde Yuuki. – Aidou falou educadamente. Como se eu fosse responder. – Yori?

- Hanabusa? – Yori ficou branca do meu lado. Droga! E pensar que eu conseguiria manter eles longe um do outro. – Yuuki... – ela segurou o meu braço mais forte.

- Yori. Vamos. Sua aula já vai começar. – peguei seu braço e a guiei para dentro do elevador. – Nos vemos na aula Akatsuki. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- YORI! Espera! – Aidou segurou o braço dela. Ela gelou. – Quero falar com você. Quero conversar com você. Por favor, escuta o que eu tenho para te falar! – ele estava com um semblante indecifrável. Podia ver um pouco de seriedade, mas um pouco de euforia e preocupação.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. Não somos mais nada um do outro, portanto, não temos o que conversar. Tchau. – e puxou seu braço de volta. Apertou o botão do 2º andar e logo que a porta fechou, ela caiu sentada no chão do elevador. Mas por incrível que pareça, não chorou. Só riu. – Você viu a cara dele, Yuuki? – confirmei com a cabeça. – Não sei da onde eu tirei coragem para falar daquele jeito. Acho que o Ichiru me faz um bem maior do que eu imaginava... – ela voltou a se levantar quando já estávamos quase chegando. – Obrigada por me trazer. Nos vemos daqui a pouco, ok? Beijos. – e saiu assim que a porta abriu.

Fiquei meio atônita dentro do elevador. Apertei o meu andar e esperei ele chegar lá. Saí e fui para a sala. Akatsuki já estava me esperando. Não vi o Aidou. Ainda bem, pois eu seria capaz de esganá-lo. Não antes de perguntar qual foi o motivo daquela ceninha. Sentei ao lado do Akatsuki e esperamos a aula começar. Ou melhor, o Zero aparecer.

- Desculpe pelo meu primo. Nem eu sei o que deu nele. Só íamos comer algo juntos. Não esperava encontrar com vocês. Olha que eu estava fazendo de tudo para ele não encontrar com ela. Foi mal mesmo.

- Não se preocupe. A Yori reagiu melhor do que eu imaginava. Na verdade, ela reagiu tão bem que até eu fiquei em choque! – ri no final.

- Nem me fale! Ela deixou o Aidou abalado. – ele não parecia muito feliz em dizer isso. – Ele ficou completamente sem reação. Depois falarei com ele e perguntarei o porquê daquilo tudo.

- Depois você me conta. Também fiquei curiosa.

- Combinado então. – ele levantou a mão. Provavelmente para eu bater.

- Combinado. – bati e depois ficamos rindo.

Zero chegou instantes depois. Não olhou feio para o Akatsuki quando o viu do meu lado. Na verdade, o ignorou por completo. O que eu fico feliz, pois o Akatsuki já estava achando que o Zero tinha algum problema com ele. Coitado. Mal sabe ele... (risos)

- Boa tarde. Desculpem o atraso. Estava no departamento resolvendo o caso da monitoria.

AI MEU DEUS! Zero já escolheu a monitora. Quem será que é?

- Bom, o resultado é o seguinte: Kuran Yuuki é a monitora dessa matéria. Então, agora qualquer dúvida deverá ser direcionada a ela. Parabéns, Yuuki. Espero que consiga consolidar isso com os estudos. – ele sorriu.

Não consigo acreditar! Eu sou a monitora do Zero? Sério mesmo?! Ai que emoção! É claro que eu vou me dedicar 1000% ao cargo de monitora! Eu é que não sou boba. Primeiro: posso ficar mais perto do Zero. Segundo: isso em um currículo é importante. Ainda não estou acreditando. Só tem uma coisa que não torna isso perfeito: ser remunerado. Se fosse, eu estava feita!

- Não se preocupe, sensei. Vou conseguir. – falei convicta.

- Parabéns Yuuki. – disse Akatsuki baixinho.

- Obrigada. – respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

A aula correu tranquila. Me despedi do Akatsuki no final do dia. Eu, Zero, Ichiru e Yori resolvemos jantar juntos hoje em um restaurante perto do condomínio. O restaurante é muito conhecido pela excelente comida que servem. De devo dizer que a comida do Kusama-san vence por muito pouco, viu? A comida parece ter sido feita pelos deuses da culinária!

Depois de acabamos de jantar, voltamos para a casa. Zero e eu íamos para a minha enquanto Ichiru ia para a dele e a Yori para a dela. Qual a minha surpresa ao descobrir que a porta da minha casa estava aberta.

- Zero, você lembrou de fechar a porta hoje? – perguntei estranhando encontrá-la aberta.

- Claro que sim. Eu até fiz um teste depois... Porque? – ele perguntou enquanto beijava a minha nuca. – Ei, Yuuki. Você ainda está me devendo por ter dormido naquele dia da nossa briga... – disse enquanto me apertava contra ele.

Observação: Eu e Zero não fazemos mais sexo com tanta frequência. O motivo? Nosso cansaço alternativo. Tinha vezes que ele me deixava na mão e tinha vezes que eu o deixava na mão. Ou seja, havia um acúmulo de tensão sexual entre a gente. E Zero não fazia a menor cerimônia de esconder isso.

- Zero, sossegue! A porta está aberta! Alguém entrou na casa sem sabermos! – falei entrando no hall. Será que eram ladrões? – TEM ALGUÉM EM CASA? – gritei. Vai que eu espanto eles?

- Yuuki. Pare com isso. Ninguém iria entrar na casa. Vai ver eu não tranquei direito. Vamos para a cama, vamos... – ele me empurrava cozinha adentro. Não acredito que ele vai querer fazer isso na cozinha! Ai meu Deus...

- Yuuki? – ouvi alguém me chamando. Peraí. Conheço essa voz...

- KANAME?!


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Quando vi o Kaname na porta da cozinha me olhando, fiz a única coisa que eu seria capaz de fazer naquela hora.

- KANAME! – corri para abraça-lo. – Senti saudades! Como você está? Cadê mamãe e papai? Estão lá em cima? – estava prestes a soltá-lo quando ele me abraçou de volta. Algo estava tremendamente estranho. – Kaname?

- Senti saudades, minha irmã. Queria tanto ver você... – ele me apertou mais em seu abraço. – Infelizmente mamãe e papai não puderam vir... Eles estão resolvendo os problemas da filial. – ele olhou por cima de mim. Acho que só agora percebeu Zero. – O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou me afastando um pouco da bancada da cozinha, para longe de Zero.

- O Ze... Kiryuu-sensei? – perguntei inocente. – Ah, sim! Deixa eu contar a última novidade. – olhei para Zero. Ele tinha um olhar desesperado. Parecia com medo de que eu contasse alguma coisa que não devia. Fiquei confusa. – Consegui a monitoria! Sou monitora de uma das matérias do Kiryuu-sensei. Legal, né? Estamos aqui para discutir algumas coisas. Nada de mais, Kaname. Não faça essa cara. – disse colocando minha mão em seu rosto. Ele parecia abalado. – Kiryuu-sensei, será que podemos falar sobre isso amanhã na faculdade? Quero ficar um pouco com meu irmão...

Zero nada falou. Apenas assentiu, deu boa noite para nós dois e saiu. Alguma coisa estava errada. Não... errada não. Estranha. Kaname voltando de repente para casa sem nem ao menos me dizer? Eu poderia tê-lo pego no aeroporto. E o Zero com aquele olhar de espanto? Meu sexto sentido está apitando descontrolado agora. Mas porque?

- Yuuki. – meu irmão me chamou. – Será que posso ir para a faculdade segunda com você? Tenho que entregar esse projeto. – disse ele levantando o laptop da mesinha da sala. – Teria algum problema?

- Problema? Não. Nenhum... – respondi me sentando ao seu lado. – O que aconteceu lá em Providence para você ter voltado sem nem ao menos me avisar? Porque ninguém me deu notícias por dias? Estava ficando preocupada! – falei, mas sem necessariamente gritar.

- Yuuki... Acho que estamos falindo. – disse Kaname com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. – Não estamos conseguindo sócios e papai e mamãe não queriam preocupar você com isso. Voltei para poder entregar esse trabalho de conclusão e finalmente trabalhar pra valer para assim conseguir algum dinheiro. – ele apoiou a cabeça em meu colo. – Estou cansado, Yuuki. Quero dormir um pouco. Boa noite...

- Claro! Vai dormir na sua cama, Kaname. Kaname? Kaname! – ele dormiu. Devia estar realmente cansado.

Fui até seu quarto e peguei seu travesseiro e seu cobertor. O acomodei melhor no sofá e fui para meu quarto. Tinha um trabalho para fazer e eu não podia mais ficar empurrando com a barriga. Tenho que acabar ele logo.

Já estava quase acabando quando me dei ao trabalho de ver que horas eram. 4 HORAS DA MANHÃ?! Ai meu Deus... Eu tinha que dormir! Como eu vou acordar bem disposta amanhã? Calma, fique calma. Vá tomar um banho, relaxar e dormir. Dizem que um banho quente antes de dormir ajuda a repor as energias mais rápido. Então, vamos lá. Separei minha roupa de dormir e fui para o banheiro. Tomei uma duchinha quente. Assim que saí percebi um vento frio no meu quarto vindo da janela. Jurei tê-la fechado.

- Bu! – Zero veio por trás de mim me assustando. Por pouco não dei um grito. – Desculpa. – ele prendeu o riso. – Não resisti. Devia trancar melhor essa janela, hein... – ele me virou para ele. – Seu irmão já dormiu?

- Já. E estava tão cansado que dormiu no sofá, tadinho...

- Hunf... Pois ele não devia ter aparecido assim tão de repente. Possivelmente ele estragou o melhor sexo que eu teria em tempos. – ele disse me empurrando sutilmente para a cama. – Mas acho que posso compensar isso agora. – e abriu um meio sorriso que me deixou sem graça.

- Zero, para! Aqui não! Enquanto ele estiver aqui, vamos com calma. Meu irmão está mal. Não consigo fazer sexo com você pensando nisso. Aliás, depois do que eu soube, eu não estou nem um pouco com vontade! – falei me levantando rapidamente da cama. – Agora, dá um tempo. Outro dia.

- Sabe há quanto tempo estou ouvindo isso? Desde semana retrasada! Não acha que tem muito tempo não? – ele falou visivelmente irritado. Ora, a culpa não é minha se ele é um viciado em sexo! – Tudo bem então. Volto aqui outro dia. Afinal, não é como se você fosse sumir do mapa ou algo do gênero. – ele se aproximou de mim. – Só queria um beijo. Será que posso?

Como não conseguia resistir a Zero, dei o beijo que ele tanto queria. Só que ele não queria só um beijo. Ele queria um beijão! Me puxou para cima, me colocando em seu colo e me levou até minha escrivaninha. Me sentou em cima dela e começou a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo. Eu odiava admitir, mas sentia tanta saudade desse corpo! Não sei como eu consegui ficar tanto tempo sem ele.

Zero estava exigente. Não queria parar o beijo por nada. Já estava começando a ficar sem ar e ele não me deixava respirar. Teve um momento em que eu realmente achei que fosse sufocar e o afastei. Respirávamos rápido demais. Meu coração ia sair pela boca se ele me desse mais um beijo desses. Aproveitei a distância e saí de cima da escrivaninha, só que estava com as pernas bambas e caí de bunda no chão. Zero só ficou me olhando, rindo baixinho da minha situação. Idiota.

- Zero, me ajude. Que droga! Isso é culpa sua... – ele veio na minha direção, me ajudou a levantar e me colocou sentada na cama.

- O que o seu irmão te disse para você negar meus carinhos? – ele perguntou interessado. – Aconteceu algo com seus pais?

- Aparentemente estamos falindo... – joguei meu corpo para trás. – Não estão conseguindo sócios lá em Providence. E não sei o que poderá acontecer. – respondi tristonha. – Kaname irá comigo para a faculdade na segunda. Espero que não fique muito chateado com isso.

- Bom... Não posso garantir nada. Não gosto da intimidade de vocês. Sempre me sinto de fora. Parece que você nunca irá me escolher quando se tratar de nós dois. É uma sensação estranha, não? E estúpida. Sem dúvida... – ele riu no final. Depois se levantou e saiu pela janela. Sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Depois disso finalmente dormi. Acordei no sábado com uma disposição incrível! Acho que aquele negócio do banho dá certo mesmo.

Kaname e eu passamos o final de semana em casa vendo alguns filmes e algumas vezes íamos para a piscina. Foi um dos melhores finais de semana que tive desde que ele foi para Providence com meus pais. Foi tão divertido que tive a sensação de ter passado rápido demais. Quando me dei conta já era domingo. Tinha ido dormir tarde e capotei na cama.

Fui acordar com o despertador tocando descontroladamente ao meu lado. Desci para preparar nosso café da manhã e qual a minha surpresa quando percebo que a mesa já está posta e Kaname me esperando para comer.

- Bom dia, Yuuki. Vamos comer logo e irmos. Estamos em cima da hora. Ainda bem que eu acordei cedo. – disse vindo na minha direção e me abraçando. – Agora vamos comer e depois vá se trocar.

Fiz o que me mandou e pouco tempo depois estávamos a caminho da faculdade. Era estranho não ter Zero comigo no carro. Já tinha me acostumado com nossa ida juntos. Ficávamos conversando sobre coisas bobas. Já com Kaname a ida é mais quieta. Volta e meia ele falava alguma, mas depois voltava a se silenciar.

Logo chegamos na faculdade. Saímos do estacionamento e fomos para o hall dos elevadores. Kaname estudava em um andar diferente do meu. Era o décimo andar se não me engano. Enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar, pude ver Yori chegando com o Ichiru e Zero, mas também pude ver Akatsuki com a tal da Ruka. AI MEU DEUS! A Ruka não pode ver o Kaname. Por sorte o elevador chegou na hora.

- Kaname, entra logo! – e joguei ele elevador adentro.

- Yuuki! Está louca? Quase que eu caio! O que deu em você? – ele perguntou irritado enquanto apertava o botão do andar.

- Eu estou atrasada! Tenho que correr. – 6º andar. Cadê o 10º andar que não chega nunca? – Hoje eu preciso entregar um trabalho e meu professor é chato com horário. Preciso correr. – 8º andar... – Kaname, me prometa que não vai ficar zanzando pelos andares.

- Hã? Porque?

- Apenas prometa. Vamos embora juntos, mas como eu tenho certeza que você vai acabar tudo que tem para fazer antes das minhas aulas, terá que esperar, então venha para o meu andar e fique comigo. Não fique zanzando. Entendeu? – acho que nunca fui tão mandona em toda a minha vida. Até Kaname ficou surpreso. – Agora vai porque esse é o seu andar. – e empurrei-o elevador afora.

Se Deus quisesse Kaname não encontraria a Ruka nem a Ruka encontraria ele. Akatsuki morreria se isso acontecesse.

Finalmente meu andar chegou e eu pude ir para a minha aula em paz. A minha manhã passou rápido. Quando já estava na hora do almoço eu planejava almoçar com o Kaname no andar dele, só que ele me manda a seguinte mensagem: "_Consegui carona para a casa. Não se preocupe comigo. Volte para a casa com cuidado. Não pretendo dormir em casa hoje"_. Agora eu pergunto: O diabos isso quer dizer?! Ele arranjou um rabo de saia para passar a noite, foi isso? Fala sério!

- Bom dia Yuuki! – me virei para ver quem falava comigo. Era o Akatsuki.

- Bom dia. – depois me lembrei. – Vem cá! – puxei ele pelo braço até o canto da parede. – Preciso te contar uma coisa. – ele me ouvia atentamente. – Meu irmão voltou sexta de viagem e é possível que volte a vir para a faculdade. – ele me olhou em choque. – Portanto, fique de olho para a Ruka não encontrar com ele. Ouviu bem?

- Pode deixar que eu não vou deixar eles se encontrarem. Falando em não se encontrarem... O Hanabusa quer se encontrar com a Yori. Para esclarecer todo o mal entendido que aconteceu naquela época. O que me diz disso? – ele perguntava cauteloso. Eu podia sentir.

- Bom... Acho que a Yori está muito bem. Então, pergunte à ela o que ela acha. Acho que isso já não faz mais parte da minha lista de preocupação... – ri no final.

- Então perguntarei a ela. Assim que a encontrar, é claro. À propósito... Você tem namorado, não tem Yuuki? – o olhei chocada. Da onde ele tinha tirado isso?

- Num sei... Acho que sim. – que resposta foi essa, Yuuki? (facepalm mental) – Não recebi nenhuma proposta oficialmente. Porque a pergunta?

- Bem... – ele ficou sem graça. – É que você ficou um tanto mais sexy de uns tempos para cá. – ele ficou vermelho. E acredito que eu também. E muito!

- Akatsuki! Da onde você tirou isso?! Me deixou sem graça seu idiota! – disse empurrando ele de leve. – Esse tipo de comentário não se faz...

- Desculpa! Desculpa! É que você tem aparecido com alguns chupões também... – agora eu com certeza virei um pimentão. – Mas são discretos! Só percebo porque fico muito perto de você. Juro.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Para de falar essas coisas... Estou ficando nitidamente sem graça.

- Sinto muito, mas eu precisava te dizer isso. Da próxima vez pede para o seu 'namorado' – ele vez as aspas com as mãos – não deixar essas marcas. Ficam feias no corpo feminino.

Depois dessa conversa louca do Akatsuki, voltamos a conversar sobre coisas banais. Ele me contou sobre seus avanços com a Ruka. Contou que eles já tinham até saídos juntos. Tudo bem que foi para fazer um trabalho, mas conta, não conta?

Começaram as minhas aulas de tarde. Passaram rápido. Tão rápido que quando me toquei já estava na hora de ir embora. O pior de tudo era que hoje eu iria sozinha. Será que o Zero não ia querer ir comigo não?

Fui para o estacionamento pegar o carro. Iria ser uma ida solitária. Já estava quase entrando no carro quando vejo Yori, Ichiru e Zero entrando na área do estacionamento. Eu ia acenar para chamá-los, mas desisti da minha ação quando vejo uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos correndo na direção do Zero, fazendo, não só ele, mas também o casal pararem. Eles conversam sobre alguma coisa, ela entregou algo para ele e no final ela deu um beijo nele. UM BEIJO NELE! E ELE NÃO A REPREENDEU! FILHO DA PUTA! CRETINO! SAFADO! Ainda bem que Kaname não estaria em casa hoje. Ainda bem!

Entrei no carro puta da vida e fui dirigindo feito uma louca (ok. Admito. Fui barbeira pra cacete) até a entrada do condomínio. Cheguei em casa, tomei banho, peguei um biscoito na despensa e fui para o meu quarto. Eu estava rezando para o Zero aparecer antes de eu pegar no sono. Estava torcendo por isso!

Quando deu mais ou menos uma hora da manhã, ele apareceu vestindo nada mais, nada menos que um short esportivo. Se dependesse de mim ele usaria esse short esportivo para fugir de mim e da minha raiva. Ai dele se vier com gracinha para cima de mim. AI DELE!

- Boa noite, Yuuki. Como foi sua primeira manhã depois de um mês sem acordar comigo ao seu lado? – ele ria. Por mais que detestasse admitir, foi um amanhecer solitário.

- Acordei maravilhosamente bem porque Kaname estava aqui e Akatsuki me mandou uma mensagem de manhã. – menti. Descaradamente. Vi seu rosto endurecer e ficar tenso. – E como foi a sua? – disse enquanto me levantava da cama.

- Foi normal. Não tinha ninguém para me dar bom dia, exceto o Ichiru, e não recebi nenhuma mensagem de manhã. – ele disse debochado.

- Ah... Que pena. Mas pelo menos recebeu um beijo de boa tarde, né? Compensou? – ele me olhou com espantado. – Que cara é essa? Surpreso por eu ter visto?

- Eu juro que posso explicar...

- Claro que pode. – o interrompi. – Por isso eu ainda não joguei você janela afora. Quero saber sua explicação. – falei já em pé na sua frente.

- Yuuki... – ele se aproximou de mim. – Seu irmão não está em casa hoje, né? Ele saiu? – ele se aproximou mais, colando nossos corpos. – Vamos aproveitar... Não quero falar de algo sem importância quanto aquele beijo. Vamos ficar juntinhos hoje... O que me diz? – ele beijou meu pescoço. Nisso me lembrei do que o Akatsuki disse sobre os chupões.

- PARA! – o empurrei. – Não fique deixando marcas no meu corpo. As outras pessoas podem ver. E não fique desviando do assunto. Você beijou uma mulher hoje Zero. Quero saber o porquê. – me mantive afastada dele. Ele nada falou só ficou me olhando. – ANDA ZERO! SE EXPLIQUE!

- Ela era a Shizuka-sensei. Tivemos um caso algum tempo atrás. Você soube disso! – ele se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha. – Ela e eu não temos mais nada. Ela só me deu um beijo oras! Nada demais! Não precisa ficar toda revoltosa por causa disso!

- Não estou revoltosa, Zero! Só não acho justo você fazer isso comigo. Se fosse ao contrário, você iria querer satisfação, explicação, motivo, contexto... Detalhes e mais detalhes! Agora, só porque sou eu, eu tenho que ficar quieta e abaixar a minha cabeça e aceitar? Não senhor! Se você pode, eu também posso.

- Nem pense nisso! – ele bateu com a palma da mão na mesa. – Você não vai ficar se esfregando em qualquer um só porque está com um ciúmes besta.

- Ciúmes besta? É assim que você vê as coisas? Pois muito bem. – de repente algo estalou em minha cabeça. – Se você não quer mais sentir ciúmes, solte um boato sobre a gente. – ele me olhou assustado. O mesmo olhar que ele usou naquele dia quando o Kaname chegou. – Ah. Você não quer que descubram sobre a gente. É isso...

- Eu não falei nada...

- Não precisa. Você não quer que descubram sobre a gente porque tem vergonha? Vergonha de mim por eu ser jovem demais? Sem graça demais? É isso Zero? – perguntava com a voz firme. Por milagre não estava chorando. – Pois não se preocupe. Isso acaba aqui.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

- Eu não quero terminar. – disse ele convicto.

- Pois eu quero. Quero te dar um tempo para você saber o que quer. Você ficou com a cara assustada quando eu disse que tinha uma novidade ao Kaname. Você achou que eu ia contar sobre a gente, né? Se for assim, eu já entendi. Você não quer assumir esse relacionamento. Pelo menos não publicamente. Captei a mensagem. Não seja por isso. Agora pode fazer o que bem entender. Até amanhã Zero. – falei me virando de costas para ele e ido em direção a porta. – A propósito... Não ia me esfregar com qualquer um. Só com o Akatsuki. – agora sim eu o deixei irado.

- YUUKI! – ele agarrou meu braço e me jogou na cama. – Não quero terminar. NÃO VOU terminar com você. E VOCÊ não vai terminar comigo. Entendeu? – ele subiu em cima de mim. – ENTENDEU?! E definitivamente não vou permitir que você fique mais perto daquele Akatsuki. Ouviu bem?!

- Sai de cima de mim! – eu o tentava chutar, mas ele prendeu meus pés com sua perna. – ZERO! Para com isso! Me solta!

- Não até você me ouvir! OLHE PARA MIM! – olhei diretamente em seus olhos mostrando claramente que estava aborrecida com aquela situação, mas ele nem ligou. – Não quero relacionamentos sérios. Nunca quis. Nunca disse a você que queria isso. Gosto de você sim. Isso é um fato, mas não quero nada sério. Sou assim. Posso te garantir que estou sendo fiel. – soltei um riso debochado. Não consegui resistir. – O que aconteceu hoje nem eu esperava. Ela veio me entregar um documento e quando estava se despedindo me deu um beijo. Não significou nada. Porque nunca acredita em mim?

- Você tem fama Zero. Como eu posso acreditar em uma pessoa que já ficou com várias alunas e uma professora? É difícil levar a sério uma pessoa assim. Você disse que não quer algo sério. Desculpe, mas eu quero. Você não pode me dar isso então daremos um tempo. Ponto final. Não quero mais discutir isso com você. Agora me solta que eu quero dormir. Já passa da uma da manhã e quero dormir. Amanhã tenho aula. – ele não se moveu um centímentro.

- É assim que prefere as coisas? – ele continuou na posição. Não respondi e isso o irritou. – Quer terminar por conta de algo idiota como isso? Pois bem... Faça como quiser. Mas antes quero uma última vez... – e me beijou.

Não queria responder àquele beijo. Juro que não queria. Mas não conseguia resistir. Zero tinha controle sobre mim. Total controle. Ainda me custava acreditar que essa seria a última vez que íamos ficar juntos. Última vez juntos? Sim... última vez juntos.

- ZERO! – gritei. – Não quero isso. Não quero. Vá para a casa, por favor. – disse chorando.

- Yuuki... – ele disse com a voz triste. – Por favor, não...

- YUUKI?!

- Kaname?!

Não tive tempo para pensar em algo para responder. Ele tinha me visto naquela situação com o Zero. E agora? O que eu podia fazer? Sentar e chorar sobre o túmulo do Zero era a melhor das minhas opções agora. Kaname me olhava com uma cara de choque, mas não de raiva... Estranho não?

- Kaname, porque você parou nesse quarto? – ouvi uma voz feminina vindo do corredor perto do quarto dele. – Kaname? – ela apareceu na minha porta. SENPAI?!

Agora sim as coisas não podiam ficar mais confusas...

- Asakura-senpai? – falei ainda bem baixo do Zero. Até ele estava surpreso em cima de mim. – Zero... Licença? – falei fria.

- Agatha, você conhece minha irmã? – perguntou meu irmão surpreso.

- Claro que sim. Ela é minha kouhai. – ela riu. – Zero-sensei... Boa noite. – ela não parecia nem um pouco chocada ao vê-lo em cima de mim.

- Boa noite, Agatha-san. Como está sua tese? – perguntou ele ao acaso.

Será que podemos conversar sem eu estar nessa situação?!, quis gritar, mas antes meu irmão se manifestou. Graças a Deus!

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar? Que tal na sala onde todos estarão sentados e não em posições comprometedoras? – ele disse olhando claramente para mim. Preferi ignorar.

Pouco tempo depois nós saímos do meu quarto e fomos para a sala. Resolvi fazer café para todos, afinal, algo me dizia que iria ser uma longa noite, ou melhor, madrugada. Já passada das duas da manhã.

Kaname sentou no sofá com Asakura-senpai ao lado dele. Pareciam íntimos. Íntimos até demais. Quero saber logo que história de passa com eles... Zero ficou do outro lado da sala em um outro sofá e quando o café ficou pronto, fui me juntar a ele. Só que distante. Afinal, tínhamos acabado de dar um tempo... Por mais ridículo que isso me parecesse.

- Bom... – Kaname começou. – O que foi aquilo lá em cima?

- Kaname... – Asakura-senpai interrompeu. – Não pergunte as coisas assim. – ela olhou para mim e piscou. – Provavelmente o Zero-sensei está namorando a Yuuki-chan agora, né? – algo naquele 'agora' não me agradou.

- Estávamos. – corrigiu Zero. Aquilo me doeu o coração, mas era verdade. – Ela tinha acabado de terminar comigo quando vocês chegaram. – ele deu de ombros. – Bom, acho que a minha parte eu já esclareci. Agora, vou para a minha casa. – ele se levantou do sofá, abriu a porta e saiu. Não fizemos nada além de observar ele sair. E eu segurando as minhas lágrimas o máximo que podia. O que eu tinha feito? Acabei de deixar ir embora minha felicidade.

- Yuuki? – Kaname me chamou. Considerando o tom de voz, não era a primeira vez. – Está chorando? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Yuuki-chan... – Asakura-senpai me chamou. – Ele magoou você?

- Não. – ri ao lembrar do beijo dele com Shizuka-sensei. – Eu só acho que não iria dar certo. Nós dois. – já estava chorando para valer. Senti ela me abraçar forte.

- Sinto muito. – ela disse sincera. – Zero-sensei é assim mesmo. – acredite. Eu sei disso. – Logo a dor vai embora.

- Obrigada... – falei retribuindo o abraço. – Kaname? – meu irmão me olhou preocupado. – Estraguei a noite de vocês? – ambos riram. Contei alguma piada e não percebi?

- Não Yuuki... Não estragou. Só viemos para casa para dormir mesmo. – ele sorriu e veio se sentar ao meu outro lado. – Achei que fosse perguntar. – eles se entreolharam.

- Perguntar o que? - perguntei confusa. Parei para pensar um instante. Ah! – Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?! – perguntei realmente surpresa. Eles riram de mim. Ótimo. Aqui estou eu com o coração em frangalhos e eles rindo de mim.

- Há uns bons três anos, né Kaname?

- Sim...

TRÊS ANOS?! Meu irmão estava namorando nesses três últimos anos e não me falou nada? Por que?

- Porque nunca me contou? – perguntei revoltosa.

- Você nunca perguntou... – ele disse dando de ombros. – Mamãe e papai já sabiam há algum tempo. Eles me deixaram voltar por duas razões: você e ela.

- Kaname, acho melhor deixar a Yuuki-chan dormir agora. Amanhã terminamos de contar nossa história que tal? Ela parece cansada. – ele se virou para mim. – Vá dormir. Amanhã terminamos a conversa.

Eles me levaram até o meu quarto. Não demorei para pegar no sono. Só que não sonhei.

Uma semana já se passou desde que eu terminei com o Zero. Hoje é sexta-feira e eu infelizmente tenho aula com ele. O pior de tudo é que sou a monitora dele. Nada podia piorar, né?

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com vocês. – disse Yori ao meu lado no carro. Hoje ela veio comigo porque o Ichiru iria com o Zero para conversarem ou sei lá. Realmente não me interessava. – Quando vimos o que aquela professora fez, ficamos tão revoltados que quase matamos o Zero. Ele disse que não iria te perturbar com uma situação sem importância, mas exigimos que ele te contasse. Pena que acabou tudo do jeito que acabou. – ela disse com a voz verdadeiramente triste.

- Não se preocupe Yori. Não tem sido tão ruim assim. Não vê-lo ajuda a esquecer... Hoje é que vai ser complicado. – falei já saindo do estacionamento e indo para o hall. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Minha aula hoje vai começar mais cedo. É prova. Beijos. Nos vemos mais tarde. – e entrei no primeiro elevador que chegou.

Não queria ficar conversando com a Yori sobre o Zero. Na verdade, não queria conversar sobre nada com ninguém. As únicas pessoas que eu tenho conversado quase todo dia são Kaname e Asakura-senpai. Eles têm animado os meus dias. Fora o Akatsuki que tem sido um amigo e tanto.

- Você parece um zumbi hoje. – ele disse rindo. – O que te aconteceu?

- Não tenho conseguido dormir direito. – falei me sentando ao seu lado na lanchonete. – Ando tão cansada...

- Vem cá. – ele puxou minha cadeira para mais perto da dele e encostou minha cabeça no seu ombro. – Tente descansar um pouco. Temos meia hora até a aula do Zero-sensei.

- Não estou com vontade de dormir... – disse fechando os meus olhos. – Não me deixe dormir...

A verdade de eu estar como um "zumbi" é que toda vez que eu durmo, acabo sonhando com o Zero com alguma mulher em seus braços. E acabo acordando e não conseguindo dormir mais. E por causa disso, agora tenho medo de dormir...

- Yuuki. Yuuki! – ele me chamou. – Olha só quem chegou. Nossa 'amiguinha' super educada daquele dia. A Natsuki. Aquela que dá em cima do Zero-sensei desde sempre. – queria TANTO mandar o Akatsuki calar a boca... – Parece que eles estão juntos de novo. – O QUÊ?!

- HÃ?! – falei mais alto do que pretendia. Na verdade, a lanchonete toda ouviu. – Quando? Quando foi isso, Akatsuki? – perguntei bastante agitada.

- Calma, Yuuki! – ele me olhou estranho. – Acho que quando ouvi sobre isso tem uns 3 ou 4 dias. Não lembro. Yuuki?! Você está chorando? – estava? Coloquei a mão sobre o meu rosto. Sim, estava chorando. – Vamos embora daqui. – e me puxou lanchonete afora.

Ele me conduziu até a sala de aula. Eu ainda chorava. Akatsuki ficou olhando para mim sem entender nada. Não falou nada até eu estar mais calma e conseguir formular alguma frase sem soluçar entre as palavras.

- Agora me explique o que aconteceu. – ele disse sério. – Não me diga que você se apaixonou pelo sensei. Você é tão superior a todas aquelas garotas! Sinceramente não sei o que aquelas garotas veem nele. – Akatsuki só piorou a situação. Voltei a chorar.

- Você não entenderia... Eu não gosto do Zero. Eu AMO o Zero. Nós estávamos juntos desde o início do ano letivo praticamente... Nós estávamos juntos até semana passada! Como ele pode simplesmente arranjar alguém em menos de 5 dias? – voltei a soluçar. Não estava acreditando que ele tinha feito isso comigo. Como ele pôde?

- Vocês estavam juntos? Tipo namorando? – ele me perguntou chocado. – Eu tenho que proteger você! Se as outras mulheres do sensei... DESCULPA! Não quis dizer isso. Quero dizer, se as outras descobrirem que ele estava com você, vão querer te esfolar! – ele não parecia estar brincando. – Yuuki. Depois você me conta tudo isso. Eu vou te levar para a casa hoje. Pode deixar que o Aidou leva o seu carro. Não se preocupe com nada. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Posso fazer uma piada fora de hora? – ele riu.

- Acho que pode... – eu ri. – Só não vale ser sobre relacionamentos.

- Ah... Então esquece.

- Agora fiquei curiosa! Fala vai...

- Iria dizer que talvez daqui a pouco eu vou ter que 'terminar' com você. – aspas no terminar. – Eu teoricamente te traí semana passada. – ele abriu um sorriso que eu nem pude dizer nada contra a piada. Fiquei sinceramente feliz pelo Akatsuki ter conseguido ficar com a Ruka. Isso realmente me deixou feliz. – Desculpa falar isso para você nesse momento. Queria te prevenir para o caso de você ouvir algum 'corna', 'chifruda' ou algo do gênero pelos corredores.

- Obrigada. Vou me lembrar disso se ouvir alguma coisa. – eu ri.

Nesse momento Zero entrou na sala com a tal da Natsuki a tira colo. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Simplesmente sorriu. Não consegui identificar nenhum deboche, pena ou alegria naquele sorriso. Simplesmente um sorriso. Ponto.

Zero olhou para mim e para o Akatsuki. Se fosse antigamente ele iria fazer cara feia, mas dessa vez ele riu. Parecia feliz. Nem preciso dizer que pareceu que meu coração foi acertado por uma bola de demolição. "Se ele está feliz, eu estou feliz". Não é isso que as ex-namoradas dizem depois que o ex-namorado aparece com um novo amor? Bom, deem meu recado para essas garotas: VÃO PARA O INFERNO COM ESSA FRASE! Nesse exato momento quero que ambos explodam! Morram na primeira encruzilhada que cruzarem! Afoguem-se na primeira poça que caírem! A última coisa que eu precisava hoje era presenciar a alegriazinha desse casalzinho ridículo!

- Quer respirar devagar? Estou ouvindo sua respiração daqui! – falou o Akatsuki do meu lado. PRO INFERNO ELE TAMBÉM! O olhei com raiva. – Ok. Desculpa. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Preciso de ar. – me levantei da cadeira e saí de sala.

Fiquei encostada do lado de fora ao lado da porta. Inspirando e expirando. Inspirando e expirando. Já estava prestes a voltar quando ouvi a tal da Natsuki me chamando.

- Oi. – ela sorriu para mim. Eca! – Me chamo Natsuki. Você é a Yuuki-chan, certo? Monitora dessa matéria do Zero-sensei? – infelizmente, né... Sou.

- Sim. Sou a Yuuki, monitora dessa matéria. Deseja falar com o Zero-sensei? – também sorri. Não iria perder a compostura só por causa de ela ser a atual namorada do Zero. Ele não merece que eu perca a minha classe.

- Ah, não. Na verdade eu queria falar com você. – ele me olhou séria. Seu sorriso sumiu do rosto. – Não pense você que o Zero-sensei vai voltar para você, pois ele não vai. Ele está comigo agora. Ele só ficou com você por que estávamos dando um tempo. Não se sinta especial só por que ele dormiu com você algumas vezes. EU sou a eleita dele, por isso quero você LONGE. Entendeu? Só permitirei essa aproximação nessa aula porque não tem jeito. Fui clara ou não? – tive que segurar a bainha da minha blusa para não voar no pescoço daquelazinha. Quem ela pensa que é para me dizer para ficar longe do Zero? Coitada. A sorte dela é que eu não sou ninja, senão matava ela aqui e agora com um só golpe. Cretina arrogante.

- Foi super clara. Mas antes deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: até posso ficar longe do Zero-sensei aqui na faculdade, MAS ele é MEU vizinho. – ele amarrou a cara. Ficou vermelha de ódio. – Logo, se ele não aparecer à noite na sua cama, pode ter a certeza de que ele estará enrolado na MINHA cama, debaixo dos MEUS lençóis e nos MEUS braços. Só fica a dica. Agora com licença que eu tenho aula. – me virei para entrar na porta, mas ela me puxou pelos cabelos e levantou a mão para me bater. Fechei meus olhos para receber a tapa, mas não veio. Quando abri meus olhos novamente, Akatsuki estava na minha frente segurando a mão dela no alto.

- Acho que já chega. Você com certeza já deu o seu recado. Agora sai daqui. Vá arranjar algo melhor para fazer além de atazanar a vida dela. – ela o olhava assustada. – Anda.

- Vou mesmo. Vou esperar o Zero-sensei para voltarmos juntos. E não pense que você me engana. Sei muito bem do seu interesse por essazinha aí. – e saiu andando rebolando a bunda pelo corredor.

- Desculpa não ter vindo antes. Achei que você estava demorando, mas só agora resolvi vir te procurar. – ele me abraçou.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos falei tudo o que eu queria. – falei dando de ombros.

- Yuuki... Em relação ao que ela disse...

- Não se preocupe. Não acreditei. Vamos voltar para a sala. Acho que perdemos tempo demais aqui fora. – e entrei na sala seguida do Akatsuki.

A aula correu bem. Zero não olhou para mim uma única vez. Akatsuki ficou do meu lado o tempo todo impedindo que eu ficasse olhando muito tempo para o Zero. No final da aula, havíamos decidido que o Aidou iria levar o meu carro para o condomínio seguido de mim e do Akatsuki e depois eles ficariam na casa dos tios que moram do outro lado do condomínio. No início eu fui contra, mas depois acabei aceitando. Já estávamos saindo da sala quando o Akatsuki disse que queria falar com o Zero. O olhei estranha, mas não falei nada.

- Me espera lá no carro. – ele disse enquanto o restante da turma saía da sala. – Deixa que eu levo a sua bolsa. – dei minha bolsa para ele. Não respondi nada. Só saí da sala sem nem ao menos olhar para o Zero.

Mas cá entre nós... Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia esperar o Akatsuki lá no estacionamento enquanto ele fala com o Zero? NEM PENSAR! Eu vou ouvir é atrás da porta! Fechei a porta da sala e coloquei meu ouvido encostado na porta. Conseguia ouvir relativamente bem. Ainda bem que o corredor estava vazio. Já pensou se alguém me pega naquela situação? Iriam pensar que sou louca! Ai... Eles estão conversando.

- _Sobre o que quer falar comigo?_ – perguntou com a voz grossa.

- _Sobre a Yuuki. _– HÃ?! – _Quero que você a convença a abrir mão da monitoria. _– HÃ?!

- _Não sou eu que tenho que convencê-la. Você provavelmente já sabe do que aconteceu, né?_ – Akatsuki deve ter assentido, pois não ouvi sua resposta. – _Então já deve saber que o caminho está livre para você. Não pense que eu acredito na história de que você não sente algo por ela, pois sente. E não adianta mentir para mim._

- _Você está certo. Sinto algo por ela sim, mas não é o que você está pensando. Yuuki é especial sim, mas como uma grande amiga. Sinto-me grato por tê-la ao meu lado. Só isso. Não confunda as coisas e não me compare a você. Você a deixou escapar por causa de uma babaquice. Não vou deixá-la chegar perto de você tão cedo. A manterei longe de você. Não quero vê-la sofrer por sua causa._

- _Não pense que conseguirá isso. Somos vizinhos e já estivemos em um relacionamento. E acredite. Ela não esquecerá de mim assim tão fácil... Pois EU não permitirei que ela esqueça._

- _VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ EM OUTRA!_ – fiquei surda agora. – _Voltou com a Natsuki. Deixe a Yuuki em paz! Estou falando sério sensei, senão..._

- _Senão o que? Vai vir atrás de mim quando souber que eu estive perto dela? Isso é ridículo! Você está sendo ridículo! Faço o que eu quiser da minha vida. A Yuuki não faz mais parte dela, então você não precisa vir até mim e me dizer essas coisas. A Yuuki e eu não temos mais nada. Terminamos._ – ele falava um tanto alterado. Grande cretino. Ele e aquela Natsuki se merecem! – _Agora, se me der licença, tenho que voltar para a casa, pois minha namorada me espera para sairmos._

Saí correndo de trás da porta e fui para um canto. Graças a Deus ele não me viu. Akatsuki saiu enfurecido. Fui atrás dele antes que ele entrasse no elevador e me não esquecesse aqui.

- Akatsuki! – ele me olhou com um olhar revoltoso. – Está tudo bem? – ele continuou me olhando.

- Não. Nada bem. – me puxou e me beijou.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

O beijo do Akatsuki era confuso. Tinha uma mistura de carinho com ternura e compaixão, mas também tinha raiva, frustração. Não queria continuar aquele beijo. Ele fazia eu me sentir estranha.

- Yuuki... – ele disse quando nos afastamos. – Sinto muito, mas não resisti. Não sei por que todo mundo acha que sinto algo por você. – ele riu junto comigo. – Já estava achando que eu é que não estava percebendo o que sentia. Mas agora sei que não amo você. Só como amiga. – e me abraçou.

- Perdoado. – disse retribuindo ao abraço. – Mas da próxima vez, você levará um soco. Nunca mais faça isso! – disse sem realmente estar furiosa. – Agora vamos para a casa que eu estou cansada...

- É... Cansada de ouvir conversa atrás da porta, isso sim. – ele me olhou de rabo de olho. Como ele percebeu? – Você se entregou assim que te vi no corredor... Você não tinha descido como eu te pedi, então ouviu atrás da porta estou certo?

- Bom... Não foi intencional. – mentira deslavada! – Estava do lado da porta esperando você para descermos juntos, mas vocês falavam alto demais... Não teve como não ouvir. – disse enquanto o elevador parava no térreo. – Não foi minha culpa. – falei com ar inocente.

- Aham... Sei. – ele disse irônico. Me segurou pelo braço. – Você deve ter ouvido coisas que não queria. – Sim. De fato ouvi, mas não ia falar isso. Ele tinha uma feição já triste o suficiente e não queria piorar a situação. – Sinto muito... – e continuamos a andar para o carro.

- Não sinta. Não ouvi nada de mais... Só algumas partes aleatórias e o seu grito de "VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ EM OUTRA!" ou algo do gênero. Fora isso, ouvi muita pouca coisa. – tentei parecer o mais convincente possível. Não queria chateá-lo ainda mais.

Chegamos no carro, encontramos o Aidou do lado do Logan preto do Akatsuki e entreguei a chave do meu bebê para ele. Com muita relutância devo informar. Não queria que ele dirigisse o meu carro, mas o Akatsuki insistiu tanto que eu fiquei cansada de discutir. Fomos direto para o condomínio. Aidou estacionou o meu carro na garagem e ficou esperando o Akastuki se despedir de mim.

- Nos vemos amanhã? Quer que eu venha te buscar para não ter que sair daqui e correr o risco de encontrar com ele? – ele disse indicando com a cabeça a casa do Zero. – Para mim não seria problema já que vou sair daqui amanhã.

- Claro que não! Você tem seu horário. Não quero te atrapalhar em nada. Agradeço por hoje, mas não quero que faça isso... Com certeza você se atrasou para o estágio por minha causa. Sinto-me culpada por isso... – falei verdadeiramente chateada. Odeio quando as pessoas mudam todos os seus planos por minha causa.

- Fui liberado do estágio hoje. O escritório está passando por uma revisão e para não atrapalhar na organização, fui liberado. – ele deu de ombros. – Pelo visto essa dispensa caiu feito uma luva hoje. – ele riu. Adoro esse sorriso. É tão alegre. – Vou indo nessa antes que o bonitão ali – apontou para o Aidou. – fique nervosinho...

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa te ligo. Beijos. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e só fui entrar em casa quando ele já tinha virado a esquina.

Entrei em casa e fui tomar meu banho. Fiquei estudando alguns pontos da matéria dada ao longo da semana e depois fui comer. Achei estranho o Kaname não ter chegado ainda em casa. Achei que ele tinha dito para mim que iria voltar a tempo do jantar... Que bizarro. Será que ele ficou na casa da Asakura-senpai e esqueceu de me avisar? Acho melhor ligar para ele.

O TELEFONE DELE ESTÁ DANDO FORA DE ÁREA OU DESLIGADO! Como pode isso?! Vou ficar tentando até conseguir! Ele em algum momento vai ter que atender esse telefone! AGORA ESTÁ DANDO OCUPADO! Que diabos ele... AH! O telefone.

- Alô? Kaname? – silêncio do outro lado da linha. – Alô? ALÔ? – já estava perdendo a paciência que pouco tinha...

- _Yuuki-chan?_ – Asakura-senpai? Como ela tem o telefo... Ah! Esqueci que ela era a namorada do meu irmão... (¬¬') – _Yuuki-chan você está aí?_

- Oi Asakura-senpai! – falei rapidamente. – Tudo bom?

- _Yuuki-chan, preciso que você fique calma._ – ai meu Deus!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kaname?! – perguntei desesperada. Morreria se algo acontecesse com ele.

- _Não Yuuki-chan. O Kaname está bem..._ – ela soluçou do outro lado da linha. Se o Kaname está bem, o que diabos aconteceu? Espera um pouco... Não me diga que...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com meus pais?! – perguntei sentindo um aperto no peito. Por favor, diga que não. Por favor, diga que não.

- _Eles sofreram um acidente Yuuki-chan..._ – Não! Por favor, não... – _Na obra durante uma inspeção que eles estavam fazendo. Uma viga caiu em cima deles._

- NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! É MENTIRA! SÓ PODE SER MENTIRA! – disse já não contendo mais as lágrimas. – ONDE ELES ESTÃO? COMO ELES ESTÃO? CADÊ O KANAME? QUERO FALAR COM ELE! QUERO FALAR COM MEU IRMÃO!

- _Yuuki-chan, o Kaname pegou o avião para os Estados Unido tem algumas horas. Ele disse que ligaria quando chegasse. Fique calma._

- COMO VOCÊ QUER EU FIQUE CALMA SE EU FICO SABENDO QUE MEUS PAIS PODEM ESTAR MORTOS PELA BOCA DA NAMORADA DO MEU IRMÃO?! – falei gritando no telefone. Ela estava pedindo o impossível.

- _Eu sei Yuuki-chan. Eu sei... Kaname saiu desesperado para o aeroporto e não pensou duas vezes. Ele não fez por mal..._ – acredito nela. No fundo, no fundo acreditava que o Kaname teria me contado, mas estava tão furiosa com tanta coisa... Que simplesmente fui grossa com ela sem pensar. – _Quer que eu vá para aí ficar com você esperando a ligação do Kaname?_ – respirei fundo antes de responder. Não queria gritar com ela desnecessariamente novamente.

- Não precisa Asakura-senpai. – falei ainda chorando, mas já mais calma. – Vou ligar para a minha amiga e pedir para ela ficar comigo aqui. Obrigada.

- _Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco ligo novamente para ver como você está._ – ela falava gentilmente. Kaname não poderia ter escolhido namorada melhor. Combinava perfeitamente com ele. – _Beijos._

- Obrigada de novo Asakura-senpai. E me desculpe por ter gritado aquelas coisas. Saiu sem pensar... – me desculpei sinceramente.

- _Tudo bem. Imagino como deve estar se sentindo. Não estou chateada. Não se preocupe._ – ela pausou. – _Então qualquer coisa me ligue. Tchau._

- Beijos e tchau. – e desligamos.

Falei que ligaria para a Yori, mas na verdade agora, agora quero fica sozinha. Preciso pensar um pouco. Sentei no sofá da sala e fiquei rezando. Rezei como nunca havia rezado antes. Quando deu umas dez horas da noite não queria mais ficar sozinha naquela casa. Ela parecia fria e me assustava. Peguei o telefone e liguei para a Yori, pelo menos para desabafar. Ela estava na casa do Ichiru.

- _Não acredito que isso tenha acontecido com seus pais!_ – Yori falava com a voz embargada no telefone. – _Meu Deus... Eles não mereciam._

- Eu sei, Yori. Eu sei. O que eu mais quero é que o Kaname ligue logo. Estou rezando por esse telefonema. Espero que tudo esteja bem. É só que eu peço... – disse voltando a chorar. – Não quero perder meus pais Yori. Não sei se consigo viver sem eles... – disse agora soluçando.

- _Calma amiga. Vai dar tudo certo. Kaname vai ligar e vai dizer que está tudo bem. Você vai ver. Fique calma. Quer que eu vá para aí ficar um pouco com você?_

- Se você puder... Não quero te... – ela me interrompeu.

- _Nem termine essa frase! Yuuki, seus pais se acidentaram do outro lado do mundo! Acha mesmo que eu não iria ficar com você em uma hora como essa?!_

- Tem razão. Me desculpe. – disse meio que rindo.

- _Já estou indo para aí. Tem problema o Ichiru ir também? Quer que eu peça ao Ichiru falar com o Zero?_

- Não. Nenhum. Eles podem vir... Por mais estúpido que pareça quero o Zero por perto nesse momento.

- _Não é estúpido... Vou falar com o Ichiru. Pera aí._ – ela afastou telefone e começou a falar com alguém. Provavelmte o Ichiru. Nem preciso dizer que eu ouvia praticamente tudo já que a Yori se esqueceu de tampar o bocal com a mão.

- _Vamos lá na Yuuki hoje. Os pais delas sofreram um acidente e eu não quero deixá-la sozinha nesse momento. _– disse séria ainda com a voz chorosa. – _E pergunte ao Zero se ele não poderia ir lá._ – meu corarão acelerou. Será que o Zero ainda faria isso por mim? Pelo menos isso?

- _Claro que vamos! Se ela precisa de você, vamos com certeza._ – o Ichiru não existe! Ele é maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. Porque me apaixonei pelo gêmeo errado? – _Quanto ao Zero... Melhor perguntar pessoalmente. Ele não me parece estar de bom humor ultimamente._ – me pergunto por que, já que ele está com a companhia maravilhosa da Natsuki.

- _Seu irmão é um idiota._ – concordo. Lindo, porém um idiota. – _Cadê ele? Chame ele para mim._

- _Acabou de deixar o carro na garagem. Vou lá._ – ouvi um 'smack' do outro lado da linha. Desnecessário ouvir o beijo de vocês no telefone. Quase falei isso...

Pouco tempo depois a Yori voltou a falar. E pelo tom de voz era com o Zero.

- _Você poderia ir lá na Yuuki conosco hoje? Os pais delas sofreram um acidente nos Estados Unidos e ela não quer esperar por notícias sozinha. Vamos eu e Ichiru agora. E acharia legal se você fosse também._

- _Não tenho nada haver com isso._ – ouvi a voz de Zero do outro lado da linha fazendo meu coração acelerar. Ele doeu com o comentário. – _Vão vocês. Tenho certeza que ela não quer me ver. E eu também não quero vê-la então... Sendo assim, vou para o quarto. E deixe-me registrar desde já: Não quero mais saber de nada que tenha haver com a Yuuki. Ponto final._ – Yori bufou no telefone e soltou um palavrão.

- _BABACA!_ – ela gritou. – _Desculpa Yuuki. Demorei muito?_

- Ahm... Não. – tentei manter a indiferença. – Vocês vêm?

- _Vamos. Claro que vamos. Só que o Zero..._ – ela parecia realmente relutante em me dar o real motivo dele não querer aparecer. Compreensível, não? – _Ele não quer ir._

- Já era de se esperar... Não me importo. Você e o Ichiru me bastam. Espero vocês daqui a pouco. Beijos.

- _Já estamos indo. Beijos. _– e desligou.

Yori e Ichiru ficaram comigo até quase meia noite. No início ficamos falando do acidente, mas depois mudamos de assunto porque eu já não queria falar mais disso. Já estava agoniada o suficiente com a ligação do Kaname que não chegava. Sabe uma coisa que eles me contaram que eu fiquei chocada? Yori já havia apresentado o Ichiru para seus pais e eles não viram problema algum no namoro deles. Super lindo, né? Fiquei muito feliz por eles. Quero dizer, feliz na medida do possível, né? Visto a sitaução em que essa notícia foi me dada...

Assim que eles saíram, a sensação de frio e medo voltou. Definitivamente eu não queria fica sozinha naquela casa. Também não queria pedir que eles voltassem porque eles me disseram que iríamos sair amanhã cedo. Achei injusto fazer isso com eles. Pensei em quem mais pedir ajuda. Tinha a Asakura-senpai, mas eu não queria pedir para ela. Ainda estava envergonhada comigo mesma com o jeito que eu a tratei. Tinha o Akastuki, mas ele que ele já está dormindo. Bom, não custa nada tentar. Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele e ver se ele está acordado.

_"Está aí? Acordado eu quis dizer... rs Yuuki"_

Agora é só esperar ele responder... (Bip bip bip) Nossa! Santa rapidez.

_"Claro que estou acordado! ¬¬' Hoje é sexta, se esqueceu? rs Diga-me do que precisas... Akatsuki"_ – Ele tem problemas sérios...! (risos)

_"Preciso que você venha aqui em casa. Não pense besteira! É assunto sério... Yuuki"_

_ "Sem problemas. Mas... qual é o problema? Alguma coisa aconteceu? Akastuki"_

_ "Prefiro te contar aqui. Por mensagem é super chato. =/ Yuuki"_

_ "Tudo bem. Vou trocar de roupa e daqui a cinco minutos já estou aí! Akatsuki"_

Não respondi a mensagem. Peguei meu casaco por causa do frio e fiquei esperando ele na escada de entrada. Não deu nem dois minutos que eu sentei nos degraus e meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – atendi sem ver quem era.

- Porque não me disse que seus pais tinham se acidentado?! – reconheci a voz do Akatsuki ao telefone. Por que tanta revolta? Eu ia contar quando ele chegasse aqui uau!

- Assim que você chegasse aqui eu te contaria... Mas como você ficou sabendo disso? – perguntei confusa.

- Está dando em todos os noticiários! Uma viga caiu em cima deles? Meu Deus Yuuki! Por que não me ligou assim que soube disso?!

- Eu... A Yori já estava aqui quando eu recebi a notícia. Meu irmão Kaname já está lá e eu estou esperando ele me ligar. Não quero ficar sozinha aqui em casa. – novamente as lágrimas me enchiam os olhos. – Por favor... Não quero ficar aqui sozinha...

- Já estou na sua esquina. Fica calma. – e desligou.

De fato. Logo que desliguei vi os faróis do carro dele aparecerem na rua. Ele freou bruscamente o carro na porta da minha casa. Saiu feito um louco e me abraçou. Aquele abraço era tudo de que eu precisava naquele momento. Eu retribuí o abraço apertando mais forte e comecei a chorar. Dessa vez as lágrimas vinham em ondas, nem que eu quisesse conseguiria pará-las.

- Shi... Calma. Pode chorar. – ele afagava o meu cabelo. – Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, pode chorar... – e apertou ainda mais o meu abraço. – Vamos entrar que aqui fora está um frio dos diabos. – eu ri.

- Obrigada por vir. – falei tentando secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos meus olhos.

- Não foi nada. Só não me conformo de não ter me falado antes... – ele parecia sinceramente chateado. – Agora senta aqui e me explica o que aconteceu.

No momento em que eu ia abrir a minha boca para falar a primeira palavra o telefone tocou. Pulei as pernas do Akatsuki e agarrei o telefone. Rezava veementemente para ser o Kaname com notícias dos meus pais. Não dormiria até que ele me ligasse. Atendi no desespero.

- Kaname?! – falei exaltada. – É você irmão?

- Yuuki? – é ele! Graças a Deus! – Yuuki! – ele parecia aflito.

- O que aconteceu? Kaname, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu? Como está o papai e a mamãe? Eles estão bem? Eles estão... – nem queria pensar o contrário. – vivos? Por favor, me responda! – implorava.

Akatsuki só me olhava sentado no sofá. Não falava nada. Só passava a mão nas minhas costas de vez em quando como forma de me acalmar.

- Papai e mamãe não morreram, Yuuki. – GRAÇAS A DEUS! GRAÇAS A DEUS! GRAÇAS A DEUS! GRAÇAS A DEUS... Dessa vez eram lágrimas de felicidade que vinham em meus olhos. – Eles foram internados as pressas e estão em coma. Os médicos disseram que eles não correm grandes riscos de vida. – sentia um misto de tristeza com alívio em sua voz.

- Graças a Deus o pior não aconteceu... – falava um pouco mais calma. – Eles têm chance de 100% de recuperação, né?

- Sim, sim... Eles podem voltar a fazer tudo o que fazem normalmente, exceto trabalhar em excesso.

- Eles vão surtar quando ouvirem essa notícia. Eles amam o trabalho deles... – me deu um estalo. – Como fica a editora? Nossos tios cuidaram dela?

- Não... Eu terei que cuidar. Vou ficar cuidando da empresa até eles se recuperarem inteiramente. Depois vemos o que vamos fazer... A Agatha vem para cá no final do semestre. Ela vai defender a tese dela e depois vem fazer o mestrado e o doutorado aqui. Você pode continuar aí se quiser, mas queria muito que você viesse para cá.

- Kaname... Eu quero ver o papai e a mamãe. – falei convicta. – Quando posso ir para aí?

- Yuuki... Estamos falindo se lembra? Não sei se tenho como nos manter aqui. Fique aí porque se algo acontecer tenho certeza que a família da Yori-chan te hospedaria até darmos um jeito. – ele falava triste. – Prometo te ligar todos os dias dando notícia. Agora eu tenho que cuidar das papeladas malditas do hospital. Meus pais em coma e eles querendo que eu assine papéis! Isso é um absurdo! Beijos e ligo amanhã. – e desligou.

Fiquei olhando abestadamente para o telefone. Não acredito que ele se recusou a me deixar ir visitar os meus próprios pais! Vou enforcá-lo assim que eu encontrar com ele.

- Está tudo bem com os seus pais? – perguntou Akatsuki me tirando dos meus devaneios. – Eles estão bem, né?

- Sim... Eles só estão em coma, mas não correm sérios riscos de vida. – falei aliviada. – Só estou frustrada porque meu irmão não quis que eu fosse para lá...

- Ele explicou a situação?

- Disse que por estarmos falindo, ele acha que pode ser difícil nos manter lá! Mas eu posso trabalhar ou sei lá! Quero ver meus pais!

- Tenho certeza que ele não está fazendo por mal... Não fique com raiva dele. – ele segurou na minha mão. – Agora que já está tudo mais calmo, tenta descansar um pouco. Você parece esgotada.

- Realmente estou cansada, mas não sei se quero dormir. E se o Kaname ligar novamente falando dos meus pais? E se ele quiser me atualizar do estado de saúde deles? E se... – ele me interrompeu.

- Yuuki, calma! – ele segurou meus ombros. – Se ele ligar, pode deixar que eu atendo. Vou ficar aqui a noite toda, tudo bem? Se o telefone tocar, corro para te acordar. Combinado? – assenti. – Então trate de descansar um pouco. Você está um caco.

Ele não me deixou argumentar. Empurrou-me escada acima e disse para eu tomar um banho quente e ir dormir um pouco. Saí do banho e deitei na cama. Rolei para um lado, rolei para o outro, rolei novamente... Não estava conseguindo dormir!

Desci as escadas e entrei na sala. Deparei-me com o Akatsuki dormindo sentado ao lado do telefone... Tadinho! Fui até ele e o cutuquei.

- Hum... – ele entreabriu os olhos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse com a voz embargada de sono.

- Não... – disse rindo. – Só te acordei para te levar para o quarto de hóspedes. Tenho certeza que a cama lá é mais confortável que a almofada do sofá.

- Estou bem aqui Yuuki. Pode ir dormir você.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Liguei a extensão do telefone do meu quarto. Não precisa mais ficar aqui. Vem, vamos. – falei puxando seu braço sem conseguir mover um músculo se quer. – É assim, é? Ta bom então. Vou dormir com você aqui então. – e o empurrei para o lado para me deitar.

- Yuuki, vá para a cama. – disse ele sonolento. – Yuuki... – ele disse em um tom sonolento sério.

- Vou ignorá-lo até você decidir ir para o quarto.

- Então tá. Durma aqui então. – e ele jogou o braço dele em cima de mim e dormiu. Dormiu mesmo! Dormiu tanto que o corpo dele até chegou a pesar.

Fiquei pensando na sorte que tinha em ter um amigo como ele. Acho que toda garota sonhou em ter um amigo que nem ele. E foi pensando nisso que eu dormi também.


	29. Capítulo XXIX

O tempo voou!

Já estou na reta final do período e naquela época horrível que provas e entrega de trabalhos... Acho que vou enlouquecer! Só nessa semana tive que entregar cinco. CINCO!

A minha sorte é que eu estava fazendo tudo com antecedência, senão... Estava lascada.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: O que aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Querem saber? Pois bem, não vou contar! (BRINCADEIRA!)

Bom... Vamos começar por onde? Ah, sim. Por mim. Eu ainda estou solteira, apesar de ter aparecido alguns belos candidatos a ocupar o lugar que era de Zero. O problema foi que nenhum deles fazia eu me sentir como eu me sentia com o Zero. Isso é um problema, viu? E o Akatsuki também não ajudava. Cismava com todos os pobres coitados. Ou eram feios demais para mim (o que era uma mentira, pois todos eram LINDOS) ou eram idiotas demais (palavras do Akatsuki, não minhas). Então, continuo solteira.

Kaname já voltou dos EUA. E já foi novamente. Ele passou a curta temporada de uma semana lá em casa. E ficou 24 horas com a Asakura-senpai. Logicamente não me meti no meio dos dois, mas eu fiquei com ciúmes pela falta de atenção. Ele me disse que papai e mamãe continuam em coma e que o estado deles não mudou nada. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com isso. Fiquei feliz em saber que não piorou, mas fiquei triste em saber que não melhorou. Asakura-senpai vai defender sua tese no próximo mês e ele disse que vinha assistir. Enquanto isso fica eu e ela esperando. Fazer o que, né?

O Akatsuki já 'terminou' comigo. Agora ele está oficialmente com a Ruka. Estão namorando sério tem algum tempinho. O engraçado é ouvir pelos cantos as pessoas tendo pena de mim por ter sido chifrada. Teve uma louca que até chegou para mim e falou: "Não se preocupe. Eu já passei por isso. Logo a dor da traição passa". Só me faltou rir da cara da maluca! Se bem que eu acho que ri... Enfim, ele agora anda me evitando (o que eu não tenho gostado muito, vou ser bem sincera). Fui perguntar para ele o porquê e ele me deu dois motivos: o primeiro é porque se teoricamente 'terminamos', não podemos mais ficar tanto tempo juntos (nesse ponto eu concordei, pois fez sentido o argumento dele) e o segundo é porque ele quer ficar com a namorada dele. Aí o ciúme de amiga aflorou em mim... Mas fico feliz por ele. Eles combinam.

Falando em combinar... Yori e Ichiru estão meio que noivos já. Ele já dorme da casa dela (quando o Zero dá os ataques dele e o Ichiru não tem paciência para aguentar – guarde essa informação, pois falarei dela depois) quando não passa o final de semana todo e ela já está dormindo na casa dele. Agora, não me perguntem o que eles fazem porque eu não sei! E nem quero saber. Só o que sei é que já aconteceu... Bem , vocês sabem o que.

Agora, quanto aos ataques que o Zero dá... Eu às vezes chego a ouvir do meu quarto. Não sei bem os motivos, mas teve uma vez que o Ichiru começou a gritar com ele falando alguma coisa de testamento. Só que me parece que não é sobre isso os ataques. A Yori outro dia estava me contando que o Ichiru chegou em casa e viu todo o escritório revirado e que o Zero estava bebendo uma garrafa inteira de vodca no sofá da sala. Eu perguntei se o Ichiru tinha perguntado o motivo, mas ela me disse que ele tinha visto a cara do Zero e preferiu fingir que não viu nada. Assustador, não?

E foi isso o que aconteceu durante esse período. Tudo bem que eu dei a versão resumida, mas mesmo assim deu para ter uma ideia que como anda as coisas por aqui...

- Vamos ao shopping nesse final de semana? – perguntou Yori. Ela tinha vindo aqui em casa passar algum tempo comigo. Afinal, era sábado e já faz um tempo que não passamos tanto tempo juntas. – Queria ver um filme ou sair para jantar, sei lá...

- Podemos fazer os dois. – disse enquanto servia o almoço. As quentinhas do Kusama-san acabaram têm séculos então tenho que me virar agora. Ainda bem que eu ainda não precisei fazer compras de mercado. – Só temos que sair daqui a pouco. Almoçamos e vamos?

- Tudo bem! – ela deu uma garfada no prato. –Isso está uma delícia! Não sabia que você tinha dotes culinários... – ela riu.

- Nem eu... Pelo que parece eu consigo me virar muito bem sozinha. – ri junto com ela.

Depois do almoço fui tomar um banho rápido e saímos para o shopping. E que inferno para andar dentro dele! Meu Deus... Será que todas as lojas entraram em liquidação ou algo do tipo? Nunca tinha visto esse shopping tão cheio. E olha que ainda era início da tarde.

Eu, antes de ir para o cinema, quis parar em uma loja para comprar uma roupa que tinha visto na vitrine alguns dias atrás. Arrastei a Yori para lá e entramos. Qual a minha surpresa (e meu total desagrado) quando encontro a Natsuki em uma das araras escolhendo algumas blusas. Passei correndo e indo direto para a arara que se encontrava a roupa que eu queria comprar. Yori atrás de mim, coitada, sem entender nada.

- Posso saber porque estamos brincando de espião? – ela me perguntou quando eu me abaixei atrás da arara para a bruaca lá não me ver. – Essa brincadeira perde a graça depois que a gente cresce, você sabe...

- Não é nada disso! – falei em voz baixa. – É que a namorada do Zero está nas araras aqui da frente escolhendo blusa. Não quero que ela me veja senão ela vai vir aqui me aborrecer. – expliquei.

- Não vou perder meu tempo te aborrecendo. – levantei rápido ao ouvir a voz da Natsuki atrás de mim. Parece assombração! Cruzes... – Tenho outras maneiras de aproveitar o meu tempo. Com o Zero-sensei, por exemplo... Aliás, qual que você acha melhor? – ela me mostrou duas blusas maravilhosas, mas não ia dizer isso para ela. – Essa... – era uma blusa de alça única de manga branca com uma estampa que lembrava um quadro do Mondrian. Linda a blusa. – Ou essa? – era uma blusa caída de lado preta meio transparente com o desenho do rosto de uma pantera. Quase roubei a blusa para mim da mão dela.

- Nenhuma das duas combina com você. São bonitas demais para VOCÊ usar... Seria um desperdício de mercadoria. – falei enquanto a Yori me olhava chocada. Acho que ela ainda não conhecia a namorada nova do Zero.

- Você acha isso? Que engraçado. Como foi que você e o Zero-sensei duraram tanto tempo, então? Ele adora esse tipo de blusa. É fácil de tirar. Porque você sabe como ele é, né? Quando ele quer, ele quer e não tem como negar nada para ele. Dependendo da situação ele fica até violento. – ela sorriu ao dizer isso. – É verdade... Vocês só ficaram juntos um pouco mais de um mês... Então você não o conhece muito bem, né?

Olha, se não fosse o fato de estarmos em um local público, a Yori estar sutilmente segurando o meu braço bom de briga e minha mãe ter me educado que violência nunca ser a resposta para as coisas, eu juro (JURO!) que já teria dado um soco bem no meio da cara dela. E olha que eu não sou ruim de briga! Ela ia ganhar um senhor olho roxo naquele rostinho horrível. Mas me segurei, respirei fundo e respondi calmante.

- E o que VOCÊ sabe sobre ele? Ele nunca fala nada da vida dele. – eu disse isso porque foi a informação que a Yori me passou. Acredito nela.

- Da onde você tirou isso?! – ela me olhou debochada. Calma Yuuki. Respire e conte até vinte. – Zero-sensei já me contou tudo sobre a vida dele. – ela riu como se tivesse feito uma descoberta fantástica. – Ele nunca falou da vida dele com você? – me recusei a responder. – Nem sobre o acidente dos pais dele? Nem sobre os avós? – continuei quieta. – Isso quer dizer que você não significou nada para ele! – ela gargalhou. – Isso significa que você só foi mais uma para ele. Aposto que ele disse antes de começar a ficar com você que te amava. Estou certa? – respondi por impulso. Minha cabeça agiu sozinha. Já estava sentindo as lágrimas nos meus olhos. – Acho que estou sentindo pena de você. Ele faz isso com todas. É o jeito dele de conquistar... Sinto muito. – e colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Acho melhor te deixar sozinha agora. – e saiu com as blusas na mão.

Fiquei parada olhando para o nada enquanto a Yori me olhava sem saber o que fazer. Ela segurou meu braço e me sacudiu, mas estava sem vontade de reagir. Não queria acreditar que o que aquela nojenta tinha me dito era verdade. Não queria! Tudo que ela me disse era mentira. Só podia ser mentira! Zero não seria tão cretino a esse ponto. Ou seria?

De repente comecei a sentir meu rosto molhado. Eram as lágrimas descendo. Agora que elas caíram, decidi não segurar mais. Caí de joelhos no chão e coloquei as mãos no rosto. E chorei. Chorei muito. Chorei de raiva, de ódio, de tristeza, de agonia, de infelicidade... Chorei por motivos que eu nunca pensei que fosse chorar na vida. Me senti traída, enganada e usada. Tudo que a Yori pôde fazer foi me abraçar. Ela me abraçou forte e disse que tudo era mentira, que ela tinha dito aquilo para me abalar. Tentei acreditar, mas as palavras da Natsuki não saíam da minha cabeça. "Isso significa que você só foi mais uma para ele". Porque isso parecia ser tão verdade?

- Yuuki... Vamos voltar para a casa. Não quero mais ir ao cinema nem comer. Quero ir para a casa. – ela me ajudou a levantar e me tirou da loja. – Deixa que eu dirijo. Cadê as chaves? – peguei dentro da bolsa e entreguei para ela. – Vamos logo.

Ela foi dirigindo o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Acho que ela tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e eu acabar reagindo mal. Só percebi que havíamos chegado na minha garagem quando ela saiu o carro e abriu a porta para mim. Entrei em casa e fui me sentar no sofá. Fiquei olhando para a TV desligada. Ela ficou me olhando preocupada. Será que ela estava achando que assim que ela saísse daqui de casa eu tentaria me matar? Acho que eu não iria tão longe... Não sei o Zero merece tanto.

- Yori, pode me deixar sozinha um pouco? Preciso pensar... – falei ainda olhando para a TV desligada. – Qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

- Não vou embora. – ela falou firme. – Não quero te deixar sozinha aqui depois que vi sua reação. Você está emocionalmente instável. E isso não é bom.

- Yori, não vou me matar. – falei usando o meu tom de voz incrédulo. Realmente não estava acreditando que ela pensava que eu fosse fazer isso. – Não estou tão abalada assim. – mentira. Estava, mas não ia dizer isso a ela. – Pode ir. Vou ligar se acontecer alguma coisa. Confie em mim.

- Por favor... Não faça nenhuma loucura Yuuki. – ela já estava saindo, mas antes falou uma última coisa. – Não se preocupe sobre esse assunto. Eu vou conversar com o Ichi... – eu a interrompi.

- Preferiria que não comentasse sobre esse encontro com ninguém. Ele já me aborreceu o suficiente. – falei séria.

- Tudo bem. Você quem sabe. Estou saindo. Beijos. – e saiu.

Fiquei mais algum tempo na sala olhando para o nada até resolver me mexer. Subi e fui para o meu quarto. Liguei o computador e abri o meu e-mail. Tinha um e-mail de um dos veteranos lá da faculdade que eu conheci na semana passada (guarde essa informação).

"_Olá Yuuki!_

_Como você passou essa semana? Senti sua falta na chopada de ontem. Que tal a gente se ver hoje? Aqui está o meu telefone: xxxx-1234. Mas se quiser me mandar um e-mail tudo bem._

_Espero ansioso sua resposta._

_Beijos,_

_Yagari."_

Não se choquem, por favor... Já bastou o sermão que levei do Akatsuki depois. O negócio foi o seguinte: semana passada estavam falando pelos corredores sobre uma chopada que teria na sexta-feira do pessoal de Belas Artes. Até aí, tudo bem. Não queria ir mesmo porque não gosto desse tipo de festa. Só que o que eu não esperava era ser convidada pessoalmente por um dos organizadores da chopada.

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

- Kuran Yuuki? – levantei minha cabeça do meu livro para ver quem havia me chamado. Era um rapaz alto, bonito, de cabelos escuros e um peculiar tapa olho de couro no olho direito. Balancei positivamente minha cabeça. – Olá! Sou Touga Yagari, seu veterano. Sou da mesma turma que a Asakura-san. Conhece ela? – ele tinha um sorriso encantador. Não mais que o do Akatsuki ou o do Zero, mas ainda sim era bonito. Mais uma vez confirmei com a cabeça. – Queria te convidar para a chopada que vamos fazer nessa sexta para o pessoal de Belas Artes. Se quiser levar alguém de outro curso, pode levar, sem problemas. – continuei ouvindo desinteressada o assunto. – Eu queria muito que você fosse. Te achei bonita e achei que a gente podia se conhecer melhor durante a chopada. O que acha? – O.O?! Acho que foi essa a cara que eu fiz quando ele disse isso.

- Eu... – pigarreei. – Eu vou pensar... Acho que tenho algumas coisas para fazer nessa sexta. – não tinha coisíssima nenhuma para fazer. – Posso te responder depois?

- Claro que sim! – ele sorriu novamente. – Esse aqui é o meu e-mail. – ele pegou o papel do convite e anotou o e-mail no verso. – Qualquer dúvida, pode falar. Vou indo nessa. Tchau.

~ FLASHBACK OFF ~

E foi isso. Que dizer, na verdade não foi só isso. Eu acabei concordando em ir na tal da chopada e levei o Akastuki e a Ruka comigo. Lógico que em algum momento da festa eles esqueceram da minha presença e foram se pegar em algum lugar longe do tumulto e do barulho. Aí, pouco tempo depois, apareceu o tal do Yagari. E depois de algum papo, nós acabamos ficando.

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

- Você veio! – ele gritou logo assim que me viu. – Pensei que não viesse. Estava te esperando. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Vamos dançar um pouco? Estava só te esperando para eu começar a agitar.

- Claro. – dei de ombros. – Vamos.

Ele pegou a minha mão e me levou para dançar no meio do espaço de dança. Estava tocando "History" do EXO-K, uma banda coreana recém-lançada que eu amo! Fiquei dançando super empolgada a música até que ele segurou na minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele. Continuei dançando animadamente com ele colado em mim. Ele ficou fazendo alguns passos e me puxava junto. Estava achando aquilo engraçado, então não liguei. Só quando percebi que acabara de bater com as costas na parede foi que eu me toquei que ele me empurrou para um canto.

- Desculpa. – ele disse se afastando um pouco. – Não queria assustar você. – ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e brincou com ele. – Ainda está muito cedo?

- Cedo? – perguntei confusa.

- É. Soube que você terminou com o seu namorado recentemente. – ah... ta. O meu 'relacionamento' com o Akastuki. – Achei que teria uma chance agora. – ele se aproximou um pouco de mim e colocou a mecha atrás da minha orelha. – Será que estou enganado?

- Não... Quer dizer, estou ainda um pouco triste, mas nada demais... Eu até vim com ele e a nova namorada. – sorri fingindo tristeza. – Não ligo mais.

- Então... – ele me pressionou contra a parede. – Será que agora eu posso ficar com você? – ele beijou meu pescoço. Senti um arrepio e confirmei. – Que bom... – e me beijou.

O beijo dele era maravilhoso. Ele brincava com nossas línguas dentro da minha boca. Vez ou outra ele mordia o meu lábio inferior e de vez em quando eu mordia o dele. Era intenso. ELE era intenso. Colocou a mão na minha cintura e me aproximou mais ainda dele. Pegou a minha nuca e empurrou minha cabeça contra a sua para aprofundar o beijo.

Depois de algum tempo, paramos para respirar e depois continuamos juntos. Ficamos mais algumas vezes e só fomos nos separar quando eu fui embora.

~ FLASHBACK OFF ~

Quando o Akatsuki soube disso na segunda-feira só faltou comer meu fígado. Ele disse que ele era esquisito por usar um tapa olho de couro. Não discordo, mas vai que ele tem um motivo? Um acidente que deixou ele cego ou algo do gênero? Eu não tenho nada haver com aquilo. Não vou me meter.

Mas voltando ao assunto... Terminei de ler o e-mail dele e fiquei pensando: Saio ou não saio? Nada me impede de recusar, então... o que está me impedindo de ligar e confirmar? A resposta é tão simples e complicada: Zero. Por alguma razão, sinto que eu estou fazendo algo errado. Parece que eu já o estou superando quando, na verdade, só estive andando para trás. Mas quer saber? Estou pouco me lixando para o Zero. Tomara que ele morra! Ele e aquela nojentinha da namorada dele. Respondi o e-mail.

"_Oi Yagari,_

_Claro que eu aceito sair com você. Sem problema algum. Que tal às oito em frente ao cinema do shopping? Fica ruim para você?_

_Beijos,_

_Yuuki."_

Esperei pela resposta que não tardou a chegar. Ele tinha confirmado o encontro e disse que não aguentava de ansiedade. Nossa... Que fofo! Tomei outro banho e fui trocar de roupa. Por culpa daquela nojenta da Natsuki acabei não comprando a roupa que eu queria... Cretina. Peguei outra roupa e fui para o carro. Dirigi calmamente para o shopping e fiquei esperando ele chegar. Ele não demorou muito.

- Olá. – ele me deu um selinho. Estranhei. Não estava acostumada com isso. – Desculpa a demora. Demorei a encontrar uma vaga. – ele pegou na minha mão e me levou para dentro da bilheteria.

- Tudo bem. Não esperei muito. Vamos ver qual filme? – perguntei olhando para os cartazes. Não tinha muitos filmes bons passando. Só um: "Os Vingadores". Será que ele vai querer assistir comigo?

- Que tal "Os Vingadores"? Me amarro em filmes de HQ. – olhei para ele surpresa. Não acredito que ele também gostava desse tipo de filme. – Quer assistir esse?

- Claro! – disse mais empolgada do que pretendia. Ele riu.

- Então me espera aqui que eu vou comprar nossas entradas. - ele já estava se afastando de mim.

- Peraí! Aqui o meu dinheiro... – disse abrindo a bolsa correndo e pegando o dinheiro.

- Não quero. – e virou as costas para mim. Fiquei olhando chocada.

Esperei ele voltar com as entradas. Quando ele voltou, fomos direto para a sala, pois a seção já estava começando. Sentamos e ficamos esperando o filme começar. Ele não tentou fazer nada o filme todo. Comportou-se maravilhosamente bem. Só pegava na minha mão de vez em quando, mas isso eu nem liguei e deixei ele fazer. Saímos da sala e fomos comer alguma coisa. Optamos em comer uma massa, então fomos ao Spoletto. Depois ficamos rodando um pouco e eu decidi voltar na loja que eu tinha ido com a Yori e encontrado com a Natsuki. Consegui comprar a roupa que eu queria e depois nos despedimos. Ele me levou até o meu carro, me deu um beijo (e que beijo!) e depois foi procurar o dele.

Cheguei em casa, coloquei o carro na garagem e fui para o meu quarto. Troquei de roupa e deitei na cama. No meio da noite senti um vento frio vindo da janela. Levantei da cama e fui fechá-la. Levei um susto ao ver uma sombra parada perto da minha cama.

- Você já me esqueceu? – reconheci a voz da pessoa.

Não acreditei que ele estava parado bem na minha frente. Ele estava aqui. Falando comigo. No meu quarto. Lindo, magnífico, sedutor.

- Zero? – perguntei para confirmar que era realidade e não um sonho.


	30. Capítulo XXX

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei secamente para ele.

- Vim ver você. – respondeu ele ainda parado em frente a minha cama.

- Pois eu não quero te ver. Sai daqui agora.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum sem antes você me responder a pergunta que fiz.

- Pergunta? – "Você já me esqueceu". Era para eu responder? – Sim, Zero. Já te esqueci. Porque a pergunta?

- Soube que você ficou com um dos seus veteranos. O Yagari. – ele deu um passo a frente. – Porque fez aquilo?

- Porque eu estava a fim! – falei em um tom de voz aborrecido. Não tinha mais que lhe dar satisfações. – Agora, se não tem mais nada para fazer aqui, vá embora. Estou cansada, acabei de voltar de um encontro e... – ele me agarrou pelo braço.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME ESQUECER! – ele gritou na minha cara. – Você não pode fazer isso! Não vou permitir que me esqueça! – e me beijou.

Foi um beijo violento, sem amor algum. Parecia que ele estava querendo arrancar minha boca fora. Estava doendo. Doía até por dentro. Não queria que ele me beijasse. Não daquele jeito, não ele já tendo outra, não eu sabendo que não significo nada para ele. Tentei afastá-lo, mas não consegui. Ele me puxou para perto da cama e me jogou nela. Subiu em cima de mim e prendeu meus braços e minhas pernas.

- Você não pode me esquecer... – ele disse mais perto do meu rosto. Pude sentir um forte cheio de álcool. Estava bêbado. – Não vou deixar.

- Zero, vá para a casa. Você está bêbado! Vá embora! – disse tentando me soltar. – Não quero que se arrependa depois. Me solta. – falei enérgica.

- Por que você não volta para mim? – arregalei meus olhos surpresa com a pergunta. – Porque você já me esqueceu? Porque você ficou com ele?

- Zero... Saia de cima de mim. – ele afrouxou seu aperto em meus braços e pernas. Consegui levantar e me sentar na cama. – Vá para a casa. Vou ligar para a Yori e pedir para ela falar com o Ichiru vir te buscar. – ele nada disse. Só ficou parado sentado na cama olhando para não sei o que.

Peguei meu celular, liguei para a Yori e ela na mesma hora falou com o Ichiru. Poucos segundos depois ele estava tocando a campainha e subindo para pegar o Zero no meu quarto. Não falamos nada um com o outro. Ichiru só pediu desculpas e disse que isso não acontecerá novamente. Não consegui falar nada a não ser dizer para ele não se preocupar, pois estava tudo bem. Depois que eles saíram, voltei para a minha cama, mas não consegui dormir.

Quando já estava começando a ver os raios de sol aparecendo na minha janela, desisti de tentar dormir e levantei para fazer alguma coisa. Não queria mais ficar deitada na cama pensando no que o Zero havia me dito na madrugada. Ele estava bêbado e fora de si. Me incomodou o que ele disse, mas eu tinha que esquecer. Era o melhor.

- Acho que vou na piscina um pouco. – falei pensando sozinha. – O sol já está forte. – voltei para o quarto e fui vestir meu biquíni.

Cheguei na área da piscina e fui colocar minhas coisas em cima da cadeira. Fiquei pegando sola até sei lá que horas e só fui parar quando ouvi um carro buzinando. Como a buzina não parava de jeito nenhum, comecei a ficar irritada e fui ver quem diabos não parava de buzinar. Cheguei na frente da casa prestes a montar o barraco quando vejo quem sair do carro? Asakura-senpai. Sim, fiquei surpresa.

- Yuuki-chan! – ela disse animadamente. – Te atrapalhei?

- Não, não... Estava só pegando sol. Hoje me dei folga. – falei me aproximando dela e dando-lhe um abraço. Ela retribuiu. – E você? Se perdeu por aqui? – ri no final.

- Quase isso... Vim aqui te ver. Trouxe o almoço. Que tal continuarmos a pegar um sol e depois almoçamos?

- Oferta tentadora. Pode entrar por aqui e deixar a comida na geladeira. – disse abrindo o portão que dava acesso a piscina para ela passar. – Trouxe roupa de banho? Qualquer coisa eu te empresto uma.

- Uma mulher sempre sai de casa prevenida. – Ela disse enquanto tirava uma bolsinha de dentro da bolsa. – Onde posso me trocar?

- No quarto do Kaname. Ele está mais organizado que o meu. Te espero aqui.

Ela subiu as escadas e eu voltei para o meu solzinho gostoso. Quando ela voltou ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas: sobre o Kaname, sobre a faculdade, sobre a tese dela, sobre assuntos de mulher... Essas coisas.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando vimos um carro preto estacionar em frente a casa do Zero. O carro chamava uma enorme atenção por causa do som absurdamente alto. Asakura-senpai e eu ficamos olhando para ver quem saía de dentro daquele carro escandaloso. Eu ri da cara da Asakura-senpai ao ver a Natsuki saindo do carro no melhor traje 'piranha' (palavras dela. Juro!). O que foi mesmo que ela disse? Ah, sim... "Agora a Natsuki faz seus serviços a domicílio". Nossa! Acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida! Até fiquei feliz em ver a Natsuki.

Só que a pergunta que não quer calar é: Ela veio aqui para ver o Zero? Que pergunta estúpida, Yuuki! Para que você acha que ela veio? Te ver que não é... Será que o Zero chamou ela para encontrá-lo? Bom, aí é que está. Não quero dar a mínima atenção para isso.

- Ela não muda mesmo... Continua a piranha que sempre foi. – disse Asakura-senpai visivelmente incomodada. – Ainda me pergunto o porquê do Zero-sensei ter largado você para ficar com ela. – ela se calou de repente, como se tivesse dito algo horrível. – Desculpe. Não quis dizer isso. Quero dizer, não queria tocar nesse assunto. Sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. Não fiquei magoada. E para falar a verdade, fui eu quem terminou com ele, se lembra? Foi naquele dia que você e o Kaname me contaram sobre você dois. Por causa de um orgulho besta o deixei ir embora. Me sinto tão culpada por isso... – abracei minhas pernas em sinal de auto conforto. – Agora eu sei que já é tarde. Tenho que esquecê-lo. É o melhor...

- Não sei da onde você tirou essa conclusão. Zero-sensei nunca gostou da Natsuki. Ela só serve para uma coisa: sexo. Nada mais que isso. Ela é isso para todos os homens, Yuuki. No período em que vocês estavam juntos, ele parecia mais feliz, mais relaxado, mais calmo. Tudo bem que eu não sabia do namoro de vocês, mas isso era refletido na maneira como ele falava com a gente. Antes ele era curto e grosso, depois se tornou mais fácil de lidar. Acho que no fundo você fez um bem a ele. – ela segurou minha mão em sinal de conforto. – Por isso acho que você está errada em decidir esquecê-lo. Se fosse eu corria atrás dele de volta.

- Ele nunca me contou sobre ele. Para mim, ele é um mistério com 'M' maiúsculo! Só que para a Natsuki ele contou. Se ele supostamente era mais feliz comigo, porque nunca me contou sobre ele? Outra coisa, a Natsuki disse que por causa disso eu só fui mais uma para ele. E estou começando a acreditar seriamente nisso.

- Porque você é burra. – ela disse seriamente. – Não sei por que alguém acreditaria em qualquer coisa que aquela cobra dissesse. Você é superior a ela, então porque acreditou? Duvido que tenha sido porque soou bem aos ouvidos...

- Ela foi bem convincente em seus argumentos... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. – Ah, não... Até aqui ela vem me aborrecer? – falei baixo só para a Asakura-senpai ouvir.

- Não se preocupe. Ela que se meta a besta de mexer com você aqui perto de mim... – ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, Yuuki. Vim ver o Zero-sensei. Ele me ligou ontem no meio da madrugada pedindo para eu vir vê-lo. Não pude negar isso a ele, né? Quando um namorado como ele chama, temos que acatar na hora. – ela sorriu debochada. Dei graças a Deus pela cerca entre nós!

- Pois é... Concordo plenamente. Então porque você não vai lá socorrê-lo e me deixa em paz? Não fiz nada para você ficar me aborrecendo tanto. Nem cheguei perto do seu namorado. – nem preciso dizer que não vou contar sobre ontem. Afinal, não lhe devia satisfações.

- Deixa de ser cínica! – ela falou um pouco mais alto. – Ele está bêbado estirado no sofá da sala falando o seu nome. Sua ridícula! Você foi procurá-lo, não foi? Anda, me diz... O que foi que aconteceu para ele agora ficar chamando você. – ela pulou a cerca e segurou o meu braço com força. Nisso veio Asakura-senpai em minha defesa.

- Natsuki. Larga ela. – ela continuava sentada na cadeira. Só usou uma voz de ordem. – Não quero me aborrecer com você hoje. Você já sabe do que eu sou capaz, então é melhor não me provocar.

- Não me meta Asakura. Essa conversa não lhe diz respeito. – ela continuou segurando o meu braço e apertou mais forte. – Fala logo o que aconteceu garota! – me perguntou.

- Natsuki! – Asakura-senpai levantou. – Já mandei parar. Não quero brigar com você. – ela segurou o braço da Natsuki. – Solta. A. Yuuki.

- Me solta você! O que foi? Ainda revoltadinha porque dei em cima do seu namoradinho? – ela sorriu debochada. Peraí. Ela deu em cima do Kaname? Que cachorra! – AI!

- Como você se atreve a dar em cima do meu irmão? – falei enquanto puxava o cabelo dela. – Você é uma piranha de quinta categoria. – puxei mais forte. – Você pode me perturbar o quanto quiser, mas não ouse estragar a felicidade do meu irmão. Está entendendo? – ela resmungou algo. – Não ouvi. Entendeu? – puxei mais forte.

- Ouvi! – ela soltou o meu braço e eu o cabelo dela. – Quer saber? Prefiro ser a piranha que agora dorme com o Zero do que uma mal comida feito você! – SPLASH! Asakura-senpai deu uma tapa na cara dela. – Sua cretina! Meu rosto...

- Achei que tinha deixado bem claro para você. Se me aborrecesse mais uma vez, receberia uma tapa mais forte do que da última. Eu te avisei, Natsuki. E hoje não tem grupinho de piranhas para te ajudar não... Somos só nós três. E eu espero que você saiba está em desvantagem aqui.

- Pois saiba que eu não tenho medo de vocês duas. Uma é uma inconformada em saber que o namorado aceitou minha cantada – estava falando da Asakura-senpai. – e a outra é uma pobre coitada que não entende que foi usada pelo MEU namorado. – essa sou eu. – Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou ter medo de duas pessoas assim?

- Do jeito que você é, lógico que não vai, mas te aconselharia a pular de volta essa cerca antes que você se arrependa de tê-la pulado. – falei com a raiva já subindo a cabeça. Daqui a pouco não responderia por mim.

- Fique quieta, mal comida! – voei para cima dela. – AH!

Agarrei seus cabelos mais uma vez e dessa vez puxei para arrancar pedaços. Ela segurou nos meus braços para me impedir de continuar puxando, mas nada adiantou. Puxei com mais força ainda e ainda por cima dei um chute bem na sua perna, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair perto da piscina. Ela pulou na minha perna e me jogou no chão, ficando por cima de mim e me deu uma tapa na cara. Quando ela ia dar o segundo, segurei seu braço e empurrei seu corpo para longe do meu com a perna, fazendo-a cair dentro da piscina. Me levantei e fiquei olhando ela bater as pernas dentro d'água. Toda vez que ela tentava sair eu empurrava sua cabeça para trás (com o pé) fazendo-a cair novamente na água. Ficamos nisso até ela desistir de tentar e ficar só boiando na piscina. Eu e Asakura-senpai ficamos olhando para ela até que o Zero apareceu na cerca e ficou olhando para tudo aquilo sem entender nada.

- Natsuki, o que você está fazendo aí? - perguntou ele sem realmente estar interessado. – Saia logo daí e volta para sua casa.

- Sensei! Elas não me deixam sair! Fui jogada aqui a força por essas duas loucas... – ela disse tentando sair. Dessa vez eu não a impedi. – Não posso ir para a casa assim... Me empresta uma muda de roupa. – ela já tinha saído da piscina e pulado e cerca de volta para o terreno de Zero. – Por favor?

- Yuuki, você pode emprestar uma muda de roupa para ela?

- HA! Isso é alguma piada? – perguntei irritada. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou emprestar uma das minhas roupas para essa piranhazinha usar? MAS NEM MORTA! Ela que se vire e arranje o que vestir. – disse recolhendo minhas coisas para voltar para dentro de casa. – E mais uma coisa – resolvi chutar o balde. – da próxima vez que você resolver encher a cara e quiser sexo, não venha com papo meloso de 'não me esqueça', 'não vou permitir' para cima de mim! Ligue para a disque piranha aí – apontei com o queixo para a Natsuki. – e me esqueça! – entrei em casa enfurecida.

- YUUKI! Volte aqui! – ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim. – Do que você está falando? – ele segurou meu braço. Pelo visto vou ganhar um roxo.

- Pelo visto estava tão bêbado que nem se lembra. Olha, quer saber? Pergunte ao Ichiru. Não quero mais saber de você Zero! Faça um bem a nós dois e me esqueça de uma vez. Eu estava muito bem até sua namoradinha resolver acabar com a minha paciência. Se eu fosse você, mandava ela ficar longe de mim porque se ela me irritar mais uma vez... Juro que não vai ser só puxões de cabelos e uma tapa que ela vai receber. – disse enquanto colocava as coisas do almoço na mesa.

- Você está sendo ridícula. O que a Natsuki ganharia te irritando? Você deve ter provocado. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Acredite no que quiser, mas ela invadiu o meu espaço de lazer, jogou na minha cara coisas que eu não queria saber e ainda por cima me ofende? Olha Zero, sei que não temos mais nada um com outro, mas quer um conselho? Você consegue coisa melhor. – de repente entra a Asakura-senpai correndo pela cozinha.

- Yuuki-chan! Zero-sensei! A Natsuki está passando mal. Acabou de vomitar. – era só o que me faltava. Zero me olhou.

- Ta esperando o que? A namorada é sua. Vai lá socorrê-la príncipe encantado... – falei ironicamente.

Zero saiu na mesma hora que eu disse aquilo e eu pouco tempo depois fui atrás. Vai que ela começou a passar mal pela quantidade de água que bebeu da piscina? A culpa iria cair em cima de mim e eu não estou a fim de ser processada neste momento. Mas só de ver a cena fez com que EU passasse mal: Zero estava abraçando a Natsuki que se encontrava ajoelhada perto da cerca. Asakura-senpai ficou me olhando como quem diz: "Você não vai fazer nada?", mas o que diabos eu podia fazer? Chamar uma ambulância? Ela não estava morrendo... Ainda.

Ela continuou agachada na cerca com a mão na boca. Olhou para mim, para Asakura-senpai e depois para Zero. Conseguiu se levantar e apoiou as mãos na cerca. Ficou inspirando e expirando por algum tempo até que conseguiu ficar de pé sem problemas. Só que ela ficou tonta e voltou a se apoiar. Eu, particularmente, estava ficando impaciente com tanto drama. Se ela quisesse que eu chamasse um médico era só pedir!

- Está melhor? – perguntei séria. Não estava nem um pouco preocupada com ela, então não ia ser falsa e fingir preocupação.

- Mais ou menos... – ela tentou novamente ficar de pé normal. – Zero... – ele olhou para ela. – Acho que estou grávida.


	31. Capítulo XXXI

- SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA! – gritei quando entrei em casa seguida de Asakura-senpai. – Aquela cretina! Aquela piranha! Aquela... AH! Nem sei mais o que ela é. – falei revoltada.

Natsuki acha que está grávida e o pai é o Zero. Era só o que faltava para completar a minha infelicidade. O homem que eu amo será pai de um filho que não é meu... Muito legal isso (ironia)!

- Eu acho que você precisa se acalmar. – sugeriu. – Ficar com raiva só vai piorar as coisas.

- Eu não consigo sentir nada além de raiva e ódio, Asakura-senpai. O que posso fazer contra isso? – falei me sentando na cadeira onde estava a mesa que iria ser servido o almoço. – Eu SÓ quero sentir raiva e ódio desses dois.

- Pare de me chamar de Asakura-senpai. Me chame de Agatha. – pediu ela. – Acho melhor você agora comer alguma coisa e tentar esquecer esse assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Como eu vou esquecer?! Como eu posso esquecer que o Zero vai ter um filho? Como posso esquecer que agora eu possivelmente o perdi para sempre? – disse colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Pare de drama! Isso não é o fim do mundo. Você pode muito bem ficar com o Zero-sensei ainda. Ter filho, hoje em dia, não é sinal de segurar homem não. Com certeza a Natsuki está achando que só assim vai conseguir segurar o sensei, mas ela está enganada. Muito enganada! – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado. – Sei que não é o momento mais apropriado, mas... Será que podemos comer? Estou morrendo de fome. – nós rimos.

- Claro que sim. Vou pegar nosso almoço. – fui na geladeira e peguei o almoço.

Cada uma se serviu e depois esquentamos no microondas. Estava uma delícia! Agatha-san foi quem fez. Ela disse que a partir de agora pretende me visitar todo domingo. Ela acha que minha vida é animada nos finais de semana... Coitada. Mal sabe ela que nos finais de semana fico trancada em casa lendo ou fazendo trabalho. Esse domingo foi uma horripilante exceção à regra. Espero que nunca mais se repita.

Ela foi embora por volta de umas quatro horas da tarde. Fiquei lavando a louça e depois fui assistir TV na sala. Me celular tocou e reconheci o toque como sendo o da Yori. Corri para atender.

- Oi, Yori! – falei alegre. – O que me conta?

- Yuuki... – ouvi um soluço do outro lado do linha. – Yuuki... – ela estava chorando!

- Yori, Yori... Calma. Me conta. O que aconteceu? – perguntei já ficando nervosa. A última vez que ela me ligou desse jeito foi na época do babaca do Aidou... Ai meu Deus! – Yori! Responde, por favor!

- Você pode vir aqui em casa? – ele perguntou entre soluços.

- Óbvio! Daqui a pouco estou aí! – desliguei correndo o celular, corri para pegar um sapato e saí porta afora. Praticamente voei para a casa dela.

Chegando lá, abri a porta me esquecendo de bater, e fui procurar por ela pela casa. Provavelmente estaria no quarto. Foi lá que a encontrei naquele tempo. Não! A história não vai se repetir! O Ichiru não é igual ao Aidou. Deve ter sido alguma coisa diferente... TEM QUE ter sido alguma coisa diferente. Não suportarei ver a minha amiga passar por aquilo novamente.

Subia os degraus loucamente até chegar na porta do quarto dela. Abri a porta desesperada e só o que consegui ver foi minha amiga sentada no chão na beirada da cama chorando. Corri até ela e a abracei. Ela não precisava dizer nada para eu saber que estava sofrendo. Bastava ver como seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar e em como seu corpo tremia. Quem fez isso com ela pagaria. E muito caro.

- O que aconteceu Yori? – perguntei acariciando seu cabelo de leve. – O que aconteceu para te deixar assim?

- Yuuki... – ela me abraçou mais forte. – O Ichiru, Yuuki. Ele...

- O Ichiru? O que tem ele? – de repente me deu um estalo. Não... Ele não faria isso. Não mesmo! – Não me diga que ele... – nem queria pensar nessa hipótese. – te forçou?

- O que?! – até ela pareceu incrédula. – Ele NUNCA faria isso... – ela secou um pouco as lágrimas dos olhos. – Aconteceu outra coisa. Ah, Yuuki... – ela voltou a chorar. – Ele terminou comigo, Yuuki.

- O QUE?! – ok. Mais um homem morto para a minha lista. – Porque? Como assim? Ele não pode ter feito isso. Ele é LOUCO por você! – juro que é a mais pura verdade. – Porque ele faria algo assim?

- Ele viu algo horrível, Yuuki. Eu fiz algo horrível com ele... – ela soluçava agora. Já vi que ia ser impossível saber da história toda de uma vez. Terei que perguntar aos poucos. – Eu o machuquei. O machuquei muito. Eu fiz ele chorar, Yuuki! Eu sou a pior pessoa desse mundo.

- Yori, calma. Me conta o que aconteceu. Como posso te ajudar se eu nem mesmo sei o que ocorreu? – falei levantando-a do chão e sentando-a na cama. Conversar no chão não é nada confortável. – Agora, pode começar. – me sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Fomos ao clube hoje pela manhã. – ela começou. – Voltei tem alguns minutos. Na verdade, quando te liguei tinha acabado de chegar.

"Eu e Ichiru estávamos nos divertindo na piscina quando vi o Aidou com uma menina a algumas cadeiras de distância da nossa. Como eles não tinham visto a gente, resolvi ignorá-los. Quando saímos da piscina, pedi ao Ichiru que fosse comprar uma água para mim, pois estava com sede. Ele foi ao bar e eu fiquei pegando sol. De repente algo fez sombra em mim e abri meus olhos para ver o que era. Era o Aidou parado na minha frente pedindo para conversar comigo. Disse a ele que não tínhamos nada para conversar e pedi para ele que fosse embora. Ele disse que conversaríamos depois de qualquer jeito, pois tínhamos assuntos inacabados para resolver. Fiquei nervosa com a possibilidade de conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu naquele tempo. Não queria mais reviver aquelas memórias. Eu já as tinha apagado da minha mente e estava muito feliz com o Ichiru. Não tinha o porque revirar aquilo agora. Ichiru percebeu que eu estava inquieta e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Eu, burra, respondi que não tinha acontecido nada e que só era impressão dele. Ficamos mais algum tempo pegando sol e quando deu a hora do almoço, tipo umas duas horas da tarde, fomos ao restaurante do clube almoçar. Qual a minha surpresa em ver que o Aidou com a tal menina sentaram a poucas mesas de distância. Voltei a ficar inquieta e desta vez o Ichiru percebeu o motivo do meu nervosismo, me fazendo ficar mais nervosa ainda. Ichiru não aguenta olhar na cara do Aidou. Tinha medo que ele arrumasse encrenca com o Aidou, então segurei sua mão e disse para não se preocupar, pois eu estava bem. Ele acreditou e deixou para lá. Pagamos e fomos ao pequeno parque que tem no clube. Ficamos andando de mãos dadas e depois deitamos na grama para descansar."

- Não vou te julgar amiga. Pode continuar... – disse já sabendo que ela perguntaria a minha opinião sobre a atitude que ela tomou quando o Aidou falou com ela na piscina.

- Obrigada. Então...

"Ichiru acabou dormindo com a cabeça no meu colo e eu cochilei encostada em uma árvore. Acordei algumas horas depois e esperei ele acordar para eu ir comprar um suco. Quando ele acordou, avisei que iria na cantina comprar um suco, perguntei se ele queria alguma coisa e disse para ele me esperar ali. Fui na cantina comprar o meu suco e o refrigerante que ele tinha pedido. Quando estava voltando para o parque, o Aidou para na minha frente e diz que precisamos conversar. Disse que não queria conversar com ele e tentei driblá-lo, mas ele segurou meu braço fazendo o suco e o refrigerante caírem no chão. Olhei para ele com raiva, mas ele me ignorou. Me puxou para perto de um banco e me sentou ao seu lado. Estava incomodada com aquela aproximação e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele começou a falar sobre quando me abandonou. Ele disse que não tinha sido a intenção dele, que tinha sido culpa de uma morte na família de seu pai que o obrigou a se mudar repentinamente para a Inglaterra. Ele disse que teria me avisado, mas que com a volta de 400° que a sua vida deu tão de repente ele precisou se focar nos assuntos da família. Eu disse que aquilo já não mais importava para pois estava muito feliz com outra pessoa. Ele não aceitou a minha resposta e insistiu que tentássemos mais uma vez e que dessa vez ele não iria embora. Reforcei minha fala anterior dizendo que não queria mais nada com ele, pois não SENTIA mais nada por ele. Ele ficou com raiva e me beijou. Eu imediatamente afastei ele de mim, mas foi tarde demais. E foi nesse momento que eu senti a pior dor do mundo: Ichiru tinha visto o beijo. Ele ficou parado olhando..."

- Calma, calma. Respira, isso. – ela tinha voltado a chorar. Aidou definitivamente é um homem morto. Ele vai me pagar muito caro. Escrevam o que eu estou dizendo. – Melhorou? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Quer continuar? Acho que eu já percebi como isso terminou...

- Deixa eu te contar... Eu PRECISO te contar isso. – de fato. Graças a Deus os pais delas não estavam em casa. Fiz sinal para ela continuar me contando.

"Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava naquela situação. Ichiru não dizia nada, só ficava olhando para nós dois. Ele foi se afastando aos poucos até virar as costas para mim e saiu andando apressado para a saída. Saí correndo atrás dele, mas Aidou segurou meu braço e disse que ainda me amava, que ainda queria ficar comigo e que queria tentar de novo. Eu ouvia tudo, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar foi que minha felicidade estava correndo de mim. Puxei meu braço de volta e olhei com ódio. Acho que nunca tinha olhado assim para ninguém. Em um momento de raiva pura, gritei: TUDO QUE EU QUERO AGORA DE VOCÊ É DISTÂNCIA! POR SUA CULPA A PESSOA MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA MIM ACABOU VENDO UM ENGANO! NÃO AMO MAIS VOCÊ! ENTENDE ISSO! E voltei a correr atrás do Ichiru. Só que era tarde demais. Ele já estava saindo com o carro do estacionamento do clube. Voltei para pegar minha bolsa e chamar um táxi. E aqui estou agora contando isso para você."

- Yori... – sentei ao seu lado na cama. – Não sei nem o que dizer. Eu... Sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. – até eu estava chorando. Como aquele cretino pode fazer isso? Ele dessa vez não vai ter perdão. – Yori, tenta dormir um pouco. Você deve estar esgotada.

- Só se for de tanto chorar... – ela riu amarga. – Eu só quero tomar um banho e chorar. É só o que eu quero fazer... Seria muito estranho pedir para me deixar sozinha agora?

- Claro que não. Quer alguma coisa para comer? Beber alguma coisa?

- Nada me desce nesse momento. Só quero mesmo ficar sozinha. – ela se deitou na cama. – Desculpa amiga.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Vou indo então. Promete que qualquer coisa me liga? – ela concordou. – Beijo. – dei um beijo em sua testa e saí da casa batendo a porta.

Voltei para a minha casa incrédula. Analisando agora a situação com calma, temos: O Ichiru completamente inocente na situação, a Yori meio culpada e o Aidou COMPLETAMENTE culpado. Como eu posso ajudar a Yori nessa situação? Teria, antes de mais nada, falar com o Ichiru, mas onde ele estaria? Em casa talvez? Olhei pela janela do meu quarto e vi a luz do quarto de Zero acesa. Será que o Ichiru estaria em casa também? Teria que ir lá conferir, mas nem em sonho a Yori pode saber disso.

Peguei um casaco e voltei a sair de casa, mas dessa vez fui para a casa de Zero. Parei em frente a porta e respirei calmamente. Tive que tirar forças de lugares inimagináveis para ter coragem de tocar aquela campainha. Toquei e esperei. Nada de alguém aparecer. Toquei novamente. Ouvi um "já vai" irritado e resolvi me afastar da porta. Graças a Deus que quem atendeu a porta foi o Ichiru. Quase ajoelhei e agradeci.

- O que VOCÊ veio fazer aqui? – ele disse grosso. Fiquei surpresa com o modo que ele me tratou. Eu não tinha nada haver com aquilo! – Se veio aqui para se desculpar por ela – ele desdenhou a palavra como se estivesse desdenhando a Yori. Não gostei disso. – pode dar meia volta e ir para a casa. Não quero saber.

- Será que antes de você me expulsar, pode me ouvir? – falei cruzando meus braços na frente do corpo, mostrando claramente que não iria a lugar nenhum até ele me escutar. Sou chata quando quero ser. E hoje eu definitivamente quero ser a chata-mor do condomínio. – Posso entrar? – ele, muito a contra-gosto, me deu passagem.

- Vamos conversar no escritório. Não quero que o Zero saiba que você está aqui. A última coisa que eu quero é que ele dê um de seus ataques. – me forcei a ignorar o comentário. Não estava lá por causa do Zero, e sim por causa da Yori. Os ataques do Zero teriam que esperar sua vez na lista de perguntas.

Ele me levou até o escritório e fechou a porta. Trancou, na verdade. Não pude deixar de sentir certo medinho com isso. Eu estava sozinha em uma casa com dois homens que, digamos, não estavam em seu melhor estado são. Afastei esse pensamento da minha cabeça e me foquei no que vim fazer aqui.

- O que queria me falar? Aposto que veio dizer: Perdoe a Yori. Ela não queria fazer aquilo, foi coisa do momento. Foram muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo e blá blá blá... – ele disse debochado. Minha mão já estava coçando para dar uma tapa na cara dele. Deboche de mim, mas nunca, NUNCA, deboche dos sentimentos da minha melhor amiga.

- Escute aqui. – apontei o dedo na cara dele. – Não brinque com isso, pois você sabe muito bem que está machucando só a si mesmo falando isso. Sei perfeitamente bem que você não acredita que a Yori seria capaz de te trair. Ainda mais com o Aidou. – abaixei meu dedo quando percebi que ele estava mais calminho. – O que eu vim fazer aqui é simples: ouvir o seu lado da história e tentar convencer você da burrada que vez.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos o beijo deles. – ele falou cerrando os punhos. – Não quero mais saber da Yori. Por mim, ela pode voltar para aquele cretino.

- PARE DE FALAR ISSO! – coloquei a mão na boca correndo. Não queria gritar e fazer o Zero ouvir a minha voz. A última coisa que eu queria era ter uma discussão com ele também. – Ichiru, por favor, me escuta. A Yori não beijou o Aidou. Ele a puxou para o beijo. Será que é tão difícil assim acreditar? A Yori AMA – agora chutei o balde para a voz alta. – você! Ela está se sentindo uma miserável por ter feito você chorar naquela hora. Ela jamais trairia você. – ele sentou na poltrona que tinha no escritório. – Eu sei que você sabe que é verdade. Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu. – me aproximei dele e me ajoelhei em sua frente. – Porque você não vai lá na casa dela e esclarece tudo de uma vez? – ele me olhou com uma cara de "ah, ta legal que eu vou". – Está estampado na sua cara o quanto você ama ela e eu sei que você sabe o quanto ela te ama. Porque não facilitar as coisas? – ele me olhou com o rosto vermelho. Eu sei que é um comentário idiota a se fazer agora, mas... Como ele fica fofo sem graça! – Então, o que me diz?

- Se você tiver me enrolando, Yuuki... – ele me ameaçou.

- Dou minha palavra que não estou mentindo. Tudo o que quero é a felicidade da minha amiga. – falei sorrindo, fingindo não ter me importado com a ameaça. Para falar a verdade, fiquei em pânico. – E a sua, consequentemente.

- Até mesmo esquecer a sua própria? – ele me perguntou enquanto abria a porta do escritório. Olhei para ele confusa. – Esquece. Zero está naquela porta ali. – apontou na direção de uma porta no final do corredor. – Obrigada pela ajuda, Yuuki. Você é realmente uma grande amiga. – e saiu correndo escada abaixo. Fiquei divagando olhando para a porta e quando percebi que tinha sido deixada para trás, só deu tempo de ouvir o barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada.

Bom... Já que o problema Yori e Ichiru tinha sido aparentemente resolvido, agora minha prioridade era matar o Aidou. Não literalmente, mas se isso acabar acontecendo não ficarei nem um pouco chateada. Rumei para a escada, mas antes olhei mais uma vez para a porta. Será que ele já estava dormindo? Não conseguia ver nenhuma luz embaixo da porta. Descer as escadas ou não descer? Eis a questão. Hamlet, dá uma força aí. O que eu faço?


	32. Capítulo XXXII

Fiquei olhando para aquela porta que a cada momento se tornava mais tentadora entrar. Quando dei por mim, já estava com a mão na maçaneta prestes a girá-la. Tirei a mão correndo e deu alguns passos para trás. Percebi que não vinha barulho algum de dentro dele e coloquei o ouvido para ouvir qualquer coisa que fosse. Nada. Silêncio total. Certeza absoluta (pleonasmo necessário) de que ele estava dormindo.

Muito vagarosamente girei a maçaneta. Graças a Deus ela não fez nenhum barulho. A minha era quase escandalosa. Abri a porta com calma e entrei. Estava tudo tão escuro que eu fiquei com medo de tropeçar em alguma coisa, cair e fazer um barulho estrondoso. Do jeito que eu sou, tudo é possível. Fui pisando pé ante pé, com as mãos na frente do corpo para evitar uma possível colisão com algum móvel. Consegui chegar em silêncio até a beirada da cama. Céus! Quem consegue enxergar alguma coisa nesse breu?! Peguei meu celular e liguei a lanterna. Obviamente para o lado oposto da cama. Não sou nem louca de acordar o Zero nesse momento.

Mirei a luz para o chão e quase levei um susto. Latas e mais latas de cerveja, garrafas uísque e vodca espalhadas pelo chão. Alguém aqui conhece a palavra "empregada do condomínio"? Pelo visto não. Agora, mais do que nunca, evitei me mexer. Se eu esbarro em alguma dessas latas e/ou garrafas... Não quero nem pensar na tragédia! Do nada Zero se mexeu na cama e me assustou. Quase pisei em uma lata e chutei uma garrafa. Droga!

Por algum momento fiquei focada na quantidade de bebidas alcoólicas que ele andava bebendo. Aquilo era digno de um coma! O que será que o fez beber tanto?

Pausa: Momento Yuuki fofa pensando: Acho que foi o fato dele ter te perdido. (*-*)

Momento Yuuki grossa pensando: Com certeza foi a notícia do ano! O fato dele ser papai. (¬¬')

Aposto na segunda opção. Porque ele estaria bebendo por minha causa? Foi ele quem conseguiu uma namorada instantes (ok, exagerei. Foram dias) depois que terminamos. Eu levei mais de um mês! Isso porque nem somos namorados propriamente ditos. Só saímos uma vez, apesar de ter sido bem divertido. PARA TUDO! Estou pensando no Yagari no quarto do Zero? Céus... Preciso me tratar. Isso não é normal.

Mais uma vez ele se mexeu, mas desta vez estava murmurando alguma coisa. Cheguei mais perto para tentar ouvir, mas tudo o que eu ouço é:

- Tire essa luz da minha cara. – levei um susto tão grande que desta vez não teve jeito. Pisei na bosta da latinha e fiz um barulho absurdo no quarto. Que merda de quarto é esse que faz um eco tão grande?!

Fiquei estática com a latinha enfiada no pé direito, a garrafa grudada no calcanhar, o celular com a lanterna tampada e ainda por cima temendo respirar. Realmente só eu mesmo para me enfiar nessas situações. Olhei para ele (ou o que eu achava que era já que o quarto estava de volta no breu) e esperei ele se manifestar novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Tentei mexer o calcanhar e tirar a bosta da garrafa de trás dele, depois cuidadosamente tentei tirar a latinha do meu pé. Com uma sorte divina consegui sem fazer barulho algum.

Cheguei a seguinte conclusão: Chega de aventuras por hoje. Desliguei a lanterna e quando já estava dando meia volta, senti dois braços me puxarem para a cama. Caí de costas e quando ia respirar para recuperar o ar, ele me beijou.

O beijo não foi igual ao último que tinha recebido. Tinha mais amor, mais carinho. Ouso até dizer que tinha saudade. Ele estava em cima de mim e me pressionava contra a cama. Já podia sentir sua excitação entre minhas coxas. Aquele beijo estava me fazendo perder a noção das coisas. Mas quando foi que um beijo do Zero não fez isso comigo?

- Senti saudades... – depois que falou voltou a me beijar.

Não queria corresponder ao beijo, mas se tornou impossível. Ele brincava com as nossas línguas em minha boca e isso era excitante demais. Senti suas mãos passando por todo o meu corpo para no final tirar a minha blusa. Tirou o sutiã e abocanhou meu seio esquerdo enquanto brincava com o direito em suas mãos.

Eu já estava gemendo de prazer. Ele me deu mais um beijo na boca e depois foi descendo pelo pescoço, colo, seios e barriga até chegar na minha calça. Ele a abriu rapidamente e a jogou em algum lugar, depois tirou minha calçinha e por fim voltou a me beijar.

Eu já estava mais do que excitada. Queria senti-lo novamente em mim o mais rápido possível. Fui passando as mãos pelo seu peitoral e descendo até chegar no short que ele estava usando. Abaixei o máximo que consegui, mas isso foi o suficiente para ele entender o que eu queria. Rapidamente ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e enfiou tudo de uma vez. Doeu, mas não me importei. Sentia saudade daquele corpo, daquele beijo... Sentia saudade de TUDO! Não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

Ele estocava cada vez mais rápido em mim. De repente ele fez algo inesperado: mudamos de posição. Ele me fez ficar em cima dele enquanto ele movia meus quadris para cima e para baixo. Conseguia sentir seu membro mais fundo em mim. Eu já estava sentindo o orgasmo vindo e tive que apoiar minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama. Zero aproveitou e abocanhou um dos meus seios. Gemi mais alto desta vez. Ele acelerou os movimentos e quando o meu orgasmo veio, perdi as forças. Foi muito intenso, muito forte. Apoiei minha cabeça no peitoral de Zero e esperei ele gozar também. Quando a respiração dele acelerou, percebi que logo ele gozaria. Só que quando ele estava prestes a gozar, ele tirou seu pênis de dentro de mim e gozou em cima da cama.

- Não quero prejudicar você. – ele me disse dando um beijo na minha testa e me puxando para dormir junto dele.

"Me prejudicar"? O que diabos significa isso? Que não queria me engravidar, era isso? Engraçado. Com a Natsuki ele não teve que pensar desse jeito. Uma dor forte atingiu meu coração quando pensei nela. Ela seria a mãe do filho do Zero. Ele não queria fazer filho em mim, mas nela não tem problemas?

Não queria mais continuar ali, naquela cama, naquele abraço, naquela casa. Queria voltar para a casa, tomar um banho e esquecer que isso aconteceu. Esperei mais algum tempo até o Zero pegar no sono (sim, eu sei quanto tempo ele demora para dormir depois da transa) e comecei a recolher as minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Fui no banheiro, me vesti e saí da casa. Enquanto estava indo em direção a minha, puder ver Yori e Ichiru conversando na soleira da casa dela. Parece que eles conseguiram se acertar. Fico feliz. Pelo menos isso eu fiz certo. Ajeitar a vida dos outros é mole. Agora a minha... HA HA! Impossível!

Entrei em casa e fui direto para o banheiro. Tomei aquele banho e fui me deitar. Algo me dizia que amanhã iria ser um longo dia.

Logo que amanheceu, levantei, separei minha roupa da faculdade, fui no banheiro tomar banho, me vesti e fui tomar meu café. Hum... Pelo visto daqui a pouco está na hora de fazer comprar de mercado. Já que a faxineira vem hoje aqui, vou pedir para ela fazer uma lista do que é estritamente necessário comprar.

Depois de café tomado, louça lavada e tudo pronto, peguei minha mochila e fui para a garagem pegar o meu carro. Estava dando a ré alegremente quando o Zero salta atrás do carro feito um louco suicida. Freei tão rapidamente que o carro até morreu. Saí do carro enfurecida para perguntar qual era o problema mental do louco.

- Posso saber qual é o seu problema? – perguntei furiosa.

- Quero saber qual o SEU problema! – respondeu ele tão furioso quanto eu. – Acordo hoje de manhã e vejo que não estava ao meu lado. Posso saber porque fugiu no meio da noite?

- Não fugi no meio da noite. Saí logo depois que tudo aconteceu. Ah, olha. Não quero falar sobre isso. Foi um erro que aconteceu e quero esquecer. Agora, sai da minha frente que eu quero passar com o carro. – não esperei ele responder. Voltei a entrar no carro e bati a minha porta com força. Dei a ré e ele saiu do meu caminho.

Fui correndo a 110 km/h para a faculdade. Não acredito que ele estava sóbrio quando fez sexo comigo. Ah! Que raiva! Porcaria de vida. Preciso me acalmar... Graças a Deus a faculdade está chegando. Já consigo ver a entrada do campus. Desacelerei o carro e entrei no estacionamento. Queria uma vaga próxima da entrada do hall. Encontrei uma perto. Tinha um carro estacionando na vaga do lado. Guiei o carro até a vaga e com maestria (modéstia à parte) estacionei de primeira. Saí ao mesmo tempo que a pessoa que estava estacionando junto comigo saiu. Levei um susto ao ver que era o Yagari.

- Yuuki? – ele perguntou surpreso. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia... Tudo bom com você? – perguntei educada.

- Tudo. Fico feliz de te ver logo pela manhã. – ele sorriu. Já disse que o sorriso dele é lindo? Devo ter falado, mas não custa nada ressaltar. – Está indo para a aula? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Vamos juntos então. – ele segurou na minha mão e entramos juntos no hall dos elevadores. – E você? Como está? Parece cansada.

- Eu? Que nada. Só se for cansada de tantos trabalhos. – ri para aliviar o nervosismo. – Como está indo seu trabalho de conclusão do curso? Já conseguiu tudo que precisava? – tínhamos conversado sobre isso quando saímos no sábado. A tese dele era sobre como a cultura japonesa era vista no exterior. Muito legal.

- Quase tudo, graças a Deus. Só estou esperando chegar algumas fotos de um evento que teve lá em Nova Iorque que meus primos tiraram para mim. Depois disso... Tese pronta e só falta apresentar. – ele olhou para mim e beijou minha testa. Não tenho palavras para descrever o quão sem graça eu fiquei. – Você irá me assistir?

- Cl-claro que vou! – droga! Gaguejei. – Fico feliz por ter me convidado. – sorri. Finalmente o elevador tinha chegado. Entramos e continuamos conversando. – Vai parar na lanchonete antes da aula começar? – perguntei.

- Vou. Quero comprar uma bala e um café. Segunda-feira de manhã é um péssimo dia para ter aula. O sono gruda feito louco na gente. – nós dois rimos. Depois ficamos em silêncio até nosso andar chegar.

Saímos do elevador e fomos direto para o café. Alguns dos meus colegas de classe estavam lá conversando e vez ou outra olhavam para mim. O por quê? Nem eu faço ideia. Deve ser por causa do Yagari. Ele chama relativa atenção com aquele tapa-olho. Sentei em uma mesa enquanto ele ia pedir a bala e o café no balcão. Fiquei pensando no encontro que tive com o Zero hoje pela manhã. Ele estava estranho. Parecia um vulcão de raiva prestes a entrar em erupção. Será que ele ficou tão puto assim por eu ter saído?

- Yuuki? – Yagari me vez voltar dos meus devaneios. – Está tudo bem? Você parecia prestes a chorar instantes atrás. – ele me entregou uma garrafa d'água. – Comprei para você. Toma.

- Obrigada. – abri e tomei um gole. – Está tudo bem sim. É só que... Estou preocupada.

- Com seus pais? – olhei para ele confusa. Como ele sabia dos meus pais? Tinha certeza que não tinha comentado isso com ele. – Apareceu na televisão há algum tempo atrás. Reconheci o sobrenome. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – ele pousou a mão na minha. Aquilo era estranhamente reconfortante. – Tem tido notícias deles?

- Só quando meu irmão liga, mas parece que tudo continua a mesma coisa. O estado deles é estável, mas não há melhoras no quadro. – lembrei da última conversa que tive com o Kaname no telefone.

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

- Eles não melhoraram nada? Nem uma pequena melhora? – perguntei inconformada com o fato.

- Nada, Yuuki. Continua a mesma coisa. Por sorte o quadro deles é estável. Não correm mais riscos de vida. Pelo menos isso você tem que agradecer. – ele falou com a voz nitidamente cansada. Deve estar sendo exaustivo cuidar de tudo sozinho lá em Providence.

- Eu estou agradecida! Eu jamais iria preferir meus pais mortos ao coma! Nunca! – abaixei um pouco meu tom de voz. – Sinto muito. Eu gritei desnecessariamente. – silêncio. – Como você está?

- Estou bem. Consegui adiantar a entrega da minha tese para semana que vem e vou defendê-la em breve. Devo estar voltando para Tóquio na semana que vem.

- Que bom, meu irmão! Vai ser perto do dia da defesa da tese da Asakura-san. Ai vocês podem voltar juntos para aí, né?

- É essa a ideia. Yuuki, tenho que ir agora. Beijos e se cuida. – e desligou o telefone.

~ FLASHBACK OFF ~

- Caramba... – Yagari ficou chocado. – E ele não quer te levar com ele?

- Não. – falei emburrada. – Fico revoltada com isso.

- Então porque não vai comigo? – HÃ? Como é que é?

- Como assim, "porque não vai comigo"? Não brinque com isso, Yagari! Meus pais são as pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo! Não... – ele me interrompeu colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

- Depois que eu defender a minha tese, vou trabalhar nos EUA. Em Nova Iorque para ser mais específico. Não teria problema algum irmos para Rhode Island antes de Nova Iorque. Então, o que me diz? – ele sorria. Parecia ansioso pela minha resposta.

Não acredito que ele está me convidando para ir aos EUA com ele! E ele ainda por cima vai me levar para meus pais! Custo acreditar que isso seja verdade. Ele não pode estar falando sério... Seria um sonho! Mas...

- Eu adoraria ir... – falei sincera. – Mas não posso. Não tenho como pagar a passagem até Rhode Island.

- Eu pago. – O.O?! Ok. Esse ser humano não existe! – Aí depois você poderia ficar comigo em Nova Iorque. O que acha?

- Mas e a faculdade? Não posso largar tudo aqui. – isso está sendo loucura demais para mim... Como vou fazer isso?

- Peça o trancamento da sua matrícula. – ele enlouqueceu?! Dei meu sangue para entrar aqui! Como eu posso do nada largar tudo? – Ou um intercâmbio.

- Não sei como fazer isso...

- Então vamos agora no departamento ver isso. – ele pegou o meu braço e me puxou lanchonete afora. – Pergunte tudo: qual é a documentação necessária, quando você pode pedir o intercâmbio. Pergunte tudo. – paramos em frente ao departamento. Ele me segurou pelos braços e me fez olhar fixamente para ele. – Quero que vá comigo para Nova Iorque. Quero ficar com você. – e me beijou.

Ele segurou meu rosto para poder aprofundar o beijo. Foi um beijo curto e depois ele me abraçou. Pediu mais uma vez para não esquecer de perguntar nada e me fez entrar na secretaria. Fiquei olhando para a moça sentada atrás do balcão até que ela me viu. Sorriu educada e falou comigo.

- Bom dia. Posso ajudá-la?

- Ah, sim... Bom dia. Eu gostaria de ter informações sobre o intercâmbio. – falei nervosa. Não acredito que estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

- Qual o período que você está?

- Estou no 1º período.

- Uhm... No seu caso teria que ter um requerimento de seus professores afirmando que você está apta para fazer um intercâmbio. Eles avaliaram suas notas, sua postura em sala, sua dedicação e depois de reunidos esses requerimentos mais sua ficha de inscrição e sua identidade, você entregará esses documentos para a secretária do reitor para ele avaliar se será possível ou não você fazer o intercâmbio.

- E... hã... Quanto tempo demora para sair a confirmação disso?

- Bom, se você pegar as fichas de requerimento ainda hoje, provavelmente dentro de duas semanas sai o resultado. Vai querer as fichas agora?

- Sim, por favor. – ela se levantou da mesa, andou até um arquivador e tirou de lá algumas folhas e me entregou. Olhei a quantidade e uma pergunta martelou em minha cabeça. – Todos os professores tem que preencher isso?

- Sim. – porcaria. Como vou convencer o Zero a assinar esse negócio?

- Bom, obrigada pela sua ajuda. Bom dia. – e saí do departamento.

Yagari estava me esperando do lado de fora. Quando eu saí, ele veio até mim nervoso. Pude ver a ansiedade no olho dele. Ele gostava tanto assim de mim? Me senti feliz por dentro. Nunca ninguém havia feito isso por mim.

- E então? – ele segurou na minha mão. – O que são esses papéis?

- São os papéis para o requerimento dos professores. Para eu fazer o intercâmbio, tenho que provar que estou apta. Então os professores vão comprovar isso escrevendo nesse documento aqui. – mostrei o papel para ele.

- E quando sai o resultado do intercâmbio?

- Se eu conseguir resolver tudo essa semana, dentro de duas semanas sai o resultado.

- Quantos professores você tem? Vou ver quantos estão aqui hoje e aí podemos adiantar toda essa papelada.

- Bom... Acho que metade deve estar aqui hoje. – inclusive o Zero, pensei. Ainda tenho que pensar em uma maneira de fazer ele preencher esse documento. Mas como?

- Podemos ver isso depois. Meu professor orientador acabou de chegar e eu tenho que ir. Almoçamos juntos hoje?

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez.

- Nos vemos então mais tarde, minha namorada. – me deu mais um beijo e apressou seus passos para chegar na sala.

Namorada? MINHA namorada? Sério mesmo? Ai meu Deus!


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

Não. Não estou crendo nisso. Yagari disse que eu sou a namorada dele? Não. Só posso ter ouvido errado. Olhei para os lados para ver se alguém mais tinha ouvido aquilo e todo o corredor estava sorrindo para mim! Que vergonha, meu Deus! Porque isso só acontece comigo? Senti alguém me cutucar. Virei e vi o Akatsuki com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Você está namorando o esquisitão? – ele perguntou mal humorado. – Vocês não combinam.

- Primeiro de tudo: Bom dia para você também. – falei irritada. – Segundo: Ele não é esquisitão. E terceiro: Se a gente combina ou não, isso não é da sua conta. – ele ficou chocado com a minha resposta. – Cadê a sua namorada?

- Nós brigamos. – ah, que ótimo. Lá vou eu dar uma de reatadora de namoros outra vez.

- O que aconteceu?

- Prefiro não comentar isso com você. Você é mulher e coisa e tal... Vai ficar do lado dela que eu sei.

- Depende de quem estiver errado.

- Você vai dizer que eu estou errado que eu sei. – olhei para ele sem paciência. – Ta bom! Para de me olhar desse jeito. Vou contar.

"Sábado saímos para ir ao shopping e na volta eu a deixei em casa. Ela me convidou para entrar. Perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa e eu disse que queria uma água. Ela foi na cozinha e quando voltou se sentou ao meu lado no sofá da sala. Ficamos conversando e quando o assunto acabou, ficamos namorando. Só que eu quis ir um pouco mais além naquele dia e quando comecei a dar os sinais para ela, ela disse que ainda não queria fazer isso. Eu insisti e ela ficou revoltada comigo. Praticamente me expulsou da casa a pontapés e disse que não queria mais falar comigo. Foi isso."

- Eu mereço... – murmurei comigo mesma.

- Agora me diz. Quem está certo e quem está errado?

- Sinceramente? Não tenho ideia. Para mim os dois estão meio a meio. – disse querendo dar o assunto por encerrado.

- Yuuki, você já transou com o Yagari? – O.O?! O QUE?!

- Isso lá é pergunta que se faça em um corredor cheio de gente? Tenha um pouco de decência, seu louco! – falei obviamente vermelha.

- É que você tem um pequeno chupão no pescoço. Já tinha te falado sobre isso antes, lembra? Tomar cuidado onde deixa as marcas?

- Não foi o Yagari que fez isso. – merda. Abri a minha boca quando não devia. Mil vezes merda. Olhei para o Akatsuki. Ele estava com uma cara de chocado. Com certeza ele já juntou dois mais dois e percebeu quem deixou isso em mim.

- Foi o Zero-sensei? Você dormiu com ele de novo?! Vocês não tinham terminado?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Foi um erro e isso não vai mais se repetir.

- Acho bom mesmo. Ele já te fez muito mal. Não quero ver você sofrendo de novo.

- Falando no Zero, você provavelmente não sabe da última novidade, né?

- Que novidade?

- Natsuki está grávida. E advinha quem é o pai? Isso mesmo, o Zero! – falei irritada. Aquela notícia não me descia de jeito nenhum! – Super legal, né? – ironia nível MASTER.

- Provavelmente não é do Zero-sensei... Vi ela ainda a pouco lá em baixo se pegando com um dos meus colegas de sala. Aquele ali combina bem com ela. Traça qualquer coisa que se mexa e tenha uma abertura. – gargalhei. Não consegui não achar graça do comentário. De fato, combinavam. – Ela disse que ele era o pai? Quando você soube disso?

- Ela não disse com todas as letras, mas deu muito a entender que era. Isso aconteceu ontem lá em casa. É uma longa história... Mas resumindo, ela disse para ele "Acho que estou grávida". Bom, qualquer um entenderia que o filho é dele, né?

- Ela pode ter engravidado de um outro alguém e ter dito que o filho é dele, né?

- Duvido que ele não sabe se o filho é dele! Nós sempre transamos com camisinha. Porque com ela ele transa sem? – perguntei indignada.

- Vai ver foi só uma vez. Às vezes basta uma só vez para acontecer. Veja só eu, por exemplo: se a Ruka tivesse me deixado continuar, iríamos fazer sem camisinha. Isso pode ter acontecido com o Zero-sensei também. – isso me fez lembrar de ontem. Praticamos coito interrompido. Não é um método muito eficaz de prevenção. – Yuuki?

- Hã? Oi! Disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas você do nada fez uma expressão estranha. Fiquei preocupado.

- Eu só estava pensando sobre ontem. – apontei para o chupão do meu pescoço para que ele entendesse. – Praticamos coito interrompido. – devo ter ficado sem graça de falar isso. Principalmente para o Akatsuki. – Ele pode ter feito isso com ela também, mas não deve ter sido tão eficaz.

- Provavelmente... – ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. – Essa história da gravidez da Natsuki está muito mal contada. Porque não tenta esclarecer isso?

- Com quem? Com ele? – perguntei debochada. – Eu não quero falar com ele. E além do que, se ele quiser mesmo esclarecer alguma coisa comigo ele que venha até mim e esclareça.

- Mas você é tão cabeça dura que provavelmente correu dele. Estou certo? – fiquei quieta. Isso aconteceu hoje de manhã. Será que ele queria conversar comigo? Esclarecer tudo de uma vez para voltarmos a ficar juntos? – Quem cala consente, sabia? – ele riu. Dei um leve soco em seu braço.

- Não é nada disso. – o abracei mais forte. – Senti saudades de você, sabia? Me abandonou para ficar com a namorada. Fiquei sozinha no mundo.

- Nossa... Quanto drama! – nós dois rimos. – Não se preocupe. Prometo equilibrar entre você e ela. Está bem assim?

- Vou pensar na sua proposta. – ele me beliscou. – Ai! Ta bom. Ta bom. Aceito sua proposta.

- Yuuki? – olhei para o lado para ver quem me chamava. Yagari?! – Porque está abraçada com ele?

- Ih, Yuuki. E agora? Como vai explicar para ele? – Akatsuki estava provocando. Dei um chute em sua perna. – Ai! Sua monstra...

- Fique quieto. Yagari... – agora o que eu faço? Qualquer frase que eu fale ele vai achar que ou estou terminando com ele ou vai parecer que eu realmente o traí. Porcaria... – Preciso te explicar uma coisa. – me afastei do Akatsuki e fui até ele. – Está com tempo?

- Para você sempre terei tempo. – ele acariciou o meu rosto. – Quero saber o que ele faz aqui. E o porquê de estarem se abraçando.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, cara. – Akatsuki abriu a bocona dele novamente. Se ele falar mais alguma besteira... Enforco-o! – Nós nunca fomos namorados de verdade. Ela só fingiu ser minha namorada para eu conquistar a minha atual namorada. Pronto, é isso. Agora deixa eu ir que minha aula começou tem 20 minutos. – e saiu correndo para pegar o elevador ou descer as escadas. Fiquei lá olhando abestalhadamente para o nada. Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Explicar em tão poucas frases toda a situação? Acho que vou indicar o Akatsuki para a presidência.

- O que ele falou é verdade? – perguntou o Yagari me abraçando forte. – Vocês nunca namoraram?

- Não. Só somos bons amigos. – falei retribuindo o abraço. – Por favor, não fique com ciúmes dele. Ele é um grande amigo.

- Não vou ficar com ciúmes dele. Eu agora só quero saber por quem você está sofrendo tanto. – afastei meu rosto para ver o dele. Tinha uma mistura de preocupação com carinho. Fiquei tentada a contar tudo para ele, mas não consegui. Fui interrompida pela víbora-mor da minha vida.

- Olá Yuuki! – Natsuki parou bem ao meu lado e olhou de esguelha para o Yagari. Não gostei nada, nada daquele olhar. – Você viu o Zero-sensei por aí? – gelei com a pergunta dela. Por favor, por favor, só dessa vez não permita que ela fale demais, por favor... – Preciso falar com ele algo importante. – e passou na mão na barriga. Obviamente querendo falar da gravidez. – Sabe onde ele está?

- Não. Não o vi hoje.

- Nem de manhã? Você saiu antes dele de casa? – filha da puta! – O carro dele ainda estava na garagem?

- Acredito que sim. Não reparei. Assim que o vir, falo que você está procurando por ele.

- Faça isso mesmo. Beijos. – e mandou um beijo para mim e saiu. Bom, podia ter sido pior. MUITO pior.

- Yuuki, não tem nada que você queria me contar, não? – perguntou ele sugestivamente. Claro que tem! Trilhões de coisas, mas não posso contar nada. Infelizmente. – Você é cheia de segredos, sabia?

- Nem tanto. Isso agora não tem nada demais. Zero-sensei é meu vizinho. – ele amarrou a cara. – E eu sou a monitora dele da matéria que ele dá para o 1º período, só que todo mundo me pergunta várias coisas já que eu sou a vizinha dele. Entendeu? Não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei da fama do Zero-sensei. Fique tranquilo. – acho que depois dessa eu vou para o inferno.

- Uhm... Não gostei de saber disso. Não gostei em absoluto disso. – ele me abraçou mais forte. – Mas confio em você. – ele me deu um beijo. – Vou lá na lanchonete comprar uma água. Saí de sala só para fazer isso, mas acabei encontrando com você e me distraí. – ele sorriu. – Vou indo nessa. – me deu mais um beijo e foi em direção a lanchonete.

Fiquei olhando ele se afastar. Eu podia começar a gostar dele, não podia? Meu coração podia me obedecer pelo menos uma vez. Eu sei que ele me faria muito bem. Porque as coisas não são do jeito que a gente quer? Fiquei divagando até ver que horas eram no relógio. SANTO DEUS! Estou mais do que atrasada! Tenho que correr. Entrei na sala feito louca e me sentei. Ainda bem que não tinha perdido muito conteúdo. Esperei a aula acabar para falar com o professor sobre o intercâmbio.

Ele foi muito atencioso comigo. Esperou eu explicar o porque queria tentar o intercâmbio (óbvio que eu tive que contar uma pequena mentira já que eu não podia dizer o real motivo: ficar mais próximo dos meus pais) e disse que com todo o prazer (palavras dele) iria preencher o requerimento autorizando. Fiquei toda contente! Bem que todos os professores podiam ser assim, né? Tudo se resolveria num piscar de olhos. No entanto me lembrei que ainda tinha o Zero. Duvido que ele preencha o requerimento me deixando ir. Mas também, porque ele não deixaria? Eu iria obrigá-lo a assinar. Nem que isso me custasse a vida.

Agora só faltavam nove requerimentos. Se Deus quiser até quarta-feira eu consigo todos eles. Quando saí da sala vi um amontoado de gente fazendo um círculo perto dos elevadores. Curiosa do jeito que sou, fui lá ver o que era. Uma briga talvez? Não... as pessoas daqui são muito civilizadas para isso. Com exceção de algumas, é claro (lê-se: Natsuki). Me aproximei um pouco mais para tentar ver de perto. Qual a minha surpresa ao ver a Natsuki e mais uma menina se engalfinhando? Como eu não conseguia ver muito bem, passei a tentar ouvir.

- Sua vaca! – disse a outra menina. – Como você pode? – deu um soco (UM SOCO!) no rosto da Natsuki. – Ele era meu!

- Ele sempre foi meu, sua piranha! Só estávamos dando um tempo. – Natsuki retribuiu com um chute. De quem elas estavam falando?! – A culpa não é minha se ele se cansou de você. – pude ouvir a risada irritante da Natsuki.

- Você deu em cima dele descaradamente! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! – ouvi um baque. Devem ter caído no chão. – E ainda por cima tem a cara de pau de dizer que o filho é dele? – O.O! Estavam brigando pelo Zero?!

- O filho é dele sim! Não tenho culpa se ele me desejou tanto que não se preveniu. – que vontade de me juntar a briga! Só para dar um soco na cara da Natsuki e sair. – Agora ele vai ser o papai do meu filhinho aqui.

- SUA PU... – ouvimos gritos vindos do corredor. Parecia serem alguns professores que vieram para apartar a briga. E não é que um deles era o Zero? Quase ri da ironia.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um professor. Zero não tinha me percebido ainda. Graças a Deus. – Vocês duas perderam o juízo?! Brigando aqui e gritando feito duas loucas? – tive que me segurar para não rir. Achei tudo aquilo hilário.

- Sensei... – tentou se explicar a menina. – Ela... roubou o meu namorado, sensei. – não acredito que ela confessou isso na frente de tanta gente! Ela é louca ou o que? – Eu tive que vir tirar satisfação com ela. – falou enquanto se levantava do chão.

- Isso é mentira, sensei! – disse Natsuki. Zero deve estar morrendo de vergonha da namorada agora. Olhei para ele... Ué! Ele parece não estar nem aí. – O namorado dela deu em cima de mim. Eu já estou comprometida com outra pessoa. – olhou rapidamente para o Zero. Ai que nojo! – Não tem porque eu dar em cima dos outros.

Como assim?! Significa que elas não estavam brigando pelo Zero? Como isso é possível? A menina louquinha lá disse que a Natsuki tinha engravidado do namorado dela! E a Natsuki confirmou! "Ela pode ter engravidado de um outro alguém e ter dito que o filho é dele". Não foi isso que o Akatsuki tinha me dito mais cedo? Pelo visto não isso não é tão impossível assim, né?

- Já chega as duas! – falou outro professor. – As duas já para suas salas. – isso foi tão colégio... (risos). – Espero que isso não aconteça novamente. Vão! – e as duas saíram correndo em direções diferentes no corredor. – Essas meninas de hoje em dia... Não sabem mais ter juízo, né Zero? – riu enquanto de afastava de volta.

- São um bando de loucas. – Zero respondeu. Ele então me viu. – Yuuki?

- Boa tarde, Zero-sensei. – disse educadamente. Ainda tinha professores por perto. Não podia ser grossa com ele sem motivo. – A Natsuki-senpai me pediu para dizer que estava procurando por você. Tenho que ir agora. Tchau. – passei por ele de volta para os corredores.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre...?

- Várias coisas. Referentes a nós dois. – olhei para ele chocada. Ele queria mesmo conversar sobre nós dois? Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer. O que eu faço? Falo que tudo bem? "Porque você não tenha esclarecer isso?". Ai...! Akatsuki, sai da minha cabeça!

- Tudo bem. Mas não vou conversar agora. Vou almoçar. Podemos conversar quando voltarmos para a casa. – isso soou estranhamente nostálgico. – Está combinado?

- Por mim tudo bem. Te vejo de noite então. – sorriu e entrou em uma sala.

Meu coração parecia estar a mil por hora! Eu não conseguia fazer ele se acalmar. Encostei-me na parede e respirei fundo. Não podia almoçar com o Yagari desse jeito. Precisava me acalmar de alguma maneira. Inspirei e expirei várias vezes até sentir meu coração acalmar. Foi o timing perfeito, pois o Yagari tinha acabado de sair de sala.

- Estava me esperando? – ele entrelaçou nossos dedos. – Desculpe se demorei.

- Não demorou nada. A aula que acabou mais cedo. Olha só o que eu consegui. – mostrei a primeira ficha de requerimento preenchida para ele. – Legal, não?

- Maravilhoso! – ele me abraçou e me girou em pleno corredor. Que vergonha! – Ainda não estou acreditando que você vai comigo para Nova Iorque. – ele me beijou. – Onde vamos almoçar?

- Aonde você quiser. Para mim tanto faz o lugar. Eu costumava almoçar na lanchonete com o Akatsuki.

- Não fale o nome de outros rapazes quando estiver comigo. Ficarei com ciúmes. – eu ri da sinceridade da frase. – Podemos almoçar na lanchonete se quiser.

E fomos para a lanchonete. Ela, por um milagre, não estava cheia. Sentamos em uma mesa e fizemos nossos pedidos. Vez ou outra o Yagari puxava assunto para descontrair. Ele disse que queria saber mais sobre mim. Contei um pouco, mas nada tinha de muito interessante. Até eu conhecer o Zero. E aqui estou eu falando dele novamente... Que droga! Aqui estou eu tentando de verdade gostar do Yagari e o Zero teimando em aparecer nos meus pensamentos. Assim fica muito difícil. Fica IMPOSSÍVEL!

- No que está pensando? – ele me perguntou. Fui pega de surpresa.

- Em nada particular... Só em algumas coisas aleatórias.

- Está mentindo. – ele olhou fixamente nos meus olhos. – Percebo quando mente. É um dom muito bom que eu tenho. Alguma coisa está te incomodando e gostaria de saber o que é. Por favor, é tão difícil assim confiar em mim? – olhei para ele. De repente meus olhos começaram a ficar cheios de água. Não queria que ele soubesse da minha relação com o Zero. Queria que ele me conhecesse sem saber desse fato. – Está chorando? Desculpe! Não queria forçar você a me contar algo que não queria.

- Não, não é isso. – disse secando as lágrimas. – É que o que você quer saber é meio triste. Só isso. Eu quero te contar, mas não hoje. – disse sinceramente. – Prometo te contar um dia.

- Não se force por minha causa. – ele acariciou o meu rosto. Senti um grande conforto naquele gesto. – Já terminou? Daqui a pouco está na hora da minha aula e eu queria ficar mais tempo com você. Só que sem tanta gente em volta. – ele sorriu maroto.

- Podemos ir então. – e saímos da lanchonete.

Ficamos conversando no corredor até dar a hora da aula dele. E disse que iria embora mais tarde do que eu hoje, pois tinha algumas coisas para conversar com o orientador dele. Falei que tudo e que poderíamos nos ver amanhã. Ele falou que queria conhecer o meu irmão. Se apresentar formalmente como meu namorado. Eu ri do pedido dele. Respondi que estava tudo bem e que assim que ele voltasse de Providence, eu marcaria um jantar para eles se conhecerem. Ele se despediu de mim e foi para a sala. Eu estava indo para a minha quando recebi uma mensagem no celular: "_Corre aqui! Yori_". Correr? Para onde? Para o andar dela? EPA! Outra mensagem? "_Yuuki! Corre para Direito! Está tendo morte aqui! Akatsuki_". JESUS! O que aconteceu? Direito? Ele quis dizer o andar? Gente louca!

Saí correndo pelas escadas. Acho que do jeito que eu estava correndo, as outras pessoas iam achar que estava tendo um incêndio ou algo do tipo. Finalmente tinha chegado no andar de Direito. E estava completamente sem fôlego. Eu respirava descontroladamente e andava rápido para chegar no corredor. Agora, onde eles estavam? O que o Akatsuki estava fazendo no andar de direito? Porque a Yori me chamou tão desesperadamente?

Comecei a andar pelo corredor e ouvir gritos. Fiquei assustada. O pessoal de direito gritava nas aulas? Isso é o que eu chamo de defender a causa com unhas e dentes. Só que conforme eu me aproximava dos gritos, passei a perceber o que estavam gritando: "PARA! ME AJUDEM A SEPARAR ESSES DOIS!" Reconheci a voz como sendo da Yori. Separar esses dois? Não me diga que... Saí desembestada pelo corredor até chegar no lugar de onde vinha os gritos. Eis a seguinte cena: Ichiru segurando pelo pescoço o Aidou e ele chutando as pernas do Ichiru. Inacreditável, não? Pois é. Nem eu acreditei de primeira. Tive que piscar milhões de vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo. E mais: Yori segurando o braço do Ichiru e o Akatsuki tentando fazer o Ichiru soltar o pescoço do Aidou.

- YUUKI, AJUDA AQUI! – Yori me gritou. – POR FAVOR! ELES VÃO SE MATAR! – ela parecia desesperada. – YUUKI!

- Calma! – joguei minha mochila em um quanto qualquer e fui ao socorro deles. Só não sei por que eles pediram a minha ajuda. Todos eles sabem o quanto eu quero fazer o Aidou pagar pelo que fez. Eles me chamando aqui foi praticamente colocar lenha na fogueira. – Ichiru, solta o pescoço dele. Matá-lo não vai resolver o problema. – mas ajudava, quis completar. É melhor eu ficar quieta. – Anda, Ichiru. Solta. – falei em tom de ordem. Ele olhou para mim.

- Está do lado dele? – ele perguntou cheio de raiva.

- Jamais! Mas não quero que você vá preso por causa desse ser. – disse indicando com o polegar o Aidou. – Vamos, solte-o. – segurei a mão que segurava o pescoço do Aidou e ele aos poucos afrouxou a força. – Obrigada.

- Você ainda me paga moleque! – ele disse para o Aidou que estava tentando reanimar suas cordas vocais. Imagino a força que o Ichiru usou. O bichinho chegou a ficar roxo. Acho que ele pensou mesmo em matá-lo. Que perigo... – Ai minha perna.

- Você esta bem? – Yori perguntou preocupada. – Não devia ter brigado com ele. Você pode ter problemas depois. – ela falava acariciando o rosto dele.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Nada vai acontecer. – ele olhou para mim. – Obrigado.

- De nada. – disse sorrindo.

- Ichiru?! – ouvimos alguém gritar da porta. Era o Zero. Ele parecia cansado. Deve ter decido as escadas correndo que nem eu. – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Já acabou Zero. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Só estou um pouco velho demais para entrar em brigas. – todos rimos. Exceto Aidou e Akatsuki. Falando nele, ele estava me chamando.

- Já que tudo se resolveu, vou indo nessa. Minha aula já começou. – me despedi da Yori, do Ichiru e o Zero só recebeu um aceno de cabeça. Peguei minha mochila e fui até onde estava o Akatsuki e saímos da sala. – O que foi tudo isso?

- Longa história, mas posso dizer que foi tudo culpa desse aqui. – ele apontou para o Aidou que ainda estava massageando o pescoço. – Não acredito que você conseguiu separá-los. Vou passar a te chamar de domadora de estressados.

- Não faça isso. – eu ri. – Eu só usei o bom senso. Não foi nada demais.

- Nada demais? Eu e a Yori-san estávamos quase implorando a Deus para que separasse eles! Aí chega você, toda zen, e em menos de três minutos separa a briga. Que bruxaria é essa? – ele riu.

- Eu e Ichiru partilhamos de uma mesma vontade. Dar uma lição no seu primo idiota aí. Então, foi fácil convencê-lo. – dei de ombros. – Agora vou indo nessa porque tenho aula agora. Nos falamos. – e corri para pegar o elevador.

De volta ao meu andar, fui para a minha sala e assisti o restante da aula. Graças a Deus o professor não tinha começado a falar de nada importante. Era só algo sobre o período Pré-histórico. A aula correu normal e no final fui falar sobre o intercâmbio. Ele foi tão atencioso quanto o outro. Disse que não via problema em me mandar para o exterior. Falou até que seria uma boa coisa!Preencheu o requerimento e me desejou boa sorte. Agradeci e fui para o estacionamento.

Peguei meu carrinho e voltei para a casa. Cheguei lá e ela estava toda arrumada. Tinha um agradável cheirinho de lavanda. Essa empregada faz milagres! Subi para o meu quarto e deixei minhas coisas. Troquei de roupa e fui pegar alguma coisa para comer. Na porta da geladeira tinha uma lista de compras. Provavelmente o que seria preciso comprar para eu não morrer de fome. Peguei e olhei. É... se eu esperasse até semana que vem, provavelmente eu já estaria morta. Não tinha praticamente nada aqui em casa! Sábado que vem eu vou fazer as compras sem falta.

Fui para a sala e liguei a TV. Estava passando 'Sr. e Sra. Smith'. Estava lá eu entretida no filme e no meu biscoitinho quando ouço a campainha tocar. Bom, deve ser o Zero querendo ter a tal conversa comigo.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

- Quem é? – perguntei com a boca cheia.

- Sou eu, Yuuki. – reconheci a voz do Zero. De repente minhas mãos começaram a tremer e suar. Não sabia mais se queria ter aquela conversa com ele. Tinha medo do que eu ouviria. E se ele na verdade não quisesse mais voltar comigo? E se ele quisesse terminar tudo de uma vez? Acho que estou entrando em pânico. – Yuuki? – definitivamente não queria mais abrir a porta. – Yuuki, abra a porta. – ele forçou a maçaneta.

- De-desculpa... – disse tomando toda a coragem e força que tinha para abrir a porta.

E lá estava ele. Olhando fixamente para mim. Ele não entrou e eu não dei passagem. Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo. Quantas saudades eu tinha dele! Saudade de abraça-lo, de beija-lo, de dormir com ele, de ficar com ele! Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Antes da Natsuki, antes da Shizuka... Antes de todas elas! Não me importava mais com quantas ele tinha ficado. Tudo agora era passado. O importante era o agora.

- Cheguei muito tarde? – perguntou ele se aproximando de mim. – Posso entrar?

- Pode. Claro. – dei passagem. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Uma água. – ele disse enquanto caminhava para a sala. – Estava muito ocupada?

- Não... Estava só vendo um filme. – falei voltando da cozinha com o copo de água. – Aqui. – entreguei-lhe o copo e me sentei no sofá da sala sendo acompanhada por ele.

- Obrigado. – e bebeu aos poucos.

Ele terminou de beber e ficamos em silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo com o ambiente tenso. Havia uma grande tensão no ar, entre nós. Não sabíamos como começar a falar um com o outro. Era tanta coisa para ser dita e ouvida, que não sabíamos por onde começávamos. Depois de vários minutos em silêncio, Zero se manifestou.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre várias coisas... – disse ele mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Parecia pensativo. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

- Tipo... – disse meio irônica. Acho melhor não usar da ironia ou do sarcasmo ainda. Não queria que ele perdesse a paciência logo de cara. – Por onde pretende começar?

- Yuuki... Olha, eu sei que nós precisamos conversar sobre muitas coisas. – fato. – Mas se nós dois começarmos com ironias, não vamos a lugar nenhum, e eu quero resolver tudo. – disse ele extremamente sério.

- Zero, se nós realmente precisamos resolver isso, e eu acho que precisamos, então eu vou querer respostas para todas as minhas perguntas. E não deixarei de responder nenhuma das suas. Vamos agir como adultos, pelo menos uma vez.

- Yuuki, o filho da Natsuki não é meu. Caso seja isso que você fosse perguntar. – ta bom que eu acredito... Ele acha que eu sou trouxa.

- Ta bom, Zero. Achei que a gente tinha combinado de conversar como adultos. Contar história para boi dormir AGORA não tem o menor sentido. – falei séria. Ele estava querendo tirar onda com a minha cara, só pode.

- Estou falando sério. Nunca brincaria com isso. – ele disse olhando fixamente para mim. Não parecia haver mentiras em seus olhos. – Porque é tão impossível acreditar em mim?

- Você ainda pergunta? – perguntei irônica. – Desculpa. – pedi. Não usar a ironia nessa conversa vai ser impossível. – Sim, Zero. É impossível acreditar em você nas atuais circunstâncias...

- Atuais circunstâncias? Olha, eu sei que eu não sou um exemplo de homem, mas eu nunca te traí. Sempre fui fiel.

- E aquele beijo da Shizuka-sensei não foi nada? Ela que resolveu do nada ir lá e te beijar? Você não deu nenhuma abertura para ela fazer isso? – perguntei.

- Não. Eu não tinha mais nada com ela quando nós começamos a ficar juntos. – ele estava sendo sincero? Num sei... Que falta faz um detector de mentiras nessas horas.

- E a Natsuki? Ela disse que vocês estavam dando um tempo. E durante esse 'tempo' – fiz aspas com as mãos. – você estava comigo. É verdade?

- Não. Eu nunca pedi tempo para a Natsuki. Quando terminei com ela, terminei mesmo.

- Então por que voltou para ela dias depois da gente ter se separado? Por que você conseguiu superar tão rápido tudo o que aconteceu? Desculpa, Zero. Com tudo o que aconteceu, é difícil acreditar nos seus sentimentos por mim. – disse jogando minha cabeça para trás. – Você na verdade não me amou, né?

- Eu te amei e ainda te amo! – ele elevou o tom de voz, mas voltou a baixá-lo. – Estava chateado e irritado por você ter terminado comigo por causa de uma bobeira. Ela apareceu e me consolou. Não consegui negar. Sei que eu errei. E muito. Mas acredite em mim. Eu não amo ela, eu nem tenho algo com ela! Ela que inventou essa coisa de namorados... Transamos, é verdade, mas o filho que ela está esperando, se é que está esperando mesmo, não é meu. – ele parecia angustiado. Senti pena dele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Queria ir até ele e abraça-lo, mas me obriguei a continuar sentada no sofá.

- Porque ela diz que o filho é seu então?

- Provavelmente porque acha que assim ela vai ficar comigo. – ele riu. – Só que eu já tenho minha escolhida. – e me olhou ternamente depois sorriu. Fiquei sem ar com tudo aquilo. Precisei desviar o olhar.

- Algum motivo ela deve ter tido. – insisti. Queria saber todos os detalhes da relação deles. Por mais que fosse doer na alma. – Você com certeza transou com ela sem camisinha. Que ne... – me calei antes que falasse besteira. A última coisa que eu queria agora era comentar sobre ontem.

- Só uma vez. Mas posso continuar afirmando que o filho não é meu. – disse ele com convicção. Aquilo já estava me dando raiva.

- Por que, Zero? Por que essa certeza de que o filho não é seu? – perguntei com raiva na voz.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – ele disse irritado. Pronto. Começou. Ele agora não vai mais querer conversar.

- Tudo bem então. – falei dando de ombros e me levantando para ir a cozinha fazer um café.

- Você tem que responder as minhas perguntas! – gritou ele. Não sei se para eu ouvir ou se de irritação.

- Por que eu devo responder as suas perguntas, se você não quis responder as minhas últimas?

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! – respondeu mais irritado ainda. Já vi que agora não vou conseguir perguntar mais nada a ele.

- Sobre o que quer saber? – voltei a me sentar enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto.

- Sobre tudo. – poxa... Muito específico você. – Sobre essa história de você estar namorando o Yagari, principalmente. – sabia que ele não ia deixar essa passar.

- Estamos namorando. Ponto. É isso, não tem muito a acrescentar.

- Desde quando vocês se conhecem?

- Desde sexta-feira. Fui na chopada da faculdade e nós ficamos. Saímos no sábado e hoje começamos a namorar.

- Mas você não ama ele... – retrucou ele.

- Acho que isso realmente não é da sua conta. – respondi irritada.

- É a partir do momento em que eu te amo e você me ama. Você está usando aquele garoto para me esquecer, não é? – ele deu aquele risinho debochado.

- Não estou. Será que eu não posso sinceramente estar gostando dele? – perguntei irônica. – Ele me faz um bem que você jamais seria capaz de fazer. – disse ríspida. Aquilo era uma mentira, mas ele não precisava saber. – Deixa eu tentar, Zero! Me esqueça de uma vez e deixe-me viver minha vida. – falei angustiada. Se realmente eu e Zero não tivermos futuro, eu realmente gostaria de tentar gostar do Yagari. – Eu só quero ser feliz!

- Você só será feliz comigo! Não será nenhum outro que conseguirá fazer o que só eu sou capaz.

- Não seja prepotente! Eu era feliz antes de conhecer você! Posso muito bem voltar a ser. – disse começando a ficar irritada. Essa conversa não estava indo para a frente. Ouvi o 'bip' da cafeteria significando que o café já estava pronto. Voltei a entrar na cozinha. – Quer café? – perguntei enquanto colocava na xícara para mim um pouco. Precisava acalmar os ânimos.

- Quero. – sua voz ainda soou irritada. – Gritei com você. Desculpa. – sua voz estava mais próxima, virei o corpo e vi ele encostado na porta da cozinha.

- Tudo bem. Também fui grossa... – disse lhe entregando uma xícara. – Vamos começar de novo. – bufei.

- Você gosta do Yagari? E não minta para mim. Estamos sendo sinceros um com o outro lembra? – isso soou meio irônico, mas deixei para lá.

- Não. Mas quero gostar dele. Como eu disse, ele me faz bem. – falei me sentando na cadeira da cozinha. – Você não é mesmo o pai do filho da Natsuki?

- Não. Já disse isso vários vezes. – ele se sentou também, mas um pouco afastado de mim. – Porque não acredita em mim?

- Sua fama ajuda um pouco. – bebi um gole de café. – Eu quero MUITO acreditar em você, mas como posso fazer isso se você não quer me contar o motivo de toda essa convicção?

- Eu não... – o interrompi.

- ... quero falar sobre isso. Já entendi. – suspirei. – Acho que terminamos de conversar. Esclarecemos tudo? – minha resposta mental? 'Não chegamos nem perto'. – Razoavelmente. Agora, se me der licença, quero dormir. – disse me levantando e indo para a porta da cozinha.

- Não posso ter filhos, Yuuki. – parei. Fiquei estática sem saber o que fazer.

- O que? – perguntei chocada. Dei meia volta e me sentei perto dele. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos em cima da mesa. Parecia triste. – Zero, está tudo bem?

- Está... – logicamente que não está!

- Por favor, me conta o que aconteceu... Estou preocupada com você. – disse sincera.

- É muito triste, Yuuki. Você vai ficar com raiva de mim. – seu rosto era pura tristeza.

- Não vou, Zero. Juro que não vou. Por favor, me conte. – disse já ficando nervosa com aquilo. O que tinha acontecido com ele afinal? – É sobre o seu passado, não é? – ele assentiu.

- É sobre os meus pais... – ele levantou o rosto e eu pude ver algumas pequenas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Eles morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu era pequeno. – O.O! Meu Deus... Que horror. – Foi... É horrível lembrar desse dia.

- Tenho certeza que você vai se sentir melhor se contar isso para alguém. – falei passando a mão em suas costas. – Confie em mim, Zero.

- Certo... – ele ainda me parecia relutante em querer contar. Compreensível. Deve ter sido bem traumatizante perder os pais tão pequeno. – Isso aconteceu quando eu e Ichiru tínhamos sete anos...

"Estávamos voltando de uma exposição que meu pai tinha sido curador. Ele era curador e minha mãe era artista plástica. Era o início da noite e a estrada estava horrível. Era aniversário da minha avó, mãe da minha mãe, e meu avô queria que chegássemos o mais rápido possível, pois queria fazer uma surpresa para ela. Ele ficava ligando o tempo todo perguntando onde nós estávamos e quanto tempo levaria para chegarmos. Meu pai, que estava cansado por causa da exposição e de dirigir, pegou o telefone e mandou que ele parasse de ligar o tempo todo e que logo estaríamos chegando. Meu avô nunca gostou muito do meu pai, mas se respeitavam por causa de minha mãe. Começou a escurecer e a estrada se tornou perigosa, cheia de buracos e curvas estreitas. Meu avô tornou a ligar e meu pai, já muito irritado, arrancou o telefone da mão da minha mãe e começou a falar com meu avô dirigindo..."

- Está tudo bem... – disse me aproximando dele e pondo a outra mão em seu ombro. – Não precisa contar com pressa. Pode ir com calma. Sei que deve ter sido horrível para você.

- Obrigado.

"Meu pai dirigia a falava no celular ao mesmo tempo. Ele gritava com meu avô e parecia que meu avô gritava também. Minha mãe pedia para eles pararem de gritar, pois Ichiru e eu estávamos ficando assustados. Meu pai ignorou a minha mãe e continuou gritando com meu avô. Chegamos em um pedaço da estrada que as curvas eram fechadas demais e em um certo momento meu pai acabou fazendo uma curva aberta demais e um carro veio de encontro ao nosso."

Não aguentei e o abracei. Precisava fazer isso ou senão ele ia desmoronar bem na minha frente. Não queria continuar ouvindo. Era muito triste. Era triste DEMAIS! Ele perdeu os pais em um acidente horrível!

"O nosso carro girou na pista e bateu em uma rocha. A frente ficou toda destruída e eu só conseguia ver a cabeça do meu pai caída para o lado. Minha mãe gemia de dor no banco da frente. Eu estava um pouco inconsciente com pedaços de vidro em cima de minha roupa. Ichiru estava com um corte na cabeça e estava desmaiado. Minha mãe tentou sair do banco e nos ajudar a sair do carro, pois o cheiro de gasolina era muito forte e isso não era bom sinal. Ela soltou o cinto e pulou para o banco de trás. Abriu a porta que estava praticamente solta e tirou primeiro o Ichiru que estava pior e depois me tirou. Só que a porta cedeu e acabou caindo em cima da minha perna e no meu pênis, causando a infertilidade. Ela nos colocou deitados no chão longe do carro e voltou para tentar tirar o meu pai. Só que foi tarde demais. O carro explodiu."

Eu... Eu... Não sabia o que falar naquele momento. O que eu poderia dizer? Um "meus pêsames" não representava nem metade do que eu queria realmente dizer! Zero perdeu seus pais de uma forma cruel. Continuei o abraçando forte. Ele agora retribuía o abraço e eu sentia que estava chorando. Não era para menos... Lembrar disso não deve ter sido nada fácil.

- Foi horrível ver a explosão... Às vezes sinto inveja do Ichiru. Ele estava inconsciente na hora. Não viu nada... Eu vi tudo! – ele me apertou mais forte.

- Zero, calma... – afaguei seu cabelo. – Calma... O que aconteceu com você e com o Ichiru?

- Viemos morar com nossos avós. Só que o meu avô vivia nos culpando pelo que aconteceu. Ele dizia que se nós não estivéssemos no carro, minha mãe teria se salvado e não teria morrido na explosão...

- Isso é um absurdo! O seu avô não pode ter tido isso para vocês... – me lembrei do dia que o Ichiru foi nos mostrar o carro novo dele. Ele quis falar do avô e o Zero o repreendeu. Agora entendo o porque. – Seu avô foi cruel.

- Ele era um babaca. No dia do enterro dele nem me dei ao trabalho de vir. Estava em uma exposição em Veneza. Ichiru também não gostava dele. Só gostávamos da nossa avó. Foi ela quem realmente cuidou de nós.

- Ela deve ter sido uma avó maravilhosa... Lembro que ela constantemente me dava biscoitos pela cerca. – ri ao me lembrar dela. Realmente uma pessoa adorável.

- Ela era a melhor pessoa do mundo. Sinto falta dela...

- Zero, isso significa que você morou na casa ao lado quando mais novo, né? – ele assentiu. – Porque não me lembro de você?

- Fui para um internato quando fiz 10 anos. Não acho que você vá se lembrar de muita coisa recém-nascida. Minha vida não foi a melhor do mundo Yuuki... – ele disse amargurado.

- De fato... – falei pensativa. Realmente ele passou por um bocado. – Te mandaram para um internato? – perguntei chocada.

- Não. Não queria ficar perto do meu avô e de suas acusações então eu estudei muito e passei para um internato. Ichiru foi junto comigo. Nós nunca nos separamos... Éramos uma família antes de mais nada.

- Zero, eu... Não sei o que dizer...

- Ninguém nunca sabe. – ele riu. – Acho que você tinha razão. Não posso fazer você feliz com um passado tão triste como esse. – ele falou se levantando da cadeira. – Você merece ser feliz com alguém que te faça sorrir. Eu estou te fazendo chorar... – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto. Foi quando eu percebi que estava chorando.

- Zero, eu... Não entendo. Se você não pode ter filhos, porque não gozou dentro de mim? Porque você nunca me contou isso antes? Ter raiva de você? Que estupidez! Eu AMO você! Jamais sentiria raiva de você por uma coisa que você é inocente. Você não é culpado pela morte de seus pais! – agora eu chorava descontroladamente.

Sentia que se eu não gritasse e falasse tudo o que eu estava sentindo, eu iria perdê-lo para sempre. Eu não podia permitir isso! Não quero que ele abra mão de mim. Não quero que ele desista de mim! Porque eu não percebi isso antes? Não consigo viver sem ele! Eu preciso dele!

- Não chore, Yuuki... – ele voltou a passar a mão no meu rosto. – Não sei por que fiz aquilo. Talvez por reflexo. Talvez não quisesse te preocupar com uma possível gravidez. – ia abrir minha boca para falar da Natsuki, mas ele me cortou. – Quanto a Natsuki, fiz por que estava com raiva de mim mesmo. Por ter perdido você. Na hora não pensei e aconteceu. Estou arrependido até agora.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Ele parecia estar me esclarecendo tudo aquilo para no final ir embora. Para sempre. Não conseguia mover o meu corpo para abraça-lo ou para impedi-lo de ir. Como eu queria voltar no tempo!

- Já está tarde. Você deve estar cansada. – ele riu. – Vou indo então. Boa noite. – beijou minha testa e saiu.

Só pude ouvir o barulho da porta da frente se fechando. Não consegui impedi-lo. Não consegui impedir que ele fosse embora. Ele ia desistir de mim? NÃO! Não queria isso! Queria continuar em seus pensamentos e em seu coração! Queria gravar meu nome nele!

Eu fiquei sem forças para levantar da cadeira. Cai no chão da cozinha e lá fiquei. Estava tudo acabado. Tínhamos terminado tudo. Não tínhamos mais nada. Éramos duas pessoas que simplesmente dividiram uma história... É triste pensar em tudo dessa maneira. Não aguentei e chorei. Chorei e gritei.

- ZERO! – gritei seu nome na esperança de cessar a dor, mas foi em vão.

Naquela noite dormi no sofá, pois fiquei sem forças para subir ir além.


	35. Capítulo XXXV

Faz dias que não dou as caras na faculdade.

Só quem sabe o motivo são a Yori, o Ichiru, o Akatsuki e a Ágatha-san.

O Yagari está me ligando sem parar há 5 dias. Não quero falar com ele nesse momento. Na verdade, não quero falar com ninguém. A única pessoa com quem eu quero falar nesse momento é com o Zero, mas ele sumiu.

Isso mesmo. Ele sumiu. No dia seguinte da nossa conversa fui atrás dele para pedir que voltássemos (mesmo eu estando com o Yagari), mas o Ichiru me disse que ele não estava em casa. Disse que ele pegou o carro assim que clareou e não voltou até hoje. E isso tem exatamente 10 dias. Ninguém sabe dele e ele não dá notícias! Estou enlouquecendo aqui sem saber dele...

A Yori de vez em quando vem aqui em casa ver como estou. Ela disse que se eu piorasse, ela me levaria para a casa dela onde poderia ficar de olho em mim. Nem preciso dizer que eu me senti uma criança, né? Mas entendia a preocupação dela. Detestando admitir, mas eu acho que estou entrando em depressão. Uma profunda depressão.

Ágatha-san também vem aqui me ver. Ela até passa dias aqui em casa. Não ligo. Sinceramente nem noto que ela está aqui. Teve uma vez que ela até me ameaçou. Ela disse que se eu não melhorasse e me erguesse, ela ligaria para o Kaname e contaria tudo o que estava se passando comigo. Só que eu, chata do jeito que sou, disse que se ela fizesse isso só iria deixar o Kaname com mais uma preocupação na cabeça. Então ela desistiu de contar.

Até o Ichiru veio me visitar. O que não adiantou muito já que assim que o vi me lembrei do Zero e comecei a chorar... Conhecer o gêmeo do seu ex-namorado é algo muito ruim.

Neste momento eu estou deitada no sofá da sala comendo um pacote de Trakinas e vendo Titanic. Era para eu estar na faculdade, mas não senti vontade de ir novamente. Qual a minha surpresa ao ouvir o som da campainha. Achei estranho o horário já que todo mundo estava na faculdade. Mas fazer o que... Fui atender.

- KANAME?! – exclamei chocada. Não acredito que a Ágatha-san realmente ligou para ele.

- Desde quando você está assim?! – me perguntou irritado.

- Não quero falar com ninguém, Kaname. Nem mesmo com você. – deixei a porta aberta para ele passar e voltei para o meu sofá. – Eu só quero ficar sozinha.

- E você acha que ficar deitada nesse sofá, comendo e vendo filme triste vai resolver o seu problema?

- Não. Mas isso não importa. Só quero ficar sozinha.

- Yuuki, levanta AGORA desse sofá, vá tomar um banho e comer algo que preste. Você vai ficar doente assim!

- ENTÃO QUE EU FIQUE! – gritei. – Não quero mais saber de mais nada! EU O PERDI, KANAME! PARA SEMPRE! – comecei a chorar. – O Zero sumiu do mapa e não quer falar com ninguém! Eu o magoei! – ele veio me abraçar. Eu retribuí o abraço apertando-o mais forte.

- A culpa não é sua. Ele tomou a decisão dele. Ele deixou o caminho livre para você... – ele sabe. Ágatha-san deve ter contado a ele tudo.

- Mas porque eu fui perceber tão tarde que eu não consigo viver separada dele? – solucei. – Como eu fui burra!

- Yuuki... – ouvi meu celular tocar. – Quem é?

- O Yagari. – disse por causa do toque personalizado.

- A pessoa que você usou para tentar esquecer o Zero? – olhei para ele séria. – Desculpa. A Ágatha tem um jeito bem peculiar de narrar os acontecimentos... – ele riu sem graça.

- Só deixe tocar. Não quero falar com ele.

Nisso ouvimos uma grande barulheira lá fora. Ouvimos o barulho da sirena da patrulha do condomínio e os seguranças gritando com alguém. Estava bem perto. Eu e o Kaname nos entreolhamos preocupados e fomos até a janela ver o que estava acontecendo. Será que era um assalto? Abrimos a cortina e vimos a seguinte cena: Yagari sendo imobilizado por dois seguranças do condomínio. Entrei em pânico! Porque ele estava aqui? Como ele sabia onde eu morava? O que ele queria?

- YUUKI! – acordei de meus devaneios com ele gritando o meu nome. – EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ EM CASA! VEM AQUI! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR! – estava com medo de qual seria o assunto.

- Acho melhor você ir logo lá. – sugeriu Kaname. – Antes que as coisas compliquem ainda mais.

- Tem razão. – e foi o que eu fiz. Saí de casa e fui até onde ele estava com os seguranças. Ele me olhou surpreso e feliz por me ver. – Podem largá-lo. Somos conhecidos. – falei aos seguranças. Eles se entreolharam receosos, mas obedeceram e foram embora.

- Yuuki! – Yagari veio me abraçar. – Senti sua falta! Não te via há dias! – me abraçou mais forte.

- Yagari, como você soube que eu morava aqui? Porque veio aqui? – sei que fui grossa, mas eu decidi uma coisa há alguns dias atrás: iria terminar com ele. E eu não poderia ser gentil com ele nesse momento.

- Precisamos conversar... – ele falou me olhou sério. – Podemos conversar na sua casa?

- Claro. – o guiei até minha casa.

Entramos em casa e pedi que ele esperasse enquanto eu arrumava um pouco a sala. Kaname apareceu e o cumprimentou. Ficaram conversando até eu terminar. Quando terminei, pedi que ele se sentasse no sofá para podermos conversar. Kaname disse que qualquer coisa que precisasse, estaria em seu quarto.

- Então... Sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntei séria.

- É verdade que você já dormiu com o Zero-sensei? – perguntou direto. Olhei-o chocada. Como ele tinha descoberto isso?!

- Quem te disse isso?

- Isso não interessa. – respondeu grosso. Nunca o tinha visto falando assim. – Quero saber se é verdade.

- É sim. – respondi. Do que adiantaria dizer que era uma mentira? Já chutei o balde a muito tempo. – Mas não tenho mais nada com ele.

- Porque nunca me contou?

- Não vi necessidade disso. – dei de ombros. – Já tínhamos terminado quando fiquei com você.

- Não viu necessidade? Eu sou seu namorado! – gritou furioso.

- Mesmo assim... – disse séria. – Você não respondeu a minha pergunta: Como descobriu que eu morava aqui?

- Natsuki me contou. Foi ela que me contou também que você tinha dormido com o Zero-sensei. Não acreditei, afinal, é a Natsuki, então eu vim perguntar pessoalmente. Pelo visto ela tinha razão. – disse ele dando um risinho debochado no final.

- Não sou igual a ela. Eu não "dormi" – coloquei aspas. – com ele. Eu NAMOREI ele. Ficamos juntos durante 1 mês.

- Uau! Grande namoro, hein... – falou irônico. – Você realmente esperava ter futuro com ele? Ele é um galinha! Já ficou com milhares de alunas e não se importa com nenhuma. Porque você achou que com você seria diferente? – ele pegou firme no meu braço.

- Não sei! – disse tentando em vão segurar minhas lágrimas. – Só ia saber se tentasse. E eu queria tentar... Só que fui burra e terminei tudo no primeiro desentendimento que tivemos! Eu o quero de volta.

- Você tem a mim! Porque precisa dele?!

- Porque eu o amo! Amei e sempre vou amar! Não consigo ficar sem pensar nele um dia se quer. Não consigo dormir sem sonhar com ele. Não consigo viver sem ele! Sinto muito, mas é assim... Não queria magoar você, mas... –ele me interrompeu.

- Esqueça. – ele soltou meu braço bruscamente me fazendo cair sentada no sofá. – Se você não me ama não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Mas não espere que eu volte para você depois que o Zero-sensei se cansar de você.

Nós ficamos nos olhando. Ele foi totalmente grosso comigo, mas eu conseguia entender o lado dele. Ele está magoado e com o orgulho ferido. Não posso culpá-lo em absoluto por estar agindo daquela maneira. Eu só posso culpar uma pessoa: Natsuki. Ela não devia ter aberta aquela boca nojenta dela. Ela não o MENOR direito de contar para ele sobre mim e Zero. Eu teria contado. Aquela vaca... Dessa vez ela me paga.

- Sinto muito se te magoei. Pode ter certeza de que não era a minha intenção. Eu ia te contar. No tempo certo eu juro que ia te contar... – disse sincera. – Não queria que você tivesse descoberto por outras pessoas. Principalmente pela Natsuki. – disse agora com um tom de raiva na voz. – Não vou pedir para você me perdoar, mas peço que entenda o meu lado.

- Eu não quero entender o seu lado. – ele massageou as têmporas. - Só quero saber o porque.

- Não queria que soubesse. – falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Eu realmente ia tentar gostar de você, mas... – não continuei. Nem foi preciso.

- Acho que você me respondeu tudo que eu queria. – ele disse rumando para a porta. – Fui feito de trouxa.

- Não! – gritei. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu fiz de propósito. – Eu gosto de você. Acho você um homem maravilhoso, mas não posso amar você. Tenho certeza que você ainda vai encontrar alguém que te mereça.

- Não quero outra pessoa. Quero você.

- Não pode me ter. Desculpa.

- Se eu disser que a culpa não é sua vai parecer que eu entendo o seu lado, né? – a voz dele me pareceu embargada. Ele estava chorando?! – Deixa pra lá. Acho que eu no fundo entendo o seu lado.

- Yagari... – o chamei. – Sinto muito mesmo.

- Esqueça. – ele deu de ombros. Ele não estava chorando afinal. – Pelo visto não vai mais fazer o intercâmbio, né? – eu ia responder, mas ele me adiantou. – Pergunta idiota. Se eu fosse você, eu ainda ia pelo menos visitar os seus pais. Acho que eles gostariam de sentir a sua presença.

- Eu vou assim que possível. Primeiro quero resolver as coisas por aqui. – sorri. Ele ainda se preocupava comigo.

- Você quem sabe... Tchau Yuuki. – e saiu.

Só consegui ouvir o barulho do carro se afastando. Respirei aliviada. Tinha terminado com ele. Agora, próximo passo: tomar um banho e ir para a faculdade resolver algumas coisas pendentes...

- Kaname! KANAME!

- Que foi sua doida?! Quer me matar do coração gritando desse jeito? – disse ele irritado descendo as escadas. – Achei que ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa com você!

- Terminamos. – falei simplesmente. – Preciso ir para a faculdade. Me leva?

- O que você vai fazer lá? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Acerto de contas. – e pisquei.

Subi correndo as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Tomei um bom banho e me vesti. Pus uma calça jeans, uma blusa regata preta e um All Star branco. Só levei meu celular comigo. Quando desci Kaname já me esperava na porta. Fomos no carro dele e durante o trajeto nós não falamos nada. Eu precisaria usar toda a paciência para o que estava por vir.

Finalmente chegamos na faculdade e eu fui direto para o hall dos elevadores. Kaname vinha atrás de mim. Desci no meu andar e percebi olhares tortos para mim. Me pergunto o porque. Quando entrei no corredor principal, consegui ver o meu alvo: Natsuki. Ela estava conversando com um grupo de garotas. E estavam rindo. Mas ELA não riria por muito tempo. Fui em sua direção, mas Kaname segurou o meu braço.

- Pense bem no que vai fazer... – pelo visto ele já percebeu o que eu estava aprontando.

- Kaname, ela merece. Ela acabou com a minha vida. – ok. Dramático demais, mas era meio verdade, não era? – Zero e eu não estamos juntos por causa dela!

- Vocês não estão juntos por sua causa. Foi você que terminou, lembra?

- Kaname... – falei em tom de advertência. – Cala a boca. – e 'puxei' meu braço de volta.

Voltei a andar na direação da Natsuki. Quando eu já estava bem perto, pude ouvir o motivo da conversa: Eu. Ela estava dizendo que eu não era mulher suficiente para prender um homem como o Zero. HA! Como se ela fosse muito, né? Só mesmo ficando grávida ela seria capaz de prender alguém! Isso só se o homem for muito burro! Finalmente já estava perto dela o bastante para socar-lhe a cara. Mas não vou fazer isso. Não... Eu iria me rebaixar demais. Vou fazer pior. Vou humilhá-la.

- Natsuki. – chamei. Ela virou para mim e me olhou surpresa.

- Ora, ora... Yuuki. Finalmente resolveu dar as caras por aqui, né? – disse debochada. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Falar com você. – te socar, te chutar, quase te matar... Tantas coisas vinham na minha mente. Precisava me acalmar.

- Comigo? A que devo a honra? – novamente debochada. – Veio saber onde o Zero-sensei está?

- Não. – se bem que se ela soubesse iria ser de grande ajuda. – Vim conversar sobre outra coisa. Sobre o Yagari.

- Sobre o seu namorado?! Ops... Pelo visto agora é ex, né? – respira e conta até 20. Não. 20 é muito. Até 10. Respire e conte até 10. Na próxima não respondo por mim... JURO!

- Porque você contou para ele? O que você ganhou fazendo isso? Você é uma vaca! – ops... As ofensas não eram para sair agora.

- Vaca é você! Por culpa sua Zero-sensei sumiu! Ninguém sabe dele. – ela disse alterada. – Posso não ter ganho nada, mas você também agora está sozinha! Bem feito! – SPLASH! Dei uma tapa na cara dela. Ecoou por todo o corredor. – Sua...

- Você não tinha esse direito! – falei cravando minhas unhas no braço dela. – Você destruiu os sentimentos dele de uma maneira cruel! Ele não merecia. – apertei a unhada.

- Ah, que isso agora! Você nem gostava dele! Estava com ele para esquecer o Zero-sensei que eu sei! Não sou burra, sabe? – disse enquanto se encolhia de dor.

- Mas eu tinha algo por ele que você nunca vai entender. Respeito. Sabe o que é isso? R-E-S-P-E-I-T-O. Você é uma pobre coitada que precisou engravidar para conseguir o homem que ama. Sinto PENA de você. – falei mais alto perto de seus ouvidos. – Você acha que o conseguiu assim? Pois você se enganou muito grandemente. Nem que esse filho fosse dele, ele não ficaria com você. Sabe porque? Porque ele ME ama! Então, se eu fosse você, me recolhia a minha insignificância e ficava na minha. – soltei seu braço fortemente fazendo com que ela batesse com as costas na parede. – É só uma sugestão.

- Você... É RIDÍCULA! – ela ta pedindo para morrer. – Zero-sensei pode até amar você, mas sou quem está esperando um filho dele! Eu vou ser a MÃE do filho dele! Toma essa agora.

- Como eu disse antes, tenho pena de você. – falei muito calmamente. Já havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas acompanhando a nossa discussão. – Quanto a esse filho que você SUPOSTAMENTE está esperando, eu posso ficar tranquila. Não é do Zero.

- Repita isso para você mesma até se conformar. – falou rindo debochadamente. – O filho é meu e dele. Supere isso. Vá arrumar outro para esquecer o Zero-sensei, vai... Afinal, você já pescou dois trouxas, né? – SPLASH! Outra tapa. Dessa vez a empurrei contra a parede. Como era mesmo aquele golpe? Ah, sim! Apertei sua clavícula com força.

- Você é a piranha aqui. Abre as pernas para qualquer um e ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que o filho é do homem que tem mais grana para te sustentar. Você é muito baixa! Dorme com vários ao mesmo tempo, detalhe: não importando se tem namorada ou não, e se acha a boazona. Vou te dizer uma coisa: espero que o pai dessa criança, se é que tem criança mesmo, seja um pobretão e você fique na miséria. Sinceramente tenho pena dessa criança por ter uma mãe como você. – ela, cheia de raiva, tentou pegar meu cabelo, mas eu apertei ainda mais sua clavícula. Ela se encolheu de dor.

- Tenho ódio de você! – ela gritou. – Ódio por você ser a escolhida dele! Eu odeio você! Espero que você nunca fique com ele!

- E EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ APODREÇA SOZINHA E AMARGURADA! – falei mais alto ainda. Pude ouvir uns 'UHUL' e uns 'É ISSO AÍ' no meio da multidão. – E eu espero que você engula esse ódio por mim e morra engasgada! – a soltei. – Se aprontar comigo mais uma vez, saiba que não serei tão boazinha. – e fui embora.

Passei por toda a multidão que tinha visto nossa briga. Todos me olhavam surpresos. Acharam que eu não era boa de briga? HA! Provei o contrário, né? (risos). Agora eu só preciso encontrar o Zero. Preciso resolver tudo com ele. Preciso dizer que o amo e que preciso dele. Onde será que ele está? Meu celular está tocando. É a Yori!

- Oi Yori! – disse animada.

- Yuuki! Onde você está que não atende o telefone de casa? E que voz de animada é essa? – perguntou preocupada. Esqueci de avisar que estava vindo para a faculdade.

- Estou na faculdade, Yori. Esqueci de avisar. Desculpa. O Kaname apareceu lá em casa hoje de tarde e aconteceram umas coisas que depois eu te conto. Mas resumidamente, acabei de meter o pau na Natsuki. – pude ouvir ela gritar 'ARRASA!' do outro lado da linha. Não consegui conter o riso.

- Finalmente aquela escrota teve o que merece! – O.O! Depois a desbocada sou eu... – Você está no seu andar? Desce aqui!

- Estou descendo então.

Bom... O Kaname sumiu. Ia falar com ele que eu estava indo para o andar da Yori, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. Provavelmente deve estar matando as saudades com a Ágatha-san. Peguei o elevador e fui para o 2º andar. Yori estava me esperando. Assim que me viu correu para me abraçar. Ela parecia enormemente feliz em me ver. Retribuí seu abraço na mesma intensidade.

- Você parece bem melhor. Aquela surra te vez bem, hein... – brincou ela.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – eu ri. – Se eu continuasse agindo que nem uma adulta por mais alguns dias juro que enlouqueceria! Precisava extravazar de alguma maneira. Mas aquela surra não chegou nem perto do que eu queria fazer com ela.

- Mas você continua triste. – ela falou tristonha. – Nenhuma notícia do Zero até agora?

- Não. Eu estou contando com o Ichiru para saber onde ele está. Ninguém sabe dele.

- Será que ele não viajou? Para o exterior ou quem sabe até mesmo para o interior do país.

- Não tem como eu saber, Yori. – falei deprimida. – Ele não disse aonde ia. Simplesmente pegou o carro a sumiu.

- Não fique triste. Ele vai aparecer. Em algum momento ele tem que voltar, né?

- Já deveria ter voltado...

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos até que deu a hora de todos saírem. Quando digo todos, quero dizer todos mesmo: Akatsuki, Yori, Ichiru e Ágatha-san. Como eu imaginava, Kaname estava mesmo com ela. Todos apareceram ao mesmo e decidimos sair. Advinha para onde fomos? SHOPPING!

Houve só uma pequena confusão ridícula (lê-se: Ichiru achou que tinha homens olhando para a Yori, mas sabe... Eles eram um casal gay. Estavam olhando era para ELE), mas nada que uma boa conversa não resolvesse (lê-se: Todo mundo rindo da cara do Ichiru). Devo dizer que fiquei incomodada com os casais. Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos. Não me entendam mal, não quero que eles se tornem infelizes, LONGE DISSO, eu só... Queria alguém para estar daquele jeito comigo, entendem?

Depois que demos nosso 'rolé', cada um foi para a sua casa. Quando chegamos, Kaname me obrigou a terminar de arrumar a casa. Ágatha-san me ajudou, então terminei rápido. Pelo visto ela iria dormir aqui. Eu espero não ouvir gemidos no meio da madrugada. Sério. Estou rezando desde já.

Quando ficou mais de noitinha, eu e Ágatha-san fomos para a cozinha fazer o jantar. Kaname, folgado do jeito que era, ficou só dando palpite. Depois de muito sacrifício para preparar o jantar, (também... com o Kaname falando que não queria isso nem aquilo) jantamos e cada um foi para o seu canto. Ou melhor dizendo, EU fui para o meu canto. Eles ficaram na sala vendo TV.

Tomei mais um banho e já estava com minha roupa de dormir.

Era mais ou menos umas três da manhã quando ouço barulho de carro na rua. Acordo irritada pela barulheira e decido ver o que estava acontecendo. Não que eu vá ver alguma coisa, já que a única coisa que eu consigo ver da minha janela é a lateral da casa do Zero. Virei minha cabeça o máximo que consegui para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo na rua. Quase surtei! Uma Hilux vermelha! Mas não uma Hilux vermelha qualquer. ERA A HILUX VERMELHA DO ZERO! ELE ESTAVA DE VOLTA!

Ele estava de volta! Eu PRECISAVA correr até ele! Precisava falar com ele! Desci correndo as escadas de casa e só faltou eu atravessar a porta. Corri para a rua e gritei o seu nome.

- ZERO! – coloquei toda a minha voz nesse grito. – ZERO!


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

Não acredito! Ele está aqui! Ele voltou! Não acredito. Sério, não estou acreditando...

- ZERO! –gritei pela terceira vez. Porque ele não me ouvia? Porque ele não olhava para trás?

Dei uma de louca e corri até a casa dele de pijama (lê-se: uma blusinha de alça e um shortinho). Não é possível que ele não tenha me ouvido. Até o cachorro da rua de trás me ouviu! Abri a porta com violência. Onde será que ele estava? No quarto dele talvez? No escritório? ONDE?!

Corri para o lugar que me pareceu mais óbvio: o quarto. Subi as escadas desesperadamente e dei de cara no grande corredor. A porta estava fechada, mas tinha uma luz por debaixo da porta. Ele estava ali! Caminhei evitando fazer barulho para não acordar o Ichiru. Quando finalmente cheguei em frente a porta do quarto do Zero, hesitei. E se na verdade ele me ignorou? E se ele não quis olhar para mim de propósito? AH! PARA DE PENSAR BESTEIRA, YUUKI! ABRE LOGO ESSA PORTA!

Empurrei a porta o mais calmamente que consegui. Estava muito nervosa e não sabia o que ia dizer. Por onde começar? Me desculpando por invadir a casa dele a essa hora? Perguntando onde ele tinha se enfiado durante 10 dias? É... É um bom começo.

- Yuuki?! – voltei de meus devaneios com ele olhando para mim chocado. Porque ele estava chocado? Quem sumiu sem dizer nada para ninguém foi ele! Oras... – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto! – disse sem necessariamente gritar. – Você sumiu por 10 dias e deixou todos nós preocupados! Onde você esteve?

- Na casa de campo dos meus pais... Eles deixaram de herança para mim e Ichiru. – nossa! Agora que percebi. Ele está mais magro! Está com a aparência horrível! O que aconteceu com ele? – Só voltei para pegar mais algumas roupas. – falou jogando algumas peças dentro de uma bolsa e passando por mim.

Ele iria embora novamente? NÃO! Não podia permitir que ele fosse embora de novo! Eu tinha que pará-lo! Virei meu corpo e dei alguns passos largos para conseguir segurá-lo pela blusa. Dei um puxão forte e eu, por total falta de equilíbrio, fiz com que caíssemos no chão.

Ele caiu por cima de mim e ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo. Quando ele ia fazer menção de sair de cima de mim eu o segurei pela manga da blusa e inverti nossas posições. Segurei seus braços com minhas pernas e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Aproximei meu rosto do dele.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – falei apoiando minha testa na dele. – Você não pode mais sumir desse jeito! Sabe como eu fiquei durante esses 10 dias?! Parecia um zumbi andando pela casa! – droga! Eu já estava querendo chorar... – Como você me faz um negócio desses? Diz que me ama, mas me deixa livre? Que tipo de homem você é?! Você deveria me prender e nunca me soltar! – olhei para ele com os olhos marejados. – Me deixou chorando sozinha! Nunca mais faça isso! – eu abracei seu corpo. Ou pelo menos tentei. – Eu te amo seu idiota! Te amo mais do pensei ser capaz de amar alguém! Por isso, não vá embora...

- Yuuki... – ele retribuiu meu abraço. – Yuuki! – me abraçou mais forte.

Ele inverteu nossas posições novamente, ficando por cima de mim. Ele suspendeu o corpo só o suficiente para poder ver o meu rosto. Ficamos nos olhando. Levei meu braço até sua cabeça e afaguei seu cabelo. Como senti a falta dele! Como eu fui tão burra de deixá-lo ir? Agora nada disso importa mais. Eu o tinha de volta e é isso que importa!

- Senti sua falta... – ele disse no meu ouvido. – Senti muito a sua falta.

- Também senti a sua. Mais do que imagina... Sinto muito. – senti as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos. – Eu fui uma idiota. Uma estúpida de ter terminado com você... Por favor, me perdoe. – eu já tinha a visão embaçada.

- Shi... – ele beijou minha testa. – Aconteceu... Não importa mais. – beijou minha bochecha. – Eu agora só quero saber de uma coisa. – ele adquiriu um tom de voz sério. Senti medo. – Que história é essa de intercâmbio para os EUA? – MERDA! Tinha me esquecido de contar isso a ele!

- Foi só uma desculpa para ver meus pais. E para ficar longe de você. – ele fez uma cara aborrecida, mas eu rapidamente me corrigi. – Mas não vou mais! – segurei sua manga novamente. Com medo que ele saísse de cima de mim. – Não vou mais fazer intercâmbio algum. Vou ficar aqui. Com você. – fiz menção de abraçá-lo novamente, mas ele afastou seu corpo, mas continuou em cima de mim. Senti o pânico correr em minhas veias. – Zero?

- Você ia sozinha? – perguntou desconfiado. Droga! Pare de fazer tantas perguntas, imbecil!

- Não... – resolvi abrir logo o jogo. – Ia com o Yagari. – ele não parecia nada chocado. – Mas eu já disse! Não vou mais a lugar nenhum com ele. Terminei com ele hoje! Não temos mais nada. Eu não amo ele, Zero. Eu amo você! Por favor, acredite em mim! – ele riu. RIU! – O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. – que bom que minha angustia de diverte, né? Idiota. – Eu já sabia disso. Só queria que você me contasse. – ele beijou minha bochecha. Agora quem não entendeu fui eu. Como assim já sabia? – Encontrei com o Kain hoje na faculdade. Fui para explicar o meu sumiço para a coordenação e acabei esbarrando com ele. Antes mesmo de eu falar qualquer coisa ele já veio com quinhentas pedras na mão para me acertar. – tive que rir. É tão a cara do Akatsuki fazer isso. – Ele começou a fazer um monte de perguntas e eu fiquei com cara de idiota, pois não tinha a MENOR ideia do que ele estava falando. Quando ele percebeu que eu não estava entendo absolutamente nada, ele resolveu explicar. E foi aí que fiquei sabendo que você não estava indo para a faculdade, que você ia para os EUA e o motivo.

Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu quero bater nele nesse momento! Ele me fez ficar angustiada à toa! Zero é um idiota! O mais perfeito e maravilhoso idiota do mundo! Fiquei olhando para ele com cara de chocada e ele com aquele sorriso debochado na cara. Ai... Que vontade de beijá-lo! De agarrá-lo! De fazer tudo o que não pude fazer durante o tempo que nós ficamos afastados.

- Você é um bobo, Zero... – disse acariciando-lhe a face. – Muito bobo. – sorri no final.

- Sim, sou. Mas sou o seu bobo. – e finalmente me beijou.

Ele me beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar. Tinha de tudo naquele beijo. Desde saudade até raiva. Como eu sentia saudade daquela boca, daquele corpo! Sentia saudade de tudo dele. E estava louca para matar essa saudade.

Ele levantou mais o corpo e ficou sentado no chão com o seu corpo entre minhas pernas. Senti suas mãos em minha bunda e ele me suspendeu. Cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele estava se dirigindo para as escadas. Porque?

- Zero, para onde você está me levando? Seu quarto é logo ali! – abracei seu pescoço para não cair.

- Eu não vou amar você com o Ichiru e a Yori no quarto ao lado. – ele disse fingindo aborrecimento. A Yori estava aqui?! – Vamos para a sua casa.

- Não! – falei segurando no colarinho da blusa. – Kaname está lá com a Ágatha-san. – ele me olhou aborrecido.

- Será que todos os casais que conheço resolveram transar justo hoje?! – o velho Zero estava de volta. Não consegui conter o riso. – Já sei! – ele voltou a descer as escadas. Só fiquei observando para onde ele estava me levando.

- Garagem?! – perguntei incrédula.

- Sempre quis transar com você no meu carro. – ele sorriu maroto. Beijou-me novamente.

Não consegui protestar. Só o que eu queria era ficar com ele. Se ele quisesse fazer amor na Lua eu viajava para lá e faria amor lá se necessário! Ele me colocou na traseira do carro. Ficou me olhando por algum tempo. Parecia nervoso com alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei preocupada.

- Sim. – me beijou. – Só estou pensando... Você nunca mais vai fugir de mim. A partir daqui, é caminho sem volta.

- Eu sei. – sorri. – É por isso que eu estou aqui agora, né? – o beijei. – Já disse. Te amo. Quero ficar com você. – ele sorriu.

Ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas e as apertou. Eu gemi. Ele me beijou fogosamente depois desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço. Eu tirei a blusa dele e a joguei atrás de mim. Ele tirou a parte de cima do meu pijama. Ele colocou uma mão em cada peito e os apertou, eu arfei. Aprofundou o beijo enfiando a língua ainda mais em minha boca.

- Zero... – consegui dizer entre o beijo. Ele tirou as mãos dos meus peitos e desceu para a cintura e me pressionava contra ele, fazendo-me sentir seu sexo já pulsante. Eu corei um pouco, mas me mantive firme. Eu coloquei minhas mãos no peito dele e fui descendo até chegar ao fecho da calça. Encontrei o zíper e o puxei para baixo, depois abri o botão, a calça caiu automaticamente. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele. Levantou meu quadril o suficiente para retirar meu short. Agora eu só estava de calçinha e ele somente de cueca. Ele me empurrou mais para dentro da parte traseira do carro e eu deitei lá. Estava frio, então me arrepiei. Ele ficou em cima de mim.

Ele colocou todo o peso do corpo dele em cima de mim. Fiquei com falta de ar. Tive que pegar todo o ar que pude. Meus peitos se encheram. Zero os abocanhou. Eu gemi. Eu segurei sua cabeça para que ele continuasse ali, fazendo aquilo com meus seios. Eu arfava muito. Ele desceu uma das mãos para a minha bunda e a apertou. Eu estava com as mãos em suas costas e o arranhei.

Zero colocou sua mão sobre o meu clitóris e o massageou. Eu apertei seus ombros com força. Eu o queria logo dentro de mim, senão eu enlouqueceria! Ele tirou a minha calçinha e a jogou em algum lugar. Eu tentei tirar sua cueca sozinha, mas não tive sucesso. Ele me ajudou e eu pude sentir sua excitação bem na minha entrada.

- Zero. Por favor. Não aguento mais... – implorei.

Ele sorriu e mordiscou o bico do meu peito. Ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim. Ficou movimentando seu dedo dentro de mim enquanto eu alisava e às vezes arranhava suas costas. Ele estava fazendo de propósito! Decidi tomar a iniciativa eu mesma. Passei a mãos pelo seu peitoral e fui descendo, chegando até seu pênis. Ele segurou minha mão e a afastou.

- Quietinha... – disse ele rouco de excitação. – Eu só estou esquentando...

Depois disso fiquei até sem saber o que falar. Ele finalmente se ajeitou em cima de mim e se posicionou na minha entrada. Pude senti-lo entrando em mim. Que saudade daquela sensação! Aquela sensação de vazio se completando. Cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura para aprofundá-lo. Nós nos beijamos mais lascivamente.

Nós já estávamos com ritmos rápidos e eu ansiava por mais. Pedia ao Zero que fosse mais rápido e ele me obedecia. Eu já não estava aguentando mais, sentia como se algo fosse explodir dentro de mim. Zero grunhia em cima de mim. Foi quando mudamos de posição. Zero encostou-se no vidro traseiro da picape e me colocou em seu colo. Ele me puxava para baixo e fazia seu membro entrar cada vez mais em mim. Eu iria morrer de prazer!

- Yuuki... – ele conseguiu falar.

- Zero... Já não aguento mais. – eu disse jogando minha cabeça para trás.

Eu já estava chegando ao clímax e percebi que ele também. Ele acelerou ainda mais os movimentos e fez menção de me tirar de cima dele.

- Não. – disse o impedindo. – Não me importo. Não pare... Continue. – ele me beijou.

- Eu te amo. – disse enquanto fazia maior pressão nos movimentos.

- Eu também. – falei antes de gozar. Finalmente tinha chegado ao clímax. – Ah... – ele me beijou profundamente.

- Ah! – ele tinha chegado ao clímax também.

Ele me aninhou no seu colo e ficamos assim até eu começar a cair no sono. Tinha sido mais intenso do que muita das vezes que tínhamos feito. Estava exausta por conta dos últimos dias. Precisava dormir urgentemente. E não havia conforto melhor do que acolhida ao calor do corpo do Zero.

- Já dormiu? – perguntou ele enquanto fazia cafuné em mim.

- Ainda não... – disse sonolenta.

- Então dorme. Amanhã conversamos. – beijou minha testa e encostou sua cabeça na minha.

Com isso, acabei dormindo. Um sono com sonhos maravilhosos. De nós dois juntos...

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e fiquei cega temporariamente devido à claridade. Quando me acostumei com a claridade, abri mais meus olhos e percebi onde estava. No quarto de Zero. Como eu vim parar aqui? Ele me trouxe no meio da noite para cá?

- Bom dia, amor. – o ouvi dizer na entrada do quarto. Foi alucinação minha ou ele acabou de me chamar de 'amor'? Acho que estou hiperventilando. – A luz te acordou? Esqueci de fechar as cortinas.

- Está tudo bem. – sorri me sentando na cama e abraçando as pernas. – Que horas são?

- Meio dia. – ele falou caminhando em direção a cama. – Não se preocupe. Já falei com seu irmão que você estava aqui. Ele não se importou muito.

- Ele é um ótimo irmão. – falei percebendo que Zero fazia uma aproximação perigosa. Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos felinos. Senti um arrepio correr por minha espinha. – Não fique me olhando dessa maneira!

- Eu posso olhar você do jeito que eu quiser. Você é minha, lembra? – ele engatinhou até mim e me beijou. – Que tal um segundo round? – sorriu maroto.

- Agora? – perguntei divertida. – Estou com fome.

- Come depois. – me beijou e puxou meu corpo para baixo do seu. – Precisamos matar as saudades um do outro.

- Zero... – eu ri. – Você não existe. – o beijei de volta. – Eu juro, dou a minha palavra, que assim que eu comer alguma coisa, eu fico o dia todo na cama com você.

- O dia todo? – perguntou desconfiado.

- O dia todo. Fazendo o que você quiser.

- Então vamos comer então. – ele me puxou para fora da cama e me pegou no colo. – O que você quer comer?

- ZERO! Me bote no chão! Eu sei andar até a cozinha. E eu ainda estou nua! Preciso de roupas. – disse enquanto olhava pelo quarto por minhas roupas.

- Não tem ninguém em casa. Todos foram para a faculdade. – disse enquanto saía do quarto e andava pelo corredor.

- Mesmo assim, Zero! Não me sinto a vontade andando nua pela sua casa. Meu Deus! – ele já estava descendo as escadas.

- Não sei por quê. Tudo eu já vi e sei de cor! – ele sorriu travesso.

Resolvi desistir de argumentar com ele. Não ia ganhar dele mesmo. Ele me colocou no chão quando já quando estávamos na cozinha. Ele pegou algumas coisas na geladeira e foi separando em cima da bancada. Eu fiquei olhando aquela cena maravilhada. Eu podia viver assim para sempre que não ia me incomodar nem um pouco.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntei me aproximando dele e o abraçando pelas costas.

- Omelete de queijo e presunto. Gosta?

- Adoro! – disse beijando suas costas. – Zero... – o chamei. – Preciso te falar uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou sério.

- Eu ainda vou para os EUA. – ele me olhou surpreso. – Preciso ver meus pais. Não consigo mais ficar aqui sem poder vê-los. – falei angustiada. Eu queria muito que ele entendesse o meu lado. Ele ficou virado de costas para mim por alguns instantes. Quando virou disse:

- Eu entendo. Mas espere até as férias, pode ser? Aí podemos ir juntos. Afinal, quero me apresentar devidamente a eles como seu namorado.

- Zero... Eles estão em coma. – falei tentando evitar ficar triste. – Não sei se eles vão conseguir te ouvir.

- Tenho certeza que vão. – ele se aproximou de mim. – E tenho certeza que assim que chegarmos lá, eles vão abrir os olhos para poder ver o quão feliz a filha deles está. – não consegui e chorei. – Não chore, amor...

- Eu já disse que te amo? – falei o abraçando. – Eu te amo muito! Não sei o que faria sem você.

- Provavelmente estaria agora comendo alguma porcaria deitada no sofá da sala assistindo algum filme corta pulsos... – eu o olhei fingindo incredulidade. – A Yori me contou. Encontrei com ela e com o Ichiru pela manhã. – ele se virou e continuou a fazer a omelete.

Fiquei olhando ele fritar a omelete e quando terminou, comemos. Ficamos conversando sobre algumas outras coisas. Depois fui lavar a louça. Logicamente, peguei o avental para me cobrir, mas sentia o olhar lascivo do Zero em mim. Senti ele se aproximar de mim e ficar com o corpo colado no meu. Quase quebrei um prato.

- Preciso dizer isso: Você está um tesão vestindo só esse avental. – e mordiscou a minha orelha. Senti um arrepio.

- Zero, espera eu terminar de lavar a louça! Meu Deus! – ele me ignorou e beijou meu pescoço. – Zero...

- EI! Sexo na cozinha é proibido! – eu e Zero nos viramos e demos de cara com o Ichiru e com a Yori parados na entrada da cozinha. – Vão para o quarto os dois. – e riu. – Yuuki... Uau!

SWAT!

- Zero!

ALGUNS INSTANTES DEPOIS...

- Ichiru, está tudo bem? – perguntei, já devidamente vestida, para ele. – A frigideira não te acertou, né?

- Não. Por sorte o Zero nunca teve uma boa mira... – ele riu.

- Engraçadinho... – disse Zero irritado. – Isso foi por ter olhado para o corpo da Yuuki!

Ok... Deixa eu explicar a situação: Ichiru e Yori chegaram de surpresa em casa e pegaram eu e Zero na cozinha. Eu, completamente nua. Ichiru fez uma brincadeira (elogiou o meu corpo) e o Zero, em um ataque LOUCO de ciúmes, pegou a frigideira que ele fez a omelete e tacou contra o Ichiru. Por sorte não acertou nele.

- Você é que um ciumento incorrigível! Queria ver se tivesse acertado o Ichiru em cheio! – falei revoltada.

- Está tudo bem Yuuki. Não aconteceu nada demais... – falou Yori. – Ichiru está ótimo, né?

- Sim. Não se preocupem comigo. Vão continuar a reconciliação de vocês. – eu corei. Definitivamente, corei. – Ops! Desculpa, Yuuki. Não queria te deixar sem graça.

- Ichiru, deixe minha namorada em paz. – falou Zero grossamente. – Yuuki, vamos voltar para o quarto. – disse me pegando no colo e me carregando escada acima.

- Zero! Já disse que posso andar! – falei protestando em vão. – Zero!

Ele me levou para o quarto e me jogou na cama. Voltou para a porta e a trancou. Foi até a janela e fechou a cortina. O quarto ficou todo escuro. Ele caminhou até a cama e veio para cima de mim. Me beijava apaixonadamente e eu retribuía. Ele me fez deitar na cama e logo ficamos sem roupas.

- Zero, calma... – disse meio sem fôlego.

- Não. – disse voltando a me beijar. – Ainda sinto a sua falta. – falou me penetrando sem avisar. Doeu um pouco, mas não me importei. Eu também sentia a sua falta.

Chegamos ao ápice mais uma vez e dormimos abraçados. Agora sim eu podia dormir tranquila. Tinha Zero ao meu lado.


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

"QUARTO 111"

Não acredito que eu estou aqui. Não acredito que eu finalmente vou conseguir ver os meus pais. Depois de uma longa espera...

~ FLASHBACK ON ~

- Você o que?! – perguntei ao Zero logo que acordamos.

- Comprei as passagens para Rhode Island. Viajamos semana que vem. Eu não prometi que iríamos ver os seus pais nas férias? – ele sentou na cama e me beijou. – Eu SEMPRE cumpro o que prometo.

- Não precisava ter feito isso... – eu disse isso, mas não consegui conter minha felicidade. Era tudo o que eu queria. Visitar meus pais com o Zero. – Que dia vamos?

- Segunda-feira. – ok. Isso seria a exatamente 6 dias. Precisava me organizar. – Até lá, você entrega seus relatórios, projetos e trabalhos finais e vamos. Só estou esperando o período acabar.

- Hum... – não sabia o que dizer. O que mais eu poderia fazer sem ser agradecer? – Fico te devendo essa, Zero. Não tenho palavras para dizer o quão feliz eu estou.

- Você poderia agradecer me dando um beijo. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ai, ai... Você não existe. – ri de volta e lhe dei o beijo.

~ FLAHSBACK OFF ~

Zero cumpriu o que me prometeu. Levou-me para visitar meus pais. E finalmente estava na porta do quarto onde eles estavam. Só que agora tinha medo do que encontraria quando abrisse a porta. Será que eles estariam somente dormindo? Ou será que eles estariam cheios de fios conectados a eles? Eu choraria caso visse uma coisa daquelas.

- Vamos, Yuuki. Seus pais estão esperando... – disse Zero bem atrás de mim. Ele deveria imaginar o que eu estava sentindo.

- Certo. – respirei fundo. – Vamos lá. – e abri a porta.

A cena que eu vi me deixou sem palavras. Meus pais estavam deitados na cama. Só que não estavam em coma! Estavam acordados, com os olhos abertos e prestavam atenção nas notícias que passava na televisão. Eu fiquei olhando-os chocada por algum tempo e só depois eles perceberam que eu estava lá.

- Yuuki! – exclamou minha mãe contente em me ver. – Que alegria te ver, minha filha! Vem aqui para perto da mamãe... – disse com uma voz fraca.

- Minha filha... Vem aqui me dar um abraço. – meu pai sorriu fraco.

Não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser correr para abraçá-los e chorar. Chorar muito. Chorei de saudades, chorei de alívio por vê-los acordamos, chorei de alegria... Chorei por motivos que eu desconhecia. Até esqueci completamente da presença de Zero na porta.

- Como...? Vocês estavam em coma... – perguntei confusa e ainda chorando.

- Não chore pequenina. – disse meu pai. – Saímos do coma tem algumas horas. Acho que faz exatamente 30 horas que acordamos. – disse ele olhando para o relógio na parede.

- Me dê um abraço de novo. – disse minha mãe. – Senti saudades de você, Yuuki. Falaram que seu irmão sempre vinha aqui nos visitar e que ficava contando como você estava. – ela sorriu. Um sorriso estranho. – Mas me conta... É verdade o que a enfermeira me contou? – corei enormemente. Ela estava se referindo ao Zero ou estava jogando verde? – Pela sua reação, vejo que é verdade. – ela sorriu.

- Que história é essa aí, hein? Juuri e Yuuki! Nada de esconder coisas de mim... – falou meu pai, ciumento. Nós duas rimos. – E nem rir de mim! – mas ele no final riu.

- Não aconteceu nada, pai. Só fofocas de mãe e filha. – falei simplesmente. Ta legal que eu ia contar alguma coisa. Resolvi mudar assunto. – Como estão se sentindo? Alguma sequela? Está tudo bem?

- Não. Só uns grandes machucados aqui e ali. – falou meu pai. – E uma horrível dor nas costas.

- Isso nada tem haver com o acidente, Haruka. É a idade mesmo... – brincou minha mãe. Eu gargalhei.

- Muito engraçada querida. – falou em falsa irritação. – Não quero falar do acidente. Quero saber de como estão você e seu irmão.

- Estamos bem. Eu acabei de terminar o primeiro período e Kaname já se formou. Quero dizer, ele já entregou a monografia. – disse simplesmente.

- Yuuki... – chamou minha mãe. – Você veio sozinha?

- Hã? Ah! Não mãe... – disse ficando sem graça.

- Você veio com quem, hein pequenina? – perguntou meu pai desconfiado.

- VimcomoZeroKiryuuonossovizin ho. – falei rapidamente e corando.

- É o que? – perguntou meus pais em uníssono.

- Ai, ai... – suspirei. – Vim com o meu namorado.

- Seu o q-que? – perguntou meu pai tão chocado que chegou a engasgar. – Namorado?

- É pai. Namorado. Estou namorando...

- Desde quando?!

- Pai, faz pergunta fácil. – se eu fosse contar TODA a história minha e do Zero... Vish! Não ia acabar hoje. – A história é longa. Mas deixe-me apresentá-los.

Saí de perto dos meus pais e fui até a porta. Peguei o braço de Zero e o puxei para o centro do quarto. Meu pai ficou estupefato e minha mãe ficou olhando com um sorriso. Zero simplesmente ficou olhando para meus pais esperando algum deles se manifestar. Como o silêncio reinou no quarto, eu tive que ser a primeira a falar.

- Mamãe, papai... Este é o Zero Kiryuu, meu professor da faculdade, nosso vizinho e meu namorado. Estamos namorando há... – Zero me interrompeu.

- Quase 3 meses. – disse. Olhei para ele assustada. 'Quase 3 meses'? Da onde ele tirou isso? Fiquei quieta. – Como estão se sentindo? – acho que ele quis mudar de assunto.

- Estamos bem à medida do possível. – minha mãe respondeu. – Haruka!

- Hã...? Estou bem, estou bem... – acho que meu pai ainda está em choque. – Ainda tentando digerir algumas coisas...

- Ah, meu Deus, Haruka! Qual é o grande problema? Olha só a cara da sua filha. Está parecendo uma árvore de Natal de tão alegre. – falou minha mãe.

- Mãe! – exclamei. – Não é para tanto...

- Ah, não? – perguntou Zero irônico com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Kiryuu-san? – meu pai se manifestou. Zero se virou para meu pai. – Você ama a minha filha. – foi uma afirmação.

- Amo. – disse convicto. Minha mãe olhou chocada.

- Nossa! – disse ela. – Nem pensou para responder! – riu. Ela não estava ajudando!

A enfermeira entrou avisando que as visitas já tinham excedido o tempo limite. Zero pegou na minha mão e me levou para fora do quarto. Mas não sem antes eu me despedi apropriadamente dos meus pais. Disse a eles que voltava amanhã e que assim que eles pudessem viajar, eu e Kaname pediríamos a transferência deles para um hospital em Tóquio. Eles disseram para não ter pressa, mas mesmo assim queria levá-los de volta para o Japão. Queria tê-los por perto e tenho certeza que o Kaname concordaria comigo.

- Feliz por ver seus pais bem? – perguntou Zero já adivinhando a minha resposta.

- Claro que sim! Só em não vê-los em coma já fico muito feliz. Amanhã mesmo falarei com o Kaname e pedirei para ele conversar com o médico sobre uma possível transferência. – disse animada.

Esqueci de comentar. Kaname e Ágatha-san já estavam morando aqui em Rhode Island. Quero dizer, o estágio da Ágatha-san já tinha começado tem algumas semanas. Ela estava trabalhando em um museu local. Segundo Kaname, ela estava se dando muito bem. Pelo que Zero me contou, esse estágio durava seis meses e era pela faculdade. Então, fazendo algumas deduções aqui... O mais lógico seria o seguinte: Kaname dirigiria a editora enquanto espera o estágio da Ágatha-san acabar. Até lá, meus pais já estariam recuperados do acidente e todos voltariam para Tóquio. Bom, pelo menor eu esperava que assim fosse.

Zero e eu chegamos ao hotel e fomos direto para o quarto. Estava super cansada e queria dormir um pouco. Espero que Zero não arranje ideia de visitar museus hoje. Era só o que me faltava! Para minha total sorte Zero estava tão cansado quanto eu. Deitamos na cama e já estávamos quase dormindo quando o telefone tocou. Atendi meio sonolenta.

- Alô?

- _Sinto incomodar Srta. Kuran, mas é uma ligação do Hospital Saint Claire._ – Ai meu Deus! Era o hospital dos meus pais! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Tinha acabado de sair de lá! – _Posso transferir a ligação?_

- Claro! Por favor... – falei me ajeitando na cama e saindo do abraço do Zero. – Alô?!

- _Filha..._ – era a minha mãe. – _Seu pai quer falar com você. Mas eu sugiro ignorar desde já._ – ouvi um resmungo do outro lado da linha e um barulho. Era o meu pai tentando pegar o telefone da mão da minha mãe.

- Oi, pai... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Yuuki, onde você está dormindo?_ – senti vontade de responder 'na cama' ironicamente, mas me contive. – _Não quero você dormindo na mesma cama que o Kiryuu-san!_

- Que?! – perguntei incrédula. – Ah... pai! Beijos, até amanhã e boa tarde! – desliguei o telefone.

Assim voltei para dormir. Só acordando horas depois para o jantar.

Minha rotina foi basicamente essa durante minha estadia de duas semanas em Rhode Island. Acordava, tomava café, passeávamos um pouco, visitávamos os meus pais, voltávamos para o hotel, dormíamos, jantávamos e passeávamos de novo. Saíamos também de vez em quando com o Kaname e a Ágatha-san.

Falei com o Kaname sobre a ideia de transferir nossos pais para Tóquio e ele foi de total acordo. Acabou-se resolvendo aquilo que eu já tinha previsto. Nenhuma novidade.

Quando estava para voltar para Tóquio, fui me despedir de meus pais. Disse que aguardava ansiosa a volta deles. Eles disseram que assim que conseguissem convencer os médicos de que estavam bons, retornariam, mas os fiz prometer que só voltariam com o Kaname. E devo dizer que essa não foi uma tarefa fácil. Eles são muito cabeças duras...

Foi muito difícil deixar meus pais em Rhode Island e voltar para Tóquio, mas eu tinha coisas para fazer. Como por exemplo, cuidar das minhas inscrições em disciplinas para o 2º período. Zero disse que eu não precisava me desesperar, mas sei lá. Seguro morreu de velho.

Quando desembarcamos no aeroporto de Tóquio, Yori e Ichiru estavam nos esperando. Corri para abraçar a Yori, pois estava morrendo de saudade dela. Contei tudo o que aconteceu e ainda trouxe alguns presentes. Notei que ela estava estranha. Não um 'estranha' que me preocupasse, mas um 'estranha' diferente. Parecia que ela queria me contar alguma coisa. Eu disse que queria ir ao banheiro e fiz com que ela me acompanhasse.

- Ok. Desembucha! – disse. – Você parece em cócegas para me contar alguma coisa. Conta logo!

- Estou noiva! – ela disse quase enfiando o dedo com o anel de noivado na minha cara. – Não é lindo?! Ele me pediu semana passada. Nem acreditei quando aconteceu!

- Você está noiva?! – falei chocada. – Não acredito! – a abracei forte.

Ficamos pulando de felicidade feito duas loucas dentro do banheiro do aeroporto. Quando conseguimos nos acalmar, saímos e fomos encontrar com os rapazes. Fomos para a casa (a deles) e dei todos os presentes que tinha comprado. Yori ficou super contente com o conjuntinho que eu tinha comprado para ela. Ichiru agradeceu o perfume. Zero disse que não gostou nada, nada quando viu o meu empenho em comprar o perfume. Ai, ai... Ciúmes.

Com tudo já organizado e de volta ao seu lugar, fui me deitar. Zero ficou conversando com o Ichiru na sala e a Yori veio me fazer companhia. Ela me contou detalhes do noivado e o quão felizes ficaram seus pais ao receber a notícia. Ela disse que eles se casariam ano que vem, mas que ela não deixaria de estudar. E nem ele queria isso. Ele queria que ela tivesse o diploma dela e que ganhasse o dinheiro dela. Resumindo: ele queria que ela tivesse independência.

Como estava cansada da viagem, acabei dormindo. E acordei com a Yori ao meu lado. Comecei a rir feito uma retardada. Parei para pensar quando foi a última vez que eu e ela dormimos juntas. Foi há 2 anos? Em uma festa do pijama? Acho que sim, não tenho certeza. Nossa... O tempo voa mesmo.

Levantei da cama devagar para não acordá-la e fui procurar o Ichiru para levá-la para a cama deles. Encontrei ele e o Zero conversando na beirada da piscina da minha casa. Pareciam descontraídos. Aproximei-me da cerca e o chamei.

- Ichiru! – ele olhou para mim. – A Yori está dormindo no quarto do Zero. Quando você voltar, pegue-a e a leve para o seu quarto? – ele só concordou com a cabeça e voltou a conversar com o Zero.

Feito isso eu fui para a cozinha começar o jantar. Como todos jantariam aqui, tinha que ser algo rápido e que enchesse a barriga dos gêmeos esfomeados. Depois de passar a conviver com Zero e Ichiru, a expressão 'comida para um batalhão' ganhou um novo significado.

Fiz rapidamente um macarrão com molho branco e os condimentos eu coloquei em vasilhas a parte. Eu sabia que Zero não gostava muito de pimentão, mas Ichiru adorava. Vai entender...

ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS...

Logo o 2º semestre começou. Mudei-me definitivamente para a casa do Zero, assim como a Yori também. Passou a morar nós quatro juntos. Algumas vezes eu ia para a minha casa pegar algumas roupas, colocar outras para lavar, orientar a faxineira... Essas coisas.

Basicamente meu tempo foi resumido a ir para a faculdade, e cuidar (junto com a Yori) da casa. Não tenho NADA do que reclamar. Minha vida estava perfeita.

Depois do meu 'barraco' com a Natsuki, todas as mulheres do prédio ficaram sabendo do meu relacionamento com o Zero. Não que eu me importasse, mas eu juro que sentia alguns olhares mortais para mim. Bom, desde que não façam macumba ou uma boneca vodu minha... Estou no lucro.

Zero ainda recebia olhares lascivos para ele, mas ele ignorava. Ai dele se olhar de volta! Quem vai acabar fazendo boneca vodu de alguém vou ser eu! Akastuki ainda está namorando a Ruka. Estão firmes e fortes. Ele continua vindo me fazer companhia na hora do almoço. Não reclamo. Adoro a companhia dele.

Um dia desses sem querer acabei me esbarrando com o Yagari. Ele não parecia ter raiva ou mágoa de mim. Cumprimentou-me muito educadamente e cumprimentei de volta. Não havia o porquê ficar guardando mágoas. Notei que uma menina alta, de pele clara, cabelos morenos e olhos castanhos o olhava. Ela era muito bonita, mas parecia ser tímida. Não sei se estava vendo coisas, mas resolvi me meter mesmo assim.

- Oi! – falei com ela. Ela se assustou com minha aproximação. – Sou Kuran Yuuki. Do 2º período. Você é nova aqui? – quis parecer simpática.

- Sim. Sou caloura. – ela sorriu. – Me chamo Nagasaki Kaoru. Muito prazer, Kuran-senpai. – ela era simpática! Que legal...

- É... Desculpa parecer meio louca te abordando assim de repente no meio do corredor, mas eu queria saber uma coisa. – fiz uma pausa para poder formular a pergunta. – Você estava olhando para o Yagari? – apontei para ele que já estava no final do corredor conversando com um professor. Olhei-a e vi que corava. Acertei na mosca!

- E-eu... Sinto muito Kuran-senpai! Ele foi seu namorado, né? – O.O?! – Prometo não olhá-lo mais! – ela fez menção de sair correndo, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

- E o que isso tem haver com alguma coisa? Fomos namorados sim, mas acabou. Não deu certo. Terminei com ele e agora estou namorando outra pessoa. – não ia entrar em detalhes. – Você gosta dele, né?

- Ele é o professor substituto de meu período. Ele dá a matéria História das Artes Visuais I. Gosto muito do que ele ensina! - ela disse empolgada.

- É mesmo?! – perguntei verdadeiramente chocada. Não sabia que ele estava dando aula. – Mas você gosta só da matéria que ele ensina ou dele também? – gente... Como eu estava sendo indiscreta!

- Go-gosto d-dele. – ela enfim falou. – Mas, por favor, não conte a ele! – disse ela vermelha.

- Por quê? Ele está solteiro, sabia? Eu acho que vocês dariam super bem. Peraí que vou chamá-lo. – e gritei seu nome. Ele olhou para mim e fez sinal avisando que já estava vindo. Poucos instantes depois ele se aproximou de mim e de Kaoru-chan.

- Oi, Yuuki. Olá. – ele fez um sinal para Kaoru-chan também. Ela ficou vermelha. – Me chamou?

- Chamei. Queria te apresentar a Kaoru-chan. Ela é caloura. Acho que você está dando aula para ela. – falei simpática. – Estava conversando com ela e ela me disse que gosta do que você está lecionando. Achei que seria uma ótima ideia juntar vocês dois e ver as opiniões de vocês. O que acham?

- Kuran-senpai, Yagari-sensei deve estar muito ocupado agora. – disse Kaoru-chan evasiva. – Não acho que ela vá querer conversar com uma caloura agora.

- Na verdade estou no meu horário livre. – disse ele simpático. Por favor, que dê certo. Por favor, que dê certo! – Vamos à lanchonete e aí conversamos.

- Bom, vão vocês, pois agora tenho aula com o chato do Nobunaga-sensei. – fiz cara de tédio. – Nos falamos depois Kaoru-chan. Tchau Yagari! – e saí de perto o mais rápido possível.

Não sei se o que eu fiz ajudou ou atrapalhou. Só sei que nas semanas seguintes eles passaram a almoçar juntos todos os dias. Soube que Kaoru-chan se ofereceu para ajudar o Yagari em algumas pesquisas para o mestrado dele. Ela toda vez que encontra comigo no corredor, conta alguma novidade. Imagino que eu tenha juntado um casal. (UHUL!)

O meu 2º período passou sem muitas surpresas... Ah! A Natsuki foi tirar algumas satisfações com o Zero. Quero dizer, 'satisfações' não é bem a palavra. Acho que na verdade ela foi tentar convencê-lo a voltar para ela. Eu não sei dos detalhes, pois não estava presente. Soube por que o Zero me contou quando estávamos voltando para a casa um dia desses. Fiquei chocada com o que ouvi, mas Zero mostrou quem é que manda. Ele disse na cara dela que nunca a amou e que se arrepende amargamente de ter dormido com ela. Deu graças a Deus por ser estéril, pois não aguentaria ser pai de um filho com ela. Fiquei imaginando a cara dela... Bom, dane-se ela! Não estava nem aí.

No início de dezembro, Kaname me ligou e disse que já estava preparando as coisas para voltar. E que estava voltando com a Ágatha-san e com meus pais. Pulei de felicidade ao saber disso. Meus pais estavam voltando! E não só eles como também a Kira-san e o Kusama-san. Cozinhar nunca mais!

Não deu nem duas semanas que Kaname tinha me ligado avisando e já estava me ligando novamente avisando o dia e a hora que era para buscá-los no aeroporto. Pedi para Zero ir comigo, pois não caberia todo mundo no meu carro mais as malas de quatro pessoas! Meu carro era grande, mas não era uma combi...

Quando avistei Kaname e Ágatha-san na área de desembarque, comecei a pular para chamar a atenção deles. Kaname me viu, mas resolveu ignorar. Irmão idiota... Meus pais acenaram felizes. Depois que todos pegaram suas malas, nos dirigimos aos carros e fomos para a casa.

O restante do tempo passou-se sem grandes emoções. Meus pais voltaram a assumir a gestão da editora, Kaname os auxiliava como administrador (cargo merecido) e Ágatha-san trabalhava como curadora de várias exposições que aconteciam no Museu de Arte de Tóquio.

UM ANO DEPOIS...

- Ai, Yuuki... Estou tão nervosa! – disse Yori enquanto vestia o vestido de noiva. – E se ele disser 'Não'?

- Aí eu pego o buque e parto a cara dele ao meio. – falei dando o último ajuste no véu. – Pronto. Está perfeita. – disse contente. Nem acredito que minha melhor amiga estava casando.

- Acho que estou hiperventilando... Preciso de ar. – ela correu para a janela.

- Fique calma. Não adianta ficar nervosa. Vamos indo. O carro já está esperando para nos levar à igreja. – disse a puxando para fora do quarto.

Hoje era o dia do casamento da Yori com o Ichiru. Durante a semana, Zero e eu quase enlouquecemos com aqueles dois! Eles não paravam de falar no casamento. Casamento daqui, casamento dali... Zero disse que se ouvisse a palavra casamento mais uma vez, ele surtaria.

Yori estava linda em um vestido de corte reto, decote tomara que caia, bem justo no busto e na cintura e na altura do quadril vinha um tecido fino esvoaçante que se movimentava lindamente conforme ela andava. O buque era de rosas vermelhas (foi um pedido do Ichiru).

Finalmente chegamos à igreja e todos já estavam em seus lugares. Só faltava, logicamente, a noiva. A cerimônia foi linda com direito a choro e tudo. A hora do 'Sim' foi a coisa mais linda do mundo! Yori chorou ao ouvir o Ichiru. E ele não esperou o padre dizer "Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva". QUE NADA! Pegou a Yori e tascou o maior beijão nela! Todo mundo aplaudiu. Eu fui a mais favelada de todos, é claro. Até assoviei.

A festa foi na casa dela mesmo. Era só para os íntimos. Zero ficou comigo a festa inteira. Disse que quando nos casássemos, o que seria em breve segundo ele, seria mais ou menos assim. Tudo mundo íntimo. Concordei na hora, pois não gostava muito da ideia de ter várias pessoas transitando pela casa.

A hora mais esperada por mim tinha chegado: A HORA DO BUQUE! Fiquei de prontidão esperarando a Yori tacar o buque. Zero duvidava que eu seria capaz de pegá-lo. Iria mostrar para ele. Yori contou até três e jogou o buque. Foi uma confusão dos diabos. Mão na cara, pé na bainha dos vestidos, um caos! Mas no final alguém conseguiu pegar o buque.

- CONSEGUI! – gritei eufórica. – HAHAHAHA! Eu te disse que pegaria o buque. – falei apontando o buque na direção do Zero. Ele nada disse, apenas riu. Voltei a me sentar na mesa. 'Momento Mico' tinha passado.

- Você quer tanto assim se casar comigo, é? – perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Lógico que sim! Que pergunta mais sem propósito... – devolvi com o mesmo sorriso. – Parece que é você que não quer casar comigo. – disse fingindo tristeza.

- Uhm... Vou te provar isso hoje à noite. – ele tinha aqueles olhar felino. Tremi de excitação. – Vamos aproveitar que Yori e Ichiru vão viajar para lua de mel... – ele se aproximou e mordiscou minha orelha.

- Yuuki! – Yori me gritou. – Venha tirar fotos comigo e com o Ichiru. Você também Zero. Afinal, vocês são os padrinhos! – ela não se aguentava de felicidade. Estava feliz por ela. Ninguém mais merecia a felicidade do que a Yori.

Já quase no final da festa, os convidados foram indo embora. Só restando mesmo o pessoal contratado para a limpeza. Yori e Ichiru já tinham ido para a lua de mel. Eles iriam passar na casa de campo que os pais dele deixaram de herança. Aquela mesma casa onde o Zero ficou durante aqueles terríveis 10 dias. Só que ela agora estava reformada e trazia um ar mais alegre e menos pesado.

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS...

Yori e Ichiru já estavam de volta. Voltaram antes do ano letivo começar. Yori entraria para o 5º período assim como eu. Zero e Ichiru continuam lecionando na faculdade. Nada de novo, exceto por uma coisa: Vou ser titia! Isso mesmo... Kaname e Ágatha-san vão ter um bebê! Fiquei eufórica quando soube. Ela já está grávida de dois meses. Descobriu acidentalmente quando estava fazendo um ultrassom dos ovários. Ela ficou em choque. Imagino... Descobrir que está grávida indo fazer um exame nada a ver.

Nem preciso dizer que minha mãe ficou toda contente. Ela sempre quis um neto ou uma neta. Ela disse que Ágatha-san viveria na nossa casa até que o bebê nascesse, pois ela queria acompanhar de perto todo o desenvolvimento da criança. Ágatha-san não pôde negar isso a minha mãe. Acho que ela nem queria. Só sei de uma coisa: a casa superlotou!

DOIS ANOS DEPOIS...

Nem acredito que eu estou me formando! Estou tão nervosa! Minha monografia estava uma bosta! Zero disse que estava muito boa e que as bases que eu usei são bem sólidas então não havia como eu me dar mal, mas sou eu, né? Se há novecentos e noventa e nove maneiras de algo dar errado e uma de dar certo, pode ter certeza de que eu vou conseguir me dar mal as novecentos e noventa e nove maneiras... Sou super azarada!

Zero foi o meu orientador, mas sei lá! Estou nervosa mesmo assim. Será que eu consegui? E se eu não consegui? O que vou fazer da minha vida? AH! DESESPERO! Preciso me manter calma, zen e torcer para que tudo dê certo.

- Yuuki... – Zero me chamou. – Seu resultado saiu. – ele disse impassível.

- E está esperando o que para me contar?! – disse nervosa.

- Você se acalmar... – disse irônico.

- Zero! Por favor, colabore. – pedi nervosa.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Aqui está o resultado. – ele me entregou um papel. Nele tinham várias anotações e várias notas. Todas muito boas, sendo bem sincera. No final do papel estava escrito: PROJETO APROVADO.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eu passei! Eu finalmente me formei! Não acredito! Todas as noites sem sono, todas as xícaras de café, todas as noites dormindo no sofá valeram a pena! É ISSO AÍ! Agora é só cair nas graças no meu emprego! Que eu não tenho ideia de qual será... Acho que vou lecionar aqui enquanto começo a pensar no meu mestrado. Vou fazer igual ao Yagari. Não acho má ideia.

- Agora vamos para a casa, pois temos muito para comemorar. – Zero me pegou no colo e me levou até o elevador. – Tenho uma surpresa para você quando chegarmos em casa.

- Surpresa? Que tipo de surpresa? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Você vai ver... – e não tocou mais no assunto.

Quando entramos em casa, Zero me levou direto para o quarto. Deitou-me na cama e saiu. Fiquei olhando todo o quarto a procura da minha surpresa, mas não encontrei nada fora do lugar. Quando ele voltou, tinha nas mãos um livro. Não era grande, mas era grosso. Cabia mais ou menos na palma da mão. Fiquei curiosa imaginando sobre o que seria aquele livreto. E quem no mundo leria algo tão pequeno.

- Toma. Para você... – ele estendeu o livro para mim.

- Um livreto? – perguntei meio desanimada. Jurava que seria outra coisa.

- Se não quer, me devolva. – falou ele de mau humor. – Não precisa aceitar se não quiser.

- Para com isso! – me ajoelhei na cama e o abracei. – Adorei. – dei-lhe um beijo. – Sobre o que é a história?

- Abra e veja. – ele sorria maroto. Ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Fiz o que ele me pediu. Abri pequena capa do livreto e qual a minha surpresa ao ver que o livreto era oco! Ele na verdade era uma caixa. Uma caixa com um anel dentro! NÃO ACREDITO! ZERO ESTÁ ME PEDINDO EM CASAMENTO?! EU VOU MORRER DE FELICIDADE!

- Gostou do anel? – ele disse tirando a caixa da minha mão e pegando o anel de dentro dela. Pegou minha mão direita e colocou o anel no dedo anelar. Eu estava em choque demais para falar qualquer coisa. – Yuuki, você aceita casar comigo?

PAUSA! ESTOU LITERALMENTE HIPERVENTILANDO! NÃO ACREDITO. NÃO ACREDITO. NÃO ACREDITO!

- ACEITO! – me joguei em seus braços e fiz com que caíssemos na cama. Beijei-o o mais avidamente que consegui. – Claro que aceito! Não acredito que você me pediu para casar com você! Estava esperando por isso há séculos!

- Ok, exagerada. – ele retribuía meus beijos. – Nos casamos mês que vem.

- O QUE?! – mas já?! Como eu ia preparar tudo em apenas um mês? Não sou a mulher maravilha! Mas parecia que ele já tinha as respostas para tudo.

- Já reservei a igreja, já falei com seus pais, a Yori já está viu o vestido... Estou esquecendo de alguma coisa? Ah! A lua de mel é segredo.

- Justo o mais importante você me oculta?! Seu boboca! – fingi irritação. – Você não vai mesmo me contar, né?

- Não.

- Então vou ter que esperar um mês para descobrir...

UM MÊS DEPOIS...

Esse casamento é uma loucura! Foi tudo tão rápido! Já estou parada em frente ao altar esperando o Zero dizer o 'Sim'. Acho que estou tremendo. Acho que vou causar um terremoto na igreja de tanto nervosismo. O meu vestido tinha o corte reto, decote tomara de caia, justo no busto, mas quando chegava na cintura ele soltava um pouco. O modelo era parecido com da Yori.

- Sim. – AI MEU DEUS! ELE DISSE SIM! ELE DISSE SIM!

Não acredito que eu estava finalmente aqui. Parada em frente ao Zero no altar de uma igreja. Depois de tudo o que passamos merecíamos, né? Fico aqui pensando o que deve estar se passando na cabeça do Zero. Será que ele está feliz? Será que ele acha que fez a escolha certa? YUUKI! PARE DE PENSAR!

- Yuuki? – sussurrou Zero baixinho. – Você quer fazer o favor de responder logo ao padre se quer ou não casar comigo? – SANTO DEUS! Eu estava aqui divagando e nem notei que o padre tinha feito a pergunta.

- Sim! Sim, claro que aceito. – falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu os declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – e foi o que ele fez.

Zero me puxou para perto dele e me deu AQUELE BEIJO! Fiquei sem graça de ter feito algo tão erótico na frente do padre e das pessoas na igreja, mas depois não me importei. Passei a retribuir o beijo. Zero chupava a minha língua e acariciava minha cintura. Parou de me beijar e aproximou seu rosto para perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu espero que esse vestido seja fácil de tirar. – tinha um tom erótico na sua voz. – Vamos logo para a festa, pois já estou querendo ir para a lua de mel. – e me puxou para fora da igreja.

Fomos para a casa (a dele). A festa seria lá. Yori tinha ajudado na organização e estava tudo divino! Ela também já tinha arrumado a minha mala para a lua de mel. Senti medo ao imaginar o que ela tinha posto. Com certeza ela deve ter colocado um monte de lingeries que só irão agradar meu marido.

- Yuuki! Hora de jogar o buque! – gritou minha mãe. – Venha logo!

Corri para jogar o buque. Queria muito que a Ágatha-san pegasse. Ela estava com a pequenina Misaki no colo. Era a minha afilhadinha/sobrinha! Ela é a coisa mais linda desse mundo! Ela tem só um ano e pouquinho de idade. Pedi que ela tentasse pegar o buque, então deixou a pequenina Misaki no colo do Kaname e se juntou ao grupo. Tentei mirar a jogada do buque para as mãos da Ágatha-san. E não é que eu consegui?!

- PEGUEI! – ela gritou para o Kaname. Ele só riu. – Agora podemos casar. – riram.

Antes da festa acabar, eu e Zero fomos para a lua de mel. Não sei se fiquei surpresa ou admirada, mas também era naquela casa dos pais. Perguntei o porquê de passarmos a lua de mel ali e ele me respondeu o seguinte.

- Quando vim para cá daquela vez, fiquei pensando na possibilidade de você conhecer os meus pais. E quando o Ichiru me disse que ainda tinha fotos dos nossos pais na casa, pensei em mostrá-las para você. Espero que não se importe.

- É claro que não me importo. É a casa dos seus pais. Eu nunca me importaria em ficar lá.

E era a verdade. Não me importava em absoluto. O que eu mais prezava naquele momento era a companhia do Zero. Queria ficar perto dele para sempre.

A casa era maravilhosa. Não era luxuosa ou grande, mas era acolhedora. Uma graça. Nela havia três quartos: o do Zero, o do Ichiru e o dos pais deles. Ela foi reformada antes do casamento da Yori. E agora os quartos dos rapazes tinham camas de casal e o quarto dos pais foi transformado em um quarto infantil. Talvez para o futuro.

- Gostou da casa? – perguntou Zero enquanto descarregava as malas do carro. – Sempre achei essa casa linda.

- É maravilhosa... – disse sincera. – Tem cheiro de lírios.

- É por causa da plantação atrás da casa. Eu e Ichiru fizemos em homenagem a nossa mãe. Ela adorava lírios.

A lua de mel passou tranquila. Zero e eu passamos a maior parte do tempo na cama. Ah! Isso me lembra... Adivinha o que tinha na mala que a Yori fez para mim? Isso mesmo! Lingeries eróticas! Tinha de todos os jeitos e cores. Prefiro não entrar em detalhes.

ALGUM TEMPOS DEPOIS...

Voltamos da lua de mel tem uma semana. Ficamos na casa dos pais dele mais ou menos um mês. Zero tinha pedido licença da faculdade e eu, como estava desempregada, fiquei de boa. Eu, Zero, Yori e Ichiru continuávamos morando na mesma casa. Tirando alguns eventos, eu diria que viver com quatro pessoas não é lá tão insuportável. Yori reclama que o Ichiru não arruma a cama quando acorda. Já eu reclamo que o Zero não recolhe as roupas dele. Bom, é a vida de casal. A gente vai levando...

- Yuuki! A Yori está passando mal. Corre aqui! – gritou Ichiru. Eu estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço. Desliguei correndo o fogão e fui socorrer a Yori.

Ela estava no banheiro do quarto deles com a mão na boca. Parecia que tinha acabado de vomitar. Aproximei-me dela e a ajudei levantar. Ela sentou na tampa do vaso e ficou respirando fundo. Quando vi que ela já estava melhor, resolvi perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Me senti tonta de repente e quando o Ichiru chegou perto de mim senti vontade de vomitar. O cheiro do perfume dele me deixou assim... – ela falou depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

- Você enjoou com o cheiro do perfume dele? – perguntei desconfiada. – Ih... Yori, médico. Ou melhor, ginecologista. Vamos marcar agora. – a puxei para fora do quarto e fui pegar o telefone. – Marca o dia mais próximo que tiver. Eu vou com você. – e foi isso que ela fez.

- Marquei para semana que vem. Não conte nada ao Ichiru, por favor. Estou com medo de ser outra coisa e acabar criando falsas expectativas nele.

- Tudo bem. Não contarei nada. – eu compreendia o lado dela.

O dia da consulta com o ginecologista chegou. Como prometi, fui com ela. Eu precisava fazer meu preventivo e ia aproveitar a oportunidade. Yori contou tudo ao médico e ele pediu um ultrassom e um exame de sangue. E eu fiz o meu preventivo.

No mesmo dia ela fez esses exames. O resultado saía em alguns dias.

Depois dos resultados prontos, voltamos ao médico. Ele confirmou a gravidez. Ela estava grávida de dois meses! E de gêmeos! O.O Meu Deus! Quase surtei ao imaginar que dentro do pequeno corpo da Yori estava crescendo dois bebês. Fico imaginando a cara do Ichiru ao saber. Ele vai pirar! No sentido feliz da palavra, é claro.

O médico me pediu um ultrassom e um exame de sangue também. Achei estranho, mas preferi não contrariar. Levei Yori para a casa e depois fui fazer os meus exames.

Quando voltei para a casa, Ichiru estava abraçado na Yori e não a largava de jeito nenhum. Achei cômica a cena. Zero se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

- Fico feliz por eles. – ele me abraçou. Senti uma dor no peito. Eles teriam filhos, nós não. Deve ser isso que o Zero está pensando. Ele deve estar vendo a felicidade da Yori e imaginando que jamais vai ser capaz de me dar aquela felicidade. – Yuuki? Está chorando?

- Não... – mentira. Estava. – Eu só estou pensando na felicidade deles. Não me importo em não ter filhos, Zero. Juro que não. Já fico feliz só em ter você ao meu lado. – o abracei. Não queria se ele se sentisse incompetente por não poder me dar esse tipo de felicidade.

- Eu te amo. – ele me beijou.

- Eu também. – retribuí o beijo.

Ficamos namorando um pouco até a hora do jantar. Depois fui prepará-lo. A Yori tentou me ajudar, mas ela enjoava com todos os cheiros e antes que ela vomitasse no jantar, pedi para ela esperar na sala. Ela se sentiu mal, mas disse que não era a culpa dela. E que assim que os enjoos passassem, ela iria cozinhar todos os dias.

Só que algo inesperado aconteceu. Senti-me tonta e passei mal. Por sorte Zero gostava de me ver cozinhar (ele achava sexy, vai entender) e viu que eu estava passando mal. Correu para me amparar. E apaguei.

Acordei algum tempo depois na cama. Ainda estava zonza e precisei de um momento para me situar. Olhei para os lados e vi o Zero deitado ao meu lado. Ele estava zelando o meu sono?

- Melhorou? – perguntou ele preocupado. – Você me deu um susto desgraçado, sabia?

- Desculpa. Não sei o que aconteceu. De repente me senti tonta e apaguei. Não sei explicar o que aconteceu.

- Não vou mais deixar você sozinha.

Não quis discutir isso com ele. Eu sabia que não venceria. A minha sorte era que meus exames de sangue e ultrassom já estavam prontos e logo eu teria a consulta com o ginecologista. Espero que ele possa me dizer o que eu tenho.

- Você está grávida também! – ele disse. Ri em choque. Como assim grávida? Zero não podia ter filhos!

- O senhor tem certeza disso? Meu marido não pode ter filhos. Ele é estéril. – se ele sugerisse que eu pulei a cerca... Não respondo por mim!

- Algumas vezes, os casais que tem pelo menos um dos parceiros estéril, podem acabar engravidando. No caso do seu marido, por exemplo, ele deve ter produzido espermatozoides não estéreis e eles terem fecundado o óvulo. É um caso, não vou dizer raro, mas é bem difícil de acontecer. Acho que você pode se considerar com sorte. Meus parabéns!

Saí do consultório em choque. Eu estava grávida. Meu Deus... Como vou contar isso para o Zero? Ele provavelmente vai enlouquecer! E se ele achar que o filho não é dele? Ai meu Deus!

Voltei para a casa correndo e para a minha total desgraça, Zero estava em casa. Porque, de todas as pessoas, tinha que ser logo ele?

- E aí? Como foi no médico? Está tudo bem? Aquela tontura era o que? Nada grave, né? - ele me encheu de perguntas. Senti-me tonta.

- Zero, calma. Uma pergunta de cada vez. – conto ou não conto? Meu Deus! – Está tudo bem comigo. Não estou com problema nenhum. Eu só tenho uma coisa para te contar e eu espero que acredite em mim.

- O que é?

- Estou grávida, Zero. Grávida de você! – ele me olhava em choque. Ele precisou se sentar no sofá. – Zero, fala alguma coisa! Por favor...

- Grávida? Você está... grávida. É sério isso? Mas como? Eu não... Eu não posso ter filhos.

- O médico disse que somos um casal com um caso especial. Ele acredita que você conseguiu produzir espermatozoides não estéreis e que por conta disso acabei engravidando. Ele disse que isso acontecer é muito difícil. Eu estou em choque até agora. – disse me sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

- De quanto tempo você está?

- Não sei. Esqueci de perguntar. No choque, acabei esquecendo de perguntar muitas coisas. Mas a Yori tem consulta com ele no próximo mês e eu vou com ela e pergunto.

- Eu vou ser pai... – ele ainda estava digerindo a novidade. – Inacreditável.

- Não fale assim... Eu estou achando que não gostou da novidade.

- Que absurdo! Eu amei essa novidade! – se jogou sobre mim no sofá. – Ai meu Deus! Meu filho. Desculpa.

- Zero, calma. Ele não vai quebrar...

- Não sei. É melhor não arriscar. Vamos manter uma distância segura. – ele disse se afastando de mim.

- Ah é? Então está bom. Distância segura, né? Então agora você dorme no sofá.

- Ok. Não vamos exagerar. – ele disse me puxando para um beijo.

OITO MESES DEPOIS...

- Yuuki! Por favor, me ajude aqui com os bebês! – gritou Yori do quarto. Ela estava pedindo ajuda para tirá-los do banho. – Cadê o Ichiru quando se precisa dele?

- Yori, calma. A barriga aqui não me permite movimentos rápidos. – disse enquanto acariciava a barrigona de já nove meses. Eu também esperava gêmeos. – O que precisa?

- Tente tirar a Shizue-chan da banheira, por favor? Estou trocando a fralda da Yoko-chan. Essas meninas me enlouquecem! – ela disse divertida. Yori tinha dado a luz a duas meninas. E eu esperava uma dupla dinâmica masculina. – E como está essa barriga?

- Me impossibilitando de dormir cada vez mais. Zero já não aguenta dividir a cama. Ele disse que está ficando sem espaço. – nós rimos. Senti uma pontada na barriga. Doeu! – Ai!

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Yori preocupada. – Quer que eu chame o Zero?

- Não... – disse ainda débil da dor. Outra pontada. – Ai! Yori, chama o Zero sim! Por favor... Está doendo.

- ZERO! ICHIRU! A YUUKI! – ela saiu gritando pelo corredor.

No minuto seguinte ouvi Zero gritando o meu nome desesperado. Ele me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama. Eu estava zonza de dor.

- Yuuki... Yuuki... Os meninos estão machucando você? Quer ir para o hospital? – ele segurou minha mão.

- Ligue... para o médico... – eu respirava difícil. – E peça a ele... para ir agora para o hospital. Acho que eles querem nascer.

Zero não pensou duas vezes. Pegou o telefone e ligou para o médico enquanto pegava as malas dos meninos e a minha. Pediu ao Ichiru que pegasse as chaves do carro e me ajudasse a andar. Eu estava me arrastando de dor. De repente, senti algo escorrer pelas minhas pernas. Era a bolsa. Droga! Agora sim eles nasceriam de qualquer jeito.

- ZERO! A BOLSA! – gritou Ichiru. – Yuuki, fique calma. Respire. Já vamos para o hospital. – ele tentava me acalmar. Em vão devo dizer. – Yori, eu já volto.

Eles me levaram para o hospital. Eu estava cansada e já estava sentindo as contrações. Minha sorte é que seria cesariana. O médico já estava lá quando chegamos. Ele me encaminhou para o centro cirúrgico e depois apaguei.

Acordei algumas horas depois já no quarto com o Zero próximo da cama. Meus pais estavam na porta e Kaname estava sentado no pequeno sofá. Fiz menção de me levantar, mas Zero me impediu.

- Você precisa descansar. Os meninos já estão vindo para cá. – ele segurou a minha mão. – Você foi maravilhosa. Os meninos são saudáveis e grandes. – ele sorriu. – Seus pais e Kaname vieram correndo para cá assim que souberam.

- Fico feliz... Nossa! Estou cansada. – falei sorrindo.

- Então descanse. Vou te acordar assim que os meninos chegarem. – concordei e voltei para dormir.

Voltei a acordar alguns minutos depois com dois pequeninos chorando querendo mamar. Zero me ajudou a sentar para poder alimentá-los. Coloquei um em cada braço e com a ajuda do Zero os segurei.

- Como comem! – Zero comentou surpreso.

- Tiveram a quem puxar, né? – disse irônica. – Eles têm os seus olhos... E meus cabelos.

- Por isso que são perfeitos. – ele sorriu e me beijou.

Fiquei no hospital mais alguns dias e depois voltamos para a casa. Zero me ajudou a ajeitar o quarto dos meninos e depois me ajudou a arrumar minhas coisas. Ele estava sendo um pai/marido maravilhoso. Ninguém diria que ele era assim.

UM ANO DEPOIS...

- Zero! Cuidado com o Akira-kun na piscina! – gritei desesperada. Aqueles meninos eram umas pestes! – Sano-kun! Fique quieto... Deixe eu trocar sua roupa! – ele não me deixava tirar a roupa molhada.

Os meninos agora tinham um ano. As meninas da Yori tinham um ano e um mês. A diferença de idade era ridícula! Todos eles se davam muito bem. Fora os ciúmes dos pais em relação aos fiilhos/filhas... Tudo estava na maior paz.

- Yuuki, me passe a toalha, por favor. – me pediu Ichiru. As meninas também entraram na piscina. Dei a toalha a ele. – Obrigado.

- Cadê a Yori? Preciso ver se ela já lavou as roupas de cama das crianças.

- Deve estar na cozinha fazendo o almoço.

- Então vou esperar ela voltar.

Fiquei sentada na espreguiçadeira vendo Zero brincar com os meninos. Era a cena mais perfeita de todas. Ver meu marido brincando com meus filhos. Estou sem palavras. Estava tão concentrada na cena que nem percebi a aproximação do Zero.

- Oi, amor. – ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Estava pensando em mim? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Sempre... – eu ri. – Estava pensando nos meninos também.

- Eles são maravilhosos. Você é maravilhosa. Amo você. Não quero me separar de você nunca.

- Nem eu, Zero. Nem eu. – o beijei. – Te amo muito, meu amor.

FIM


	38. Capítulo Especial Lua de Mel

No dia que chegamos da nossa festa de casamento, eu e Zero nada fizemos além de dormir. Dormimos muito! Só acordamos perto de duas horas da tarde. Nossa! Nunca dormi tanto.

Acordei com os braços de Zero em minha cintura me pressionando contra seu corpo. Tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida pelo choque de sentir sua ereção contra meus quadris. Fiquei um pouco sem graça. Com o que diabos ele estaria sonhando para ter uma ereção mesmo dormindo? (Pergunta idiota, eu sei. Com coelhos e alces é que não poderia ser. ¬¬').

Ele se mexeu e me aproximou ainda mais dele. Pude sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço. Seus lábios encostavam no meu ombro esquerdo. Já estava ficando excitada e respirava fundo. Tentei virar de frente para ele para beijá-lo, mas ele me impediu.

- Fique assim... – ele deu um beijo no meu ombro esquerdo. – Quero ficar assim um pouco mais.

Não o contrariei. Fiquei deitada com ele assim, pertinho de mim. Só alguns minutos depois ele se manifestou.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa. – ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu o impedi. – Yuuki?

- Não estou com fome. Quero ficar com você. – me sentei na cama e o beijei.

Ele não esperou nem dois segundos e já avançou para cima de mim. Ele abriu minhas pernas com as suas. Ergueu um pouco o meu corpo e me penetrou. Enlacei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e nos aproximei. Zero entrava forte e firme. Beijava-me do mesmo modo. Eu já estava quase alcançando o clímax quando ele diminuiu a velocidade.

- O que... – ele me impediu de continuar.

Segurou meus joelhos, abriu ainda mais minhas pernas e as sustentou no alto. Enfiou ainda mais seu pênis em mim e eu gritei. Ele abafou o grito com um beijo e continuou estocando daquele jeito. Não demorou muito e eu gozei.

Ele continuou estocando e pouco tempo depois ele também gozou. Ele tombou seu corpo para o lado e me puxou para um abraço. Beijou o topo da minha cabeça e afagou meu cabelo. Ficamos algum tempo assim, até ele falar novamente.

- Droga. – ele disse.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupada.

- Yuuki, vá tomar um banho. – ele me soltou do abraço, mas eu não me movi. Fiquei olhando confusa para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntei novamente, mas dessa vez perguntando mais seriamente.

- Quero te possuir de novo. – ele disse me olhando com aqueles olhos lilases lindos e penetrantes. Fiquei excitada. Ele percebeu e riu. – Vem aqui.

Obedeci na hora. Voltei a me aconchegar em seus braços, mas dessa vez ele me abraçou por trás. Sentia sua ereção na minha bunda. Arqueei o corpo fazendo com que minha entrada ficasse próxima a sua ereção. Não demorou muito para eu senti-lo dentro de mim novamente.

Eu estava de quatro na cama com o Zero em cima de mim. Ele ia fundo e rápido. Eu já tinha gozado e o próximo orgasmo não estava longe de chegar. Quando chegou, deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fiquei sentindo as estocadas de Zero. Ele abaixou mais o corpo, aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou. Logo depois ele alcançou o clímax também.

- Desculpa. – ele disse. – Acho que hoje não vou fazer outra coisa que não seja ficar aqui com você. – ele se retirou de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu lado. – Acho que estou longe de ser saciado. – ele riu consigo mesmo.

- Não me importo. Pretendo passar o resto dos meus dias te satisfazendo. – virei meu rosto para ele e sorri. – Agora deu fome.

- Deixa que eu vou preparar alguma coisa. Aproveito e pego uma toalha para te limpar.

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Fiquei deitada na cama olhando ao redor. Tudo era lindo e simples. Tenho certeza de que a mãe deles iria adorar tudo. Olhei para o porta retrato que estava no criado mudo. Era uma foto deles pequenos abraçados com os pais. Era uma família linda.

Sentei-me na cama e peguei a blusa que o Zero tinha deixado jogada no chão. Essa mania dele...

Olhei pelo quarto a procura da minha mala e a encontrei ao lado do armário. Abri-a e peguei uma muda de roupa (as poucas que tinham, pois minha querida amiga Yori só colocou lingeries eróticas dentro dela!) e a separei. Assim que comesse alguma coisa, iria tomar um banho. Não podia passar o resto da minha lua de mel deitada em uma cama.

- Minha nossa... Retiro o que eu disse. Ver você nua com a minha blusa é muito mais sensual do que ver você nua com um avental. – olhei para a porta e vi Zero com uma bandeja cheia de coisas na mão. Me aproximei e pude ver que ele havia trazido de tudo! Torradas, pães, frutas, suco e... calda de chocolate?

- Obrigada Zero, mas não sei se calda de chocolate combina com torradas. – comentei inocente. Ele riu.

- A calda não é para isso. – ele sorriu maroto. Corei na hora. – Por enquanto vamos comer. Também estou com fome.

Ele colocou a bandeja na cama e comemos. Com o estômago cheio, começou a me dar sono. Deitei na cama e dormi. Acho que na verdade apaguei.

Acordei algum tempo depois com as mãos de Zero sobre mim. Elas estavam quentes apesar de quase sempre elas serem frias. E estavam meladas também. Abri meus olhos e consegui ver o que estava acontecendo. Zero estava passando a calda de chocolate em mim. Havia aberto a blusa e passado por toda a minha barriga.

- Já acordou? – ele sorriu maroto.

- Zero... – sorri de volta. – Vamos sujar a cama. – ele despejou um pouco mais de calda na minha barriga.

- Não me importo. – aproximou seu rosto da minha barriga e lambeu. Comecei a ficar excitada com aquilo. – Quer brincar também, Yuuki?

Ele me entregou a concha que ele estava usando para pegar a calda e deitou na cama. Fiquei olhando para aquele homem deitado. Nu e com uma ereção bem visível. Céus! Como ele podia ser meu?

Eu não sabia por onde começar! Praticamente Zero estava implorando para eu colocar calda de chocolate nele, mas não sei exatamente aonde! Acredito que ele não quis esperar eu terminar de pensar, pois pegou a concha junto a minha mão, a enfiou dentro do pote da calda e em seguida despejou tudo em sua barriga.

- Me lambuze, Yuuki. – ele disse sorrindo. – Eu amo você.

Com isso eu simplesmente desliguei toda e qualquer vergonha que eu tinha. Peguei mais um pouco de calda e despejei por suas coxas. Guardei a concha e me posicionei em cima dele. Ele agarrou meu quadril e acariciava minha barriga que ainda tinha um pouco de calda. Desci o meu corpo de modo que minha boca ficasse em suas coxas. Ele se remexeu em baixo de mim. Talvez estivesse ansioso. Pensar nisso fazia meu ago inflar.

Comecei a lamber sua coxa direita. Às vezes dava uma mordida ou outra. Ele estava inquieto. Gostei de ficar por cima. Terminei de 'limpar' sua coxa direita e passei para a esquerda. Só que bem mais lentamente. Zero às vezes afagava meu cabelo ou o puxava.

Eu lambia devagar e mordia mais forte. Quando terminei a coxa esquerda, subi minha língua para o quadril. E lá estava a ereção grande e completamente ereta. Quase engasguei. Nunca tinha parado para analisar, mas era simplesmente grande demais! Como isso entra em mim?!

'Para de pensar e aja, Yuuki!' meu inconsciente gritou. Então eu simplesmente não pensei em mais nada. Abocanhei a ereção, o que fez Zero dar quase um salto da cama. Fazia movimentos de vai e vem para cima e para baixo. Zero tinha uma expressão de total êxtase. Adorava vê-lo com essa expressão. E adorava mais ainda saber que eu era a causadora dela.

Aumentei a velocidade mais um pouco. Zero parecia prestes a gozar. O que eu vou fazer? Deixá-lo vir na minha boca? Ou...

- Yuuki, para... – ele disse enquanto se sentava na cama. – Não quero gozar ainda. – ele sorriu.

Ele inverteu nossas posições e ficou em cima de mim. Imobilizou-me com as pernas e pegou novamente a concha da calda. Jogou nos meus seios e na barriga. Logo em seguida ele abocanhou o seio direito e o mordia levemente. Eu estava arfando. Depois passou para o esquerdo, só que ele mordia mais forte, mas não chegava a doer. Eu já estava quase alcançando o orgasmo quando ele parou. Fiquei olhando para ele frustada.

- Você não terminou de me 'limpar', Yuuki. – disse ele apontando para a barriga. – Não posso ficar sujo, não é? – abriu um sorriso pervertido.

- Não... Não pode mesmo... – falei sorrindo. Inverti nossas posições e voltei a me sentar em suas pernas.

Não esperei ele se acomodar melhor em baixo de mim. Levei minha boca a sua barriga e o lambi sem parar. Mordia mais forte. Senti os braços dele em meus ombros, descendo pelo meu braço, passando pela minha cintura. Quando terminei de lamber sua barriga, ele me puxou mais para cima, de modo que eu ficasse sentada em sua barriga, me beijou e me penetrou. No mesmo tempo que ele enfia a língua em minha boca, ele dava uma estocada. Era um ritmo perfeito. Eu já estava ficando zonza e já estava quase perdendo os meus sentidos. Acho que hiperventilei.

- Eu te amo. – consegui dizer entre as estocadas firmes e rápidas. – Zero... Por favor...

Não demorou muito para eu ter um orgasmo. Desfaleci em cima dele, cansada e saciada. Ele gozou pouco tempo depois. E ficamos naquela posição. Estávamos exaustos. Só fui me mexer, acho eu, meia hora depois.

- Agora sim vamos tomar banho. – eu disse tentando me levantar e percebi que eu não tinhas forças nas pernas.

- Eu te levo para o banheiro. – aquele sorriso... Céus! Eu não resisto a ele.

Entramos no banheiro e eu esperei o Zero encher a banheira. Ficamos conversando amenidades enquanto isso. Quando ela ficou cheia, entramos e tomamos banho. Banho mesmo! Eu estava toda melada de chocolate...

- Só espero que nossa vida de casado seja sempre assim... – falei pensando mais comigo mesma. Senti Zero se aproximar de mim. – O que foi? – perguntei sorrindo. Como se eu já não soubesse.

- Se depender de mim, Yuuki, vai ser. E a tendência é melhorar... – ele sorriu novamente. Como eu amo esse homem!

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Não preciso dizer que, depois que o Zero descobriu o estoque infinito de lingeries eróticas que tinham dentro da minha mala, ele quis fazer sexo comigo com todas elas. Esse homem... Quem é que pode com ele?

FIM DO ESPECIAL


End file.
